<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Path of the swole by Desaira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677135">Path of the swole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desaira/pseuds/Desaira'>Desaira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Exploration, First Shinobi War, Horror, Humor, Mystery, Second Shinobi War, Third Shinobi War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>93,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desaira/pseuds/Desaira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Billy Bubba Bill, a heavyweight champion, in our world, but he died while stealing a banana. See how Billy gets reincarnated, see how he learns to adapt to the shinobi world, and who knows, you might like it.</p><p> </p><p>Warning First person in the first few chapters, because I was an idiot and did not know how to write (currently trying to fix my mistakes)</p><p> </p><p>I may have some grammar mistakes, but any tips on how to help would be great.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>I don't know yet - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Path of the Swole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Path of the Swole</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>    The light slowly entered my eyes as I opened them. The last thing I remember was a…</p><p>Banana I stole from that nice old man, then a fucking mini out of nowhere crashed into me, taking my life. Thankfully, I died while knowing I killed the mini driver, fucking mini drivers they should be gunned down</p><p>   I opened my eyes slowly, letting more light shine in, and I saw myself slowly rise into the air, I turned left and right, and I saw some people flying with me. Is this it is this the end; our souls travel into the unknown. Huh, it seems I won’t be the best bodybuilder after all.</p><p>   All my work, sweat, tears, blood, and all the fucking Youtube ads interrupting my music. All gone now, I feel bad now, what would I tell the make a wish kid that died two years ago. I mean, I know they pulled me in at the last second because that football player bailed on the kid while snorting cocaine… but still, I promised the kid that I will win for him.</p><p>   What about my grandma? She will be pissed that I died; I can hear it now ‘You fokin twiggy cunt will never be as buff as your grandpa BILLY!’</p><p>    I kind of feel wrong about that nice old man. He should have just given me that banana I needed to eat to keep my metabolism up. I mean, it’s not my fault that I lost my wallet. I told him I would pay him back later its only a single banana but nooo, that 50 cents were too much for him.</p><p>  Figures Billy Bubba Bill world champion in heavy weightlifting, and bodybuilder dies from A FUCKING MINI CAR while stealing a banana. I can see it now, “Billy Bubba Bill, the world champion, dies from a car crash while stealing a banana from an old man.” And at the same time, they show that fucking picture of me shitting on a rat back in New York, Fucking Tom, I will never drink with you again!  Too bad I am dead, though, eh fuck it.</p><p>  I saw something in the corner of my eye, I turned to the left, and I see this fucking geek with a “pre-pre princess” shirt. The fucker was flipping me off.</p><p>  I tried to speak, but I could not; then I noticed that on his soul, there is a steering wheel with a mini brand on it. I fucking laughed at his ass, I mean, I know he killed me with HIS FUCKING MINI, but still, I took him with me at least.</p><p>  I closed my eyes for a moment, then suddenly I felt something pulling me faster; I opened my eyes. And I see the golden light that surrounds us, moving us quicker and quicker. I turned to the left, and I know the geek is in the same situation.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly whiteness, plane whiteness as far as the eye could see. I turn my head left and right, And I saw every soul gathers like myself. I saw the geek moving to buff looking line, I saw warriors, Viking, knights and Arabic knights swearing at each other, samurai, and it goes on and on. Then I turn to my line, and all that I saw was geeks, nerds, weebs, and neets.</p><p>  We moved at a crawling pace until I saw this golden giant fat Buddha about 20ft tall. I looked around the line, and I noticed every soul near me are looking at me strangely.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Finally, after a long fucking time, I was near the Buddha, when it was my turn the Buddha looked at me strangely then he talked “Hmm…” he murmured while scratching his 14th chin “Why are you here? Did we make a mistake, NONONO that’s too racists; let me ask you an easy question, do you know Dragon Ball Z?”</p><p>I thought, ‘da fuck is dragon balls? Is it some gay porn, maybe?’</p><p>  The Buddha started chuckling, and I saw his body moves with every laugh he did, his fat rolls around his body in waves, his tits began moving around like dem stripers back in York. Then he stopped while removing his tears and looked at me. “All right, what about Naruto, one piece? Any anime at least.”</p><p>   I contemplated a little and thought, “well, I don’t know what Naruto is, but I do know that anime is some type of Chinese cartoon, and one-piece is swimwear for girls.”</p><p>  The Buddha looked serious for a moment, and he sighed and muttered in a low voice, “After ten thousand years, we make the same fucking mistake again” then he wobbled his fat ass around until he turned around and pulled out an old 90s phone, he started dialing a number and talked about someone named Taki. Finally, he hung up and started to struggle to stand up sweat, heavy breathing, and a lot of souls behind me, nodding, and understanding his pain.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, he stands up, and I look at the pillow he was sitting on; it has the face of a cartoon woman that is suggesting something in the carnal nature. I saw some souls behind me, making a fuss about it, and some of them are holding other souls from coming near us.</p><p>  The Buddha started stretching and popping his bones around, then he bends over and picks up some chips. They look to be a Cheetos mango flavor ‘I didn’t know they made those in mango flavor’ The Buddha looked at me and said while chewing, “Yah…  they only make them… at reality c-137” then he starts licking his fingers, and he looks up, and he says “welp Taki just arrived” then he turns his head and looks at me “oh fair warning don’t think about thinking the word ‘chicken nuggets’ bastard loves them to death and he was banned from eating them for 20 thousand years” I nod hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>   Taki arrived on top of a horse-sized pug of all dogs; the pug was missing his left eye from a sword attack somehow.</p><p>  Taki was fucking thin, Africa thin, white, pale skin, dark bags under his eyes, and shaggy afro and beard combo. He looks like he just came out of a coma.</p><p>I noticed that he is wearing a hospital gown, pink bunny flip flops and is holding a metal stick with a drip on it.</p><p>  Taki tried to get off the pug, but he slipped and fell on his face, nothing happened for a moment, then we heard a tired grown. He slowly stood up, and he looked at the Buddha and me; then he turned towards the Buddha and said in a gravelly voice that belongs to a zombie.</p><p>   “He is not supposed to be here” The Buddha looks at him, waiting, then for a moment when nothing happened, the buddha sighs and says, “Yeah, why the fuck do you think he is here? It’s your fucking job to sort them out; it’s my job to tell them what happens after.”</p><p>  Taki starts to scratch his afro, and he looks at me and sighs, “Yeah, I think I blacked out for a moment. I am currently fasting; I want to save my test buds for the fated day” The Buddha looks at him strangely and asks, “so how long did you fast for Taki? Please don’t tell me since that day when the thingy happened” Taki looks at the ground for a moment and replays “the same”</p><p>  The Buddha then looks at his drip and drops his chips in shock. “WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, TAKI?!”</p><p>  Taki sighs “well, what do you want me to do? The only good thing I could come up with is that they will test better when I fast, so I thought if I did it for a long fucking time, they would be fucking great.”</p><p>  Taki then moves back towards the pug, and he starts to search the bag attached to the pug, then he pulls out two papers and comes near me.</p><p>  He looks at me for a moment and nods, “all right here” he looks at the papers reading them, “John stone since you died, and we know you love anime n shit, we are going to put you in the wheel of anime world reincarnation”  The he reads the other paper “Billy Bubba Bill for fighting all your life and shit we grant you the honor of joining Odin in his halls of victory all though you died while not in battle, you still killed your killer therefor you are granted the privilege of joining I Odin in my halls FOR HONOR AND GLORY and all the shit.”</p><p>  Taki then starts to erase the names and switching them. Then he looked up at me. “All right from now one you are John stone, a lonely loser who likes to watch anime, and steals his sister’s car to go to an anime conversions to buy body pillows” then he points a finger on my head, “and so the people at the top don’t get suspicious here” then he taps his fingers on my skull, the next thing I knew was fucking pain. So. Many. Body. Pillows. THE FUCKING CRUST!</p><p>  Billy’s eye glowed, and he blacked out.</p><p>  The Buddha looked at Taki and said, “You should not have done that, Taki; they may make it 40 thousand years now” Taki looked up. “No, they won’t if you won’t tell them. And you know that you owe me from last time.”</p><p>   The Buddha sighs. “Fine, I guess I could look the other way this time, but what about him? The wheel or do we wait for him to wake up and chose?”</p><p>  Taki puts his pinky finger in his nose, digging, “Let’s just do the wheel now, slap a mental note in his head, and call it a day. I don’t want to deal with him anyway. I have to sort out some more papers, and my fucking assistant won’t leave me be.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Taki and the Buddha look at the souls, and they focused on one soul who uttered the forbidden name ‘nuggets,’ and Taki went into berserker mode, attacking anything around him.</p><p>  Luckily for Billy, Buddha is too lazy to deal with it, and he picked him, slapped a mental note explaining everything to Billy, and he started the wheel.</p><p>   The wheel turned and turned until finally, it settled on Naruto. Then he turned the wheel again with a bunch of numbers on it, and finally, it settled on 01/03/30 BNB. Then eventually the wheel changed again, and, in its place, it became a map, the Buddha held a small stone and threw it into the map, and the stone settled into the hidden leaf village.</p><p>  The Buddha smiled, and he looked at the unconscienced soul “well well well, you lucky son of a bitch best place to be born into with that knowledge. And the original timeline too, so no fuckery until you change shit, I guess” Then he bent down and picked up the soul, updated the mental notes on where he is and everything, and he changed the awakening time to 6 years of age. Then he moved to the map, and just when he was going to throw in the soul Taki in his rampage threw another soul at him, and Buddha slipped, but he managed to stabilize himself on the map, then he slowly raised and sighed.</p><p>  The Buddha did not wish to deal with Taki, took it in stride, and threw Billy to his new home.</p><p>  Nodding in satisfaction, he bent down to pick up his loos bag of Mango flavored Cheetos, but then he saw it, when he fell, it changed the birthing state from ‘random’ to ‘no potential limits’ Buddha knew that if Billy worked hard on whatever he wished for, he could achieve it now. The only one Buddha knew in the Naruto world that had no limitation at birth was Hashirama Senju; Hashirama was able to create his bloodline because he wished it so.</p><p>  Buddha sweating a little, He wrote a small note, and he blew into it, letting it fly into the map; it may reach Billy in 10 years of 20 depends on the sea of souls at this time of the year.</p><p>  Buddha nodding at his “well-done job,” he turned around and found Taki fuming, holding the one person that uttered the forbidding name “nugget” Taki Held the person to the Giant, and he said, “SEND THIS FUCKER TO 40K IN THE WORSTEST TIMELINE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, LET HIM BE BORN FROM A FUCKING HERETIC THAT FUCKED AN ORK!”  Buddha sweatdropped a little, “But 40k is not in my jurisdiction; that is the devil’s position.”</p><p>  Taki fumed some more “Just do it; I will bring in two thousand years’ worth of mango-flavored Cheetos, and one hundred years’ worth of banana Cheetos.”</p><p>  Slowly Buddha bent down and picked up the soul. “Done and done. Can’t wait for the new flavor. I bet they will test better than the kiwi ones,” he said while walking away.</p><p>   One of the only brave souls slowly raised its hand and thought, “eh sir, I am sorry, but what are we supposed to do now?”</p><p>  Taki, with his rage subdued, turned to the soul and said, “I don’t know, man, it’s not my job, you guys can fuck each other for all I care I have a shit ton of paperwork, and Puggo needs to be cleaned.”</p><p>  And with that, Taki slowly moved away from the carnage that he made towards Puggo the pug.</p><p>  With this, the souls sighed and waited.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>      </p><p>Billy Slowly woke up, rubbing the crust from his eyes, opening his eyes slowly, and letting the light shine in. He remembers a crazy dream about him stealing a banana, dying, and meeting Buddha.</p><p>   He yawned and stretched, slowly clapping his lips together, then his eyes widened in shock; he was in a fucking dirty room. And the smell, it’s like a dirty red neck petting zoo in here. He quickly stood up, and he found himself on the floor out of balance, then he looked down and saw that he was sleeping on the floor next to some hay.</p><p>  Billy slowly balanced himself and stood upright this time, then he looked around and found everything is significantly bigger for some reason.</p><p>  Step by step, he explored the barn he was sleeping in, then he found a door. He opened the door and closed his eyes quickly from the sun that shines on him. After a while, his eyes adjusted, and he looked at the field that he was in; he saw some Pigs, Chickens, cows, dogs, and some cats lazing about.</p><p>  Then he looked accrues and saw a forest, and finally a small lake. He quickly moves to the lake, fearing what he already knows, dread in his heart wishing this was but a dream.</p><p> </p><p>Finally reaching the lake he slowly closed his eyes and dunked his head with ought looking at himself, he drank from the crisp, clear, cold water and opened his eyes in the lake, it felt like hours have passed, his head deep in the cold water waking his body up, his lungs burned with the sensation of desperation for air. Taking it no longer, he raised his head.</p><p>  Quickly taking in gulps of fresh, clean air, he slowly opened his eyes and looked at the sky; clouds, big, fluffy clouds that look like castles in the air. Dreading what is coming to Billy gathered his courage and looked down.</p><p>  His eyes widened, dark gray eyes almost looking black, snow-white hair, heavily scarred face, nose been cut off, his face looks like a shawarma spit, he could not even guess his age because of the scars. Then he threw up into the lake.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly everything came back to him, his death, Buddha, Taki, Johns's memories, then a new set of information started seeping into his mind as he knew it all along, like he just remembered that fact. He is in the Naruto world, a world filled with Shinobi, wars, death, and finally, Naruto the promised one.</p><p>He knew where he is, what year is it, and finally, what nation he is in.</p><p>  He slowly stood up, and he looked at his hands, scars, blade scars torture? He turned to the right towards the mountain, and he saw two heads and a third being built. Suddenly new memories came in.</p><p>   He saw his father calling his name “Tsuyoi ushi.”</p><p> He saw his mother in her death bed; she called him “Tsuyoi.”</p><p>  He saw that distant family member; that he only saw once. And he had the same hair as him.</p><p>  Then he saw them, Bandits attacking the farm, they killed his father and tortured him for fun, Then darkness.</p><p>  He woke up in a fast-made hospital for disasters; most of the farmers, or what was left of them, been gathered here to save their lives.</p><p>  He remembered the guards talking about Kumo attacking, on triple fronts inside, outside of the hidden village, and finally, their primary attack points were the farmers that feed the village, they mostly succeeded, but some of us survived. They used bandits so no one can detect chakra.</p><p>  He remembers them moving him to a farm collective where they gathered all the farmers to farm. The one they put in charge was cruel to him because he did not like to look at my face.</p><p>  He remembers the beating, the starvation. He remembers trying to kill himself more than once.</p><p> And finally, he remembered last night, how he dropped the master’s shoes while they were getting cleaned, and the master beat him bloody and threw him in the barn; then he crawled into the haystack to sleep.</p><p>  Then he woke up. For some reason, he feels strange, he does not know if it is from the sudden surge of memories or the sudden rush of a thousand brushes with death, but he feels something new. And he knew what it is; chakra, the forbidden fruit of strength.</p><p>  “TSUYOI, YOU FUCKING BASTARD, COME HERE AND LICK MY BOOTS CLEAN NOW!”</p><p>  Billy turned his head slowly, and he saw the bastard master, his belly full, his clothes are clean, the only reason no one dared to touch him, is because he is a genin; he only knows how to enhance his strength, but they put him here because his father did not want his son to fight in the front lines. And they kept moving him until the attack, and now they put him here to guard us and to oversee the farming.</p><p> </p><p>Something stirred in his belly; he could feel it, with the rage and the hate, he could feel it.</p><p>  The master grew mad and walked towards Billy, wishing to show the other workers who are cowering in the corner who’s boss.</p><p>  Billy’s two memories clashed his determination in his old life and the rage he feels in this new life, combined. But suddenly, he found himself pushed to the ground, and he looked up to a boot slamming into his head.</p><p>   “THIS IS WHAT WE DO TO LAZY WORMS!” he drew in a breath because the little walk made him tired. “I AM GOING TO SHOW YOU SCUM THAT YOU SHOULD FEAR AND RESPECT ME FOR I AM A SHINOBI!”</p><p>  The master kept hitting Billy with his boots, over and over, until he grew tired. Not wanted to do it anymore so early in the morning, he turned around to leave, walking two steps away from Billy, but suddenly he felt something on his neck, and it hurt him.</p><p>  When he turned around, he found Billy blooded and bruised, biting his neck; he could feel Billy's teeth slowly digging into his neck fat. And he panicked; he tried to shove him off, but Billy did not budge, and it only made him hold on more.</p><p>  Billy could feel the test of iron and blood in his mouth, and it tasted sweet, he quickly bites down harder, drawing in a startled scream from the master, but Billy knew better in an instant Billy reached with both hands to the master's face to his eyes, and he put his fingers into them, popping them like balloons filled with blood.</p><p>  The master screamed and screamed, while the farmers shouted, and the animals of the farm scattered, Billy’s chakra finally emerged from his body. Like a flood gate, they powered his tired body. The master was the sacrifice he provided to his bloodlust, and his chakra unlocking was its gift.</p><p>  He bit down harder, and finally, his teeth met each other, but he did not relent; he now knows that he is only six years old, therefor another bite he took, and this time it was more manageable, and he took another, and another, and another, until his teeth finally hit the spine. And, the master is dead.</p><p>   Billy slowly stood up with ought a word, went to the lake, and cleaned himself up. After cleaning, he sat down, exhausted, and smiled to himself.</p><p>   “My name is Billy Bubba Bill, and never in my life has anyone stepped on me and bragged about it; I would rather die than let anyone do this to me again,” he told himself.</p><p>   From now on, Billy will tell them his name was Billy Tsuyoi ushi in honor of his new family, but he will never forget where he came from.</p><p>  After sitting there near the lake, he looked up and saw the sun in the middle of the sky, which means it high noon.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly he heard someone approach him, and he turned around. And what he saw scared him twenty Shinobi came to him, and a fat noblewoman with them.</p><p>  He quickly stood up, ready for another fight, he looked at the Shinobi, and he saw pity in their eyes, but the willingness to do their job was there.</p><p>   Their leader stopped before Billy, and he shrugs, “sorry kid, just doing my job, you just had to kill a powerful noble’s son, for that I am sorry.”</p><p>  One of the leader men approached first, but the leader stopped him, then the leader approached with a kunai, suddenly he stopped, and turned around and kneeled, there the third Hokage suddenly appeared. He looked much younger, maybe in his late 20s.</p><p> The Hokage stood there, and next to him is an ANBU with a monkey mask on. The Hokage looked around, then he signed with his hands, all the Shinobi suddenly disappeared into the trees.</p><p>  The Hokage walked slowly towards Billy until he stopped 5 ft from the boy and the body; he looked down at the mangled mess of the master, then he looked at Billy frowning a little.</p><p>  The Hokage took a small puff from his pipe and spoke, “Young boy, why did you kill my shinobi?” he said in a kind and gentle voice, like asking about the weather.</p><p>  Billy looked down a little, thinking about what to say. “Because he beat us, treated us less than dirt, and today is the last day he will beat anyone.”</p><p>  The Old man stood silent for a moment, then he took another puff “young boy, I can’t fault you for what you did, but today you took one of my shinobi's life; therefore you have to pay for it; what can you offer?”</p><p>  Billy understood what Hiruzen The Hokage wished for because he just killed one of his Shinobi that he needed while they are at war. And to add more on his plate, the village needs farmers who grew food for them. Therefore, he understood that Hiruzen could not afford to kill a farmer or a potential shinobi.</p><p>  Billy thought for a moment and said, “The master was always stronger than us, he beat us, and we could not do anything to him, but… but when I attacked him I felt a strange surge of energy that made me stronger for some reason. And the rest was a hazy red mist, the next thing I knew you came Hokage-sama.”</p><p>  Billy hopped that the so-called professor would take the bait and figure out that I unlocked my chakra on my own.</p><p>  Hiruzen nodded and closed his eyes in contemplation, nodding, and inhaling smoke. Finally, he opened his eyes, “Young boy, what is your name?”</p><p>  Billy thought that it is strange for the Hokage to come unprepared, and a simple name of a kid is easy to find, for a shinobi village at least. “Don’t you know my name Hokage-sama? The master always told us that Shinobi knows everything going on around them?” Billy hoped that by shedding some light on his past with the master, it may make his question seem not so strange for a kid at least.</p><p> </p><p>Hiruzen’s eyes soften a little “My boy, too many people had gone missing when the attack happened, and I admit we did not keep records of the farms nearby, which is a mistake I am fixing at the moment, so how about this, my boy” He squatted to appear smaller and more friendly while giving a small smile “My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi pleasure to meet you.”</p><p>  Billy slowly relaxed his stance and bowing a little “My name is Billy Tsuyoi ushi, please take care of me” When Billy slowly rose, he saw Hiruzen’s eye widen every slightly for some reason.</p><p>  Billy knew that he was nothing important, and if Johns memories and the laws of “fiction” are to be believed, his family name may make him related to a certain toad sage, but what destroys this theory is that from his early childhood, He fucking knew that in this world, or this time-period at least. There are many white-haired people, about three out of ten.</p><p>  This makes the common theory null and void, and not every white-haired person is related to Jiraiya.</p><p> </p><p>Hiruzen’s eye adjusted, then he asked, “And where are your parents, Billy?”</p><p>Billy looked at the ground for a second “dead.”</p><p>  Hiruzen sighs and rubs his forehead. “I am sorry, Billy, but is there anyone related to you?”</p><p>Billy looked up. “My cousin, but he left us when I was little. The only thing I remember about him is that he had white hair like mine and that my father always cursed him,” Billy hugged his arm. “My father used to say that my cousin was not grateful for farm life and that he traveled to find his,” and Billy quotes with his fingers “destiny.”</p><p> </p><p>Hiruzen nodded, and when he was about to speak, the fat noble lady barged in on the conversation and screamed, “WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR HOKAGE-SAMA KILL THE BOY! HE KILLED MY BABY BOY! AND HE DARED TO KILL A NOBLE!”</p><p>  The Hokage turned around to face the fat noble lady. “Aiko-sama, you better show respect when you are dealing with the Hokage.”</p><p>  Then he gave his back to her ignoring her. “So Billy, back to our conversation, since you have no one to help you, and we do need cool Shinobi like you, Billy. Would you like to be a shinobi? You could do amazing things just like this”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly he spat out a small flame from his mouth to impress him, and Billy understood what Hiruzen is trying to do; he needs verbal confirmation so that he could get Billy as a shinobi and stop any more political leverage that lady Aiko may use on him.</p><p>  Billy jumped in the air, excited. “WOW! If I became a shinobi, could you teach me cool stuff too?”</p><p>  Hiruzen nodded. “Yes, Billy, but you have to go to school and learn from them first, so what do you say do you want to be a shinobi?”</p><p> Billy nodded. “YES!”</p><p> Hiruzen smiled and turned around. “Aiko-sama, please leave this place at once; this matter is for the shinobi corps.”</p><p>  Lady Aiko bristled and controlled her face, then she bowed. “Hokage-sama, please let me collect my son’s remains at least.”</p><p> Hiruzen nodded. “You may Aiko-sama, and I am sorry for your loss. And please come to my office so we may discuss this more; we have more to uncover what happened here.”</p><p>   The noble lady bowed “Hai Hokage-sama,” then she walked away, but she gave Billy a hateful glare before she walked to her palanquin and left.</p><p>  The Hokage sighed and spoke without facing Billy. “Come to Billy, we have much to talk about, don’t worry about your stuff if you have any. I will send someone to pick them up.”</p><p>  Billy nodded and followed the Hokage.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>     </p><p>After walking for hours in the forest, Billy chatted with the Hokage for some time. He asked the Hokage how they knew what happened on the farm if they were so far away. And the Hokage replayed that they suspected something wrong is going on because they did not get any reports from the farm for one month now. So, they sent a shinobi to see what is going on, then the Shinobi found my state and the master’s state. So, he reported what happened, and both the Hokage and Lady Akio went to investigate.</p><p>  Billy also asked him what will happen to him now, and the strange rush he felt. The Hokage answered in a vague manner, “Billy, what happened back there is that you unlocked your chakra.”</p><p>  Billy looked up at the Hokage “chakra, what is that?”</p><p>  Hiruzen inhaled some smoke “chakra is what makes us Billy, see the trees, the air, stone, water, animals, and us humans have chakra; it is life. Most have it in a small amount, but us Shinobi have learned to harness this power we learned to manipulate this power, to help us survive this harsh land.”</p><p>  Hiruzen stopped walking, and he bent down and picked up a stone. “See this, Billy”</p><p>  Billy looked confused, “Yeah, it’s a stone?”</p><p> </p><p>Hiruzen smiled. “To most, it is a simple stone, sand stuck together for year and years until they merged and became a stone, but what most failed to see past the stone is”</p><p>then the Hokage blew smoke into the stone, suddenly the stone crumbled and showed a small jade crystal was inside.</p><p> The Hokage bent down and presented the jade to Billy “this jade is chakra Billy, and the stone is you; with time and patience, your chakra can become stronger and grow bigger.”</p><p>   He then straightened himself up and took a puff from his pipe. “Billy, do not tell the other children in the academy that you unlocked your chakra alone; just say that you learned it from your father before he passed, oh and on that note, you asked what will happen to you now.”</p><p>   He scratched his beard and closed his eyes. “Billy, since you agreed to become a shinobi, you have to go to the academy, there you will meet new friends your age, you will play with them, make friends with them, and learn together to become shinobi to protect our village, remember what happened to your Father Billy do you wish to become stronger and prevent that from happening?”</p><p>  Billy nodded glumly. “Hai.”</p><p>  Hiruzen looked down and picked up a leaf “see this, Billy.”</p><p>   Billy looked at the leaf, “are you going to keep showing me more stuff to compare them with again?”</p><p> The Hokage bristled and laughed. “No Billy, not this time, Billy our village’s name is Konohagakure no Sato or the village hidden in the leaves” then he took a puff of his pipe and blew it “and my master the first Hokage always spoke of a philosophy called the will of fire, do you know what that is Billy and why it is related to leaves?”</p><p>   Billy knew what it means from Johns's memories, but he knew that he cannot explain it easily “is it because the will of fire is to protect the village, because the leaves are the shinobi?”</p><p>  Hiruzen sighed. “No Billy, the leaves are you” he took a buff “the will of fire means that we the shinobi protect the leaves because the leaves are the village; without them, there is no future, Hakin did not understand that lesson, and he ruled over you, did not protect you, and if I knew about him much sooner I would have stopped him, but Billy I think you have the will of fire because you protected your fellow farmers from Hakin.”</p><p>   Billy looked at the ground, a little be ashamed. “But Hokage-sama, I never tried to protect them, and they never tried to protect me; I just did not want him to hit me anymore, and I snapped.”</p><p>  </p><p>Hiruzen looked down at Billy, “then would you have just stood there and watched him beat another farmer?”</p><p>  Billy looked ashamed because, from his memories, he did what he suggested, “I did not do a thing when he did that to other people. I was scared.”</p><p>  The Hokage smiled “ahh, but now he can never hurt the farmers again because you dealt with him, now you protected them, and now you have the power of chakra Billy, and the first thing you did with it was not to oppress people, but protect them, to me this is the will of fire the first Hokage tried to teach people, and I have my faith in you, that you will do what the first Hokage did. Protect the leaves, Billy.”</p><p>  Billy nodded. “So if I became a shinobi, I have to protect our people. I think I understand Hokage-sama” then he looked up and saw Konohagakure no Sato he saw the walls big and strong with a large green gate, past it he saw people walking around, and building as far as the mountain with the protectors of the village faces looking down at the village.</p><p>   When they reached the village gate, the two guards bowed, “Hokage-sama!”</p><p>  Hiruzen nodded at them, and they kept on walking at a brisk pace, but then Billy noticed people looking at him and turning away. And he knew because of his face; after all, he looked like a burnt Christmas ham with no nose. He looked up at the Hokage “Hokage-sama, can we get a mask?”</p><p>  The Hokage looked down, and his eyes soften a little “Of course, Billy, I know just the guy.”</p><p>  They turned to the left instead of the Hokage’s office and found themselves in the market; the place was filled with people buying and selling their wares. He saw people sell food, weapons, utility items, and more stores whenever he walked.</p><p>  Finally, they reached a store with children's masks displayed on the walls; when they entered, they found it a little empty, but the Hokage walked on, ignoring the clerk, and entered the backdoor.</p><p>   There they entered into a barely lit room filled with ANBU masks, and sitting in the office is an overweight old man with a big handlebar mustache; he was wearing a fishing hat and a leather jacket with pants made from the same material. He was also smoking a cigar while looking at a broken mask. Finally, he noticed us and stood up and bowed, “Hokage-sama! Welcome to my store.”</p><p>   The Hokage nodded, “thank you, Yamazaki; how's business?”</p><p> </p><p>Yamazaki frowned. “It is good Hokage-sama, which means it’s bad for us.”</p><p> Billy noticed and said, “How can it be good and bad, sir?”</p><p>  The store owner looked at Billy and his eyes almost watered. “Because I sell masks for injured shinobi and ANBU.”</p><p> Billy understood and nodded, then he thanked the old man, and he looked around the stores for the mask that he wanted while the Hokage talked with Yamazaki, he saw mostly ANBU masks, but some half masks are made to cover half a face, some top masks, bottom masks like Kakashi’s mouthpiece. Aburame insect masks with the clan logo on. Finally, he found a mask he liked.</p><p>  The mask was black matt in color, made out of leather and plane at first glance, but Billy saw something underneath the mask, when he got closer he picked it up from its glass casing, and he turned it around, there he found some air tubes with some fūinjutsu drawing on them, then he looked inside, and found more leathery tubes near the mouthpieces.</p><p>  He took the mask and went to Yamazaki. “Yamazaki-san, what does this mask do? There are a lot of tubes inside.”</p><p> </p><p>Yamazaki leaned forward “ah, that’s one of my late son’s invention before he passed, he created this mask for a mission in Kirigakure no Sato, keep in mind this is only a prototype he created; the real one is with his brother now. Now what did it do again” he turned around, looking for something “aha, there it is,” he brought a dusty book, and he started flipping it, blowing dust in the air until he found the page.</p><p> </p><p>Yamazaki leaned in, then he brought his glasses to read better “let’s see he called it Era no Kamen” he stopped for a moment “in his notes, he crated this mask, based on Kiri’s water masks that they use to breathe underwater, and stop poisons from touching them.”</p><p> </p><p>Yamazaki looked up, “can I see it for a moment,” Billy nodded, handing him the mask.</p><p>   He looked at it and started turning it around until he found the pipes with the fūinjutsu marking. He touched them with his fingers; suddenly, the mask fell from his hand.</p><p>  The mask dented the wooden floor, breaking them, and when the dust settled, the mask looked nothing like it used to, twenty pipes joining together into the helm, the mouthpiece changed from flat looking into a metal skull mask, the pipes became exhaust pieces, one in the mouth, two at the back of the skull, a spine piece of metal appeared under the back of the skull extending to the lower back, and in each piece of the spine there is an exhaust pipe coming out.</p><p>   Billy stared at the Mad Max mask, and he simply said, “I want it.”</p><p> </p><p>Yamazaki coughed. “No, my boy, I think I understand why it is a prototype, he went deep with this, and it became too heavy to use, not good for a shinobi.”</p><p>  Billy looked up at the shopkeeper. “Please, Yamazaki-san, I can handle it.”</p><p> Yamazaki looked at the Hokage waiting for him “hmm, I will allow it only if you suspend the fūinjutsu until Billy graduates and becomes a chunin, while also learning about how the mask works; it’s too dangerous if he does not understands it.” Then the Hokage thought for a moment, “How about this Yamazaki since you do not have an apprentice, and you are our only mask creator, off duty why don’t you teach Young Billy over here your craft? Since he needs to wait for a year until he is allowed into the shinobi academy.”</p><p> </p><p>Yamazaki thought for a moment, “well, Hokage-sama, it has been lonely since my son married and moved out with his wife, and I do admit I need more help nowadays” he mulled over it for a moment. “Fine, I will take him with me, but if he to become my apprentice, he must live in the store like my sons used to do; he must care for the store and handle business while also learning from me. I, of course, would be living in my own home, so young boy, you would be living alone. Are you all right with that?”</p><p>  Billy nodded. Things are moving up for him; he got a job and a place to live.</p><p>Yamazaki smiled. “Fine then” he bent down and placed his hand on the seal, then the mask shrunk down and turned into leather again. He picked it up and went back to the book “hmm, let’s see what my son made for the mask” he sat down “all right, it says here that he create this mask, for breathing underwater, resisting air-born poisons and toxins, underwater swimming boosters I think this is why he created a lot of pipes at the back, and finally a Jutsu mouthpiece, so the large pipe in the mouth of the skull.”</p><p>  then he leaned in more “Huh, the rest of the notes have been destroyed, I can only read some of it, oh well my boy, I think I found your apprentice project, try to find out more on what the mask dose.”</p><p>   Billy smiled and nodded, then he saw Yamazaki bring out some ink and a brush, and he started painting something on the seal, then he manipulated his hands at a frightening speed then stopped at the ram seal, and he said “Kai suru!” he smiled.</p><p>  “Now, my boy, I just sealed the mask, so here go on, try the mask on”</p><p>  Billy took the mask and tried it on, but it was too big for his head. “It’s too big, Yamazaki-san.”</p><p>  He heard someone moving, then he felt someone touch his left ear “there we go; I taught my son where to best place the fitting seal should be.”</p><p>  The mask shrunk until it fitted him perfectly, and for some reason, he does not feel the mask at all. Maybe the creator did this too.</p><p>  He looked up and saw the Hokage and Yamazaki “now, my boy, whenever you feel the mask get uncomfortable, just put your hand on your left ear and channel some chakra there; the mask will fit better.”</p><p> Billy bobbed his head in agreement. Then he heard the Hokage “Billy, why don’t you go to the front of the store while I talk with Yamazaki-san?”</p><p>  Billy looked at the Hokage “Hai Hokage-sama,” and he turned around and went to the front of the store looking at the normal stuff that the store sells, children’s masks, toys for kids. Then he heard Yamazaki’s voice call out, “Tunka! Teach Billy about the store he will be taking your job from now on, you can tell your mother that you repaid your debt.”</p><p>  He turned to the right and saw a teenager working there, bord out of his mind he looked at me and said “Ugh finally, here’s a tip kid don’t throw eggs at a store at night they may catch you and make you do boring shit, anyway come here let me tell you where you will spend hell with”</p><p> </p><p>   The Hokage took a seat, waiting for Yamazaki to return; he started looking around, remembering the masks; most of them came from this very store. He remembers Yamazaki Orichi when he first came to the village; back then, there used to be shinobi families instead of clans; because of how low their numbers are, the Orichi was the last of the families to join a village, and they only did so, because Yamazaki and his family were the only ones left, He had his wife, his grandfather, and his two sons.</p><p>  He remembers Yamazaki’s son Ozein Orichi, that boy was a monster on the battlefield, he had masks for every situation, he had a mask for ANBU confusion as I remember it, it helped us sneak into Suna, we walked into the place as we owned it. I remember when he first explained to me what the mask does; it casts a subtle genjutsu, henga, and something he never explained about, only that it bothers people who tried to look deep into us.</p><p>  I miss him sometimes; he was a great storyteller. His other son Izein Orichi is a sickly lad as he remembered him. Back then, he also did not wish to become a shinobi family problem, maybe?</p><p>  Hiruzen noticed Yamazaki entering the room with some tea. “Here you go, Hokage-sama, so what is it you wish to talk about? I thought we agreed on the price for this year’s quarter already?”</p><p>  “No, Yamazaki-san, it’s about the boy; I just wished to tell you about him and ask for a small favor.”</p><p> </p><p>Yamazaki started a new cigar “all right, but before that, why does his face look like a cigar ashtray?”</p><p> Hiruzen thought about it; he remembers that night the raid. Kumo attacked us on the battlefield, near the village, but then there was another attack they sent some men to infiltrate the village. For hours we tried to push them back until Orochimaru found the last one.</p><p>   Then we got a warning one of our Shinobi sent a letter before he died; Kumo’s main object was to send a huge number of bandits with one shinobi per teach of bandits, they will attack farms around Konoha and destroy them at the same time, it appears while they waited for the signal to start torching the farms, they had their fun with the farmers.</p><p>  Hiruzen remembered where he was and quickly said, “war my friend war, the last attack from Kumo, to be specific.”</p><p> Yamazaki took a puff of his cigar and a sip of the tea “sad thing it was Hokage-sama, attacking civilians is a low blow, but it is effective for the war efforts, but again what about after the war I wonder?”</p><p>  Hiruzen thought about it “they will get fucked if I am being honest with you here,” he took another sip. “Most Shinobi forget that we only make about 5% of the world population, and the rest are civilians; we do still have to play ball with the rest of the world at least. Massacre of a civilian population that is not in a hidden village, but outside will be a permanent black mark.”</p><p> </p><p>Hiruzen then sighed, “This reminds me of Uzushiogakure we should have been there faster, all those lives wasted and poor Mito-sama” his anger quickly taking over him, he felt blood seeping through his hands, and he looked down to the broken china in his hands.</p><p>  He quickly flicked his hands and did some signs commanding his chakra to levitate some water and clean the floors quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Yamazaki took another puff to calm his nerves. “I am sorry I brought bad memories to you, Hokage-sama.”</p><p>  Hiruzen replayed while healing his hands, “It all right, Yamazaki-san, and look, I will be quick. I have a meeting in twenty minutes, and my break is almost over.”</p><p> </p><p>Hiruzen’s hand, now clean and healed, looked up. “I want you to teach the boy your craft. I am sorry if I am being pushy here, but you are the only one who knows about your family craft left, and both Ozein, Izein are unable to pass on your knowledge for your family.”</p><p>  Hiruzen sighed. “Look, I don’t want to lie to you, your son Ozein was my friend, and I would hate it if his family's craft would disappear, so what I am saying here is that if you taught the boy about your family craft, he would return the favor, by teaching Izein’s children, and everyone wins your family, the village, and finally the boy he got nothing left.”</p><p> </p><p>Yamazaki took another puff “all right, Hokage-sama, I will teach the boy, but only if he signed a contract that compels him to teach one of my future descendants at least. I am sorry, but I do not know the boy yet, and my family had these techniques for generations.”</p><p>  Hiruzen nodded. “Done, and for the small favor, please let the child live in the store until he graduates. I know the guildsmen laws dictate that apprentices must live for one year in the store, but it does not say that they can only live for one year. It’s just that the boy took his first kill today, and I think that he needs some stability for now and living in a small store likes your learning going to the academy while interacting with customers would be great for his mental health. So, what do you say?”</p><p> </p><p>Yamazaki thought about it for a moment “well, I am not short on funds, and I do have this empty apartment on top of the store, and I am not willing to rent it out to people who are not linked to me, so I think we have a deal Hokage-sama” and he extended his hand for a shake.</p><p> </p><p>Yamazaki looked at the Hokage, “but may I ask why are you doing this for him, Hokage-sama? I mean, there are a lot of orphans running around who want to be Shinobi, yet none received the same treatment as the boy?”</p><p>  Hiruzen sighed, “Do you know who the boy killed today?”</p><p>   “no Hokage-sama who?” he gazed at him weary</p><p>  “He killed Zamamoto uso nagi, son of lady Aiko and lord Hizashi. I have no fear of lord Hizashi for I know he is a pragmatic man, and when he learns about what his son did to the farmers, he will not seek vengeance, but what I fear is lady Aiko she is petty, so I know she will try to sabotage young Billy at the academy and will try to kill him if she could get away with it.” </p><p>   He sighed and refilled his pipe “therefore, I am doing this, so you may be able to protect him because your family name is respected, and she won’t dare to touch your store or your family. Thankfully Billy is an uncommon name, and I bet she did not get the name before she left, the attack left us scrambling for survivors, and the ones we did find we could not get their names, so there is no database for her to gain the information she wishes for”</p><p> </p><p>Yamazaki shacked his head in understanding, “ahh, now I see, don’t worry Hokage-sama, I will protect him, and I will try to rouse some rumors that he is a distant family member.”</p><p>  Hiruzen bowed his head in thanks “thank you again, Yamazaki; I will leave the boy in your care, now I need to head out for the meeting, take care I will see you again for poker night.”</p><p>  “Will do Hiruzen,” he said in a cheeky smile.</p><p>  He laughed and went out of the office; there he saw Billy teaching a teenager how to count funds for some reason “ah, Billy, how was learning about the store? Is it fun, I hope?”</p><p>   Billy strangely looked at me. “No, Hokage-sama, this idiot right here does not even know how to add numbers; how did he manage a store so far?”</p><p>  Hiruzen laughed. “Now Billy, you cannot insult people like this, be respectful of your elders.”</p><p> Billy nodded. “Hai Hokage-sama.”</p><p>  Now that he is satisfied, “Billy, I have to go now, Yamazaki-san will teach you more, and I will send for you later so that I may explain more about your situation, for now, learn and rest, and take care of yourself.”</p><p>  And with that, the Hokage walked out and shunshined to the office, leaving Billy alone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>   </p><p>Billy looked at the teenager bailing on his job of teaching him the basics, but if Billy knew anything better its that he is much better then him, the kid could not even count Jesus Christ the kid is an idiot, any who Billy started managing the accounts, he is no egg head, but he could manage some numbers, it's like his daily calorie count that he manages every day back when he was on earth.</p><p>  After managing the accounts, and the store stock, he saw Yamazaki return from the back with a fishing pole.</p><p> </p><p>Yamazaki looked down at him “huh, where is Tunka? I thought I told him to teach you, then leave.”</p><p>  Billy held up some papers he has been working with. “Tunka could not even count Yamazaki-san, I had to recount everything since he came, and I barely made a dent on what we sold, not to mention our current stock of products. I had to teach him how to add numbers.”</p><p> </p><p>Yamazaki laughed a deep belly laugh. “Haha! Yeah, the kid is an idiot, but he still got a good heart deep down somewhere; anyhow, before I go fishing, I have to show you where you will live and where the keys are”</p><p>  Billy jumped from the chair and landed, following Yamazaki around the store. He showed him where they keep the normal stock of products, then he showed him at the back where they keep the exclusive items, then he went further back to the workshop, the workshop was underground; filled with tables of each kinds material ranging from metals, stone, leather, glass, oils, and chemicals.</p><p>  After showing him around the workshop, he told him that he would teach him more about it later, then they went up and to the side of the shop, where they reached the garden with a forge and woodworking tools nearby.</p><p>  And finally, after showing him around, they went to the front of the shop near the entrance, there he found a metal stair leading up to the second floor. He looked up at the store’s name, “Orichi's kiddy masks,” a weird name for a store, but he could respect sticking with it.</p><p>  After walking up the stairs, they reached the room, then Yamazaki-san pulled up a keychain filled with keys, and he kept switching, trying one after the other, and finally, he opened the door. Instantly dust flew into the air.</p><p> </p><p>Coughing from the dust, he waited until it settled, then walked in with Yamazaki-san. He looked around and saw a living room/bedroom, a kitchen to the left, near the kitchen is the bathroom, and finally, a small balcony fit for one person.</p><p> In the living room, there is a small traditional Japanese table that is designed to be used while sitting down. On the table, there is a 4.5-inch tv/radio that looks like it came from the 40s. It was smaller than Yamazaki-san’s one hand. Near the table, there is a queen-sized bed and a dead plant.</p><p>   Yamazaki-san looked around, remembering the old days about this place. “Back when we first moved into Konoha, we did not have much money; I had two kids, my grandfather, and a wife to feed. I sold everything the family-owned back the day, gold, jewels, statues; hell, I even sold my mother’s brush. And I bought this store with this home for my family and me.”</p><p>  A single tear threatened to fall from his eyes, but he quickly cleaned it. “Now it’s yours, my boy; I want you to take care of it like it is your own home; after all, you will be living here for a long time.”</p><p>  Billy’s eye widened “but Yamazaki-san, didn’t you say that I will live here for one year only?”</p><p> </p><p>Yamazaki nodded. “Hai, but the Hokage talked to me about it, and I thought since no one used it for a long time and I don’t want to rent it to anyone I thought why not just give it to you, oh and the rent will come from your job, but not on the first year only after. Won’t be much, to be honest with you, maybe ‘500 ryō’ a month sounds more than fair, that’s like 25 eggs a month Hah! Can you imagine paying me in eggs!”</p><p>  Billy looked around some more, and he felt somehow moved. This man, not knowing him for more than one hour, already did much for him; he turned around and gave him a deep bow “Arigato Yamazaki-dono! I will take great care of this place; you have my word!”</p><p> </p><p>Yamazaki stayed silent for a moment, swiftly he moved while Billy was bowing and smacked him on the back of his head. “BAKAYARO! DON’T GET SOFT ON ME NOW, BOY! It's ONLY A FUCKING APARTMENT!”</p><p>  Billy slumped to the floor, his face hitting the floor, disturbing the dust, and he quickly stood up. “WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, OLD MAN! I WAS JUST SHOWING YOU MY GRATITUDE!”</p><p> </p><p>Yamazaki looks furious. “DON’T CALL ME DONO AND SHIT I DON’T ROLL THIS WAY BOY!”</p><p>  Billy bristled a little “FINE YOU OLD FART YAMAZAKI-OYABUN! HAPPY!?”</p><p> </p><p>Yamazaki smiled and picked up Billy from the back of the shirt and started dusting him. “Now this is how you talk to your elders, never go sappy on me, kid. HAHA! You had me there for a second. I thought you were turning into one of those old dramas my wife used to watch!”</p><p> </p><p>Yamazaki lowered Billy down and went to the door. “Oh, right here,” he extended two keys to him “this one is for the store, and this one is for your room. Now I am giving you this first week to settle in and clean the place. Then you will start your apprenticeship all right, kid.”</p><p>  Billy took them and looked up. “Thanks, Yamazaki-oyabun. I will start the cleaning now,” but suddenly, his stomach growled.</p><p> </p><p>Yamazaki laughed. “HAHA! Right I forgot, the Hokage gave you this” Yamazaki brought his wallet out and took out a hundred thousand Ryo.</p><p>  “This is for the first week, and later the Hokage will deliver the rest when you set up your bank account.”</p><p>  Billy understood that the Hokage didn’t give him this money; this man gave it to him and pretended that the Hokage gave it to him as a stipend. “Hai Yamazaki-oyabun, I will open my bank account now and get anything to eat; the last time I ate was two days ago, I think.” He looked out, and he could see the sun setting.</p><p> </p><p>Yamazaki’s eye softened a little, but it changed quickly “then it is better to eat now, the food will test much better, and don’t forget to eat your vegetables, they are good for you.”</p><p>  He looked back at the sun and whistled, “Now I gotta run my boy, night fishing in March is the best; I could catch 30 pounders easily.”</p><p> </p><p>  Billy watched him go, and suddenly when nothing is holding him back, he went into the dusty bed and cried himself to sleep. His new memories all came crashing in, and just now, he realized where he is.</p><p>  He cried until darkness took him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Sims</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Sim’s</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    His eyes opened from his long sleep of the dead; his mind ordered him to wake up, but he did not wish to do so, he slowly yawned and stretched his body, and finally, he opened his eyes.</p><p>   He looked around and gradually rose, then he turned to his right and drank some water he always keeps nearby, enjoying the cool water from his ‘Watar’Os 3k’ bottle he stood up and did some stretches, checking on his body and seeing his muscles that he works so hard for. He took a long breath enjoying the air, then he heard a moan of someone else waking up; he turned around and found a woman with long hair sleeping next to him. He smirked and said to himself, “Hmm,” then he looked down at Billy Jr. “We did it again, buddy high-five,” he said while holding his hands towards Billy Jr.</p><p>    He looked up at the woman who is slowly waking up and tried to wake her up without saying her name. “Hey, beautiful, rise and shine. I am going to make you some breakfast, then you can go home.”</p><p>   Then he heard the most beautiful voice of all of his year. “But I don’t want to go to school, Billy” He smirked a little and humored her a little “come on now, I will make the best banana pancakes with a protein shake on the side with a hint of coffee, and hey maybe if you are lucky there will be some protein strawberry syrup left!”</p><p> She moaned and slowly rose, her body fit and beautiful, her hair reached down to the lower part of her back, she stretched a little, and said: “But I don’t want to turn around Billy if I turn you will find me ugly, because I just woke up.”</p><p>   Billy hummed a little “No, I won’t, and I will have you know my Grandpa always taught me that Girls will always look better than boys, come on, show me your pretty face,” he suggested while smiling.</p><p>   She hummed a little “Fine, but close your eyes. I want it to be a surprise.”</p><p>  He nodded and closed his eyes “all right, they are close.”</p><p>   He heard the sheets shifting, and for some reason, he felt wetness in his lower region, then he heard her speak, “Ok, you can open them now,” and he slowly opened his eye.</p><p>   Billy screamed when he saw her face, lines of age that made her face looks like a carl’s Jr original roast beef sandwich, mouth wide open with one long yellow tooth sticking out, her eyes are closed, and her face keeps shifting while she shouted at him “I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCK ME BILLY I AM YOUR GRANDMA!” she screamed in a shrill voice while he heard the room around him shake and crack, his bed started to deflate.</p><p>   Then his Grandma started to dance around while smoking a weed pipe made from a banana in the shape of the nice old man, and the old man started talking, “I Don’t take no IOU, I don’t trust banks to boy yoyo,” while his grandmother kept repeating the same sentence over and over. Suddenly he saw a hand crawl from the bed and the voice of Mrs. Smith telling him “WHERE IS YOUR HOMEWORK BILLY!” suddenly the hand from the bad grabbed Little Billy Jr and stole him, Billy Jr formed a mouth and screamed, “BRO HELP ME!” Billy quickly jumped into the bed, and his surroundings turned into darkness, then he saw the light shine from Billy Jr, he quickly swam to his little bro slowly pushing against the deep tides of the sea, then he felt something grab his feet pulling him down, he twisted his body to see, and he only saw a thousand and one eyes looking at him, with a significant crackling smile forming, the teeth are made out of sunken ships, with dark blood oozing from them. Then the mouth opened and said, in a dark echoing gravelly voice that thunders in his ears, “HERE COMES BILLY!”</p><p>And he felt his body getting pulled to the open mouth, he looked down and found countless naked rotten bodies pulling each other like a chain made out of rotten flesh; to the mouth and the one holding him was John’s rotten corps with the mini steering wheel still there, he looked up and smiled with his rotten skin dangling from his head, his mouth as black as ink with broken blacken teeth and in his mouth was Billy Jr reaching a hand to Billy, Billy quickly shoved his hand inside of John’s mouth, then suddenly John’s mouth clamped on his hands.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>   He woke up, his feet jolting, his hand punching the air, his heartbeat rising quickly, and his breath quickened for a second. He laid there for a minute, exhausted from his night terror. Slowly he stood up, catching his breath and looking around, gathering his jumbled thoughts.</p><p>   After a moment, he felt calm, and stood up from his bed; he saw the dust rose when he woke up from his quick fit; he gathered his thoughts some more, learning again where he was, and everything fitted together; he coughs from the dust in the air.</p><p>   Billy Stood up and stretched a little, and went to the bathroom to freshen up from his sleep, whenever he stepped on something the dust rose up, he reached the bathroom which is near the kitchen, when he opened the door, dust rose up and covered his body, he quickly dusted his hand to get rid of the dust, then he went inside.</p><p>  The bathroom was small; it had a small sink, a showerhead, and a toilet. He opened the hot water tap, and brown water came out. He waited until the water turned clear, then he freshened up and went back to the living room/bedroom.</p><p>  After putting his mask on, he sat on the ground. “ALL RIGHT THAT IT!” he fumed to himself, then he heard a voice speak. “SHUT THE FUCK UP, KID. IT IS FOUR IN THE MORNING!”</p><p>   Quickly Billy stood up and apologized. “SORRY!” apparently, the walls are a little thin around these parts. “all right Billy, stay calm, and don’t shout again,” he told himself, “so let me get this straight, I died check, met Buddha, and Mr. McDonald's check, did some shit to me that made me have all John’s memories check, I woke up in the what was it again? Naruto world stupid name by the way check” he took a breath “My new self; lived a life of a sissy check, my parents are dead check, I have a farm somewhere check since I have the hill Billy blood in my veins I need to get the farm back somehow check, I somehow agreed to become a ninja check, met this nice guy Yamazaki-oyabun check, became his apprentice, etc. check, and now I have this place check.”</p><p>   He sat there in utter silence, then he smelled himself a little and sighed, “I smell bad check, and I peed myself check.”</p><p>   Billy sat there for minutes not knowing what to do, then he stood up and screamed, “NO FUCK THIS SHIT, YOU ARE GOD DAMN BILLY BUBBA BILL, WORLD CHAMP IN FUCKING WEIGHT LIFTING, YOU WON’T FUCKING SURRENDER! LET’S DO THIS YEAH!” he screamed while doing a side chest bodybuilding pose and smiling like he was in a competition. Suddenly he heard something breaking, he quickly went to the window opening it, there he found a 40-year-old woman with her hair in a jumbled mess looking at him with fury in her eyes “YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE WE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP I HAVE TO WORK IN THE MORNING!”</p><p>   Billy sweated a little “yah sorry lady my bad” her eyes grew furious, and she went inside, then she returned with a potted plant that is clearly dead, and she screamed “I WILL SHOW YOU WHO IS SORRY,” and she threw the pot at him, he quickly tried to close the window, then he heard the pot breaking, but it didn’t hit him, he peeked down and found out she missed “HAH! WORK ON YOUR AIM, YOU OLD BAT!” She looked madder and flipped him the bird, then she closed her window.</p><p>  He sighed and closed his window but said “Sorry again old BAT!” then he heard her scream, he laughed a little then grew serious “alright Billy you can do this, the first thing you need to do is take a bath” he remembers from John’s memories that there is this thing called an ‘onsen’ which is the best place to clean oneself, and to peak on girl apparently.</p><p>  Billy nodded to himself, “second thing you need to do is buy something to eat, new clothes, new furniture, cleaning supplies to clean this place up.”</p><p>   Then he looked at the kitchen “before that, check on the stuff that is already here, see if they work still, fix them if they don’t, then finally buy food.”</p><p>  He smiled in satisfaction about his plan, but then he looked at the window and found it dark still, he does not know how Konoha works still, and John’s memories did not give him something clear; he knows that there are some fanfictions out there that John read, that tells him that Konoha works 24/7, but still, it’s not ‘canon’ as they say “alright then Billy since there is literally only two things to do at the moment, check on the stone age electronics around the house, and maybe I don’t know, try meditating like some douchebag.”</p><p>     Billy looked around for a moment, then he started moving around, checking every electronic outlet there, every device he got; he even checked the gas stove and the bathroom, and after finishing with all of that, he sat again on the ground sighed to himself “Yup everything is busted, need gas, or some tune-up, Ok brain add this to the list find a super handyman or something.”</p><p>   He looked at the window and found the sun still not up, then he relaxed and sat still for a moment. Nothing but him and the universe now, he relaxed and focused on his breathing, the small movement of the dust around him. Finally, he stood up slowly and opened his eyes, and said to himself in a relaxed and plain voice, “What the fuck am I doing?” he dusted himself. “This anime mystic bull shit won’t work like this if I want to use that chakra shit I used yesterday,” and he changed his voice to Yoda. “Knowing yourself, you must hmm!” he bent himself and picked up an old fishing rod he found while he was checking things, he pretending to be an old man “the dark side you will join Billy, for yo mama I fucked, and spawned you did Hmm!”</p><p>   He changed his voice again. “No! it’s not true! It’s impossible!” he bent down again and said in Yoda’s voice, “sweet ass she was, but child support she won’t see” then he fell down and started laughing.</p><p> </p><p>   After catching his breath, he relaxed a little and looked at the window, which shows no sun; he stood up and stretched a little “alright, no more playing around, let’s do some exercises, and try to channel chakra like yesterday,” he did some push-up, squats, lifting things, and whenever he felt really tired something in his body snapped and gave him more power, he kept doing it, and every time it happened he focused on where it came from. After some time of doing this, he located the new body part in his chakra network because he lived his previous life without knowing them; this new body part feels different, he took hold of it, and he sat down.</p><p> </p><p>    Billy stood still trying to push the chakra to his body; he tried his legs, arms, neck, and finally fingers; he pushed the chakra into his fingertips, imaging a small blade, but the moment he did so, something invisible punched him. His back smacked the floor, and slowly he stood up, rubbing the back of his head. “So this is why kids do the control shit, fuck I feel drained from this” then he felt his stomach growling, he looked at the window and smiled the sun just started rising, he quickly stood up, and opened the door, smelling the fresh air then he turned around and closed-door locking it.</p><p> </p><p>   Billy descended from the old rusted metal stairs, thinking about what he will do now. ‘Ok first thing first, I need to eat something. I am starving, the second thing to do is get some spare clothes, then go to the onsen, thirdly get a handyman, and finally buy some furniture; something cheap or second hand.’</p><p> </p><p>  Billy walked around aimlessly, trying to find anything to eat; he saw some people opening their shops, while others were delivering products to their stores. He stopped and looked at a store sign with a monkey laying on its side, listing to a music recorder while it smoked some pipe. He looked at the entrance, and he saw the owner, he was a balding man with a potbelly, he was wearing light blue flip flops with shorts and a tank top that made him look like a trash bag because of how big it was.</p><p>   He approached the man sitting in front of the store. “Sir, can you tell me where to find someplace to eat? I am new to the Village.”</p><p>   The man looked up at Billy. “Huh, wha?”</p><p>    Billy repeated what he asked for louder this time. The man nodded. “Ah you want tah eat kid, aight here’s what you need to do, go straight, then left, right, and another right, and finally when you see Mr.Yuzima, you won’t miss him he sells watermelons, go next to his cart, there you will see a line about yay big” he signs with his hands “wait with the people in the line, best breakfast in Konoha cheap too if it is bad I won’t be Neterio, best record seller in all Konoha!”</p><p>   Billy looked at Neterio and paused for a second ‘this dude must be a great morning person,’ then he thanked him for the direction he gave him.</p><p>   He started walking on the sandy path, looking at the stores around him, there he found a sign showing where he was, he read it ‘market district’ in the map he found some districts ‘weapons district, the tea district, the academy,’ and he saw most of them are colored ‘red, blue, green, yellow, and black’ he looked closely and whispered to himself “Huh red is for ninja only, blue is for everyone, yellow is clan property, green is for the nobles, and black is the training grounds.”</p><p>    Billy added this information into his mind for later use, then he continued walking; he saw more stores opening, people shouting about their new wares, he saw some kids play around near the stores. And finally, he reached Yuzima’s stand; he was as fat as they come; he was holding two watermelons with each hand while singing about how the watermelon can save your life or give you great endurance in bed. He also was bald and clean-shaven, and it made him look like an egg; while he was singing, he noticed that he was wearing a green kimono lined with pink watermelons.</p><p>   He looked at the cart and found a line of people waiting for food. He quickly stood there waiting, suddenly he felt someone tapping on his shoulder, he looked back and found Yuzima poking him with the watermelon “Hey there lad, new around these parts?”</p><p>  Billy grew suspicious and slowly gave him a nod.</p><p>   Yuzima smiled. “Oh then, I am glad I stopped you; see this here line?”</p><p>   Billy nodded</p><p>    “This here line is for Kazoku-san’s food to go, he is a crazy bastard, I tell you, but he sells some really good food. The problem is that he got some rules, stay 2 meters from each other in the line” then he pushed Billy back a little “Bring you money out before you order, tells your order quickly, and finally, pay for the food and give the food proper thanks there. Oh, and don’t forget to bow for the food.”</p><p>    Billy looked at Yuzima. “In case you are wondering, Sir, I am raising my eyebrow at you.”</p><p>    Yuzima laughed a deep laugh. “HAHA! Lad, I don’t make the rules here, Kazoku-san dose, just do what I tell you, by the way, let me give you a recommendation, order the good morning kitty surprise”  he looked down at the silent Billy. “No, I am serious here; just order it, and you will thank me later by buying one of my watermelons! They are great, and all the ladies love a nice juicy watermelon!”</p><p>    Then Yuzima’s face turned into butter, he was smiling while imagining something, then he quickly looked down and went to the stand, behind it was a small plastic chair, he sat down there silent and still. Ignoring the looks everyone gave him.</p><p>   Billy looked around and found some ladies are looking at Yuzima in a disgusting manner, then it dawned on Billy, “Oh, you have a boner, sir!”</p><p>   Yuzima’s face turned red and quickly denied it. “WHAT NO! AND HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT A BONER IS KID!? YOU ARE WHAT SIX YEARS OLD?!”</p><p>  Billy stood silent for a moment; they stood there looking at each other, Yuzima’s face still red and bothered, then Billy looked down at the cart. “There is a snake under the cart, sir.”</p><p>    Yuzima quickly tried to run away, but he was stuck in the chair, which made him panic and wiggle more in the chair, which made the chair break sending Yuzima to the floor.</p><p>    Billy’s head tilted to the side while he slouched. “Ouch, that must have hurt, but don’t worry, the snake slithered away when you fell.”</p><p>   He smiled “don’t worry, sir, I won’t tell anyone about the boner…  except these guys who saw you,” he pointed at the people in line.</p><p>  Yuzima started cursing Billy, but he ignored him while pretending to be innocent. After a while, they reached the storefront.</p><p> </p><p>   When they reached the store, Billy understood the reason for the rules; the store was located in a small ally way, it was snugly fitted between two buildings, the store had a small sign with a cute cartoon cat that is sleeping on a pile of rice.</p><p>  Then he saw the people that were ordering, they all filed into one line, and they did what the rules said; they even bowed to the food. When it was his turn, he looked up at a man in his forties with a loose cigarette in his mouth; his face looks hard to like it was made out of stone, with a permeant scowl lining his face.</p><p>  Near his cheek is a cute cat sticker, Billy at this point just wanted his food; he knows from John’s memories that the anime world is weird, but what is he going to do about it?</p><p>  Billy spoke in a small stutter, “I… I would like the morning kitty surprise” The man looked down at Billy, and he extended his hand. Billy understood and gave him 1000ryo.</p><p>  The man pocketed the Ryo and gave him his change without saying a word, then he brought him a small bento box, with a smiling kitten; he took the box and looked at the man, the man’s eye widened with intense fury, Billy didn’t know what to do, then he remembered to bow “I thank you food!” The man’s eye slowly returned to normal, Billy quickly got out of there.</p><p> </p><p>  After removing himself from the ally, he found himself in a small dirt park, it was mostly chairs and tables, but there were about a swing and a half. He looked around for a moment and said, “what the actual fuck was that” </p><p> </p><p>  He then moved to an empty seat and looked around, there were some people with the same box eating, Billy looked down at the box and slowly opened it up, he found some rice balls with a cat theme on them, some veggies on the side, two egg rolls, and a small sealed cup with soup.</p><p>  Billy smiled and got his chopsticks from the box; just when he was about to eat his first bite, his eye’s widened “fuck I forgot to buy a drink.”</p><p> He grew sad a little about this; Billy always drank something while eating. He sighed a little, but he was still hungry, and just when he was about to start eating, someone called out to him.</p><p>   “Hey, you” Billy turned around towards the voice, and he saw a kid about his age, with blond hair and dirty clothes that have some patches on them.</p><p>    The kid smiled and pointed at his breakfast. “I see that you didn’t get a drink.”</p><p> Billy frowned. “Yah so what?”</p><p>    The kid then brought a juice box. “I will give you my juice box for the toy in the box.”</p><p>  Billy looked down at his breakfast, “what toy?”  The kid stood up and pointed at the corner of the box; there, Billy noticed a small card with a kitten on it. Billy took the card and read it, “One kiddy surprise?”</p><p>  The kid’s smile widened. “Yup, Kazoku-san has a system if you collect every card that is in every box he will give you a toy, and it just so happens that I need that one card, and I can finally get my toy.”</p><p>   Billy looked at the card, and then he turned around to the juice box “eh, I don’t need a toy,” and he handed the card to the kid.</p><p>   The boy smiled and took the card, then he placed the juice box on the table, and he took off running towards the restaurant.</p><p>  Billy smiled; now that he had everything, he is going to enjoy the fuck out of his breakfast.</p><p>   He started with the veggies; they were cool and crisp, then he took a bite out of the kitten rice ball, the rice was cooked to perfection not too much salt and not too soft, then he tried the egg rolls, and he found them to be alright nothing to speak off. Finally, he tried the soup, and it was good.</p><p>   When he reached for his drink, he picked it up. “MOTHER FUCKER!” and he throws the juice box to the ground. That kid tricked him the fucking box is empty!</p><p>   ‘When I find that little fucker, I am so going to destroy his ass,’ Billy sighed and picked up the trash; he continued eating. When he was done, he cleaned up and returned to the main road.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>    Billy started walking aimlessly trying to find a clothing store, after wondering about it for some time he found a small secondhand store. Billy went in and found the store empty, only one teenager who is running the store looking at some dirty magazine; Billy started looking for clothes that fit him, and after one-hour buying underpants, socks, shirts, jackets, pants, boots, and finally bunny slippers a man needs priorities after all.</p><p>   He paid the teenager 20,000 Ryo for the clothes and the delivery to his apartment. And that leaves him with 79 thousand ryo to buy furniture and fix the ones he got.</p><p>  Before leaving, he asked the teenager where he could buy furniture; the teenager just pointed north while not looking at Billy.</p><p>   Billy started moving north towards the end of the merchant district near the tea district, there Billy noticed a change from stores to a more livable area, he saw small apartment complexes near smaller stores, people here are walking leisurely through the neighborhood, he saw some flower shops, small cafes, much better parks, and housewives talk to each other.</p><p>   For a moment, Billy thought that the teenager just pointed in some random direction, but then he noticed a store with furniture outside.</p><p>  Billy went in and found some people looking at the furniture and one guy talking to the store clerk.</p><p>  Billy started looking at what available, and he noticed that most of the furniture looks old and used; he noticed that most of them look like they came out of the 50s on earth, maybe 60s.</p><p>   Then it slowly dawned on him, he remembers a game he played before, one of his memories, not John’s it was fallout; these furnishers look like it came out of fall out.</p><p>  He smiled a little he remembers back when he was on earth, he got an injury, and he needed to rest for some weeks, and his friend brought him his PlayStation with a game inside; it was fallout.</p><p>  He thought for a moment, ‘well, when you are in Rome, might as well buy them.’</p><p>  He started looking around; he got a dark blue couch, a desk, some lamps, and he found a nice table/colored TV and radio combo; that beast was about 10 ft in length, but with a 10-inch screen. At least it was colored, Billy thought.</p><p>  He got some cooking utensils, some bathroom accessories. And some new bed covers.</p><p>  When he went to pay, he found the clerk picking his ears while looking board; the clerk was wearing an old fashion kimono with a dark green wool belt warmer. He had dark graying hair that is balding from the top, leaving the edges. Likewise, he was smoking an old-fashion Japanese pipe that he saw the Hokage smoke.</p><p>  He looked down, “Waddya want brat?” Billy looked up at him. “I have these tags from the stuff I want” Billy handed him the tags, and the clerk looked at them and did some calculation “that will be 55 thousand Ryo” Billy paid him and told him where his apartment was, but before he left he looked back “Hey old man do you have someone who could fix old electronics?”</p><p>   The clerk looked up again. “Yea, I can get one ta ya kid, but that will be five thousand extra installations and fixing ya shit, expect them to come to ya tomorrow at 3 PM” Billy nodded and paid him.</p><p>  Now Billy only has 19 thousand ryo for the week. While walking out, he thought about his plans, ‘all right, I got breakfast, I got some clothes, I finished with the furniture, and finally, the only thing left of my plan is to go to that famous onsen that John’s memories were always raving about.’</p><p>  </p><p>  After walking around for some time and asking people for directions, Billy finally found the onsen; the onsen was made out of wood; outside of it, there are some vending machines some are selling towels, other are selling drinks hell there is one that sells combo onsen toiletries he got one of those before he went in.</p><p>  Inside of the onsen, there was a woman sitting on a desk writing something; when he entered, she looked up at him and smiled. “Welcome to Konoha’s spring; how can I help you?”</p><p>  He looked at her. “I would like to go in, please” The women smiled “that will be 1500 ryo, sir, and if you are going to wear the mask, please don’t dip your head in the pool; you may use the showers.”</p><p>  Billy nodded and paid her.</p><p> </p><p>   Billy changed and went in; he found two men taking a dip and one guy bending down trying to peak on the women's section; Billy took a shower and cleaned himself, then took a dip. Billy closed his eyes trying to relax and enjoy the hot water, the steam was relaxing to him, he remembers his time in the steam room back in his old life, then finally he looked at the guys in the onsen, one guy had a top knot and some scars, the other had short platinum blond hair, and finally, the guy who was trying to peak on the women’s section was large in body, but not too fat.</p><p>   Billy stayed silent, but he was observing them something about them, feels familiar to him for some reason. One of them finally noticed Billy looking at them, and he turned his head towards Billy.</p><p>  The person with the platinum hair looked at Billy. “So what is your name boy, we don’t see many people this late in the morning; usually, they come either early in the morning or late in the evening.”</p><p>  The guy with the top knot sighed “troublesome” while the guy who was peaking started giggling.</p><p>  Suddenly Billy’s memories started acting up; he remembered some clan names Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi. He saw images of people, and suddenly his memories settled; finally, it dawned on him, these guys are related to the trio clan.</p><p>  Suddenly he heard a voice “Hey… hey… BOY!” Billy’s eyes widened, and he looked at the Yamanaka. “Sorry, I was thinking about something else.”</p><p>   The Yamanaka clicked his tong “Kids these days no respect I tell you Shiko, so boy what brings you here this early?”</p><p>   ‘Shit from John’s memories, this guy is no joke; I don’t want to end up in TI after one day… wait for what why the fuck am I scared of this guy, I have the fucking papers heck even the Hokage brought me here.’</p><p>  Billy responded, “My shower broke, so I came here to clean myself…”</p><p>  The Yamanaka nodded. “Yes, that is clearly the case, but I am asking why you didn’t come here in the morning.”</p><p>  ‘fuck, what is wrong with this guy’ Billy looked at the Nara, and one of his eyes are open and looking at the Yamanaka strangely. “Well, you know I came here to destroy the village because I am evil and shit, but thankfully I was stopped by this one guy in a PUBLIC ONSEN asking me why I came to take a dip late in the morning.”</p><p>  The Yamanaka’s face grew red for a moment, but the Nara finally spoke, “Inajin, we are not on the battlefield; you can relax.”</p><p>   Finally, he relented then the Nara looked at Billy. “And you need to respect those who are in command.”</p><p>   Billy felt cold for a moment, and when he looked at the Nara’s eyes, they looked cold, like he could kill him with a slap; he turned his head and found the Akimichi looking at them in a somber tone.</p><p>  Billy felt hopeless at that moment, and he knew from the memories of John that the Nara could not be the biggest fish in this sea; all of a sudden, he felt angry at himself, the fucking Buddha, at everyone. He felt rage build in himself.</p><p>  Swiftly he stood up and looked down at the relaxed Nara; the Yamanaka and the Akimichi’s face changed into surprise. Billy slowly brought both of his hands up and slowly raised both of his middle fingers towards the Nara. “You can… suck my 3.5 baby dick ya weirdo! I am out of here bitches”</p><p>   Before he went away, he screamed at the other side, “HEY, LADIES, THERE IS THIS FAT BITCH HERE PEAKING AT YOU!”</p><p>  On the other side, the girls started screaming, “PERVERT!”  “DID JIRAIYA RETURN FROM THE FRONT LINES?!” “I BET IT’S THE AKIMICHI’S CLAN HEAD I AM GOING TO TALK TO HIS WIFE!”</p><p>  The Akimichi screamed at Shiko, “FUCK I WAS NOT HERE WITH YOU GUYS!” and he ran away with Billy.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>   Shiko sighed while he waited for his teammates near the Hokage tower, remembering the meeting between him and the Hokage; apparently, the Hokage brought him and his team back because of the Kumo attack.</p><p>   Shiko could not blame the Hokage; no one would have predicted that Kumo would attack the farmers, but he could understand that it is a genius move. Maybe they are getting desperate on the Iwa’s side, and they needed Iwa to try and attack Konoha, which can give them much breathing room on the west, which may enable them to attack the eastern end near Kiri based on Konoha not having much manpower If Iwa moved their forces.</p><p>   Hmm, what exactly are Kumo after? I need more data to calculate their strategy; it’s a long shot, but I need to get back to the Hokage and tell him to talk to what left of the Uzumaki; they are near Kiri… now that I think about it, Kiri didn’t make a big wave yet. What are they planning?</p><p>  It is too early to think about what will happen; the war is still in a stalemate since the second Hokage died.</p><p>  Shiko stood near the Hokage tower for a while, still thinking and waiting for his teammates, then he heard a voice, “Oi Shiko! Are even listing to me!”</p><p>  Shiko turned his head to his teammates Inajin and chozin; they returned from the front line near Iwa’s borders together last week; this is the first time he saw them since he was in meetings after meetings with the Hokage discussing the war, lucky bastards I bet they relaxed all day long.</p><p>  Shiko simply nodded to Inajin. “Yeah, I hear ya; I was just thinking about the meetings.”</p><p>  Inajin’s eye grew soft for a moment While Chozin stopped eating his rice crackers. “Now Shiko, you need to relax, you have been thinking about the war since forever, you know what I think I know what will cheer you up, how about we go drink some tea and dango”</p><p>   Then Chozin smiled. “After that, we can go to the onsen… you know, to relax.”</p><p>  Shiko sighed. “You will live your married life on the floor, Chozin,” Chozin smiled. “I can’t help it; I mean, I am a man amongst men.”</p><p> </p><p>  Shiko turned his head towards the sky. “Hmm, we have time, it’s still morning, but I can’t stay past midday; I have another meeting.”</p><p>   Chozin laughed. “Better than nothing; come on, I saw this new tea spot near training area 30, plus it near the hot springs area, so I say we hit two birds with one stone.”</p><p>  They started walking and talking about their kids, how they progressed. Shiko talked about his son Shikaku, Inajin talking about how his son is having difficulty unlocking his chakra, and Chozin started complaining that his son started calling him a perverted old man.</p><p>  When they reached the tea spot, they all ordered tea and dango and started talking about some subjects here and there.</p><p>   Shiko started to smoke, taking a long drag from his cigar. “You know I had this curious meeting with the Hokage today.”</p><p>   Inajin snorted, “when are you not in a meeting with him? It’s like he is married to you HAHA!”</p><p>   Chozin started snickering, “Shiko and the Hokage sitting under a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G.”</p><p>  Shiko exhaled. “Fuck you guys, no, but honestly, he told me about Kumo’s latest attack.”</p><p>    “They attacked the farms near us, and Chozin warn your clan, there won’t be much food for a while until the new farms are back in order.”</p><p>  Chozin grew somber for a moment. “Shit, I didn’t think we would use our backup supply this soon.”</p><p>  Shiko took another drag. “And you know he told me a curious thing, he found a boy in the new farms; apparently, this kid unlocked his chakra in a berserker rage and killed a Genin.”</p><p>  Inajin’s eye grew more curious “oh, did he now? Dose the Hokage have files on him, maybe he is a plant, last week my clan found six children in the orphanage; they were planted by Jomae to gain information on us.”</p><p>  His eye grew more suspicious. “Fucking Jomae, it’s a never-ending battle with them, they always want to get the latest information, heck I bet for every 1000 nin we have there is one who is a plant.”</p><p>   Chozin munched on a dango. “Inajin, relax, will you, take it easy for one more week, we are going to the front line again, but this time Shiko won’t be with us, will you Shiko?”</p><p>  Shiko took a sip from his tea. “No, I was reassigned to the tactical division; I am going to recommend one of my clan members to come with you, maybe Shukazi will do; I know you like him, Chozin.”</p><p>   Chozin smiled. “I like him; he does not say ‘troublesome’ every chance he gets.”</p><p>  Shiko deadened at Chozin. “Troublesome,” Chozin laughed. “See, he said it!”</p><p>    After a while, they finished with their tea, they started moving towards the onsen, while moved Inajin kept pestering Shiko about the kid that the Hokage told him about, and Shiko at this point just gave him what he wanted.</p><p>  Finally, when they reached the onsen, they all prepared and went in; Chozin started peaking, while Inajin started talking about starting a flower shop since his clan already cultivated medicinal flowers.</p><p>  While they talked and Chozin peaked, they saw someone enters the onsen. It was a child, but his body is covered with scares ‘Hmm, these are torture scars wait, it is Billy I think, that’s the kind that the Hokage talked about’ Shiko looked to his left and saw Inajin put things together, and he narrowed his eyes ‘ah fuck not again.’</p><p>  He looked at the kid; his body looks malnourished and broken; he is currently naked except for a towel on his body; his face was covered by a leather mask, with a zipper on the mouth part. ‘Hmm, I think I saw a mask like this before.’</p><p>  After the kid finished a shower, he took a dip and tried to relax, then after a while, the kid's eye opened and looked at us, I tried to look not that interested, but looking at Inajin ‘fuck he is going to interrogate him.’</p><p>   Inajin started by asking why he came here late in the morning ‘Is he drunk? Who starts a conversation like that? Wait, maybe he is underestimating him because he is a kid?’</p><p>   The kid started throwing sarcastic jokes on Inajin ‘He is not on his A-game today; maybe the frontlines are messing him up more than I thought; I better step in and stop this already; hmm, just a little bit of killing intent should make the kid stop, might as well throw in respecting the chain of command civilians always fall for this trick.’</p><p>  He sighed. “Inajin, we are not on the battlefield. You can relax” Then he turned his head towards Billy. “And you need to respect those who are in command.”</p><p>  Now I will release a little bit of killing intent. I hope he will not fall unconscious.</p><p>     He looked at Billy’s body language, his body stiffened, and his eyes seem unfocused, then something curious happened; his body relaxed a little then he raised both of his hands up and slowly he extended both of his middle fingers towards me then he said in a low voice “You can… suck my 3.5 baby dick ya weirdo! I am out of here bitches”</p><p>  Hmm, unusual its rare for someone to resist killing intent on their first try with no one to help them, yet this kid did it. Shiko turned his head towards his friends, and they both looked shocked ‘same thought’ The kid screamed something, and Chozin ran away.</p><p>   They sat there in silence, both him and Inajin. “So that was a thing that happened,” Inajin said.</p><p>  He sighed. “I may have overreacted, but Inajin, I told you the Hokage trusts him even though he does not have papers, I do not know why the Hokage accepted him this easily into the village, but he assured me he knows that the kid is a son of Konoha.”</p><p>   Inajin looked sour for a moment. “But spies!”</p><p>  “No buts Inajin its clearly you are suffering from the front lines if this is how you will act in the village, I will ask the Hokage for one more week for you guys, and you need to ask for a psych revaluation from your clan, just to be safe.”</p><p>  Inajin moaned for a bit. “Fine, but let’s drink some sake since we are here already.”</p><p>  Shiko nodded, “fine, but one cup for me; I have a meeting later.”</p><p>  Inajin smiled. “OI ONE SAKE PLEASE!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>    Billy was pissed ‘who was that guy, fuck him and his dumb lazy face’ after running away from them, he changed quickly and ran away from the onsen.</p><p>   After a while noticing that no one was following him, he started walking normally. ‘Ok Billy, you finished everything for today; what am I suppose to do’ He thought for a moment. ‘Right, I need to buy some cleaning supplies and clean my apartment, then I need to get my new clothes; I think they will arrive at noon, after that… I have nothing.’</p><p>  While he was thinking he saw a corner store, he went in and bought some cleaning supplies and some snacks.</p><p>  While waiting for his turn to buy his stuff, he felt a hand on his shoulder, He turned around and found a huge body towering over him, and the body bent down, and the shadows slowly transformed into light, and he saw the Akimichi.</p><p>  The Akimichi smiled. “Well… well… well, what do we have here?”</p><p> Billy started shaking. “Oh, you know, kind sir, I was just shopping hehe… nothing weird about it.”</p><p>  “Now… now boy, why don’t I buy your stuff on me this time, and I need to talk to you about a thing.”</p><p>  Billy started to shake; he tried getting away, but the man’s hand was firmly on his shoulders, and after trying again, he gave up.</p><p>   The Akimichi and Billy walked out with their stuff, and after walking while the Akimichi held into his shoulder, they reached a bench on the side of the road “sit.”</p><p>  Billy slowly sat with a suspicious look on his face. “So what are we doing here?”</p><p>The Akimichi opened a slat flavored potato chips… maybe ‘aight… it’s kind of awkward.’</p><p>  “Want a chip?” The man offered; Billy slowly nodded and reached into the bag and took a chip.</p><p>  They sat there in silence for some time, and Billy finally had enough. “So, what do you want with me?”</p><p>  The guy opened his eyes and whipped his lips and said while he started licking his fingers, “Oh right, I forgot why I took you tehe!”</p><p>  Billy snapped, “DON’T THE ME, YOU ASSHOLE!”</p><p>  “Sorry I could not help myself, alright, an introduction is in order, my name is Chozin Akimichi, head of the Akimichi clan and manliest man in all of Konoha!”</p><p>  Billy looked at him again, “and?”</p><p>  Chozin laughed, “And what do you want me to tell you my favorite food too?”</p><p>  Billy sighed. “No… I don”</p><p>  And he got cut off immediately “I like Barbecue, the color green, I enjoy the word ‘guts’ I have a wife, and ten sons, likewise my dream is”</p><p>  “THAT’S TOO MUCH OF AN INTRODUCTION!”</p><p>  Chozin looked at Billy in a confused manner. “What first you don’t care about my name, and when I give you the details you are mad Kids these days, here have a chip.”</p><p>  Billy stood up slowly and reached into the bag and smirked. ‘I am going to show you…; you fatass,’ and he quickly took the whole bag!</p><p>  Chozin’s eye grew wide. “NOOOO! MY LIMITED-EDITION SEA CUCUMBER POTATO CHIPS!”</p><p> Billy stood mid running, and he turned around and gave him the bag. “I don’t want to eat it anymore.”</p><p>  Chozin quickly swiped the bag. “YOU TESTE LESS IDIOT! THIS STUFF IS GOOD!”</p><p>  Billy slowly smirked and showed his tong “bleeeeeh!”</p><p>  He started eating with gusto and finished the chips quickly; then he turned and looked at Billy. “You know I came here to apologies for my friend, the blond-haired one.”</p><p>  Billy remembering his encounter, “Yah, what was his problem? I mean, is it really weird that a kid comes late to an onsen, or is maybe my mask and scars?”</p><p>“No kid, he is just hmm… on edge since we returned from the front lines,” He said gently, “and you know wars are hard on people, but give him some time, and he will be better” he smiled.</p><p>   “So how come you are not on edge?” he inquired with suspicion.</p><p>“Oh, that’s easy. I can eat stuff; if I didn’t, I would be really sad” he smiled while opening another potato chip bag.</p><p> “Fine, I don’t care, so this is what you wanted with me?”</p><p>  Chozin nodded. Billy turned around to walk away, but before he left, he remembered something “Chozin-san do you know ‘Orichi’s kiddy masks is? I don’t know where I am.”</p><p>  “oh, let me see,” he stood up and stood next to Billy and pointed east, “go that direction and go straight, keep on going until you find Yuzima-san you can’t miss him he sells watermelons, then you….”</p><p>  “I know where to go from there, Chozin-san; thank you for the help.”</p><p>   When he started walking away, he felt a fist hit his head. “OW!” he turned around, looking at Chozin, who started to run away from Billy.</p><p>   “THAT’S FOR TELLING ON ME IN THE ONSEN YOU BRAT HAHAHA!”</p><p>Billy flipped off Chozin as a goodbye, and he walked back home; he saw that the stores are all open now, far from before when everyone was just opening up, he retraced his steps back to his home, and finally, he saw the store sign a smiling mask with the name of the store next to it.</p><p>  He entered his apartment, and he had this feeling of excitement and uncertainty of owning a new place to stay at.</p><p>  Billy started to clean the apartment, complaining about broken things and pretending he was Yoda again; this time, he is trying to convince the dust and dirt that they have already lost, for he is the dark side!</p><p>   While he was cleaning he heard knocking on his door, he opened it up, and it was a delivery person, he signed the papers and got his packages.</p><p>  “I can’t open them now. I am still cleaning, and I really don’t want to get them dirty yet,” and he started to clean again.</p><p>   And when the hour turned past noon, Billy finished with his cleaning; he smiled and looked at the room in satisfaction “alright now to change my piss covered pants… fuck I have been wearing them all day, and I just remembered eh fuck it.”</p><p>  He groaned and started to change his clothes; he wore his dark green cargo pants, bright yellow discount boots, and a brown hooded jacket, and to finish everything, he equipped his +1 yellow cool gloves.</p><p>  Billy smiled and looked at himself in the cracked mirror. “I look good… why is every part of my body covered? Maybe it's because deep down, I feel conscious about my scars, and I wanted to cover them up,” he took a calm thinking pose.</p><p>   But then he smiled. “Nah, I bet because I think they look cool… Yeah, that’s sounds right.”</p><p>  He stood there in silence, “So what now? I feel lost, I don’t know what to do, I mean one day ago I was just going to my gym like normal, the next all this happens to me.”</p><p>  Then he looked up towards the sky. “Is this supposed to be some joke? Oh, God, what am I supposed to do! Do I just go on with my life? Is this normal?”</p><p>  He sat down, one of his arms hanging from his knee just thinking; then he remembers something, he remembers his grandfather talking to him in their old farm “Listen here you Lil shit I learned something when I returned from Nam, I was lost, and alone, half of my family died in Nam, and the other won’t come to the family farm because they are a bunch of shit city folk now.”</p><p>  He took a drag from his cigarette. “So what do you think I did?”</p><p>  “dunno Pa?”</p><p>  He smiled, and the sun shined behind him, and at that moment, only his white teeth showed. “I moved on, boy, don’t cry in the past with your thumbs up your ass; you lost friends, family, loved ones? Well, tough shit, being sad will not get them back and remember everyone fucking dies, so might as well create something new.”</p><p>  Billy’s eye widened. “Pa said a bad word. I am gonna tell on you, Gram, Gram!”</p><p> His Pa’s eye widened. “No, you lil shit, don’t!”</p><p>  He smiled at the memories “even in death, you still helped me, Grandpa” a single tear fell down, and he quickly removed it. “Don’t…Men… Don’t cry!” He Shakely stood up ‘alright, I think I know what to do now.’</p><p>  Billy sat down in a meditative pose, same as the one he did in the morning; he focused on his memories, he brought up his new bodies' memories and gathered them, and he solidified them in his mind.</p><p>  Then he remembered John’s memories, and he gathered them; he focused on the Naruto ones repeating them in his mind the plot points, the people in the memories, and even other things that made up John, his favorite foods, his sad times, his happy times, his family, and he will remember them all.</p><p>   Then finally he came to the end of the road, he remembers his life, his family, his friends, and his dream.</p><p>  He opened his eyes, and he noticed that everything was dark; he sat there until evening ‘is this what true meditation is?’</p><p>  He slowly stood up, stretching a little bit, and smiled. ‘I guess I am hungry now might as well try that BBQ place that is always in John’s memories; he moved towards the door and stopped for a moment ‘well, I hope you are ready, world Billy Bubba Bill is coming’ and he stepped through the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Time Flies When you are In the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Time Flies When you are In the Dark</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>    The week passed agonizingly slow for Billy; he walked around Konoha, trying new things, fixed his apartment, and settled down. He likewise discovered something new that was not in John’s memories Konoha looked completely different from the show.</p><p>  The first thing he noticed was the academy district; it was surprisingly big. In John’s memories from the show, they only showed one building, but the academy itself counts as a district based on how big it is.</p><p>  The academy has five-hundred classes, training fields, Teacher’s quarter, first-year or student quarters, small lakes, survival training forest That includes a small river/streams, kitchen, Konoha’s official library, and the entrance to the bunker in case of an emergency.</p><p>   The second district was the tea districts, and it was near the merchant districts; in this area, the majority of the civilian population lived; the shops are rare here, but they exist, and they are mostly sweet shops, corner stores, cafes, tea houses, and small boutiques.</p><p>   The district was made to be livable, with small parks everywhere you go, civilian schools, and some small onsens.</p><p>  And in the tea district was the noble’s quarter, and in the noble’s fashion these fuckers built their houses too big next to each other, their place is not a district per se they live near the tea district, but because they build their houses too big you can count them as a quarter of a district, most of these nobles live here based on their jobs from the capital of Hai no Kuni.</p><p>  As history went when they built Konoha, they needed some nobles to live here and monitor the progress, but most nobles would not live-in squalor, so they used the funds the government gave them and built huge homes that they were satisfied with; now, whenever new nobles claim the job, they will receive the same home as the position entails.</p><p>  Next to the tea and noble quarter is the merchant’s district. This is where I live, and most of the shops in Konoha, the place is always bustling; there are shops for everything, some banks, restaurants, and a storage area where they unload and sell raw materials for shops.</p><p>  East of the merchant district was the onsen district, which is near the Hokage rock; from the mountain, hot water comes out as a small river that feeds the onsen around Konoha. This district is mainly used for onsens, and swimming pools, because of the high steam and humidity only the Aburame lives near the onsens, the rest is a relaxing area.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of the Aburame, almost every clan has a base of operation or a compound.</p><p>Some clan compounds live next to each other, some live far apart in the middle of a district, and finally, some have the power to get a huge forest all to themselves; and in these cases, these compounds transform into a district, these clans are The Senju, the Uchiha, the Akimichi, Nara, Yamanaka, Hyuga, Aburame, and finally The Inuzuka who gained not one, but two forests next to them, and they have one of the three rivers of Konoha connected to one of their forests.</p><p>   Next to the Senju compound is the weapons district; the district looks like a maze; there are shops hanging by a chain in the middle of the road like a bird’s cage, the building are stacked one by one in a zigzag motion on the road, there is only one way in and one way out like a middle eastern bazaar. They even used alleyways to build shops there; it is common if you enter an alleyway, you may find two or even five shops trying to sell weapons.</p><p>  The apartments on top of shops are also weird there are signs on almost all the apartment advertising a shop on top of the apartment or below them,</p><p>   Next comes the smell of the district; it has the smell of molten metal and coal, and when you are near the district, you can hear the sounds of the rumbling war machine that is working day and night.</p><p>   When you are about to exit the district, you will find more apartments that are kind of rundown, but they look livable; near them are some specialized blacksmiths who do custom work; likewise, there are other weird shops that sell peculiar items of war, like Fūinjutsu stores, poisons stores, clan specialization stores, specialized armor stores, and finally shinobi toy shops.</p><p>  Then there was, the last two districts he could not explore fully or not allowed to enter was the Shinobi district and the Hokage mountain.</p><p>  I could not get into the Shinobi district; civilians and below genin are not allowed inside. But it was near the Hokage building, and most people could look down at the district.</p><p>  And finally, the Hokage mountain, most of it was closed off to tourists, but there are some tours that let you climb the mountain and look at the surrounding area.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>   Billy sighed while he was lying on his back looking at the ceiling, he did almost everything trying to remove his boredom, and currently, he is living on instant ramen; he groaned and raised himself. “Maaaan I really want to eat some steaks!” he closed his eyes, “I think I am forgetting something here, hmm I was supposed to do something today, and I remember last night I was excited about it, hmm welp if I forgot about it maybe it’s not that important.”</p><p>  He started rolling around in his apartment making weird sounds “zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz,” then he stopped, and groaned “I am bored; I just wish something will happen.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly he heard a crash, Billy quickly stood up and looked at his door, somebody kicked the door open ‘Who is it, maybe its that noble lady, did she figure out where I lived?’</p><p>  When he looked at the figure, he only saw a blackened figure that is covered by the shadow of the sun “OI! BAKAYARO!”</p><p>  Billy heard this voice before “YAMAZAKI-OYABUN!” The shadows slowly receded, only showing his shiny bald head; he is currently smoking a cigar with a smile.</p><p>  “OI GAKI, I LEAVE YOU FOR ONE WEAK, AND YOU THINK YOU COULD RUN AWAY FROM YOUR DUTIES!”</p><p>  “B…BUT I SWEAR YAMAZAKI-OYABUN I FORGOT!” He stuttered and gulped a little.</p><p> Yamazaki smirked, and slowly his smile widened. White teeth opened wide promising pain, “he..hehe…HEHEHEHE!”</p><p> “Why are you laughing like that, Oyabun?!” he asked with a timid caution.</p><p>  Yamazaki slowly cracked his fingers. “Oh… Gaki, I will forgive you, in fact, I am going to forgive you by showing you how I taught my sons…” then he took a deep breath and spoke in a demonic voice, “Respect HAHAHAHA!” His eyes turned red and slowly walked towards Billy while laughing in a sinister manner, every step he took Billy felt the ground shake, the sky shatter from the pressure that this old man was showing, and when he reached Billy he slowly looked down, Billy looked up at the bald and bearded giant his cigar is slowly spewing smoke into the air shifting his appearance to that of a demon!</p><p> </p><p>“W…Wha… what are you going to do to me?!” his eyes started to tear up.</p><p>  In the distance, people heard a child scream and an old rumbling laugh from a demon; most thought that someone was watching a horror movie at full volume.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yamazaki walked out of the apartment with a satisfied smile on his face, he started to descend from the staired, and whenever he took a step down, there was a sound “DING!” Yamazaki was pulling someone by their feet, like a Bengali tiger pulling its fresh prey, but this was not a simple prey; behind the demon with the thousand faces was a smoking corpse of a child in a mask.</p><p>  The child’s neighbor, an old woman, laughed, “THAT WHAT YOU GET, YOU BRAT!”</p><p> Billy groaned. “I think I signed my soul to the devil.”</p><p> Yamazaki smirked. “Oh gaki, you wish you sold your soul to that knock off; I am going to show you pain!” and he started to laugh.</p><p>   Billy sighed his last breath “Dddd…Demon.”</p><p>Yamazaki slowly reached his store and opened it with a key, then he lifted Billy from his feet, looking him in the eyes. “Welcome to day one of your apprenticeship gaki” Then he threw Billy into the store.</p><p>  Billy slowly stood up. “Man, it hurts; why did you beat me up, Oyabun? I really forgot about the work” Then he looked up at the clock. “OI, I WAS LATE BY TEN MINUTES”</p><p> Yamazaki folded his arms. “Gaki, I have a no late no returns policy; if you are late by even one minute, I will break your door again!” Then he popped his neck “alright, come to the forge. I am going to show you the first steps.”</p><p>  Billy sluggishly stood up, “Alright.”</p><p>  “Damn gaki, show some enthusiasm I am going to show you an art that is at least a thousand years old.”</p><p> Billy walked towards the back of the shop and descended into the basement of the store there he found Yamazaki-Oyabun tending to the forge.</p><p> </p><p>Yamazaki slowly sat down on a small wooden chair. “Alright, gaki, I am going to tell you a story, sit down” Billy obeyed him and sat down on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Yamazaki took a puff from his cigar. “Back a long, long time ago, there used to be a magician who did his craft with masks. One day the magician decided to travel from his village to seek more knowledge on how to create the ultimate trick,” he slowly turned around and poked the forge’s coals.</p><p>  “While he traveled across the lands, he met many people, he showed them his magic and brought life back to their hearts, in one of these villages a child asked him ‘what is the best magic out there?’ ” Yamazaki turned around and looked at Billy again. “The magician smiled at the child and answered, ‘Well boyo, I think the best magic out there is when you can trick people into believing what is not there’ The magician answered and started to twirl his masks around, switching them in a moment’s notice.”</p><p>  Yamazaki stood up but kept on telling his story, “The child laughed and said, ‘But magician-san I think you are wrong if you can trick people easily what about shinobi? I heard they are great, so if you cannot trick a shinobi, I bet your magic is bad’ The magician instantly switched his mask from a happy face to an angry one. ‘I will show you, child. I will find the best shinobi out there, and I will trick them with my mask magic!’ “</p><p> </p><p>Yamazaki started walking to the back of the basement but kept on talking “The magician traveled far and wide, challenging any shinobi he met and every time he lost he begged them to teach him their magic, and after years learning from the shinobi he found the best shinobi out there with eyes that cannot be tricked, that shinobi belonged to the Hyuga clan.”</p><p> </p><p>Yamazaki returned with a bag of coal. “The magician demanded a duel with the head of the Hyuga clan. ‘I challenge you Hyuga to a duel of honor, I will trick your eyes’ said the magician, the Hyuga accepted, and the magician won the duel after losing to them five hundred times” He sighed and started pouring coals into the forge.</p><p>  “The Hyuga congratulated the magician, and they honored him with a feast; at the feast, one of the Hyuga asked the magician, ‘Why do you continue challenging shinobi just to trick them, but not to kill them?’ The magician smiled and changed his mask to a laughing clown ‘Hohoho boyo, why would I want to kill someone when I can make them happy? After all, if I wanted to create the greatest trick, I need people to see it first, no?’ answered the magician, and the Hyuga took a contemplating pose. ‘Well, I can accept that you are the greatest trickster, but I bet you cannot trick a sage who is working with a summon clan’ “ Yamazaki sat down again after pouring the coals.</p><p>   “The magician stood up and changed his mask into a schemer and declared to the whole clan, ‘I will find a sage and tick him, then I will be known across the land as the greatest trickster in the world!’ The magician traveled far and wide looking for this so-called sage, but he could not find him at all, the magician grew frustrated, until one day he found a sad duck near a lake, the magician started doing his act and cheered the duck up, then the duck swam underwater and brought some fish for them to eat ‘Hohoho I was getting hungry boyo to thank you for the food’ the duck and the magician started talking to pass the time ‘Then the Hyuga invited me to a feast in my honor, but I am still not done boyo, one day I will find a sage, and I will trick him’ The duck looked at the magician ‘I know where to find a sage’ The magician was shocked ‘then take me to him’ The duck touched the magician, and they both teleported into the summon lands.”</p><p> </p><p>Yamazaki stretched a little “The duck and the magician arrived at the summon lands and there sitting on a rock was a sage, the magician immediately challenged the sage for a duel, but the sage refused until the magician drank tea with him.”</p><p> “The sage and the magician both sat down and drank tea, the sage kept on pestering the magician on what exactly he is looking for, and after a while the sage accepted, but on the condition that the magician will help him create a mask for his clan, both agreed on the terms and the magician tried day and nights for a thousand days, and on the final night the magician succeeded”</p><p>  Yamazaki took a long deep puff and asked, “So, Billy, you think this is the end of the story?”</p><p>  Billy shrugged. “I don’t know oyabun, maybe I mean he did; trick a sage, what could be better than that?”</p><p> </p><p>Yamazaki laughed. “Well, I think this is a story for another time, Now lets me show you how the forge works.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>  Billy and Yamazaki worked in the shop; Yamazaki was patient and knowledgeable of his craft; while they worked, Yamazaki told Billy that he needs a solid base of knowledge to start learning the craft “Oi gaki you need to learn the basics, that includes Fūinjutsu, metallurgy, woodworking, Weaving cloth, leatherworking, art, mathematics, weapon crafting theory, armor theory, weigh balance theory, advanced sleight of hand, and finally chakra channeling theory.”</p><p>  Billy looked up from his work, “all that for mask crafting?”</p><p>  “Well, yes, gaki, what did you expect? We are not making toys here; this stuff we are working on are weapons and a way of fighting into themselves”</p><p>Billy nodded, “All Alright, so I am going to learn all of it from you?”</p><p>  “Well, of course, gaki, you are my apprentice, and we can add my clan history into that as well since you will be teaching my grandkids when they grow up” then he muttered under his breath, “Might as well teach the kid since Izein hates our art” he mumbles.</p><p>  Billy and Yamazaki continued working; when it was time for lunch, Yamazaki told Billy to get food for them both.</p><p>   Billy nodded and went to get lunch; he had to be careful because Yamazaki ordered some soup, and Billy did not like the idea of a spilled hot soup on his legs, and after traveling around the merchant district, he reached the store.</p><p>  When he was about to open the store, he heard someone talking inside; he put his ears on the door, “Dad, I heard people talking, they say you got a new apprentice?”</p><p>  “Yes, Izein, I got a new apprentice since you do not want to continue our family’s legacy!”</p><p>  “So that’s it, you are going to teach a stranger our family’s craft and pass it down? Where was your talk that our family’s craft will stay into the family, huh?”</p><p>  “Oh, it will stay in the family, my apprentice will teach my grandchildren everything, hell I even signed a contract with the Hokage.”</p><p>  “I told you, father, I don’t want my kids to become shinobi; it’s an ugly business; look at what it did to my brother; we could not even do a proper burial for him! And you want my children to do the same!” then he heard aloud dry cough.</p><p>  “Take it easy, Izein, here drink this”</p><p> “My…’ cough’ Children will never be shinobi while I am alive! I am out of here, dad.”</p><p>  Billy quickly moved from the store and hid near an ally way; what came out was a thin man with dark eyes and a half-mask on his mouth; he was using a stick to lean on while walking.</p><p>    Billy watched the thin man walk away, leaning on his staff heavily. Billy sighed and looked down at the bags he was carrying and started to think.</p><p>  ‘Fuck, this is awkward, how am I supposed to walk in like this, I mean, this is a private family matter, and I really doubt I have this strong bond with Oyabun… Hold up, wait a moment, I can just ignore it and pretend that I didn’t hear anything, alright Billy, you did this before, act cool and casual.’</p><p> He started walking back to the store ‘wait, what if he is crying, fuck I can’t do this, alright plan B’ he put his hands on the door and made some noise “Damn, the door is stuck Oyabun! I need some help the door is stuck!” then he heard some shuffling.”</p><p>  “Alright gaki, I am coming; let me come out of the bathroom!” after some time, the door opened, and Yamazaki’s face was covered with water. “Come on, gaki, let's eat; we have to teach you a shit ton of stuff.”</p><p>  Both Billy and Yamazaki worked that day, but with less passion when they started the day, and Billy tried asking some silly questions to brighten up the old man’s mood, which worked somewhat.</p><p>  After a long day, Yamazaki closed the shop and told Billy to come back in the morning, and he gave Billy a stack of books for beginners on all subjects he learned today. “Now gaki I want you to finish these books in three months, then I am going to give you more if you are having any problems with the subjects ask me for help, alright? Oh, and there will be a test when you are finished.”</p><p>  Billy nodded, and just before he was about to turn around, “Oh right, how forgetful of me, here” Yamazaki handed Billy a folder. “This is this week's payment from the Hokage, and I set up an account with the rooster bank, every week the village will put money in your account, and all the information you need will be in that folder, take care gaki and good night.”</p><p> Billy took the folder, and he looked up at Yamazaki. “Thanks, Oyabun!” he bowed his head. “Good night.”</p><p>  And with that, Billy walked back to his apartment, he fixed some dinner, showered, and started reading the books ‘ man I hope Yamazaki-Oyabun is fine, let’s try to cheer him up tomorrow too.’</p><p>  After reading for some hours, Billy closed the lights and went to sleep.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>  For the next year, Billy developed a routine; six days of the week, he would help Yamazaki-Oyabun in the store, learn from him, and develop his skills.</p><p>  From Yamazaki, Billy learned how to harness his Chakra, and he also learned how to do some Chakra control exercises.</p><p>  When Billy first tried to enhance his body with Chakra, he started swearing all day long because, with a body of a six-year-old, he almost broke his world record when he was alive, but after calming down, he grew a little bit excited about the prospect of chakra enhancement ‘If this is what I can do at six years old, I can’t wait until I get my swole back.’</p><p>  Likewise, he learned more from the books that Yamazaki-Oyabun gave him he learned the beginning of blacksmithing, woodworking, weaving cloth, leatherworking, and more.</p><p>  He had some difficulties when he first started, but with hard work and nothing to do, Billy finally understood how everything fitted together, but Yamazaki would not allow him to craft a mask yet.</p><p>  While the year passed, Billy finally got over his looks, it took him time, but he finally settled and accepted his lot in life. The problem is that whenever he looks at a mirror, he would stop for a second, but then he remembers and moves on.</p><p>  In his time off from work, which is only one day in a week, Billy would walk around and try to find something to pass the time, he tried to befriend some of the clan kids he learned from John’s memories, but most of the times he would be shooed off by the grown-up, apparently, clan kids did not play with ‘commoners’ in this day and age.</p><p> </p><p>  So, he settled with a hobby; once every week, he would go out hiking in the surrounding woods, and after a year, he learned much about Konoha’s surrounding wilds; he discovered caves, creeks, lakes, waterfalls, ponds, and some abandoned old villages that have some ruins in them.</p><p>   In these walks, Billy discovered a cave that connects to an underground tunnel system, this awoke a curiosity in Billy, and he wished to learn more; hence he decided to buy books about caves and how exploring caves work.</p><p>   After months Billy gathered his courage and asked for one more day off from Oyabun, and he gathered his supplies and went down exploring the cave’s subsystem.</p><p>   While he went down the tunnel he was familiar with, he started to giggle about how he is more of a dwarf now, and he only needed a beard and a deep Scottish accent.</p><p> </p><p>   For the first day of the exploration, he found a Subterranean river that glowed an illuminating light, Billy covered in dust and pebbles, decided to rest here for a moment.</p><p>  He started a fire and removed his clothes, then he gently removed his mask, after touching the fuin a slow hiss reached his ears, his mask started streaming smoke, from the Chakra. Billy could count a handful of things that he liked about his mask, and this is one of the reasons he liked it.</p><p>   After removing the mask, he rose and walked towards the river; he crouched down and extended a finger to check the temperature of the waters.</p><p>   “Fuck, that is cold” he sighed and looked across the river; the illumination from the river could almost cover the whole area; he looked up at the ceiling, the stalagmite reaching down towards him like spikes. “Huh… they almost look enchanting with the pale blue light from the river, its almost like I could spend the whole day just looking at them.”</p><p>   Then he looked across the river, he noticed that the waters are calm and flowed softly, he looked across the river and saw a small fish jump across the waters, the fish illuminated pale blue light, then he quickly looked down at the bottom of the river and smiled “Damn look at these fuckers go.” Down in the deep of the river, he saw small lights swimming in the deep.</p><p>   He stood up from his position and stretched. “Well, let’s do this!” Billy jumped into the waters, but his muscles quickly tightened themselves up from the cold, instinctively he closed his eyes and tried to acclimate to the temperatures, and after a while, he started swimming.</p><p>   Billy started doing some laps in the river, floating on his back and looking at the spikes; the most he enjoyed was diving deep down at the endless bottom and watching the light show going back and forth.</p><p>   After swimming for a while, he climbed back towards the fire and started to dry himself up.</p><p>   After drying, he clothed himself and looked at the river again. “Hmm… I am pretty hungry, and I wonder what those fish test like; I mean, I have the fire with me already, so might as well.”</p><p>   He went back towards the fire and took some climbing rope, then he held one of his spare knives, and he started heating them up. “Alright now, just like what Yamazaki-Oyabun told me, strike the iron while it's hot” he brought out the climbing hammer that he used on the pitons and started hammering the knife in the shape of a hook.</p><p>   He brought the knife up to inspect it. “Looks good; I hope I can get a fish out of this” Billy took one of his beef jerky rations and attached it to the hook.</p><p>  “And done, I have a hook, bait, and a rope, now I just need the best ingredient that any fisherman needs, beer, and patients. Too bad I can’t get any fucking beer, bitch ass cops heh.”</p><p>He stood up and walked towards the river, then he started spinning the rope. “Alright, just like how the people in the middle east do it, one… two… THREE!” he threw the rope at the 195 angles and let the rope sail across the wind, slowly he watched the hook fall towards the waters, he saw some fishes started jumping from the river startled from his hook.</p><p>   Billy slowly sat down. “Ahhh… nothing beats good o’l cave fishing, America's greatest sport” while waiting, he started looking around. “Damn, this river is fucking huge, it must be about 1000 feet” He sighed, then he heard his eco. “Hehe,” he heard his eco again, ‘Alright Billy, it’s your moment to shine,’ he whispered to himself. “Psst! Kepa soul, so did you read the book?” he said in Cartmen’s voice from south park, but then he changed his voice to a Mexican “Si.”</p><p> “Ok, tell us what it is about?”</p><p>  “Si, it starts wit de old man, and he wanted to catch a fieeesh.”</p><p>  “Ok great, and?”</p><p>  “So, the old man tries really hard to catch de fieeesh.”</p><p>  “So, he catches de fieeesh then what?”</p><p>  Billy started sniffing. “But de old man was really fat, so he fell ova de boat and de sharks ate em de end” Billy started laughing.</p><p>  Then he slowly looked down, and he put his hands on top of his head while looking down. “Damn, I miss good tv!”</p><p> Suddenly he felt a tug on his rope, he quickly adjusted his position and waited ‘Tug… tug… tu PULL!”  The rope started swiveling around the waters, and Billy smiled. “Got ya, ya piece of shit!”</p><p>  He started pulling the rope; with each touch, he felt the helpless fish fight him all the way, and with every pull, his mouth waters with anticipation for his meal.</p><p>  When he pulled the last of the rope, he saw this glowing fish; he quickly extended his hands and caught the fish.</p><p>  He brought the fish out of the water, and the moment the last bit of water stopped reaching the fish, the pale light of the fish disappeared.</p><p>  “What the actual fuck?” Billy stood there stunned, then he slowly brought the fish back to the water; when the water touched the fish’s tail, the fish lit up with pale blue light.</p><p>  He moved the fish out of the water again, and the light went out. “Are you fucking serious, its like a fucking light switch,” and he did it about twenty times, laughing all the while, while the fish struggled in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, let’s end your suffering” he brought his hands up and smashed the head of the fish on the ground stunning it.</p><p>  Billy walked towards the fire, and he noticed something odd about the fish, it had no eyes to speak off, and without the blue illumination, he could literally see the bones, the intestines, and how the scales are transparent.</p><p>  “This fucking world, first ninjas, then magic, and now this,” he grumbled, “might as well cut the fish up and eat it.”</p><p>   He started preparing the fish, removing the innards, then cleaning the fish with water; after that, he split the fish in half and laying it on a flat rock that he prepared before fishing.</p><p>   After waiting patiently for his fish, he smiled and brought the stone near him; the fish’s meat turned transparent after cooking, which is bizarre; the only reason he saw the meat was because of the steam coming out of the meat, which made the fish look like a ghost.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing beats ghost fish” then he took a bite out of the fish. Billy immediately spitted the fish out, then he threw it on the ground. “IT'S FUCKING RAW!”</p><p>  Billy sighed. “I really thought it was done, I mean, it turned transparent and shit, and it had steam, FUCK it smelled so good!”</p><p>  After lamenting the fact that he will not be enjoying ghost fish anytime soon, he stood up and gathered his stuff, then he continued exploring.</p><p>    </p><p>Soon Billy grew tired from exploring, and he returned to the river.</p><p> “I still have about 30 hours until my day off would run out; maybe I can just camp here; this spot seems alright.”</p><p>  Billy started the fire again, and he brought out his small tent. Then after eating some rations, he read a book by the fire.</p><p>  When he could take it no longer, he stopped reading and went back to his tent to sleep.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>    Billy slowly opened his eyes to a shining light that blinded him, yet it did not blind him; he felt tired, yet he felt that he was strong; he smelled the fish that he was about to eat yesterday.</p><p>   Then the light subsided, and in front of him is the skeletal remains of the fish. The fish looked down at him and frowned, “Why did you do it, my son?”</p><p>  Billy grew confused at the fishes’ statement, “wha… what is going on here?”</p><p>  The ghost fish slowly descended from the sky. “Why did you not flavor me so? Has my flesh not been good to you? What does it take to please you?”</p><p>  “Dude, you were fucking raw; what do you want me to do?”</p><p>  The fish smiled, then the light around them started going out and in its place darkness crawled in, the bones from the fish turned from white to neon green, blood started seeping from its eyes, and it spoke in a loud shrieking voice “WAKEUPWAKEUP WAKEUPWAKEUP WAKEUPWAKEUP WAKEUPWAKEUP WAKEUPWAKEUP WAKEUPWAKEUP WAKEUPWAKEUP WAKEUPWAKEUP WAKEUPWAKEUP!”</p><p> </p><p>Billy’s eye quickly opened, and he found himself in the cold darkness, he tried to get his bearing, but there was nothing indicating where he was, suddenly a shining pale blue light emerges from the cold darkness, he tried swimming in its direction, but for some reason, his gut started screaming at him to never go toward the light.</p><p>   After pausing for a second, he looked down, and he saw rows of pointy spikes, then he looked up, and he saw another row of pointy spikes.</p><p>  Billy tried to calm himself; he understood that he woke up in the middle of the river, but first, he must swim up, not down, and because he knows there is nothing but darkness and pale blue lights, he needs to think fast.</p><p>   After a moment, like instinct, he blew an air bubble, and he saw it go down, he quickly swam towards the bubble, for the bubble is his life.</p><p>  Slowly, he could feel the pressure from the water eases upon him, and after a while, he felt his breath reach its limits; he could feel his muscle clamping upon him, the cold of the deeps freezes his bones and skin.</p><p>   Then finally, without warning and fanfare, he broke through the surface of the waters, and he only saw darkness, there was no illuminating pale blue light, there was no sound except his breathing, the only light he saw was in the distance of his dying fire.</p><p>  He took a breath and quickly swam towards his fire. Billy beat his hands against the surface of the waters, desperately swimming away from the darkness that is an all-consuming nightmare he found himself waking up to.</p><p>Slowly but surely, the light of the fire dawns on him, and he smiles, his hope rises, and he crawls towards the fire. He climbs up the shore of the waters, and he leaves the darkness behind him; Billy slowly stands up and walks shakily towards the fire; he takes a deep breath of air that gave him life. And he looks down, he sees a toasty flat rock, and he sits on it.</p><p>   Now it's only the sound of his breath and the crackling of the fire, he opens his eyes and looks at the fire, and he smiles, then he chuckles, and finally, he laughs like he never laughed before.</p><p>  “That was fucking scary.”</p><p>“Boy, did you think that was the end?”</p><p> Billy’s eye widened, and he looks to the left, and he sees the ghost fish, melting pale blue blood “ooooh, Billy, wake up,” the fish said slowly.</p><p>   Billy opened his eyes again, and he felt the coldness that is around him, then he sees the pale blue lights in front of him, countless small lights all gathering in a small area, finally he notices that the lights are attached to something, an ethereal rope.</p><p>   Billy follows the rope to its base, and his heart stops for a moment. At that moment, Billy’s heart stopped, his blood froze, his brain went into overdrive, his nerves were on fire, yet no muscle moved.</p><p>  What Billy saw shook him, the face of nightmares, beady little eyes, rows of spikes for teeth, each tooth was more than 12 ft tall, countless bones of ages passed attached to the creature’s skin, oozing waters surrounds the creature, haze, and fatigue attacks his body.</p><p>  Then he saw it, the ghost fish, they were attached to the creature, and it dawned on him, all this time when he was swimming in the river, the time he caught the ghost fish.</p><p>  There was no one but him and this monster.</p><p>   The monster’s maw was wide open, almost like a smile, almost like a cat that plays with its food.</p><p>   The monster slowly swims towards the stunned prey.</p><p> </p><p>  In the darkness of night, silence.</p><p>  In the darkness of the cave, silence.</p><p>  In the darkness of the waters, silence.</p><p>  In the pale blue lights, silent delight.</p><p> </p><p>  In the darkness, deep violet light, an explosion of water, a small figure runs on water, carrying a human child.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>   Billy woke up in a strange place, illuminated with bugs of all colors trapped in glass jars, mushroom as big as chairs and tables littered the place, green moss covered the floor like a carpet, walls that are carved with strange shapes and lines.</p><p>  Then he heard a soft, childlike voice, “did it wake up?”</p><p> Another voice more feminine but childlike, “I don’t know, I mean he is not glowing so?”</p><p>  “I am going to poke it with a stick!”</p><p>  “No, don’t!” he heard shuffling, “Big brother said to not bother it!”</p><p> “Well, big brother is not here, so that means I am the big sister now! And I say we poke it.”</p><p>“Please don’t! what if it bites?!”</p><p> “Don’t worry if he is mean; I am going to tell on it!”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly From the darkness, two fluffy glowing ears peak out, then big round eyes look at him with suspicion and excitement.</p><p>  From the sea of moss and mushroom crawled a small fuzzy creature? It walked on fours, and it had paws that are shaped like small fluffy hands, it strangely did not have a mouth, on its end, it had a tail longer than itself, it glowed with light-green light, in its hand is a gnarled stick, slowly the creature moved towards Billy, and when he reached him.</p><p>  Billy got poked with a stick, then the creature said, “Poke… poke.”</p><p>  The creature turned around and said, “It’s not awake; I poked it and everything!”</p><p>   From the sea of mushrooms peaked a pink and smaller creature that looked shyer? “Are you sure it’s not awake?”</p><p>  “Yes, come out, Nina! Look, poke…poke, see nothing.”</p><p>  “Ok, but don’t be a meanie, Lulu, and do a nasty prank.”</p><p>Slowly the pink one came out and looked curiously at Billy, then she approached, “Can I poke it, Lulu?”</p><p>  Billy deadpanned, “I am awake” Quickly, both Nina and Lulu disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving behind some colorful round rocks.</p><p>  Then from the mushrooms, light green ears poked out, and its eyes peeked at him with suspicion; both Billy and Lulu stared at one another, then Lulu quickly stood up and pointed behind him. “LOOK A MONSTER!”</p><p>  Billy didn’t turn around, but Lulu quickly moved to the place she poked him with, and picked up the colorful round balls and the stick, and ran away again.</p><p>  He heard them whisper, “I got the candy. Nina, don’t cry.”</p><p>  He heard Nina cheer up. “Thank you, Lulu, but what about the thingy?”</p><p>   “Don’t worry, I can deal with it” small fluffy ears peaked out and looked at him. “Hey, if you hurt us, I am going to tell on you; Big brother is going to be so mad, so you better be careful!”</p><p>  Billy slowly brought his hands up to his head to massage it, then he saw the ears disappeared again with an ‘eep.’</p><p> “Hey, I won’t hur… be mean to you, so come out alright.”</p><p>  Slowly the ears are back again “you promise?”</p><p>  Billy sighed, then he remembered something from John’s memories, something about a pink pony.  He gathered himself up and started making the motions, “Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!”</p><p>  Lulu started giggling, and she came out of the mushrooms. “You are funny!... so, what are you? I can’t just say thingy every time I see you?”</p><p>  Billy smiled. “My name is Billy, and I am a Human,” Billy extended his hands for a handshake, “and what is your name, little green thingy?”</p><p>  “I am not a green thingy! My name is Lulu!” Then she looked at his hands questionably.</p><p>  Billy understanding her question, “You shake my hand, Lulu, like this,” and he showed her how by shaking his own hands, “This is how we say hello to another Human.”</p><p> </p><p>Attentively Lulu approached and extended her hands; when they shook, Billy noticed that her fur is so soft like a plushy kid’s toy.</p><p>  “So, is your sister coming out? I can see her peaking.” Then he heard another eep, and Nina’s ears disappeared.</p><p>   “She is shy, but don’t worry, she will come around, so do you know my brother?, I mean he brought you here, and you were covered with water, and you were all sleepy.”</p><p>  “I don’t know your brother, and I don’t know if the place I was in was real or not, but I think your brother saved me somehow, so is he around? Maybe he could answer anything?”</p><p>“No big brother went away, he said something about fixing stuff, but that’s boring… hey, wanna play a game?”</p><p>  Billy sighed, “No, I think I am exhausted.”</p><p>  Lulu puffed up her cheeks. “Boo! you are a grown-up! I bet you are boring too.”</p><p>  Billy laughed a little, then he noticed Nina approaching them, but at a much slower pace than her sister, in her hands are the colorful round balls.</p><p> “Hey, I know something fun we could do before your brother comes back.”</p><p>  Lulu's cheeks deflated, and she took on a curious look. “Fun?” then she grew a little bit excited about the prospect, her little hands started clapping.</p><p>  “Why don’t I tell you a story?” Billy suggested.</p><p>  “I love stories, Nina loves them too, don’t you, Nina?” she turned around to look at her sister.</p><p>  The quiet voice of Nina answered, “I like stories.”</p><p>  Lulu started jumping around. “Tell us, tell us.”</p><p>  Billy chuckled. “Alright, I will tell you, but I have to get something in return, and I am hungry” Then he looked at Nina. “Oh, what are those?”</p><p>  Nina backed away, and his behind her sister, then she spoke, “They are my sweets, big brother made them for me.”</p><p> Billy hummed. “Well, how about a deal Nina, if you give me one ball, I will tell you a really good story, and maybe later I will bring you sweets that you have never tried before!”</p><p>  Nina thought about it for a bit, then hesitantly asked, “You promise?”</p><p>  Then Lulu started jumping and giggling. “Yeah, you promise? And you have to do the funny little dance!”</p><p> Billy sighed, and he did the same dance again with the promise, “Now can I have the sweet?”</p><p>  Nina slowly walked towards his hand and put one shiny ball in his hand, then she backed away slowly.</p><p>  Billy looked at the ball; it was strangely illuminated, colors of purple, green, and red are dancing around the ball, then he slowly put the ball in his mouth. The first test was sweet, then it changed from sweetness to sour, then the test changed again to spicy, and finally, it settled with the combination of those three flavors; the ball started to crumble in his mouth slowly, and with each crumble, the ball started to pop in his mouth.</p><p>  “This is really good; I will have to ask your brother how he makes them, alright now a promise is a promise.”</p><p>  Billy gathered his thoughts and how he will begin the story; the two sisters sat on the ground, eagerly waiting for the story to begin.</p><p>   “In a cold town, the snow fell down, on a factory, where people gather and create candy, chocolate, and everything sweet.”</p><p>  “In this town, there lived a small boy with his family, the boy’s name is Charly, and across the town, there was a factory, Willy Wonka’s factory.”</p><p>   Billy gathered his breath and whispered, “This is the story of Charly and the chocolate factory.”</p><p>  Billy spent quite a while retelling the story of Wonka and Charly, he acted around, showing the children how Wonka walked, and he sang some songs. The hardest challenge he faced while retelling the story was explaining some concepts that the two sisters did not know about, like chocolate or machines.</p><p>  “In the end, Charly won a factory, but Willy Wonka has something even better a family. The end”</p><p>Lulu, barely containing her excitement, started jumping around. “Wooo! And they happily lived ever after! With all the sweets they want.”</p><p>  Nina smiled and clapped her little hands together. “That was a nice story Billy, thank you.”</p><p>  Billy smiled and bowed his head. “Oh, I am happy you enjoyed it.”</p><p>  Then suddenly, a deeper voice commented, “It was a nice story, thank you.”</p><p> Both Billy and the little sisters turned their heads towards the voice. Leaning next to the hallway was a larger version than the sisters, while the sisters reached about 1 ft long, the bigger one was about 3 ft long, it had deer horns that are taller than him, on the deer horns was some vines, and moss. Attached to his horns and on his body were smaller bottles with illuminating fireflies, his fur was an illuminating deep violet color, and he was holding a gnarled old spear that is covered with living plants.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Both sisters disappeared in a puff and appeared on top of the figure, Lulu the ever so brave, held into his horns, while Nina simply free fallen into the figure’s hands.</p><p>  Lulu started swinging on his horns. “Brother! You are back” she started spinning on his horn, then she released herself in the air, doing a couple of backflips, and she lands on the ground perfectly; Lulu started stomping her paws in an excited fashion. “How was your trip?! Did you hear Billy’s story! Did you bring me a toy?”</p><p>  The brother simply smiled and asked, “Did you finish your chores as I asked? And didn’t I tell you not to interact with him until I come back?”</p><p>  The sister’s ears deflated. Lulu started to fidget around, “Well… The thing is that… euugh…. NINA DID IT!” and Lulu disappeared.</p><p>  Nina hearing that “LULU! You liar!”</p><p> Suddenly the brother’s hand moved quickly for Billy’s eyes and caught something invisible.</p><p>  He lifted his hand up towards his eye level. “You know that does not work on me.”</p><p>  From his hands, the invisibility disappeared, and Lulu was being held by the scruff of her neck, and she looked like a kicked puppy.</p><p>   Then the figure smiled, “Here, have some sweets, but you can only eat them after doing your chores.” Lulu’s deflated look started to disappear.</p><p>  The figure opened his hand, and lulu did some acrobatics. “Thanks, big bro!” then she ran towards his leg and hugged it.</p><p>  The brother lowered Nina. “Now go do your chores; I need to speak to hmm… Billy”</p><p>  </p><p>“Alright, big bro! Bye Billy!, come on Nina, I choose…” Billy could not hear them anymore.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>   Now Billy sat alone with his possible savor. “So I think you are the one who saved me, thanks.”</p><p>  The figure looked at Billy, and he walked slowly towards him, then he poked him with his spear.</p><p>   Billy deadpanned. “Really?”</p><p>  The brother laughed. “I am sorry I knew Lulu would have done it; I could not resist” The brother moved away from Billy and sat down on a mushroom. He brought a wooden moss-covered pipe, with the line etched on it; the pipe had the same swirly and squiggly lines that covered the walls. The brother opened one of the firefly’s bottles and retrieved a firefly, then he inserted the firefly in the pipe. The brother clicked his fingers, and a small purple flame appeared; he brought the flames towards the pipe and took some small puffs, then he took a big puff and exhaled a dark void like smoke that almost sucked in all the lights around it.</p><p>   Billy, baffled by this fantastical nature, “Did you just smoke a… bug?”</p><p>  The brother looked up. “Why yes… I did” He took another puff. “Now, I have lived for a very long… long time, and you are the first Human since… That day, to see this cave, so let me ask you this question, how did you get in this cave?”</p><p>   Billy hesitated for a moment. “Well, I was just exploring, and I found it.”</p><p>  The brother sighed. “This does not make sense?” he inhaled another puff and took on a thinking position. “You… no, that does not make sense… what if?”</p><p>  Billy grew a little bit agitated. “What does not make sense, I saw a cave, and I went in there.”</p><p>   The brother sighed, then he extended two fingers in scissors action. “I think this is how humans say hello, right? It has been a long time.”</p><p>   Billy is looking at the offered fingers. “No, we do it like this,” and Billy showed him how.</p><p>  The brother nodded, and eye smiled. “Right… My name is I’ro” I’ro brought his hands back and sighed, then he looked at his pipe. “I think you…” he looked back at Billy, “Need a history lesson.”</p><p>  Billy looked around the room. “Fine, if that will stop you from being weird.”</p><p>  I’ro eye smiled “Back a long, long time ago, before when the trees spoke, and bees sang their honeyed songs” Billy grew a confused face “Back then the Humans and the spirit world could see each other”</p><p> He took a puff from his pipe and motioned with his hands; the smoke from the pipe changed until drawing started to appear “in those days we lived in harmony, for we did not know greed, lust, power, or hate.”</p><p>   He looked at Billy. “The humans started calling us spirits, and we called them sons of mud and stone, our children played with their children, we traded with them, we asked for their help, and they asked us for help.”</p><p>   I’ro changed the smoke to a figure similar to him, but with moos horns instead of deer. “One day a shaman by the name of Eu’nub gathered all the elders of every spirit clan out there, and he told them that he uncovered a way to merge everyone’s conciseness together, that way they all could learn more from one another.”</p><p>   He sighed. “And that was the day the land stood still… Eu’nub of my clan the Naa’hiss truly did try to help everyone, but in his hubris, he signed our downfall.”</p><p>  Billy’s curiosity grew, “what happened? Did it work?”</p><p>  I’ro laughed. “Oh, it worked alright… in the beginning, after the ritual everyone felt more connected, more alive, they celebrated their victory of achieving harmony, and from there, they all went to their respective clans.”</p><p>   “But after a year something changed in the shamans, their mood started changing, then they started feeling angry, or despair for no reason. Then they felt a need to eat more, then one day, one clan member found Eu’nub in his tent, he ate his wife and children.”</p><p>  Billy, shocked, asked with a small stutter, “Wa…what happened?”</p><p>  “The clan member told us that Eu’nub skin started to melt, and Eu’nub kept on repeating the same word ‘Be me’ “</p><p>“The clan member ran back to the town, he screamed of a nightmare for he did not know murder, the whole clan gathered up sticks, stones, and anything they could use, but when they arrived at the Eu’nub’s hut, there was nothing, not even a drop of blood, the only thing left was the broken furniture.”</p><p>  “The clan called a meeting, and they all agreed that, if anyone saw the shaman, they can either try to catch him or run away.”</p><p>   “And from that day, everyone lived their lives, trying to forget what they saw, but after years people started turning up missing, and everyone grew scared. The new shaman of the clan… my father, decided to call on a meeting with all the shamans from every clan.”</p><p>   “Every shaman answered the call, except two.” I’ro changed the smoke again; this time, it was a meeting place with shamans gathering. “My father reported on what is happening to his clan, and he told the shamans on what happened to Eu’nub.”</p><p>   “The shamans who answered the call reported similar findings, and one of them even mentioned that the missing shaman’s clans have disappeared.”</p><p>  I’ro changed the smoke again, but this time the smoke changed colors to a pale blue light, which alarmed Billy. “In the meeting, my father was attacked by monsters.”</p><p>  I’ro wilted in his chair. “This was the day the collective attacked” he changed the smoke again, this time to the same monster that was in the river. “The first of them Neeso the mind breaker.”</p><p>  I’ro looked at Billy. “I think you saw that one; my question is how you survived until I came to you,” he looked back at the image. “Neeso was a mute, but he was devious; he likes to break the minds of his victims with illusionary dreams, those who fall to his dreams never wake up again, and if they do most never sleep again. I hope you can sleep tonight.”</p><p>   I’ro changed the smoke again, this time into a deep dark brown color, then he changed the shape into a shadowy goat. “Rarrariz he who walks in the forest, I do not know much of Rarrariz; the only thing I can provide is that he has been dealt with.”</p><p>   I’ro changed the color again, this time into a light pink color, then he changed the image into a simple cave. “This is Zar’e Kaz, the caved one; I fear he will reach this place someday” He sighed and took a puff from his pipe. “I do not know much about that one, sadly much of the information I have is second hand, and I can barely remember them now.”</p><p>   I’ro looked at Billy. “Do you wish for me to go on, Billy? Or do you want me to continue the story?”</p><p>  Billy was on the edge of his seat in anticipation. “Continue with the story, I’ro. I don’t know how long I can stay here.”</p><p>  I’ro nodded. “When the collective attacked, there was destruction in every town the clans lived in, the attack was calculated, and the collective had a purpose.”</p><p>  “I remember my mother screaming at me to run, from their slaves, I remember the screams and blood that scattered the town, my mother gathered all the survivors and brought them here to this cave.”</p><p>  “She started a resistance, but the resistance was not to resist, but to survive. Every day we had one or two missing, and every day my mother grew desperate.”</p><p>  “One day, she made the final sacrifice, I was not allowed to know what she did for I was, but a child and my mother entrusted me with the eggs of my sisters.”</p><p>   I’ro started to shudder. “I still remember the screams in the cave when Neeso came, brother fought brother, sister betrayed sister, and then Silence.”</p><p>   “Days I stayed in this room holding my sister’s eggs and singing to them, for I know they will hear, I started to etch the story of my mother’s life, the walls speak to me of ages past.”</p><p>  “One day I could not handle it no longer, I grew hungry, so I gathered my nerves and went outside, there I saw blood and bones.”</p><p>I’ro laughed a dark and shallow laugh. “No child should see his family’s corpses stacked on top of each other like this” tears started to fall from his face. “But I saw hope, for there was one alive, a half-mad elder. I tended to the elder, I searched for food outside of the cave for him, and at night he taught me of our people, he told me ‘You must know everything, for you are the last!’ he trained me in shamanism, herbs, history, and everything I know to this day. And when he finished training me the elder, simply died”</p><p>   I’ro, at that moment, looked defeated. “I am sorry, I just met you, and I am unloading my life story like this, its… it has just been so long since I talked to someone about what happened, and I can’t do that to my sisters.”</p><p>  “It is alright, I’ro just… unload everything; I am not judging.”</p><p>  I’ro looked at Billy with teary eyes. “Thanks… where was I, right I buried the elder that day, then I gathered everything I own, and I brought my sister’s eggs with me.”</p><p>  “I left the cave after years of watching it, the…”</p><p>    At that moment, Billy stopped him. “Wait, years? When do these eggs hatch?”</p><p>  I’ro looked at his hands. “Well, at least a thousand years, the first five hundred the eggs are dormant, then for the next five hundred the child grows and learns in the egg.”</p><p> </p><p>Billy’s eye widened, “So how old are you?”</p><p>  I’ro looked at the wall. “I don’t know, let me check” he stood up and walked towards the wall. “I was here, and then this happened… hmm” he brought his pipe up. “Yup, I am currently 99,564 years old.”</p><p>   Billy's jaw hit the floor, “Holy shit, you are old!”</p><p>  I’ro sighed. “Look, let me finish with my story, anyways where was I… Yes, so I gathered my things and traveled outside with my sister’s eggs, for years I traveled the land, I saw the aftermath of battles that took place, I was desperate to find anything, anyone who is alive.”</p><p>   “I found animals, I found humans, but something was off about them, and I was too scared to approach, and finally I found a surviving spirit. She was of the Rur’rus”</p><p>  I’ro looked at Billy. “The Rur’rus are similar to us, but they are more… woody, their bodies are made out of wood.”</p><p>  “She told me about what truly transpired; she told me that the collective attack against the shamans have failed, and they survived” He walked to the back of the room and brought some water and offered some to Billy.</p><p>  “She told me that my father fought with the collective to the bitter end, but not before he had the last laugh, my father sacrificed our clan to trap the collective. My father commanded our clan to cage Neeso in the river, and with Neeso, they could put the collective in an illusion that trapped every collective member in a sleepless sleep.”</p><p>  I’ro laughed. “What a joke,” he sighed, “we started this, so, might as well stop it.”</p><p>  I’ro looked at the up. “After knowing what is going on, I kept traveling the land, and with every century that passes, something happened, Humans no longer take notice of me, I did not even use any of my abilities, it is like there was a veil, that separated me from them, and a veil that separated them from us.”</p><p>  “When I noticed this, I thought there is no one to talk to anymore since Humans simply forgot us. So, I returned to this cursed cave, I made a home of this place to welcome my sisters, I tended to the moss and the fireflies, I watched over our prisoner. And the rest is history.”</p><p>  “So, let me ask my question again… how a human did not only stumble upon our hidden cave, survived Neeso with no effects upon him, and you a Human after thousands of years could see me. So, Billy care to answer me this simple question?”</p><p>   Billy grew nervous from the inquisitive stare that I’ro gave him, and he simply answered, “I dunno” while shrugging his shoulders.</p><p>  I’ro gave him a glare. “Fine, keep your secrets, but let me warn you, if you try to hurt my sisters, I will murder you.”</p><p>  Billy stood tense, his body locked tight, but his eyes stared in defiance. “I will never hurt your sisters; this is a promise” I’ro looked at Billy, and Billy looked at I’ro. Their very fate has been sealed with these words.</p><p>  I’ro turned his face. “Fine, I will accept your promise, and you are allowed to come here again if you so wish it.”</p><p> Billy sighed a sigh of relief. “So I guess I should get going then” Billy stood up and stretched his body, and just before he walked towards the hallway.</p><p> “You forgot your stuff, Billy, here” I’ro threw Billy’s supplies.</p><p>  Billy turned around. “Huh?” and he instantly got hit with the bags.</p><p>   Billy rubbed his face, “Man I’ro not cool; you could have just said they were there!”</p><p>  I’ro sighed. “Why do I even bother… Do you even know where the exit is?”</p><p>  Billy looked offended. “What? What type of question is this? Of course, I know where.”</p><p>   I’ro deadpanned, “Just follow me” I’ro lead Billy around the cave and tunnels.</p><p> </p><p> For hours I’ro leads Billy around until they reached the exit “there you go, Billy, Now don’t forget if you ever wish to visit, follow the same path.”</p><p>  Billy nodded. “Thanks for everything I’ro; I know you didn’t really need to save me, but thanks, and I owe you a life debt” Billy bowed his head.</p><p> I’ro simply nodded and turned around to returned to the cave.</p><p>Billy smiled. ‘Man, what an adventure; I go in there to explore a cave and BAM! Landed into, I don’t know what the fuck was that, but it was neat… It feels like I am forgetting something… Eh, if I forgot it, it means that it was not that important, to begin with’.</p><p> </p><p>   And so, our hero walks back to the hidden leaf village, after facing death and living, while gaining three new friends!</p><p>Now he walks back home at a leisurely pace, completely forgetting that he missed six days of work while Yamazaki-Oyabun is worrying about him.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Walking the Side Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking the Side Road</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   <strong>A young boy walks on a dirt path that leads to the village hidden in the leaves, with a smile on his heart and song in each step, Billy’s excitement grew.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>   Billy raised both of his hands towards the back of his neck, and he walked in a leisurely manner. ‘Man, today was fun. I met I’ro, Lulu, and their sister Nina’.</p><p>    He inhaled some fresh forest air ‘I uncovered a whole shit storm of a plot… Well, I didn’t do shit, to be honest, I mean, I stumbled into an apocalypse-sized monster, got saved by I’ro, and he spilled the beans about the whole thing’. Billy stretched his body.</p><p>  Billy noticed the gates of Konoha appearing in the distance, and he grew excited. He readied himself, ‘Alright, let’s do this in ten seconds’ Billy pumping some chakra to his legs; he could feel the chakra feeding into his muscle fibers, the bones strengthening themselves, and finally, his core balanced itself in preparation for what is about to happen.</p><p>    Billy grinned, and like a sprinter, he bent forward and unleashed all his power in one go. He could feel the tunnel vision forming, he could feel the pressure starting to amass on his forehead, and he could feel speed itself.</p><p>   His target, the gates of Konoha getting closer by the second, and when he could feel his strength leaving him, Billy leaped to his goal.</p><p>  Billy quickly tucked in his legs to increase the momentum. In a display of incredible acrobatics, he did one flip and landed perfectly.</p><p>   His arms are heavy, knees weak, mom spaghetti, and he was beaming all ready. Billy looked at the gate guard leaning on his chair, with a newspaper covering his face. “What is the score this week, Hajime-san?!”</p><p>   Hajime, who did not see anything, simply replayed with a thumbs up.</p><p>  Billy smiled. “See ya next week Hajime-san.”</p><p>  Then he started to walk towards the merchant district; while he walked, Billy began to remember, ‘Man, a year ago I would have been totally lost, now Konoha feels like my second home, but nothing could beat great o’l Montana, big sky country.’</p><p>  Billy started to feel this sad yearning for a home. He began unconsciously humming Montana Lullaby.</p><p>  While he hummed, he closed his eyes and imagined a big sky with large fluffy white clouds and open fields that had roaming cattle with their bells singing the songs of the winds.</p><p>  He inhaled the chilled afternoon air and listened to the silence, slowly breaking to people hawking their wares.</p><p>  Then he opened his eyes slowly. ‘I miss home, but I guess I should be thankful; I am alive again.’</p><p>  Billy yawned and stretched his arms; while stretching, he saw Ayumi advertising her giant lollipops. Billy always buys from her, she makes her candy by hand, and they are always delicious.</p><p>  He sighed, ‘I really want to get one of those, but…” he closed his eyes. ‘No, I deserve a treat; I almost died, and I did some great exercise… and one small lollipop won’t hurt!’</p><p>  Billy started to skip towards the seller. “Ayumi-san, how are you this fine day!” he flashed her a smile.</p><p>  Ayumi sighed. “Hello Billy, you are going to ask me how much calo something in these again?”</p><p>  Billy gave her a hearty laugh. “No, I would not dare try…” then he whispered, “ever since you beat me with your sandals last time.”</p><p>  She looked at him and clicked her tongue. “Fine, pick one, they all cost the same”</p><p>  Billy smiled, and stars started to dance in his eyes. “Hmm, should I pick this one… or this one… I can’t decide… I like red more,” he started muttering, but what he failed to realize was that there was a sandal fated to meet his face today.</p><p>  Ayumi inhaled a large breath, “Billy, please pick one already.”</p><p>  The boy with the black mask could not hear her, for he is lost in la-la land.</p><p> Ayumi bent down and picked up her sandal, then she smiled and counted to ten. “Ooh Billy, I have one of those low calo candy you want,” she sang to him.</p><p>  Billy’s back quickly stood straight, meeting Ayumi, and what he saw was a sandal to the face. He stood there, hearing the clapping sound of the sandal. “I took too long again, didn’t I?”</p><p>  Ayumi simply harrumphed, then she picked a lollipop and handed it to Billy. “Here you go, come again!” she sang to him.</p><p>  Billy, stunned, simply reached into his pocket and brought a coin. “Thank you very much for your patience… again.”</p><p>  He handed the sandal back to her, then he started walking towards Orichi’s kiddy masks.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>  For the rest of the walk, Billy started greeting his neighbors and store owners. While he was walking, he saw that old bat. Billy and her never really got along; whenever Billy makes any noise, she starts throwing stuff at his home. Whenever he is about to read or study, she would start blasting music. To say that they do not like each other would be an understatement.</p><p>   The old bat saw him, and her face turned from a happy smile to a frown that could crack iron; she spat in his general direction, “Well, well, well, look at what the ugly fucking cat dragged in.”</p><p> He sighed. “What do you want, you neighbored hood crackhead?”</p><p>  She smirked, “Oh, look who’s talking, you out of season scarecrow.”</p><p> Billy shrugged, “where did you get this insult? ‘insults for dummies?”</p><p> She faked a sneering laugh. “At least I can read, you donkey brained.”</p><p>Billy grew angry. “Hey, I have a certificate that says I am free of donkey brain disease!”</p><p> She laughed and started shouting, “Hey, everyone, this kid just admitted that he used to have a donkey brain!”</p><p>  People started noticing them; Billy sighed. ‘I really didn’t want to use this, but I am going to channel the Churchill. He took a deep breath. “I may admit that I used to have a donkey brain, people! But at least when I wake up the next morning, I would live my life normally” then he turned and channeled some Jojo and did a pointing pose towards the old lady, “But when you wake up, you will still be an ugly ass bitch”</p><p>  Silence all around them, for the full year that Billy lived in the merchant district, he never heard it so Silent. Then one guy started to crack “Pffft!” then another person started openly laughing, and another, until the whole area started laughing.</p><p>  The old lady started swearing at anyone who was laughing.</p><p>    ‘Ok, I think I may have done some damage here, but I know no one can keep that bitch down’ Slowly, Billy started walking away. ‘Holy shit, this is so cool! Alright, Billy, you can do this, just walk away slowly, put your hands in your pocket, and let the shadows cover half of your mask.’</p><p>   While he was walking away, he saw a black-haired kid looking at him with awe. ‘Fuck, yes! This is a one in a million chance. I can recreate the Coca-cola commercial’ Billy reached into his bag without looking. “Hey, kid!”</p><p>  The kid looked at him in shock, “wah… me?” he pointed at himself.</p><p>  Billy simply threw something at the kid “Catch.”</p><p>  The kid stumbled a little, but he caught it, then his face changed. “Is this your sock… ‘sniff’ eeew!”</p><p>  Billy paled a little ‘Fuck, I meant to get my other jacket! It's ok, we can fix this. Fix the cool Billy!’ Billy smiled and gave him a thumbs up. “Don’t mention it, kid!” and he kept on walking, leaving everyone behind.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>  </p><p> </p><p>  After walking for a while and stopping at several stores to talk and buy small items, Billy finally reached his home and his place of work. While he was heading towards the store, he noticed an old Shinto priest shaking his head and bending down to pick up his bags.</p><p>  Billy walked towards him. “Let me help you out, Ji-chan” Billy walked towards the old priest. He bent down and picked up the staff. “Take care” The old man smiled. “Thank you, boy,” Happy with himself, Billy continued towards his path.</p><p>  And finally, he saw the store in the distance, excited; he picked up the pace, but then an overweight woman stopped him. “Hey, there, boy.”</p><p>  Billy smiled, “Hello.”</p><p>  Her face changed to a smug look. “Don’t you know who you are talking to?”</p><p>  Billy scratched his chin. “Well, no, I don’t. Should I know?”</p><p> She smiled and looked at her fingernails. “Oh, nothing much, it's just” then her eyes looked at something behind him.</p><p>  Billy noticing this, tried to turn around, but then he heard “NOW!”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly he felt cold, then wet. He looked down at himself, and every part of his body was covered in white. Then he heard that demonic screeching of that cursed woman, “HEUHEUHEU! That what you get, cum shot boy! NOW AYAME!”</p><p>  He heard a cart speeding away with giggling women laughing at him. “Did I just get a drive-by paint job?” … “BY THAT FUCKING HAG!”</p><p>  Billy groaned. “Fuck I am too young for this shit,” the cum shot boy slowly shuffled towards the store. Just as he was about to go to the back yard to clean off the paint, he heard a sobbing sound, the sound of Yamazaki-Oyabun Sobbing.</p><p> </p><p>    Billy looked up at the sky. “Will this day ever end?” he slowly walked towards the entrance of the store. He slowly opened the door, there he saw Yamazaki-Oyabun kneeling in front of a makeshift shrine, large sake bottles empty scattered around him. On the shrine, a couple of candles and a rice bowl with chopsticks sticking out of the rice ‘Fuck did someone die? Is it Izein?” Billy swallowed, and with shaky steps walked in, then he heard, “Why did you leave us so soon!” Billy takes another step. “I did not even have a proper photo of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Billy was close enough, and he saw the photo, or what counts as one. One piece of paper with a stick figure that had a mask, next to the stick figure was an arrow pointing at it with the word ‘Gone, but not forgotten.’</p><p>  Billy deadpanned at this and said instinctually, “Really.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>  When his apprentice asked him for a second day off work, he accepted, but when he did not show up on the third day, he complained that the kid is slacking off work. On the fourth day, he started getting worried, maybe Aiko-Sama found out who he was and killed him. On the fifth day, he spent the entire day looking at the red district body dumping sites. And finally, on the sixth day.</p><p>   Orichi finally accepted the fact that his apprentice was dead; he knew that he should have forbidden him from going outside of the village, who knows what lurks there. The village was at war for Kami-Sama’s sake.</p><p>  In the morning, he drank two sake bottles for breakfast, then he prepared a list, he would call a Shinto priest to bless the funeral, then he would get a small shrine in the store, next to the bull’s masks; Billy always loved creating those, and finally he would call the Hokage and inform him of what transpired.</p><p>  Orichi went to the workshop half-drunk and sad; he worked for hours making a wooden shrine, then he called the Shinto priest an old friend of his, to bless the funeral.</p><p>  While he waited, he drank six bottles of sake, and in his drunken stupor, he realized that he had no photo of Billy. This made Orichi depressed, so he did the best thing an artist of his caliber can, he drew a picture of Billy; the picture did not turn out so great, thankfully the priest was half-blind; therefore, it became easier to hide his shame.</p><p>  When his friend came, they started the funeral, and when it was done, his old friend provided his condolences and left Orichi to his grieving.</p><p>  For a while, Orichi did nothing but drink, and gaze upon the picture, then suddenly like a dam, his emotions broke, and he wept. “Why did you leave us so soon!” snot started coming out, then he heard a step, but he no longer cared. ‘Even men can cry, can’t they!’ he took a breath. “I did not even have a proper photo of you” ‘Yes, see the greatest artist in the hidden leaf, see him wallow in his shame when he cannot even draw a simple picture of a beloved one!’</p><p>   He heard another step. “Really.”</p><p> </p><p>Orichi’s eyes widened, he quickly turned his entire body, and he stood still. The light from the door cast a shadow on his apprentice’s body, but he knew it was him; he was alive!</p><p>   Then slowly, his eyes adjusted to the shadows, and he leaned in. His hopes have been crushed '; no it is, not Billy it's a genjutsu' he felt faint, but he had to ask, “Billy, is that you?” He could feel his heart beating faster, and his body turned numb.</p><p>Orichi’s vision began to be covered by shadows, then darkness.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>    Billy looked at Yamazaki’s body. ‘Please tell me I didn’t kill him!’ He quickly shuffled around the store, panicking, then he stopped.</p><p>  He started to snap his fingers. “Fuck, what did they do on that show” Billy kept on snapping, trying to remember ‘I know we should do mouth to mouth, but fuck let me find another option’ then it clicked in his mind, he slapped his hands together “Right! Check the pulse!”</p><p>  Billy moved towards his Boss's body, then he reached his neck. “Oh, thank God! He is not dead!”  He exhaled a deep breath he was holding and stood up.</p><p>   Billy looked around the room and found a blanket; he tucked in Orichi, then he went outside. ‘Alright, please God let me end this day’ He turned around and locked the door. ‘I hope he won’t panic when he wakes up.’</p><p>  He moved towards the backyard and cleaned himself with water, then he walked upstairs. When he reached his destination, his very being just gave up ‘Yamazaki-Oyabun broke the door again… I will fix it tomorrow’ Billy moved inside of the house, then he brought his door’s quick-fix tools. Billy came back with a huge brick, then he laid it against the door. ‘This will do nicely.</p><p>   He stretched his body. ‘All right, now that I am done with all this bullshit, I need to eat something and maybe watch TV.”</p><p> Billy took another shower, then he changed into his pajama, which consists of a silk bathrobe and pink bunny slippers. Modeled after Hugh Hefner’s style.</p><p>  He started making a healthy lunch, consisting of two ten-ounce steaks, with white rice and grilled vegetables.</p><p>  When the cooking was done, Billy transferred everything to the small table next to the TV, then he started switching channels randomly.</p><p>  Billy stopped at a channel, “Today the Hokage gave a speech, condemning the actions of several potato merchants, who were found out to be hoarding potatoes so they may sell them at a markup. More on this story live with our reporter Sano-san.”</p><p>  Billy took a bite of the steak and nodded along, he really wanted to eat potatoes today, but he could not find any.</p><p>  The camera changed to the reporter “Good afternoon everyone, I will be asking the general public on their thoughts” The reporter started walking while talking about the ramification of the potato shortage, then he stopped a passerby who was holding his sleeping child on his shoulders while smoking a cigarette, and carrying groceries.</p><p>   The reporter jammed his mic into the passerby. “Sir, what do you think about the potato shortage?”</p><p>  The guy grew furious, and he started screaming, “Do I look like a guy who got time for this bullshit? I have to get back home, then I have to clean the house, then I have to feed my five kids, and finally when my BITCH of a wife returns from her ever so important shinobi job!”</p><p>  The reporter started inching away, leaving the mad guy alone. “HEY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING!? I AM NOT DONE VENTING!”</p><p>  The reporter started sweating a bit, then he screamed towards the camera guy, “Run, Mita-san!” The camera began to shake, and the voice of Mita-san’s heavy breathing commenced, but the voice of the mad passerby started getting closer, then it got cut off with a scream from Mita-san.”</p><p>  Billy’s eyebrow raised a bit. ‘Well, at least I know someone out there is having a bad day like mine.’</p><p>  The camera changed to the news reporter “The channel would like to apologies for any viewers who were offended by this shocking live report, but this just came in; report of feral citizens has been confirmed by our channel, more on that at ten.”</p><p>  Suddenly the feed changed to an infomercial “Did you know that every shinobi out there really appreciates a clean kunai” The ad started showing a ripped shinobi holding a kunai in a sensual manner “whether you are in a mission” It showed a sexy kunoichi traveling on a sunny Island “inside the village” it changed again to a replica of the mission office, with a naked shinobi opening a letter with a kunai “Or meeting the Hokage” They showed a clearly fake Hokage admiring a clean Kunai… The Hokage was half-naked also.</p><p>  Then the ad showed ‘Kunai cleaning kit 5000’ for five hundred ryō with lifetime insurance. After presenting the kit, they showed the picture of the Hokage and played a voice note. The sound of the note clearly indicates that it was recorded in a public space “This ramen taste good Homura” then they presented a short message ‘The Hokage approves of good kunai on the battlefield.”</p><p>   Billy raised his eyebrow, then he exploded, “Are you fucking kidding me! Who are you trying to trick here!” then he banged his head against the table. “At least try to make it believable! … I hate doing this, but…”</p><p>  Billy walked towards the phone and picked it up, then he began dialing up. “Hello, is this the Kunai place?... Yeah, I need about four of those, please” click.</p><p>   Billy returned to his lunch; he looked at his steaks in disappointment “Fuck! I really didn’t want to do it, BUT for five hundred ryō I could get three rags, two Kunai oil, five sharpening stones, and STICKERS!” Then he hesitated for a moment, “I am not fucking stupid all right!” … “Ok fuck you reasonable voice in my head, I bought them because the academy will start in two months! I am simply preparing.”</p><p>He looked at his steaks. “Who the fuck am I kidding… Clearly, I made a great choice in buying these kits!”</p><p>  On this day, Billy discovered that he was weak to infomercials.</p><p>  For the rest of the day, Billy relaxed and caught up with his TV programs; he watched his favorite soap opera ‘Black Turtle moan,” while doing some pushups. Then he watched a bad propaganda movie about the war. And finally, he made dinner and watched a horror movie.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>  The next day Billy woke up with a groan; he laid in bed too lazy to move, but after five minutes of waking up, the sun won, and he had to wake up.</p><p>   He did his morning exercise, then he took a shower, after that he went outside, got breakfast for himself and Yamazaki-Oyabun.</p><p>  Billy unlocked the store and entered, there he found Yamazaki, still sleeping, “Yamazaki-Oyabun wake up,” then he started shaking him.</p><p> </p><p>Yamazaki’s eyes began to open. “Wha… did I sleep in the store again?”</p><p> Billy started to feel nervous. “Y., Yeah, you did,” Billy started to look around ‘Please don’t remember.’</p><p> </p><p>Yamazaki stood up and stretched. “Been a long time since I slept in the store,” he yawned. “Is that breakfast I smell?”</p><p>  Billy smiled. “Yeah, boss, your favorite Pickled eggs, miso soup, and smoked eel with white rice” He moved towards the table in the back. “Boss, do you want me to brew you some coffee or tea?”</p><p>   Orichi started grumbling while heading towards the bathroom, “Drink good… later… ‘Yawn’ bathroom first.”</p><p>  Billy smiled. ‘Coffee it is then’ Billy began with the coffee dripper which he made himself, and while it was doing its job, he started placing the breakfast around, then Yamazaki came covered in water, still struggling to get up. “Here you go, boss, eat something while I pour the coffee.”</p><p> </p><p>Yamazaki yawned. “Damn, Gaki, I feel this bump on the back of my neck… it is killing me.”</p><p>  Billy started to sweat. “Oh, maybe you slept wrong; I had to cover you since I could not wake you up.”</p><p> </p><p>Yamazaki started to grumble, “Damn floor, I am too old… wait a minute, I feel like I am forgetting something here.”</p><p> Billy’s eyes started darting around. “Your coffee, Oyabun!” Billy quickly dashed towards Yamazaki. “Come on, Oyabun! Drink up… and don’t think about anything.”</p><p>   Orichi eyed Billy wearily. “Fine… you are a good kid Billy, don’t let anyone tell you different” He reached for the coffee and took a small sniff “Damn kid, who would have thought that you could make a drink from coffee? Usually, they only use it for bittersweets.”</p><p>   The boy exhaled in relief and sat down; he started eating some of the pickled eggs, then he noticed Yamazaki staying rigid while looking at his coffee strangely. “Is there something wrong, Oyabun?” Billy asked while he noticed the air is starting to get a little bit chilly.</p><p>   The demon with the thousand faces looked sharply at Billy, his right eye is glowing red, and the sun cast a dark shadow, while the steam from the coffee covered half of his face in fog. “OI gaki!”</p><p>  Billy quickly stood up straight and looked in front of him. “SIR YES SIR!”</p><p> </p><p>Yamazaki slowly stood up while holding his coffee, then he walked towards the shrine. “Tell me, Gaki, why is there a God damn shrine with your face on it, in my fucking store!?” he shouted across the room.</p><p>   “I DON’T KNOW SIR YES SIR!” he started to shake a little.</p><p> </p><p>Yamazaki exhaled in defeat. “That was a test, you stupid mother fucking moron!” he turned his body towards Billy, then looked at the coffee. “It is amazing how one simple sip of coffee can jog someone’s memories… so fast” then he looked at Billy’s eye, promising pain.</p><p>   In the merchant district, shop owners were opening their stores. Then they heard a primal scream; most just shook their heads and went about their business, while others looked on in worry.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>      In the basement of Orichi’s kiddy masks, there is a forge that needs hard black coal to work; in this dark dungeon of despair, there is a child who is working next to the forge; this child passed his time working in this hellish environment with soulful blues songs “When I am a young boy… Dananana, of seven! …. Dananana working in dark dungeons!... Dananana makin kiddy masks... Dananana Inhaling glitter all day long!... Dananana and my fingers are all kinda stickyyy!... Dananana ta please the Boss, man!” suddenly, he heard the locks to his cell opening up, several chains clacked and clattered, and from the door, his Boss entered.</p><p>  Billy sweating from all the coal shuffling leaned on his shovel. “Hey there Boss, fancy seeing you here. I would just like to say that I work in fair conditions, and no accidents on our end.”</p><p> </p><p>Yamazaki inhaled, “I leave you for one hour in here, and you started acting like I am some kind of slave owner? Doesn’t matter, don’t answer that” He moved towards the forge and picked up a metal mask skeleton. “Hmm, these look great,” then he turned it around. “You need to check this spot and flatten this one better.”</p><p>  He moved towards a table and sat down, then he put on some magnifying glasses. “Billy, I Know your excuses, but you have to grow up and stop throwing your responsibilities away; we are at war, and thousands of shinobi die every day.”</p><p>  Billy started drying the sweat that was gathering on his body. “I know that Yamazaki-Oyabun, I just lost my way in the forest” Billy truly did want to talk about what he saw in that cave, but if what I’ro talked about was true, could he risk it.</p><p> </p><p>Yamazaki sighed. “Then stop acting so careless; you are still a child, untrained, and unseasoned!” he took a deep breath to calm himself down. “I already lost a son to this damn never-ending war. Did you know that my sons came here with me before this war started, and just when my first-born son graduated from the academy, this hell broke loose”?</p><p>   He placed the skeleton mask gently on the table and stood up. “He grew up never knowing what true piece was! He grew up fighting for his life! And do you know what the funny thing Billy?” he turned around and looked at Billy. “He was ingenious Billy, at your age, he already surpassed me in our mask fighting style, when he grew older, I saw creations that I have never seen in my life, Billy! I was in awe of his talents, his strength, and his will to survive!”</p><p>  Then he moved quickly towards Billy, looking him in the eye, daring him to blink. “And that boy is dead, Billy! My son! The invincible died in some God-forsaken lands! Sleeping with the fish and the cold dark waters.”</p><p>  He sighed in defeat and closed his eyes. “And now we have you, Billy,” he looked at him again, but this time with pity in his eyes, “what have you to offer Billy?”</p><p>  Billy looked at the ground, ashamed, and tears began building up in his eyes. ‘Is this what he honestly thinks of me?’… Billy took a deep breath, and with conviction in his heart, he spoke, “I may not be the brightest… I may not be brilliant… and I may not be mighty… But I can offer you this” Then he looked at Yamazaki in the eyes, he poured all his determination and hope into his next words “I will survive this! Just like how I Survived Kumo’s attack, just like how I survived all these torture and abuse, and I will survive this war, and any war to come”</p><p>   Billy took a deep breath. “My name is Billy Tsuyoi Ushi! And this I promise you” Billy waited with anticipation, waited for Yamazaki to accept anything, to acknowledge him, and to accept that he will survive.</p><p> </p><p>Yamazaki took a deep breath and turned around; he slowly sat next to the table. “I hope you are right, Gaki, I hope you are right” Yamazaki began tweaking the mask. “For the next two months, you will not be working here; I advise you to prepare for the academy, you will need it, and when you return to your apartment, I left you some instructions and tips on how to prepare” He inhaled a slow breath “Go, Billy, leave this old man with his ghosts.”</p><p> </p><p>Billy’s tears started flowing, and he will not stop them. He bowed his head. “Thank you for everything, Oyabun!” the scarred boy slowly walked away, leaving the old man alone.</p><p>  Billy returned to his apartment and found a box with a notebook on top of it; he opened the notebook and started reading.</p><p>  After spending half a day reading the notes that Yamazaki left for him, Billy changed his clothes and went training.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>   For the next two months, Billy trained like never before; he lifted weights, ran around Konoha, and practiced chakra exercises from John’s memories.</p><p>  And finally, the fated day of the academy began, he gathered his bags and changed his clothes, then he looked into the mirror ‘I changed a lot since I first entered this apartment’ Billy’s height increased from 3.5 ft to 5 ft, which is an impressive height for a seven-year-old, his body increased in mass before he was skinny as a twig, but now he had some muscles, his scars are all healed now, and they left his skin splattered with spotted slashing dark marks. His face is as disgusting as ever, but his dark gray eyes still shine, and finally, his pale snow-white hair has grown, reaching his back.</p><p>   Billy reached to his black matt mask and attached it to his head, then he clicked the fuin and applied some chakra to it, the mask hissed and resized itself, and he breathed in, testing the mask’s airflow.</p><p>  Billy changed his clothes to his active-duty uniform; he wore a mesh shirt and a black turtleneck on top, then he got his black trench coat, which he found to be a great choice for hiding weapons, supplies, and everything a shinobi needs in hidden pockets.</p><p> He reached for his dark gray cargo pants, then he put on his bright yellow socks, and to tie his lower side together, he wore his black TI boots.</p><p>  He looked at his finished work, then he looked down at his hands, still covered with scars. Billy turned his head towards the bed, and he saw his leathered gloves. He looked at his hands again and equipped them.</p><p>  And finally, to finish everything, he reached for his black shinobi satchel that has his kunai, shuriken, wires, fuinjutsu scrolls, blank scrolls, fuinjutsu supplies, emergency rations, blood clotting pills, and finally some smoke bombs.</p><p>  He looked at the mirror and lowered his head. “I look like an edgy cunt” then he raised his head again and looked at the mirror ‘Well, I can’t help it… I mean, I still remember when a kid saw my scars, what a fucking scene it was’</p><p>   Billy heard a knock; he moved towards the door and opened it. Yamazaki-Oyabun was there; he looked at him and took another glance at him. “Gaki, are you really going like this?”</p><p>  Billy shrugged. “Can’t help it; last time a civilian saw my skin, they started asking if they needed to call the Uchiha Police force.”</p><p> </p><p>Yamazaki nodded. “All right, everything is in order, Gaki? Did you send your clothes and reading materials to the academy yet?”</p><p>   Billy gave him a thumbs up. “Did that yesterday; now I just need to attend the whole welcome event and get to my test.”</p><p> </p><p>Yamazaki smiled. “Don’t worry, Gaki, they will put you in a mock test with the clan kids, since you know… you unlocked your chakra and all, and please don’t brag about how you unlocked it alone, stay hidden, Gaki.”</p><p>   Billy gave him another thumbs up. “Aight.”</p><p> </p><p>Yamazaki gave him a puzzled look, “why are you doing stuff with your hands?” Billy shrugged. “There you go again.”</p><p>  Billy shrugged again. “Well, I can’t express emotions with my face, so I need to do it with my voice and body language.”</p><p>  His boss gave him a defeated look. “Oh God, it's one of those phases again; I had to deal with my sons; now you?”</p><p>  Billy simply shrugged, which resulted in his boss merely raising his fist and smash it on Billy’s head. “Cut that shit out; the event will start in one hour, go already” Yamazaki went downstairs and entered the store.</p><p>  Billy started muttering, “Crazy, damned old man,” Billy moved downstairs, and just when he was about to go towards the main road, Yamazaki shouted at him.</p><p>  “Gaki Catch!” Billy caught a duffle bag; he looked at it strangely, then he heard his boss again, “Go get em Gaki” Billy smiled and gave him a Rocky Balboa pose.</p><p>  Billy turned and continued his way, but he grew curious and opened the bag. Ten Kunai cleaning kits 5000 stared at him. ‘Really, you dirty old man!’ Billy smiled ‘you got duped too, huh? I guess I will see you in a year.’</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>   Billy took in a deep breath and exhaled, in front of him is the academy gate and the academy district ‘This is it, my first step into becoming a child soldier’ Just when he was about to step inside, a freight train bumped into him knocking him to the side.</p><p>   Billy balanced himself and tried to look at who bumped into him, only to see a girl in a white dress running into the academy. He straightens himself out and walks in again, only to get bumped again, but this time Billy falls to the ground “Fucking hell, what is wrong with you people?!”</p><p>  He hears a gasp in front of him is a spandex-wearing kid. “You said a bad word!”</p><p>  Billy looks at the kid, then slowly, he remembers where he saw that thing. “Oh fuck, it’s you,” he sighed.</p><p>  Maito Dai gasps again. “You said it again! And what do you mean it's me!” Dai stands up and takes an aggressive stance.</p><p>  Billy stands up and dusts himself. “Don’t worry about it, kid.”</p><p>  Dai looks frustrated. “What do you mean, kid! You are the same age as me!” Billy looks at him and shrugs, then he moves towards the entrance, and guess what happens again.</p><p>  Billy is on the floor again, while Dai is laughing at him. Billy laid there for a second, trying to remember if he offended Karma today.</p><p>  Dai stops laughing. “So, are you two going to stand up?” he scratches his head.</p><p>  Billy keeps looking at the clouds. “I am waiting for another one to show up” four other people pass by running, and Billy could hear Dai falling over. “Welp, I think it's safe now” Billy raises from the ground. “What the fuck is going on today? I mean, I understand one hell two, but three…” he looks at a dust cloud in the distance, the cloud is getting closer, then he notices that they are all children running towards academy “Guys… I recommend we run!”</p><p>  Dai, still on the ground, rubs his head. “What are you talking about.”</p><p>  Billy points at the cloud and screams, “STAMPEDE!” and Billy runs in.</p><p>  Dai takes on a confused look and turns his head. “STAMPEDE!” he screams and tries to move, but then he notices the knocked-out kid. “Let me help you” Dai rushes in and takes hold of the kid, and pulls him to safety next to the entrance.</p><p>  Billy notices Dai breathing hard in shock. “Welcome to hell, kid… good luck!” Billy looks at the kid that Dai saved ‘Holy shit is that Nawaki Senju?” Billy looks carefully at the kid ‘Light brown hair, blush on his cheeks, and the neckless. It is him… I ain’t dealing with this shit’ Billy gives Dai his back and puts a hand in his pocket, and walks away.</p><p>   Billy pulls a simple paper from his pocket and starts reading ‘Welcome yada, yada, yada, you have been accepted bla bla bla; building 100 at seven AM’ Billy looks up at the first building he sees ‘Building 1’ then he looks at the others around it “Fuck this place is big as fuck”</p><p>   After walking for a while, he saw building 100 in the distance. “Finally, they should have installed a convenient store or a rest stop at least,” Billy noticed some kids messing around outside of the building; he saw a kid with black hair talking to another kid; Billy walked up to the kid and asked, “Hey kid, when will the event start?” The black-haired boy simply looked at him and hned.</p><p>   Billy looks down at the kid ‘fuck, it's true, its one of those Uchiha thingies’ Billy slowly lowers himself and looks at the Uchiha kid in the eyes, then he put his hand on top of his head, then he cleared his throat and spoke in a low voice “I am going to say this one last time, so you better listen carefully kid, or I am going to break every bone in your miserable body, while I let your whole clan watch… When… the fuck… will… the… event… starts?” The boy started to sweat under Billy’s gaze; his friend’s jaw drops and looks between him and the boy.</p><p>  The boy started stuttering, “I… I don’t know! Please don’t hurt me!”</p><p>   Billy sighed and rubbed the kid's head. “Take it, easy kid, just don’t be an asshole later” Billy moved away from the stunned Uchiha ‘Man, I feel like an asshole, but hey I am a grown-ass man, and I don’t have time to deal with these kids” He started whistling while trying to find a spot to lean on.</p><p>  After walking for a while, he found a spot near a tree ‘this looks like a great place to lean on’ Billy walked towards the tree, and he leaned on it, then he started whistling a song called ‘country road.’</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>  He noticed that some of the kids started taking notice of him, he looked at them, then he noticed that he is the only one without a group, he saw kids with white eyes, kids with dogs, and kids with glasses buzzing in the corner. But in the end, Billy really didn’t give a damn about a bunch of kids whispering, suddenly he hears a voice call out to him, “Hey there! Want to be friends?!”</p><p>  Billy turns his head and looks at the voice owner. ‘It's that Nawaki kid; why is he smiling like that?’</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Nawaki starts talking, “Oh man, this place is so awesome; did you see the Inuzuka kids with their dogs? Oh boy, I can’t wait to train and become strong like my sister. Did you see the Uchiha kids? They are all trying to be cool, I asked one of them to be my friend, and they said ‘Hn’ He said ‘Hn’ to me! I can’t wait when we learn how to do jutsu; it gonna be soooo awesome; I am going to be like, heyah ‘fire shadow flames lava of hell! And they will be like nawww!”</p><p>   After hearing his rambling for less than ten seconds, Billy quickly put his finger on the boy’s mouth. “Take it easy… breathe” Nawaki slowly takes a deep breath. “All right, now I want you to chill a little bit and talk slowly.”</p><p>  Nawaki started buzzing, his eyes started darting around, then he opened his mouth “OHMANTHATWASSOCOOLYOUWERELIKEHAYAND…” Billy puts his finger in again, and he shakes his head.</p><p>  He looks up again. ‘Jesus Christ, this kid is still shaking’ Nawaki’s face started to turn purple. ‘Fuck is he holding his breath? “Breathe, and talk slowly; what is your name?”</p><p>  Nawaki takes a deep breath. “OH MY GOD, I ALMOST DIED!” He takes another breath, “My name is Nawaki! Nice to meet you!” he extends his hand.</p><p>  Billy reaches out with his leathered gloves. “My name is Billy” then Billy asks him, “So what is going on? I thought we were going to start at seven?”</p><p>  Nawaki smiles. “They didn’t tell you?” Billy shakes his head. “Oh, I just saw how you were all covered up and thought you were from the Aburame clan, then I thought it was weird how you were not buzzing, and you were alone, but then a great idea hit me, why don’t I make friends!” Billy stopped him again with a sigh.</p><p>  “Please stay focused; why are we not starting?” Nawaki took another breath.</p><p>  “Why don’t I show you? Come on!” Nawaki ran towards building 99.</p><p>  Billy pinched his nose “you could have just told me…” he walked towards the running boy, and after a while, he found him peeking over the fence. “So, what is going?”</p><p>   Nawaki turned his head and smiled. “Come look!”</p><p>  Billy approached cautiously and stood next to Nawaki. He looked between the gaps in the fence, then he saw them; children, more than he could count. Some were crying for their mothers, others were stuck in the mud, some are hanging by rope or stuck in an obstacle course, and others who finished the path are smiling and congratulating each other. “Why did they start before us?”</p><p>  Nawaki smiled. “Well, those guys,” he pointed at the children, “do not belong to a clan, and everyone knows that if the clan deemed you lacking, they wouldn’t send you to the academy, then you have the whole chakra business.” He smiled and moved away from the fence. “So the academy test the non-clan members, and if they pass, they are good.”</p><p> Billy looked at the obstacle course and found it lacking. “Really?” he turned and looked at Nawaki. “This course looks bad” he looked at it again. “It is like a playground course; anyone could have finished it.”</p><p>  Nawaki smile beamed some more “Well, you have to account for the whole shipping business, then you have to calculate how much they wish to be a ninja, and then.”</p><p>  Billy stopped him for a moment. “Wait… wait, hold on,” Billy massaged his forehead “What shipping business?”</p><p> </p><p>Nawaki’s smile disappeared. “Oh… you don’t know?”</p><p>  “Of course, I don’t know; why the hell do you think I’ve been asking questions!”</p><p>  “Well, that changes everything” Nawaki puts his fist on his chin. “How to explain this to you… all right, we have exactly a hundred and one buildings in the academy, right?” Billy nodded. “Well, for each building, there are a thousand recruits, so that is one hundred thousand kids running around the place” He looked at Billy expectantly.</p><p>  Billy looked puzzled, then it dawned on him, “So you are telling me that there is an industry that recruits thousands of kids every year, and they ship them to Konoha, for training… to be shinobi… every year.”</p><p>  Nawaki smiles. “Yup, what did you expect, that there is this magical and mystical orphanage that can supply an army? A competent army at least?” he clicked his tong “get real, Billy, Konoha is not a country… we are an army base” He looks saddened for a moment, but his frown changes instantly. “So these kids get recruited from families that have too many mouths to feed, orphanages that have too many children to care for, slums, prostitute houses, and” he stops for a moment, and he gets a sour taste in his mouth “Slavers, stealing from other country’s orphanages, and the list goes on.”</p><p>  Billy gulped. “Then what?”</p><p>  Nawaki gives a creepy smile. “Then they are shipped in these dark carriages to Konoha.”</p><p>  Billy looks at the children crying for their mothers in a testing area. “What happens to the ones who fail?”</p><p> </p><p>Nawaki’s smile changes again to a more genuine one “These are the lucky ones, they are shipped across fire country, to live simple lives, they will be fed, they will be taught, and they will live normally. almost always, the one hundred thousand kids get cut in half today, which leaves the academy with fifty thousand kids to teach.”</p><p>  He turns and walks towards building one hundred. “Then next year, the fifty thousand will be cut by seventy percent, which would leave the academy with 35,000 kids to teach; those kids who fail are given a choice, live a normal life, or become a normal samurai in the army.”</p><p>  Nawaki starts picking his ears. “After this stage, there is no normal life program; it's either the army or the shinobi program” He looks at his fingers, calculating the odds. “So that leaves us with a really low number of graduates.”</p><p>  They finally reached the building one hundred, and they go near the tree. “The year after that one, most would have unlocked their chakra, but the dropping rate would be lower, so its either thirty percent or forty percent, and that would leave us with 12,250 thousand recruits, depending on the drop rate, of course.”</p><p>   He leans on the tree. “Those who fail can go to the army, but this time they won’t become a common foot soldier, they will become a true samurai” he takes in a deep breath, while Billy leans on a wall nearby “and finally we have the shinobi years, this time if you fail a year, you won’t go to the army, you will be assigned to the genin corps, the year after that one, if you fail you will go to the geinin corps, but there is a big chance of you getting a promotion to a chunin.”</p><p>   “The final year will be the same, but there is a small change,” he leaned in and showed how small with his fingers. “If you failed the final year, you might get a promotion to be a Jonin, but you will never be allowed to become the Hokage.”</p><p>  He leans back and closes his eyes. “Do you wish to know my dream, Billy?”</p><p>  Billy shrugged, “sure, why the hell not.”</p><p>  A gust of wind blows against them, and Nawaki inhales the fresh air “ The Hokage’s life span depend on the Hokage, and the circumstances against them, so let us say that a Hokage reins for ten years, there will be one million recruits in his lifetime, and out of all these recruits only three thousand, and three hundred fifty will ever have the change of becoming a Hokage” He opens his eyes and looks at his hands, then he starts clicking them and touching them with his thumbs, his eyes darts around his fingers, then he smiles and looks at Billy “So in percentage, my true chance of ever becoming the Hokage is zero point zero, two percent” His eyes widened, and he gives Billy a Cheshire cat smile “That is my dream Billy, to become the Hokage.”</p><p>  Billy’s eyes widened. ‘Holy shit, this kid is smart, he is what seven years old?’ but Billy’s eye deflates a little, and he looks at Nawaki with sad eyes. “You forgot one thing, Nawaki.”</p><p> </p><p>Nawaki’s smile deflates, and he gives a puzzled look. “You did not calculate the rate of death or survival, so your numbers are flawed.”</p><p>Nawaki’s smile returned with full force. “This dream that I have… Just became more fun!”</p><p>  Billy shocked looked at Nawaki with a new light; he no longer saw him as the child who died in John’s memories; what he saw was a creature that will do anything to accomplish his dreams ‘In John’s memories, they always talked about how, Nawaki was like Naruto… so if Naruto had some brains would he have smiled like Nawaki today? And if the plot did not demand it, would Nawaki achieve his dream?’</p><p>  Billy closed his eyes. “You are one of the few who scares me, Nawaki…” Billy opened his eyes and looked at him. “The first thing you asked me was ‘want to be friends,’ and I would like to answer your question.”</p><p>  Nawaki grew a curious look. “And what is your answer?”</p><p>  “Yes, Nawaki, I would like to be friends” Nawaki smiled and began screaming about how cool they are together and what they will do after the opening.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>   For an hour, Nawaki and Billy talked about their favorite foods, hobbies, and TV shows they liked. “No, you don’t understand Nawaki, Black turtle moan’s side characters are important; yeah, I understand that the main character is good and all, but most people just forget that the side characters are people too, and they always hide something, so who to say if Akira did not steal the envelope?”</p><p>    Billy suddenly stops and looks at the gathering clan kids. “Hey Nawaki, they are moving.”</p><p>  Nawaki turns his head. “Hmm… want to check it out?”</p><p>Billy shrugs his shoulders “sure” They both move from their spot, and when they reached the main building, they saw a Genin handing out folders.</p><p> </p><p>  The Genin looks around, and he spots Nawaki and smiles, then he runs straight towards Nawaki. “Senju-Sama, let me get you your room folder!”</p><p>  The clan kids are all giving Nawaki a second look, some of them began whispering amongst each other Billy looked at how Nawaki began shrinking from all the stares he got, then he looks at the Genin ‘What a fucking scumbag… Really political favors! At school?!’ he sighed. ‘So that’s why he didn’t tell me his full name, all right, let's fix this… Hmm, based on his body and the way he walks, he is an office, Genin… I can take this bitch on.’</p><p>  Billy moved away from Nawaki and the Genin, then he shouted, and pointed at the direction of the tree lines. “Is that lady Tsunade!” The Genin immediately moved to where Billy was.</p><p> “Where is lady Tsunade?! He asked with a smile and hope in his eyes.</p><p> Billy squinted his eyes and pointed at the treelined. “There, by the trees, I think she is practicing something.” the Genin moved, leaving Billy behind him, and at that moment, Billy withdrew his kunai and reversed it, then he struck the back of the Genin’s leg, making him lose his balance, in less than a second he brought the kunai to the end of the neck, knocking him out instantly.</p><p>  Billy reached into the Genin’s veins and checked if the pulse slowed when it did. Billy rose and sat on the back of the Genin; he looked up and saw the shock on the children’s faces.</p><p>  Billy looked from left to right, challenging any kid who would dare to oppose him; when non did, Billy pointed at the Uchiha kid he threatened earlier. “You kid” The Uchiha kid started sweating, then he pointed at himself. “Me?” Billy nodded, “Yeah, you, come here.”</p><p> The kid walked slowly. “I want you to run, to building 99, the one right over there, and if you see a Chunin or a Genin, tell them that the Genin suffered a heat stroke, and tell them to bring a mednin, or someone who knows healing Jutsu” The kid stood there, not moving so Billy decided to encourage him, and he shouted. “What the fuck are you waiting for a kiss goodbye!? GO!”</p><p>  The Uchiha kid started running, leaving Billy, who sat on top of the Genin.</p><p>  Billy reached into the files, and he looked for his name, then he looked for Nawaki’s name. Finally, he lowered the files. “get your keys already; we don’t have all day!” Billy stood up and balanced a kunai on his finger. “Come on, Nawaki, let's go already.”</p><p>  When he reached Nawaki, he turned around and looked at the kids "you guys better not lie and say I did this... I am a good kid... can't you see?" and he laughed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>     Nawaki woke up with a yawn, then he stretched his body. He looked around his room, he saw the light of the morning sun illuminating his room, he saw his books littering his bedroom, the food uneaten from last night rotting in his favorite reading spot.</p><p>  Nawaki stood up and began rubbing his eyes. “GOOD MORNING KONOHA!” he shouted to awake himself, but then he heard his sister scream at him.</p><p>  “NAWAKI, IT IS SIX IN THE MORNING. GO BACK TO BED!”</p><p> He smiled ‘she is back from the front lines!’ then he screamed back. “No can-do, sis, today is the day that Nawaki Senju takes his first steps into becoming Hokage!”</p><p>  She shouted back, “I said, shut up, or I am going to pummel you!”</p><p>  Nawaki stopped. ‘Oh man, she is mad again… all right, let's bring out the big guns!’ he shouted again. “You won’t hurt me because I am your cute lil brother, tehe!”</p><p>  Silence is all that he heard then, then heard the house shake. ‘Welp, I am dead, so long dream.’</p><p>  His room door slowly opened to show his sister glaring at him, then she whispered. “I am going to gut you like a fish Nawaki.”</p><p>  Nawaki started shaking; he felt dread and stiffness across his body, then he saw his sister stiffening. “Remember Tsunade, a princess never shouts, now come breakfast is prepared, or in your case Tsunade supper.”</p><p>  Nawaki smiled at his sister. ‘Phew, saved by Grandmother Mito.’</p><p>  When both his sister and his Grandmother moved away, Nawaki walked towards two pictures on the walls, then he clapped both of his hands and bowed. “Grandfather, Granduncle… Why did you bring such a fiend into the world?”</p><p>  Nawaki straightened and went to the bathroom, then he changed his clothes to the new and improved. ‘Awesome shinobi gear 8.6’ and finally he arrived at the breakfast table, to see his Grandmother reprimanding Tsunade. “How many times do I have to tell you again, young lady, stop gambling!”</p><p>  Tsunade grumbled and looked downcast. “But it was just there; Jiraiya betted his whole mission payment on it!”</p><p>  Mito sighed. “Why did you leave me with this mess, dear.”</p><p> Nawaki climbed the table and looked at the breakfast; they had omelet rolls, white rice, miso soup, pickled vegetables, and fish. He started filling his plate, then he looked up and asked. “Did Tsunade lose again?”</p><p>  Tsunade eeped, and her ponytail straightened out of shock. “Nnn. No! I let him win!”</p><p>  Nawaki laughed. “Right… and I am the princess of the sea! You know you should be careful, if you lose too much, some may give you a nasty nickname… Like bad breath, nasty loser!”</p><p> </p><p>Tsunade deadpanned at him. “Man, you are bad at nicknames.”</p><p>  Nawaki bristled. “What! My names are awesome; you have my secret technique, the magma lava water stream! Or my flaming ice spear of death and wild things!”</p><p>  Tsunade laughed. “I can’t… stop!”</p><p>  At this, Mito stopped them. “Enough children, eat your breakfast already, and Nawaki, do not forget about the academy today.”</p><p>  He nodded at Mito. “Hai! I have already sent my bags and everything.”</p><p>  Tsunade began to speak, but Mito looked at her and shook her head, Nawaki looked at them weirdly, but he shrugged and started eating his breakfast. Tsunade looked at Mito. “Mito-sama”</p><p>  Mito sighed. “What is it, young lady? I already know that you wanted something?”</p><p>  Tsunade recoiled for a moment. “Wha… what I don’t always do that… do I?” While munching, Nawaki nodded at her, then Mito looked away, afraid to show that she was right.</p><p>  Tsunade sighed in defeat, then she activated her big eyes and looked at Mito. “Mito-sama, I would really like it if you trained Jiraiya in fuinjutsu.”</p><p> Mito looked at her granddaughter in the eyes. “You betted something and lost, didn’t you” Tsunade nodded. “Fine, but no more betting!” Tsunade hummed and took a bite from her fish.</p><p>  Mito turned her head towards Nawaki. “Now Nawaki, I know that you are really excited about attending the academy, but remember what I told you last night, do not tell them your family name; when you meet them, we really cannot afford another Tsunade situation again.”</p><p>  Tsunade groaned loudly at that. “It's not my fault that nobles sent their sons to the academy just because they wanted to marry me!” Nawaki laughed, but soon everything calmed down.</p><p>  And the family ate at a leisurely pace, but when Nawaki was done, he stood up. “Thanks for the food!” he; tried to run away only for Mito to catch him at the last second.</p><p> “Where do you think you are going, young man? We will not be seeing you for a year; give Gram-Gram a kiss.”</p><p>  Mito started pulling Nawaki closer while he tried desperately to run away, but at the last struggle, she won and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Now run along,” Nawaki bolted out of there.</p><p>  When he was outside, he inhaled some of the fresh air, then he heard a voice call out to him. “Nawaki-Kun, is that you?” he turned his head towards the voice and looked at the Hokage.</p><p>  He ran toward the Hokage. “Hokage-sama! Good morning.”</p><p>  The Hokage smiled and patted Nawaki’s head. “Good morning to you too Nawaki, is Mito-sama home?” Nawaki nodded, but then he noticed another person with the Hokage, he had a scar on his chin, and he wore this frown.</p><p>  The Hokage noticing Nawaki’s stares, informed him. “This is my friend and teammate; we studied under your granduncle together; his name is Danzo.”</p><p>  Nawaki smiled at the man, “Hello, Danzo-san!”</p><p>  Danzo looked down with a scowl at Nawaki and nodded, “Morning.”</p><p> Nawaki smiled some more. “I must go Hokage-sama, but it has been nice seeing ya! Goodbye.” Nawaki bowed his head and ran away. “‘Man, that guy was really quiet, he was like.” He changed his voice to sound gruffer and annoyed. “morning.”</p><p> Nawaki started laughing at his own joke. He passed the weapons district, then he reached a park he really liked, from the park he used one of the trees to jump on top of a building, and traveled from building to building, until he reached the academy ‘Come on ten more seconds and I can beat my highest record!’ He closed his eyes and pushed all his strength into his last stretched, then darkness.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>  Nawaki woke up with a dizzy head, and he felt someone is carrying him; he struggled to move, then he heard a voice. “Oh, you are awake” he felt someone place him down.</p><p>  He opened his eyes fully and looked around. “Gaahhhhh!” he stood up, shocked and scared.</p><p>  The kid who was carrying him for some time looked at him in shock and screamed. “AHHHHHHHHH!”</p><p>  They stared at each other and screamed for some time until Dai stops him. “WAIT!” Dai started panting while holding his hand in a stop motion. “Why are we screaming?!” he shouted in confusion.</p><p>  Nawaki pointed at Dai with a glare. “What is this… THING you are wearing!”</p><p>  Dai looked at his jumpsuit and stretched it. “What this thing, my mom gave it to me before they shipped me to Konoha.”</p><p>  Nawaki stopped for a second, and he looked downcast for a moment before he raised his head with a vengeance. “I don’t care if this thing was the last momentum that your clan gave to you, BURN IT!”</p><p>  Dai looked shocked. “What burn it?! Never” he turned around and showed him the back of the suit. “Look at how my body is all fit,” then he started shaking.</p><p>  Nawaki closed his eyes and shook his head. “NOOOOO! I NEED A YAMANAKA! HELP!”</p><p>  Dai was totally unimpressed. “Get over it dude, anyways I saved you from a stampede, so I think you should thank me.”</p><p>  Nawaki sighed. ‘It is hard being a Senju sometimes.’ He looked at him and gave him a small bow. “Thank you very much, freaky clothes-sama!”</p><p>  Dai smiled with satisfaction, then he looked back at the Senju running away. “Hey, that is not my name! get back here and apologies!”</p><p>  Nawaki turned around while he was running and stretched his lip “Beeeeeeeew.”</p><p> </p><p>  Nawaki ran away while Dan screamed at him; while he was running, he fished out a paper from his pockets. “Hmm, building one hundred!” he turned his head and looked at the nearest one, ‘Building 13’ he sighed. “Dammit! Why is the academy so big!”</p><p>  For the rest of the run, Nawaki started humming with excitement; he thought about all the friends he will gain and how this is the first step into becoming Hokage.</p><p>  He looked around and found building one hundred ‘Finally!’</p><p>  Nawaki ran towards the building and found kids loitering around. ‘Man, look at all of them, those are the Uchiha guys and the Inuzuka; why do they have dogs with them?’ He walked towards the Uchiha kid that was being reprimanded by another.</p><p>  The taller Uchiha was shaking his head at the smaller one. “This again, Izuku? You can’t let anyone disrespect you, now remember what I told you, just look down at them.”</p><p>  Nawaki grew excited and ran towards the Uchiha. “Hi!” The Uchiha kids both stood shocked and turned around to look at him. “My name is Nawaki. Wanna be friends!?” he extended his hand towards Izuku.</p><p>  Izuku looked up at the bigger one, and he nodded. Izuku slapped his hands away and tucked in his arms together while looking down at Nawaki “Hn” then he smirked.</p><p>   Nawaki’s smile stretched more than normal, and he laughed. “Hahaha! Man, you Uchiha sure do like to look cool!” Then Nawaki slapped Izuku across the head, knocking him to the ground.</p><p>  The bigger one, shocked, looked at Nawaki and screamed, “Hey, what do you think you are doing!?”</p><p>  Nawaki kept the smile. “Man, you guys are boring… I am going away.”</p><p>  The bigger one bristled shouted at him. “We have cool eyes!”</p><p> Nawaki laughed some more. “What!? Why would I care about your eyes?”</p><p> He started walking around, looking at other clan kids. ‘If only our clan numbers are higher, I would not have attended alone,’ he sighed in sadness.</p><p>  Nawaki started asking some more kids, but almost all of them stayed away, and the ones who did not were pulled by others from their clan.</p><p>  Then he spotted someone. ‘Is that an Aburame alone? This is my chance’ Nawaki walked towards the masked kid, then he heard him hum a weird song. ‘Why is he not buzzing like the other ones… Wait, could it be… A clanless kid!’; He ran towards him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>  After the introduction and the explanation Nawaki gave, he and Billy sat and talked about Black turtle moan, ‘Man Billy, you may be cool and stuff, but I know more about black turtle moan than you’ he smirked inwardly. ‘I know that you think Akira was the one who took the folder, but I know that he is nothing more than a red herring.’</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Billy called out to him, something about people moving. “Hmm… want to check it out?” he replayed; they both started walking towards the gathering kids and the Genin.</p><p>  The Genin spotted him and ran towards him. “Senju-sama”</p><p>  Nawaki looked around and saw everyone looking at him, then he looked at the corner of his eyes to see Billy looking at him with a strange understanding, the Genin kept on talking, but Nawaki did not really give a damn about what he is about to say. ‘Is this what I am bound to… Politics, kiss-asses, and clan intrigue.’</p><p>  Then he heard Billy scream from the other side. “Is that lady Tsunade!” His head turned instantly. ‘Sis? What is she doing here?... I thought she was going to sleep today?’</p><p>  He saw Billy pointing at the tree line, then he saw the Genin move forward; Billy Jumped at the Genin, knocking him out, then he sat on top of him. ‘WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO, BILLY?!!!’</p><p>  Nawaki looked at the other clan children to see what they are going to do, then he noticed. ‘None of them are looking at me… Did he do this for me?... or was he just.’</p><p>  He stood still, just watching the exchange between Billy and Izuku; Billy shouted something which made Izuku run, then he saw Billy fish out two files.</p><p>  Billy walked towards him. “Come on, Nawaki, let's go… This place blows.”</p><p>  Nawaki, shocked, followed him towards the building. “Did you pull that stunt because you wanted something from me, Billy?” he asked with quite a difficulty.</p><p>  Billy turned around to look at him. He looked at his dark gray eyes that reflect pain. “You think I give a shit if you are some Senju or something?”</p><p>  Billy turned around and climbed up the stairs; the pale light of the window shadowed his body while he walked. “Bitch I don’t give a damn if you are Madara Uchiha himself.”</p><p>  Nawaki heard that line before; he heard it a thousand times, from clanless kids wanting to get closer to him, they reached the second level.</p><p>  He sighed. ‘I really wished it were true… new friends… what a joke, might as well end it here’ Nawaki stopped walking and cleared his throat; Billy stopped and turned around confused. “What is wrong, Nawaki?”</p><p>  Nawaki prepared himself and the usual line. “I really appreciate your interest in my friendship, but on account of school and family matter, I cannot in good conscience continue our friendship. Therefore I.”</p><p>  Billy walked toward Nawaki and looked him in the eyes. “What the fuck are you talking about? Are you trying to apologize for something? If so, quit acting like you are some kind of Yuppie.”</p><p>  Nawaki sighed, ‘They always do this’ he cleared his throat again. “I am not apologizing; I am simply stating that our friendship has to end; thank you for your time, Billy, it was fun,” Nawaki passed by Billy.</p><p>  Billy called out to him. “Stop right there, you fucking retard.”</p><p>    Nawaki turned around and looked at him. “How many times do I need to explain this to you? I am.” He could not finish his words because Billy simply sucker-punched him.</p><p>  He laid there on the ground touching his cheeks. ‘He hit me?’ he stayed there for a second, ‘No one ever acted like this before?’ He leaned up to look at Billy.</p><p>  Billy got closer and kneeled While looking him in the eyes. “Are you fucking awake now… I told you… I don’t give one fuck about who the fuck you are; you think I would have just said yes master to some Senju who walks nearby. Fuck that noise, man, now stand up… and quit acting like a sissy, I just gave you a small tap” Billy reached out with his hand to help him up.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>   Billy pulled Nawaki up. “Come on, our rooms are on the second floor” He started shuffling with the keys, ‘Seriously kid, who the fuck fires someone from a friendship?’</p><p>  He called out to Nawaki, “You ok there, Nawaki… Did I hurt the lil baby too hard?”</p><p> Nawaki shouted at him. “You caught me off guard; if I knew what you were about to do, I would have kicked your ass!”</p><p>  Billy laughed. “So still friends?” he turned around while walking backward and offered his fist.</p><p> Nawaki confused, looked at his fist, then he nodded with a big smile. “Yup! Still friends” Then he caught Billy’s fist and started shaking it.</p><p>  Billy stood still, then he sighed in disappointment. “nice going, nerd! You ruined the moment!”</p><p>  Nawaki, confused, asked. “Ruined what… Hey, Billy, answer me… Stop IGNORING ME!”</p><p> </p><p> For the rest of the walk, Billy explained how to pump fists, and when they reached the final stop, Billy stopped. He looked at the dark gray walls, then he looked at the roaches walking around, ignoring him and Nawaki; he looked at the Fluorescent lights that give this creepy, desperate office vibe… there was one light that keeps turning on and off, with this electric sound.</p><p> He saw a pool of… he did not know what kind of liquid it was. The doors were made from rusted metal. Billy stood still for a moment, then he called out. “Nawaki, I think we are in the wrong place… This is clearly a prison.”</p><p>  Nawaki stopped looking around and focused on a door. “No, I think we are in the right place; see, this is room ‘965’ yeah we are in the right place… what are our room numbers again?”</p><p>  Billy pulled out the keys. “Hmm, it says room ‘970’ and ‘971’ So it is right about there” Billy pointed to the end of the hallway.</p><p>  They walked towards the door. “Yup, this is the room, and your is right across… coincidence?” Billy turned towards Nawaki.</p><p>  Nawaki took on a thinking position. “I don’t know, man… maybe it was random, you know… I mean, it's not even in alphabetical order” he shakes his head at the end.</p><p>  Billy nodded and handed one of the keys to Nawaki. “Alright, let’s open this bitch up” he inserted the key and turned it around.</p><p>  Billy opened the door slowly, then he heard a dry, scratchy voice. “So… what will it be today, Shinobi-san? More waterboarding, or is it going to be spike training… Bring it on. I can take it.”</p><p>  Billy peeked inside, and what he saw was Gollum from Lord of the ring incarnate, but with tattered clothes and tired eyes, but when the Gollum person saw him, it jumped from its sitting position and rushed Billy. Billy tried to close the door, but the Gollum overpowered him, and he was knocked back.</p><p>  The Gollum creature smiled and took hold of his leg. “They told us… if we see another clean child… it means we graduated the first year! We passed!” he screamed to any who could hear.</p><p>  Billy heard the other rooms shout in joy, and he could feel his leg being pulled; the creature smiled and looked at Billy. “Welcome to hell!” it laughed.</p><p>  Then he heard Nawaki scream as another torture victim pulled him into his room and closed the key. At this moment, Billy could not control his fear and rage; his instinct commanded him to do anything.</p><p>  Billy saw red, he pumped all his chakra across his body, he could feel strength that he never felt before, he felt that he was the butcher coming to the slaughter. “I will be fucking murdering you!”</p><p>  Billy pulled his legs in, but the Gollum let go too quickly, then he spun on the ground like those capoeira dance fighters, he jumped on his feet and charged the Gollum, but then he felt something hit him from the side.</p><p>  The hit sent him into the wall, cracking part of it, but Billy quickly regained his balance, and his rage was never-ending; he quickly looked back to his attackers, one was female, and the other was the Gollum.</p><p>   Billy screamed his berserker cry and charged at them, but they were both much faster than him; they dodged around him. Then he noticed them; they were laughing at him; they were laughing at his futility.</p><p>  This droves Billy to the edge, he pumped more chakra to his feet, and he felt much faster than before, he could feel the tunnel forming around him, but he would not give up, the female jumped into the air and did a spinning kick to his face, her feet smashed into his face.</p><p>  Blood started pouring from his non-existent nose, Billy felt the ground stop, and he felt that he was being pushed to the back; he quickly raised his hand and caught her foot, then he pumped more chakra to his arm, and he swung her to the wall.</p><p>  He felt the satisfaction of hearing her pain, then he turned towards the Gollum who was in shock, Billy pulled his victim from the wall, and he swung her again towards the Gollum, using her as a mace.</p><p>  They both fell, But Billy would not let his prey gain ground, and he rushed them with his foot covered in chakra; he kicked them like a football. They both smashed into the other wall.</p><p>  Billy smiled, the zipper from his mask leaking blood; he moved his finger towards the mask and opened the zipper, blood leaked out like a waterfall, and when the blood receded, his teeth showed themselves in a blooded smile, he could feel his blood pumping.</p><p>  He spread his arms wide. “You messed with the wrong hombre Bitches” Billy cracked his knuckles. “Let the slaughter began.”</p><p>  Just as he was about to reach them, he felt someone hold him up by his foot, he saw the door turn upside down, then he felt himself sail into the air.</p><p>  His back smashed into the wall of the room, then he felt gravity take hold of him, and his face shattered the ground; Billy slowly stood up and looked at the door.</p><p> </p><p>Standing there was a Shinobi covered in darkness, he started to close the door slowly, Billy ran toward the door, he could see it closing every moment, he saw the light from the door receding slowly, he charged his body with the last bit of chakra he has, and he rushed to the door.</p><p>  He smashed into the door, that was closed, but his rage was unending, and he let out all his strength into this one punch to the rusted metal door; he felt his hand pierce the door, he felt something alive near his hand, he tried to grab hold of it, but the body moved too quickly.</p><p>  Out of chakra, and bloodied Billy fell; he withdrew his hand from the door, he could feel the rusted metal scratching up his arm, leaving a fist-sized hole into the door.</p><p>  Billy returned to the place he crashed into, and he looked at the door.</p><p> Suddenly the door’s top half made a noise, and he saw a small slit opening, a shining headband greeted him, and blue eyes met his own. The owner of the eyes stayed silent for a moment, looking for weakness in Billy, but he will not give him the satisfaction.</p><p>  The owner of the dark blue eyes chuckled. “Good job, kid, and welcome to Shinobi 101” Then darkness is all that he saw.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Muddy Dark Waters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Muddy Dark Waters</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    Billy woke up with a grunt and a stretch. He opened his eyes to a dark room. “Where the fuck am I?” Then he remembered everything. “Fucking Gollum,” he swore with a tired sigh.</p><p>   Billy tried to stand up, but he almost fell, “Fuck I used too much chakra” He looked around his room and only saw darkness. ‘What the actual fuck is going on, I mean, I know shinobi and stuff, but the other kids are what seven years old.’</p><p> Billy stood still for a moment; something in his memories is screaming at him. ‘I need to meditate on this’ He sat on the ground and closed his eyes; his breathing became slower and slower with every moment that passes.</p><p>  The memories he knew are coming back to him. ‘Somethings are not adding up,’ he thought, then he reached with his hands to his chin, stroking it. ‘Why would they do this to some untrained children?’</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a memory from John came to light; with a strong vengeance, it came to him, a gray-haired shinobi with one eye. ‘A shinobi always looks underneath the underneath.’</p><p>  Billy’s eye widened, he stood up and started pacing around the room. “Holy shit, I have to tell Nawaki!” he moved towards the hole he made and screamed to Nawaki. “Oi Nawaki, can you hear me?!”</p><p>  No sound came to him, he tried again and again, but Nawaki did not respond. He peaked into the hole and saw Nawaki’s door untouched since they closed it.</p><p>  He backed away from the hole and looked around the room, only to see darkness. “Fuckers, at least put some lights in the room; I can’t see shit” he paced around the darkness like a caged animal. ‘Ok, Billy, the first thing you need is something to light this place up.’</p><p>  He knelt and opened his bag. “Useless, not needed, Kunai’s, a candy bar,” then he touched something cheap, ‘No fucking way.’ He reached into his bag and brought his Kunai cleaning kit 5000.</p><p>  Billy raised it up, “I think you could be of use” He opened the kit and found three rags, sharpening stones, and two cup-sized oils.</p><p>  He held the oil cups and turned them around. “I can’t believe I am going to do a MacGyver” Billy moved towards the hole; there is some light that passes through. Then he brought his Kunai. “Ok, slowly, just like the camping trips my Grandpa used to bring me too… well, they were more like nuclear fallout training.”</p><p> </p><p>  When Billy started cutting with the Kunai, he remembered his Grandfather. “Now, boy, I didn’t fight in NAM, so you can tell your Granny to open her own canned apple slices!”</p><p>  A small Billy sat on the ground, almost crying. “But Grandpa, the cans were too hard to open! And we didn’t have a can opener.”</p><p>  His Grandfather smiled and took a puff from his cigar. “So?” he exhaled the smoke and bent down. “you think I would have cried and told the Sarg,” then he ruffled Billy’s hair. “This is why we have knives,” he showed Billy his knife, “Now Gimmy this can, and I am going to show you how to open them up” For some time, he showed Billy how it worked.</p><p>  A child, Billy, smiled when he opened his first can. “I did it, Granpa! I did it”</p><p> His Grandfather smiled, “Now that’s a good kid” Suddenly, Billy saw a bear walking nearby, minding its own business.</p><p>  “Grandpa! Look a bear!” he pointed at the bear, who turned and looked at them.</p><p>  His Grandfather fumed at the mouth, and he started shaking. “FUCKING COMMIES! I DIDN’T FIGHT IN NAM, SO YOU CAN JUST FUCKING SHOW UP!”</p><p>  A child, Billy, was enjoying the entertainment while eating some apple slices while his Grandfather was holding the bear in a chokehold.</p><p> </p><p>  Billy looked down at the perfectly opened oil cup. “Grandpa, I fucking miss you; I bet you are choke-holding some bears in heaven,” he laughed, and retrieved one of the rags, then he made a makeshift candle.</p><p>  He set it down and brought his Kunai to the door while the candle was on the floor. “All right, one swift motion and I will get some sparks” in a swift motion, he made some sparks that flew towards the Kunai, but he failed the first time. “Ok again, but get closer this time.</p><p> Billy tried to light the candle for five minutes, and just as he was about to give up, the candle started to light up. “Fuck yeah! Who’s the mother fucking survivor… I AM BITCH!”</p><p>  He picked up the candle and stood up. “All right, let's see what is in the room” Billy saw an almost empty room; there was no bed, but he did see a small metal table that is attached to the floor, a drainpipe with small, lined holes, there was no bathroom.</p><p>  Billy started massaging his forehead. “Ok a prison has better commendation than this,” he sighed and sat down with the candle in front of him, ‘I need to contact Nawaki, but how?’</p><p>  Billy started thinking, then it dawned on him. “Dude, CUP PHONES!” he moved towards the hole, ‘Ok, I see that slit that other shinobi used before to peak at me, I can use.’</p><p> Billy sat down and gathered his ingredients. “Ok, I have Kunai, oil cups, and shinobi wires! I can work with this” Billy brought his Kunai and started heating it up, then he moved to the drain and started bending the Kunai to a hook shape.</p><p>  He tides the end of the Kunai with wires, then he brought the cans and opened them up. “All right now, I just need to attach the two wires together, and boom communication.”</p><p>  Billy tied everything together, and he moved to the door. “Ok easy dose it now” Billy extended his hands out, and remembered where the slit was, then he launched his Kunai, and he heard it fall to the floor. “Dammit! I knew I should have practiced with Kunai more, ok one more time.”</p><p>   Billy tried several times until he felt the Kunai being attached; he peeked into the hole and smiled. “alright now, pull it carefully and slowly” he pulled with one hand and gathered the wires at the same time.</p><p> When the slit was fully opened, he peeked from the hole and shouted. “Nawaki! Can you hear me” Billy waited and tried again, but this time he heard a replay, but it was muffled and hard to understand.</p><p>  He reached for the cups and launched one at the opening. “Fucking hell, why am I so bad at aiming!” he tried again, but this time the cup passed and fell to the ground.</p><p>  He felt the wires getting tighter.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>   Nawaki has been awake for ten hours, by his calculations. “This is stupid; you could have just told us that you were going to test our patience, no need for the whole show back there.”</p><p>  He sighed, he could have found a way out, but he had no bags because he sent everything with his clothes. He tried messing with the drainpipe, table, and the weird metal pipe he found.</p><p>  But after hours, of trying he settled to simply wait. For hours he sat still, but he grew bored and tried inspecting the door. “Hmm,” he banged on the door, as before, but no sound reverberated back. “I can’t believe they soundproofed the door.”</p><p>  He sat back again in the corner, but he heard this weird ting sound every now and then. ‘Oh great, sound torture too?” then he saw a small slit of light in the door opening, finally something!</p><p>  Nawaki heard a muffled voice reaching him, he could not make it out, but he tried replaying. Then he saw something being slipped from the opening.</p><p>  He searched for it in the darkness until he found it. “Is this a can?” he touched it some more. “Hmm, the can is oily and is that Nataso tree oil?” he smelled the oil, “Yeah, it is, but it was skimmed off, I would say 30% Nataso oil, 40% used cooking oil, based on the fried food smell, 30% unknown ingredients” he stood still for a moment. “Who skims of Nataso oil? It is the cheapest oil out there?”</p><p>  Nawaki pulled the can back, but then he noticed a metal wire. “Wire? What is going on?” he pulled it back some more, then he felt someone pulling the wire, he panicked and held on to his can, then he heard a voice.</p><p>  The voice was muffled, but it was clear enough. “Yo, can I get a… boneless Pizza with two liters of coke.</p><p>  Silence is all that Nawaki could give… “But… Pizza has no bones in it, and what is coke?”</p><p>  The cup spoke again. “Ayy Nawaki, it's me, Billy. I was messing with you.”</p><p>  Nawaki looked at the cup, amazed. “Billy! Oh my God, finally I heard someone,” he smiled, “So how did you get this to me? My door was locked tight. Did you open the door or something?”</p><p> “Nah, I punched a hole through it…”</p><p>  Nawaki smiled. “Oh, my God! That is awesome! Can you do it again and open the lock?!”</p><p>  “Nah, I used up almost all of my chakra, fighting those freaks.”</p><p>  Nawaki’s smiled turned upside down. “Man, that is underwhelming.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Nawaki, I figured something out. I was thinking, and I realized this is clearly a test of some sort.”</p><p>   Nawaki grew a curious look. “How is this a test?”</p><p> “Well, think about it for a moment, there are a thousand rooms in this building, right?”</p><p>Nawaki nodded, “Yeah, and?”</p><p> “And you said it yourself, out of the thousand only 50% graduate, the first year, and you forgot that the class we were in, we did not even have a thousand kids.”</p><p>  Nawaki scratched his head. “And your point is?” then he heard a sigh from the other line.</p><p> “Man, Nawaki, for a smart kid, you sure are an idiot sometimes. There is a saying I heard from a shinobi ‘A shinobi always looks underneath the underneath,’ so do you honestly think all this a coincidence? I think not.”</p><p>  Nawaki slowly realized something. “Holy shit… I think you are right!”</p><p>“No shit, dingus. Now I am going to look for something to get us out of this room; you do the same.”</p><p> Nawaki’s smile stretched to the point he could feel his mouth hurting, then he started tapping everything in the room, checking the sounds between each stone. Finally, after some time, he heard a different sound from the rest. “Billy, I think I found something.”</p><p>  “What did you find?”</p><p> “Do you have a table in there?”</p><p>“Yeah, tried to mess with it, but it is bolted to the ground.”</p><p> “All right, I have the same table; check the stone wall under the table, the third block to be exact.” He heard some shuffling.</p><p> “Huh, the stone feels different, you know, I am going to punch it.”</p><p>“No, Billy, don’t, what if it was trapped!” Nawaki screamed, “You idiot think before you act!” he heard something getting smashed.</p><p> “FUCK MY HAND!”</p><p> “BILLY I TOLD! IT A TRAP?!”</p><p>“No, I forgot to coat my hand with Chakra!”</p><p> Nawaki pinched his nose. “Did you find something at least?”</p><p>  “Yeah… Fuck, my hand is burning up.” He heard Billy shake and blow on his hand. “I smashed the fake wall and found a button in there; there is a drawing of a child on top of the button.”</p><p> Nawaki nodded and coated his fist with chakra and smashed the block, he found a button also, but he could not see the drawing. “Billy, I think we have the same button; I am going to push it first and see what happens.”</p><p>  Nawaki looked around the room to reassure himself, then he clicked the button. “Nothing happened, Billy.”</p><p>  “I am going to push mine… Same.”</p><p> Nawaki started to contemplate. “I think there are more pieces to this puzzle than we thought; let’s try to search for more.”</p><p>  He and Billy tapped every place they could, and after a while, they found four more buttons, each with a drawing.</p><p> The first one was the child, the second one was the old man, the third one was a rich merchant, the fourth one was a drawing of a leaf, and finally a drawing of fire.</p><p>  Nawaki and Billy started pushing them at random, but nothing happened. Nawaki began thinking about how to activate whatever the button holds. ‘There is clearly a message that we must follow, but what is the message?’</p><p> Nawaki began to think more clearly now. “Billy, I think I found the answer.”</p><p> “Really?! Are you sure there are no more buttons to be found?”</p><p> Nawaki walked towards the drawing of the child. “He who is vulnerable shall hide,” and he pressed it. “Yup, I think I figured it out; it is a puzzle, based on values and how to act. This is clearly a question, on who we must save first as shinobi.”</p><p> Nawaki walked to the drawing of the old man. “He who has earned respect must be respected,” and he pressed the button. “Clearly, we must save the child first, then the old population.”</p><p> “Alright, Nawaki, going to do that now.”</p><p>  Nawaki walked to the third button, “the leaf clearly the village, and who lives in it.” He pressed the button, then he heard some gears shifting. “The next one is the leaf, which means the general population and your fellow shinobi.”</p><p>  “Man, that sounds cheesy; what are you trying to be a poet or something?</p><p>  Nawaki bristled. “What that got to do with anything! As a matter of fact, I am interested in poetry!” he moved to the fourth drawing. ‘Fire for the shadow of it that protects us all, we must have its back.’ He sighed. ‘I am doing poetry… No, Billy is an idiot. He clearly does not understand the deep meanings of life!’</p><p>   “The next one is the fire button,” he sighed and moved to the final button, the rich adult.</p><p> “What no more life values to give.” He laughed. “Man, But I was so getting into this Zen-like understanding of the world, from your poetry.”</p><p>  Nawaki inhaled, trying not to get angry, then he heard his voice again. Billy changed his voice to an old man. “Ahhh, to understand life, one must first understand their eyes, for how can we see when we cannot see life itself with our eyes… ohhh I am old and wise! Look at me. I am old Nawaki.”</p><p> “FUCK YOU BILLY! YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND SHIT!” Nawaki shouted while pressing the final button.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly he heard more gears shifting, then the ground opened, and he saw darkness.</p><p>  The cup he was holding started speaking. “Come on, Nawaki, don’t be angry I was just messing with you… Nawaki… Hello?... Man, stop acting like a bitch.”</p><p>  In the other room, Billy sighed and pressed the button. Then he yelped, and the hole swallowed him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>  Inajin yawned and walked back to the control room; he had a cup of tea in his hand. He turned his head to the security cameras; he saw kids doing various stuff; some are meditating, some are moving around looking for ways to get out, some are sleeping, and very few of them already gave up.</p><p>  He yawned again and took a sip, then he saw another clan member watching the tapes. “Anything new, Yamajin?” he sat down while resting his feet on a table in the control room.</p><p>  Inajin looked around and saw various clan members watching and grading the children on how they are handling it.  He took another sip, ‘It was going to be harsher, but thankfully the Hokage denied Danzo’ he inhaled some of the sweet tea’s aroma, ‘That crazy bastard wanted us to give them a year of training and send them out to the field.’</p><p>  He heard his cousin talking. “No, Inajin, nothing new, except on level nine,” Inajin raised his eyebrows, ‘What happened at level nine?’</p><p>  “What is going?” he stood up and walked to the cameras.</p><p>  “Oh, nothing much, the kid you talked about, you know the one with the mask, woke up. And you did tell me to tell you, so… here he is” Yamajin pointed at a screen, showing the masked boy.</p><p>  Inajin watched as the boy walked around. “Yamajin, I want you to focus on this kid, I don’t know why, but I feel like I saw him before.”</p><p> Yamajin sighed. “Man, you are only interested in him because he won over two Genin disguised as tortured victims.”</p><p> Inajin sat on a chair that was near the screen. “Yamajin, my gut tells me I saw this kid before, and he had this… I do not know how to describe it, but it was… new.”</p><p> His cousin turned to him and looked perplexed. “New? Just because he is clanless does not mean that he is any special, so what if his parents helped him with unlocking chakra? All the clans do it early.”</p><p>  Inajin was about to replay, but he noticed the screen again. “look, he is doing something!” Inajin watched as Billy fixed an oil can to a candle; he turned his head to his cousin, giving him a smug look. “Told you, that is something new.”</p><p>  Yamajin sighed and watched Billy explore the room. “So, what do you think about your kid? This is his first year, and I think he is on screen three hundred something sleeping right now.”</p><p>  Inajin smiled. “Don’t worry, Inoichi will pass; he is a Yamanaka” he smiled and kept his focus on Billy. Then he remembered. “What about your kid Yamajin? Are you as confident as I am?”</p><p>  Then he pointed at his kid’s screen, she wore a white dress, and currently, she is sitting and trying to find a way out. “I believe in her… I just wish she wore her school clothes, you know, she forgot them again… I am going to have to talk to my wife again.”</p><p>  Inajin noticed another screen. “We got another jumping bunny; should we take him out?” on the screen, there is a Uchiha kid going bananas.</p><p>    Yamajin opened a folder, and he started flipping through the papers, while muttering “U. U. U. Oh there we go, Uchiha Izuku… the kid got claustrophobia because his brother closed the lights in the bathroom when he was five… Yeah, we can keep him there for ten more hours, if he can’t overcome the phobia, then we simply remove him from the program.”</p><p>  Inajin sighed. ‘They could have just brought him to our clinic before the test’ then he turned his head to his cousin. “Did they bring him to our clinic before the test?”</p><p>  Yamajin Nodded. “Yup, he attended one session, but his father came and took him from us, because” then he quoted with his fingers. “No Uchiha ever came to the Yamanaka’s because we are a strong clan.”</p><p>  Inajin laughed, then he started slapping the chair. “For real, he said that!?” Yamajin nodded. “Bitch half of his clan receive regular appointments from us.”</p><p>  He exhaled the last of his breath in satisfaction. “Man, what a tool.” He noticed Billy’s camera again. “Hold on… what is he doing with that kunai… and the cans?”</p><p>  Yamajin looked at the screen and leaned in. “Want me to zoom in?”</p><p>  Inajin nodded. “Yup, put it on the main screen; I want everyone to watch.” His cousin looked at him. “What… nothing is going on right now, we didn’t even give them the tools and the hints on how to get out. Might as well give the guys something to watch.”</p><p>  He turned around and shouted. “Hey everyone, check this kid out; he is doing something.”</p><p>  The main screen changed to Billy’s, who was in the process of shouting in the hole.</p><p>One of the observers noticed something. “Hey, isn’t that the kid… who beat up Morimoto-san and Uno-Chan?”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone turned their head to said individuals. “That is bullshit! He caught us off guard, and we were not allowed to use chakra!” almost everyone started laughing.</p><p>  One kunoichi looked back at the screen and asked. “What is he doing? With that kunai and string?”</p><p> Suddenly Billy threw it, but he clearly missed, and he is pulling the wire back. Noticing this, Inajin told someone to split the screen into the hallway.</p><p>  They saw Billy’s arm attempting to throw the kunai at the other door. “Yamajin, open the other door’s cam.”</p><p>  The screen changed into a three-way, one of Billy, one for the hallway, and finally one for Nawaki.</p><p>  They all watched when the kunai clicked with the slit of the door. “Now what?” one guy asked, then they saw him pull a can attached to a wire.</p><p>  Billy threw the can, and he failed, but he tried again, and it landed. Inajin quickly understood what is going on, he saw as Nawaki talked into the can. Then another shinobi asked. “I am confused about what did he do?”</p><p>  A kunoichi nodded in understanding. “I think he used the vibrations of sound to communicate with the other kid.’</p><p>  Inajin looked at his cousin. “Tell us who this kid is?”</p><p>  Yamajin looked at the files and found it, but it was covered with black tapes. “I don’t think I have the authority to open it.”</p><p>  Inajin looked at the file, and his eyes widened. ‘Black tapes? Who is this kid?’ he sighed, then he looked at his cousin again. “Open it. As a clan head, I may order it to be opened, and I know that the important stuff will be either blocked or somewhere else.”</p><p> </p><p> Yamajin nodded and opened the files. “Billy… no last name on record, survived the Kumo attack, a year ago. Current residence blocked. Parents blocked. Genealogical records unavailable, Clan affiliation Blocked. Psych evaluation Blocked. Sexual preferences are unknown. Favorite food blocked. Schedule blocked. Affiliation Konoha. Medical…” Inajin stopped him at the end and signed for him to read the last note. “</p><p> </p><p>  "Note by Hiruzen Sarutobi the Hokage ‘S secret’, punishable by death if no clearance.”</p><p> </p><p>  Stillness all around him, he could feel the nerves of everyone. Inajin walked to the back of the room and closed the only exit. Then he looked at everyone’s face. ‘They will hate me for doing this, but I am trying to protect them.’</p><p>  He channeled some high amount of killing intent and spoke in a low voice. “No word of what you heard, saw, or remembered today will leave this room. If you do, then I will find you, and I will make you beg for death.”</p><p>He finished what he said and took a sip of tea. “All right… back to work.”</p><p> </p><p>  After everything that happened, the control room took some time until they returned to their pace; so far, nothing happened. Until they saw Nawaki opening a button.</p><p>  Yamajin got the attention of Inajin. “Something is happening… I don’t think you will like this.”</p><p>  Inajin, curious, walked to the screen, and he saw that they found the hidden puzzle. “Don’t worry, first they have to find the other ones, then they have to figure out how to do them in order, and they do not even have one word of the poem.”</p><p>  He smirked inwardly. ‘I spent months making this specific test for the clan kids; the clans think they can pass without a test. Please, I would rather die than let anyone become a shinobi without getting tested’ He took a nice long sip of his fourth tea.</p><p>  Yamajin screamed at him. “they found all the puzzle pieces!”</p><p>  Inajin spitted his tea on a nearby kunoichi. “What the actual fuck! WE DIDN’T GIVE THEM THE BLACK LIGHT YET!”</p><p> He started pacing around. Then he saw a wet kunoichi. “You bring me more TEA!” The kunoichi, scared and wet, quickly bowed and ran to the kitchen. “This can’t be happening all the months I spent without my wife… All the times I had to skip my breakfast tea… AND A BUNCH OF UNWASHED BRATS BEAT MY PUZZLES!...” he turned and looked at his cousin. “Please tell me we gave them any hints? What about that idiot we sent to give them their keys? Did he squeal?” his cousin shakes his head.</p><p>  Inajin sighed and sat on the couch; he could feel his blood pressure rising; he turned his head to a nearby shinobi. “You. Get me some vanilla wafers!”</p><p> </p><p>   He sighed, and finally, he began enjoying his 8th tea to calm his nerves. Thankfully, they did not figure out how to open the puzzle. He took a nice long sip from his hot tea. ‘man would it be funny if they figured out how to open the puzzle while I am drinking, but this is not a cartoon world, so I can safely drink this nice hot tea in peace’ he swallowed the hot tea, enjoying how it gave him warmth, then he exhaled with satisfaction and perfection.</p><p>  “They figured out how to finish the puzzle.”</p><p>  He could feel his body freeze, he could feel the very ground stand still, then he heard someone. “Inajin-senpai, I found some vanilla wafers, but I had to go out and buy them!”</p><p>  Inajin stood up, and with intense fury, he threw his hot tea at his Kouhai, covering him with tea.</p><p>  The blond shinobi dusted himself in a calm manner, fit for a noble, then he nodded at his cousin while stepping over his Kouhai. He stopped by the door and turned around. “Please wait for a second. I am going to murder some children,” he gave them an attractive smile and slowly closed the door.</p><p>  Yamajin slowly raised his hand. “I bet two thousand that he won’t kill them.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>  </p><p>   He felt the ground opening, he tried to jump to a safe location, but the ground betrayed him, he felt his back hitting something, then he saw that he was in a tunnel, this tunnel pulled him down, and he could not resist.</p><p>  For minutes Billy slides down this tunnel, and finally, he saw an end to this tunnel. He prepared himself, at the last moment, he placed his feet on the ground, smoke from came from his boots, slowing him. And finally, when he saw the end, he stopped himself.</p><p>  Billy’s feet dangled from the tunnel, and he looked down, brownish waters, with a really bad smell. He looked up and saw a high ceiling, with big lights shining down on the area.</p><p>  He spotted several different pipes all connecting to this huge arena, he hopped down from the pipe, and he could feel the sludgy water invade his boots.</p><p>  Billy walked around aimlessly in this huge space, then he heard a shout.</p><p>   “Billy, is that you!?” He turned his head to find Nawaki walking alone.</p><p> He moved towards him. “Nawaki! Good to see you finally!” Billy looked at Nawaki’s clothes, and they were soaked with muddy waters.</p><p>  “You finally made!” he ran towards Billy. “Oh man, that was so cool, what you did with the cups and everything.”</p><p>  Billy was about to respond, then he remembered something. “Fuck my stuff!” he ran back towards the pipe he came in, and when he reached it, he saw his duffle bag in the waters, his main bag still inside of the pipe.</p><p>  Picking up his duffle bag, then reaching inside of the pipe, and fished out his main one. “Fuck I thought I lost them…” he breathed in relief.</p><p>  He heard Nawaki approaching. “You got your stuff?” Billy nodded, “Good now, we need to figure out a way to get out of here.”</p><p>  Billy reached into his bag and fished out a candy bar, then he handed it to Nawaki. “Here, I bet you didn’t eat anything.”</p><p>  “Oh, thank you so much! I was starving!” he took the candy bar and looked at it. “yuck… three samurai, that is the worst one!” Nawaki looked disappointingly at the bar.</p><p>  Billy reached with his fist and slammed it into Nawaki’s head. “Don’t disrespect the samurai! It’s the best one! Better than that shit brand Chakra way!”</p><p>  Nawaki slowly raised his head, and he looked at Billy with eyes that had passion in them. “Oi. Oi Billy, don’t disrespect Chakra way!”</p><p>  Billy smirked. “What… can’t handle the true… Chakra way’s only way of getting money is by tricking naive kids like you. What too shocked to replay? Don’t worry, you are not the first who thought that if they ate Chakra way, they would gain more Chakra!”</p><p>  Nawaki reached to Billy’s turtleneck, and Billy grabbed Nawaki’s shirt; they both pulled each other closer and said at the same time ““WANNA FIGHT!?””</p><p>  Their eyes looked at each other, none wanted to flinch first, but then they heard someone. “Hai. Hai. Hai children, you are both strong; why don’t you stop the fighting now.”</p><p>  Billy turned his head and looked at a blond man with blue eyes, and he had an easy smile. “And who are you?”</p><p>  The man walked towards them, “My name is Inajin Yamanaka.”</p><p>  Nawaki gave him a small bow, but Billy raised his eyebrows and clicked his fingers, then he pointed at Inajin. “I remember you! You were that freak who questioned me a year ago, in the onsen,” Billy nodded at himself. “Yup… That fat guy, what was his name again.” Billy started clicking his fingers in the air, trying to remember, then he shrugged. “Eh, something with a Choz or Chazo.”</p><p>  Nawaki’s jaw dropped. “You fucking Idiot! You just insulted two clan heads in less than ten seconds!”</p><p>  Billy’s eye widened, and he pointed at the Yamanaka. “This freak is a clan head!”</p><p>  Nawaki’s hand reached for the back of Billy’s head, and he pulled him down. “I am deeply sorry, Yamanaka-Sama! My friend just hit his head while sliding down the pipe… you understand, right?”</p><p>  Inajin’s smile turned more feral, “Oh, don’t worry, it was no harm done… I just came here to congratulate you, on your fine performance, with the first test.”</p><p>   He reached into his bag and pulled out a clipboard. “So, let’s see here, Billy has earned, for bypassing ALL THE DAMNED ISOLATION MEASURES, I PUT IN PLACE!” his voice turned sweet again. “You get the first place, and Nawaki for FIGURING OUT MY PUZZLE THAT I SPENT WEEKS ON, WHILE SKIPPING MEALS TO FINISH! … You get the second place.”</p><p>  Billy started trembling, ‘What the fuck is wrong with this guy! First the onsen, now this’ He stuttered a bit. “Th. Thanks?”</p><p> Inajin smiled and started writing on his clipboard. “Now, since you passed SO EARLY! You guys need to wait for three days until the first clue is given. Sorry!”</p><p>  Nawaki nodded. “Yamanaka-sama, is there someplace we could wait at or sleep in?”</p><p>  Inajin smiled. “I am so glad that you asked this question, Nawaki! Why, of course, we prepared a place for you to sleep at!”</p><p> He pointed at one pipe. “You could wait in this pipe… or how about that one? It looks less wet… ooh, look at that one, I bet you could bring your pet in there!”</p><p>  Billy sighed. “We get it… we sleep in pipes; what about the food or water?”</p><p> Inajin gave Billy puppy eyes. “Oh, thank you, young man… that reminds me.” He started writing and talking. “So, for three days, maybe two more, it is going to be three meals per day, plus two snacks between meals, a healthy amount of iced cold water, with orange juice on the side.” Then he turned his head towards them. “Do you want something else besides orange juice?”</p><p>  Billy nodded. “If you got any, berry juice I would take it.”</p><p>  Inajin smiled. “I have the finest berry juice, and it will be delivered to you!” he sighed in satisfaction. “Now I think this is everything, let me explain how the test will work… when every student comes here in the day five mark, something will happen, and in order to pass, you all need to escape from the sewers!”</p><p>   Nawaki smiled. “Easy! I bet we could make another record!”</p><p>  Inajin cleared his throat. “Now, if that is everything you need… Oh, would you look at that! It seems I made a spelling error while I was writing… Now let me fix this really quick.”</p><p>  He started writing on his clipboard again. Then he made an obvious slipping motion. “Oh no! it seems I slipped, and I made your order wrong! … Silly me, thankfully I still have my pen to write with… oh no! my pen is out of ink! Sorry guys, you will need to live with, hmm.”</p><p>  He made an obvious motion of looking at the board. “Two meals for three to five days, and sorry guys, but it seems there are only six liters of water for the both of you… Have fun!”</p><p>  Inajin laughed and walked away. Billy looked at the retreating man, then he pointed at him and looked at Nawaki. “See, I told you he was weird!”</p><p>  Nawaki sighed in defeat. “Just… Shut up, Billy.”</p><p> </p><p>For the rest of the day, they sat on one of the pipes and played shogi, using bits and pieces of litter they found floating in the sewer.</p><p> </p><p>  On the next day, they heard a shinobi enter, with a small bag of food and some water. He approached them and nodded. “Here you go, boys, oh and Inajin-Sama told me to deliver this message.” He brought a small paper and began reading it. “Hello, boys! I hope you are having fun! Now I would like to apologize because it seems that the food you got was a day old! How foolish of me, anyway. It has been stepped on one time… by me! But don’t worry, it won’t happen again… hopefully.”</p><p>  Billy sighed. “Man, that guy is weird.” Then he looked at his duffle bag, and he had a cunning plan.</p><p>  Billy looked at the Shinobi and tried to turn his puppy eyes up. “Shinobi-san.” the Shinobi looked at Billy with confusion.</p><p> Billy smiled inwardly, then he panicked. ‘Fuck I don’t have puppy eyes!’ he looked at the floor and pretended to whimper. “Can you give us a minute? I need to talk to my friend, please!”</p><p>  “Huh? Yeah, sure, kid, but make it quick.” And he moved away.</p><p> Billy turned to Nawaki. “Dude, we have to trick him into giving us more food, this is clearly one meal, and I bet that freak would like to taunt us more tomorrow.”</p><p>  Nawaki looked at the Shinobi. “Fine, but I will talk to him; I know how to deal with them.”</p><p> Billy called out to the Shinobi. “We are done. Shinobi-san, but you know my friend wishes to talk to you.”</p><p> The Shinobi walked back and looked at Nawaki. “Shinobi-san, I know you are busy, and all, but Yamanaka-Sama told us that this is a small test that we have to convince you to bring us more food, with trade.”</p><p>  The Shinobi looked skeptical on this offer. “Eh, why not? I am doing a D-rank at the moment, so what have you to offer?”</p><p> Nawaki smiled and started bartering, and at the end of the deal, Nawaki traded ten kunai cleaning kits 5000, for forty liters of water and a box of ramen.</p><p>  Billy gave Nawaki a thumbs up when the Shinobi walked away. “Great job Nawaki, now we have water and some food.”</p><p> But then Nawaki sighed. “I know Billy, but how can we manage forty liters of water and a box of ramen?”</p><p> Billy moved towards his bag and pulled up two scrolls. “Well, we can use my pre-drawn fuinjutsu, or I can draw one for you right now.”</p><p>  Nawaki stood still, and his eyes widened. “You… know how to draw fuinjutsu… Dumb Billy knows how to use the most complicated, most insane shinobi art out there?”</p><p>  Billy grew frustrated. “What that supposed to mean! I have brains, you know… Just because I work on my body does not make me an idiot!”</p><p>  Nawaki smiled and laughed. “Come on, Billy… I was just kidding! So, we will use your fuins and store the food, then we can wait…” he looked around the area. “In this dump.”</p><p> Billy nodded. “So, want to do something?” Nawaki turned to him.</p><p> “Yeah, why not, and you know we don’t know much about each other… how about we talk while play shogi and talk.”</p><p>  Billy shrugged and walked to their pipe. “All right, But I will use the stone pieces this time.”</p><p> “What, but those are mine!” Nawaki ran towards the board.</p><p> “Yeah but, the small rags look too… brownish! It’s your turn!”</p><p> And for the rest of the second day, they played shogi and talked about their lives.</p><p> </p><p>   On the third day, Billy and Nawaki took on wrestling. “My name is the murder eagle! And you slept with my wife Lava person thingy!”</p><p>  Nawaki, with his shirt over his head, started making some fancy moves. “Well, it is not my fault she is a slut… and I will have you know that you killed my bro fifteen times! I will show you tonight, and I will take the champion’s belt from you!”</p><p> Billy started imitating the audience and booed Nawaki, then they heard the shinobi talk. “Man, the sewers are bad for kids… I leave for one day, and you guys became idiots…”</p><p> Billy was in his flying eagle pose, and he was making the karate kid move; Nawaki was doing the praying mantis style. They both turned their heads and looked at the shinobi.</p><p>  Billy quickly returned to normal and started clearing his throat while dusting himself. Nawaki started looking at the ground and kicking something pretending that nothing happened.</p><p> The shinobi sighed. “Look, it's not my problem… just give me the kunai kits, and we are cool” Billy nodded and brought a fuin scroll, then he laid it on a dry pipe.</p><p>  The shinobi opened his own scroll, and the exchange was finished; Billy handed him his kits. The shinobi walked away, muttering to himself.</p><p> Nawaki sighed. “Well, that was embarrassing; I can’t believe you convinced me to do a theater fighting drama.”</p><p> Billy bristled. “This is an art form… people will love it someday, mark my words” Billy climbed the pipe and started preparing the ramen noodles, he got one of the candles, and he boiled some water in a small can he had.</p><p> He turned his head to Nawaki. “So, this is the third day; when do you think the others will come here?”</p><p>Nawaki started thinking. “Well, let's see, we had about five hundred in our class, and let's assume that they were in the dark, like me.”</p><p>  Billy added some of the ramen powder to the can. “But what about the Hyuga clan? Should they have not passed quickly like us?”</p><p> “Well, they are not allowed to use their eyes in the first year, or the second I am not sure.” He started scratching his head. “Back to the point… I would say two hundred something will pass, maybe more.”</p><p>Billy nodded, then he poured the flavored water into the cup of ramen. “Ramen is about done.”</p><p> Nawaki walked to Billy. “So hard to believe you are a mask maker’s apprentice.”</p><p> Billy gave him a cup. “Why is that?”</p><p>“Well… you don’t look the type who sits on a table and carve a mask all day long.”</p><p> Billy nodded, and he opened his zipper to eat. “Well, we do not make simple masks; we make shinobi masks, royal ball masks, and custom masks for injured shinobi… we deal with quality over quantity.”</p><p>  Nawaki looked at Billy’s mouth. “can I ask you a question?” Billy nodded while he was slurping the noodles. “Why do you wear a mask?”</p><p> Billy stopped, and he placed his ramen down, then he sat still for a moment. “Are you sure you want to see what is behind the mask, Nawaki? It isn’t pretty.” Nawaki leaned forward, and with hesitation, at first, he nodded.</p><p>  Billy sighed in defeat, ‘Welp, someone was bound to ask about it anyway, might as well remove the Band-Aid quickly’ Billy gently removed his mask, then he looked at Nawaki in the eyes.</p><p> Nawaki flinched and looked away in shame. “I am sorry about asking.” He answered softly.</p><p> Billy laughed and slipped the mask back in, then he clicked the fuin to tighten the mask. “You know… the world outside is a scary place.”</p><p>  Billy stood up and got out of the pipe; he looked up at the shining lights. “Nawaki, I have an advice if you would like to hear it.”</p><p>  Nawaki looked at Billy’s back. “I am willing.”</p><p> He sighed and turned around to look at Nawaki. “If you survived out there… I mean the war.” Billy gathered his thoughts. “People are going to use you.” He took a deep breath. “And people will wish to destroy you.”</p><p>  Billy reached for his mask. “Because you are a Senju, and you are a threat to them.” He breathed to calm his nerves. And walked towards Nawaki, now they are really close together. He bent down to be at the eye level of Nawaki. “So, look at my face, and you can see how the world out there is really like. Then tell me if you genuinely think you can survive?” Billy removed his mask, but this time Nawaki did not flinch; his eyes never left Billy’s face.</p><p>  Nawaki slowly reached with both of his hands to Billy’s face, then in an instant, he smashed his skull to Billy’s skull. Billy did not move. “This is my answer, Billy; I will fight every step. I will destroy any competition. And when the ravens sing their song of death, I will be the only one standing!”</p><p>  Billy smiled, and he reattached his mask, and with the hiss of the mask, Billy laughed. “Good. Good, let the dark side consume you!”</p><p> Nawaki deadpanned. “What? Man, Billy, that was awesome and all, but you ruined it with the joke… and why do I feel like you are referencing something here?”</p><p>  Billy shrugged his shoulders. “Eh, you started it with the poetry shit again… And it was just there… and I am referencing something, a story if you will. Want to hear it? We got nothing to do.” Billy returned to the pipe, and he picked up his ramen.</p><p> Nawaki nodded. “Well, I think we have time. So, might as well, so is this story from a book or did you create it?”</p><p>  Billy stood still. ‘Should I? What about George Lucas… You know I am related to him… ten thousand generations back… so I am the only heir of anything from earth… and I really doubt that they will object so… yoink mine now!’</p><p>  Billy gave Nawaki a thumbs up. “Yup, all my creations… you know I was a farmer before, so I had to do something in my free time… and the rest is history.”</p><p>  “Now, how do I start the story… A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away,” Billy spent five hours retelling ‘A New Hope,’ and he will not start with episode one, because fuck episode one.</p><p> “And then Chewbacca roared towards the crowd.” Billy smiled at the look on Nawaki’s face. “And that ends the first chapter.”</p><p>  Nawaki jumped from excitement. “Oh my God, that was sooooooo cool! He had a flaming sword that could cut anything and the magical Jedi. I liked Darth Vader so much!”</p><p> Billy smiled. ‘I do not regret stealing it.’ He laughed. “You think this is the only story, Nawaki? I have more in my brain,” then he added internally. ‘And John’s brain, you magnificent nerd!’</p><p>  Billy was about to explain more of ‘His stories,’ but he heard something moving in the other pipe. “Wait, there is someone coming!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>    Shikaku kept on staring at the moving tunnel he was in. ‘Man, the puzzle up there was so boring. I had to wait three days until everyone passed… well, I hope they passed; I don’t want to explain stuff to them… too troublesome.’</p><p>  He yawned and started clapping his lips, then he smelt something foul. ‘Oh, it’s the sewers… how original.’</p><p>  When he saw the tunnel getting brighter, he channeled some chakra to his legs and feet, then he slowed himself. ‘I can see the end of the tunnel now.’</p><p>  At the end of the tunnel, two small legs stopped at the perfect position, where they dangled from the tunnel; Shikaku sighed when he heard no one was talking. ‘I completed the puzzle too quickly… well, on the bright side, no one is here to bother me.’</p><p> He heard steps slugging through waters. “Who do you think passed?” said a rough voice.</p><p>  “I think it's going to be either one of the Naras, or maybe a Yamanaka.” Another voice replayed, but this one sounded more cultured. ‘This one is from a clan, and the other one is clearly that big kid with the mask.’</p><p>  He saw a masked face leaning on top of him. “Hmm… Yup, it’s a Nara… and a lazy one at that.”</p><p>  Shikaku waited for Billy’s head to move, then he straightened himself up. “So, you guys passed too?”</p><p>  Nawaki nodded. “Yup, we passed three days ago… Man, this place is boring.”</p><p> Billy nodded. “What took you guys so long?”</p><p> Shikaku stretched his body and scratched his head. “I stayed up there for three days, I thought that half or more would already be done… I guess it is only you too, right?”</p><p>  Billy gave him a thumbs up. “So, want to do something? I mean, that crazy guy told us that the second test will start in two days.”</p><p> Shikaku exhaled, and he jumped out of the pipe; he could feel the murky waters invading his sandals. “I have nothing to do, so what do guys do for fun?”</p><p> Billy cracked his fingers. “You like shogi? We made a makeshift one back there… I always wanted to play with a Nara.”</p><p>  Shikaku nodded and followed the two boys. “So, did they give you food or water down here?</p><p>  Nawaki laughed. “As if… if you count two sandwiches split between us for five days as food.”</p><p> He smiled. “Well, I am glad that I slowed myself.” When they reached their pipe, Billy sat down.</p><p> “I will play first… I CHOOSE STONES!” Billy began arranging the stones in shape.</p><p> For hours they played. “Damn you, Shikaku! This is 28 to 16.”</p><p>  He sighed. “Well, it is not my fault you always try new and unorthodox tactics.”</p><p> Nawaki pushed Billy out of the way. “My turn, Billy, you lost… make us ramen.”</p><p>  Billy glared at Nawaki. “I didn’t lose to you shit head!”</p><p> Nawaki smiled. “Don’t worry, I will win this match, then I am going to beat you on the next one… so make it in advance.” Billy started grumbling, “You are fucking lucky I love cooking.”</p><p>  Shikaku chuckled and made his first move. “So, you guys have been friends for a long time now?”</p><p>  Billy started pouring water. “I would say three days now… man, time sure does fly.”</p><p>  “Oh, then you guys must have many friends out there. I mean, you seem to be too close… in what three days?”</p><p>  “Fuck no… Farming most of my short life… then working in a store.”</p><p> “could not find the right people… you understand Shikaku.”</p><p> Shikaku nodded at Nawaki; he saw him move his knight. ‘Well, this move is going to set you back.’ Just as he was about to make the next move, he heard a voice a high-pitched voice.</p><p>  “Anyone there!... Hello!... you need to carry me! I am wearing a dress!”</p><p>  Shikaku and Nawaki instantly looked at Billy. “What are you guys looking at me for?”</p><p> “Stop Ignoring me!”</p><p>  “Fuck no… why should I carry her?!”</p><p> Nawaki turned his head and looked at Billy’s body. “Well, you are the tallest.”</p><p> “And the strongest.” Added Shikaku while grinning.</p><p> Billy swore and huffed, then he walked down the path to the girl in the pipe. “So, what do you make of Billy?”</p><p>  Nawaki looked confused. “What do you mean?”</p><p> “What you said earlier… What made Billy different?”</p><p> “Oh…” he gathered his thoughts. “Well, he has this…” Nawaki started gesturing with his hand. “persuasive personality if he wanted something… I don’t know what could stop him.”</p><p> “So, he wanted to be your friend so bad that he forced you?”</p><p> “What is wrong with you, Nara’s? You always act lazy, but when you find something interesting, you become a bloodhound. And no, I asked first, said no later, he punched me in the face, and told me to ‘Shut the fuck up’ I guess.”</p><p> Shikaku started laughing. “He punched you… A Senju?”</p><p>“Yup… and at this point, I am not even shocked… he insulted Yamanaka-Sama, and Akimichi-Sama… less than ten seconds of meeting Inajin-Sama himself… to his face.”</p><p> They heard a voice whining. “PUT ME DOWN, YOU BRUTE!”</p><p>Shikaku expected Billy to act with a little bit of grace, but he gave him too much credit; he was carrying, Yunmi-Chan like a potato bag.</p><p>  “Stop hitting me, or I am going to drop you in the doodoo water!” she stopped hitting.</p><p>Billy reached the pipe and placed her next to Nawaki, then he climbed the pipe and returned cooking. “Who comes to a test, with a dress? A white dress too.”</p><p> Yunmi puffed up her cheeks. “I forgot, ok!” then she noticed Shikaku. “Oh, Shikaku, you passed too!”</p><p>  He nodded at her, then watched Nawaki fall into his trap. “I would take it as an insult if you thought I couldn’t… not that I care.”</p><p> She laughed. “Typical Shika… Always acting.”</p><p> Billy grunted at them. “Ramen is done.” Then they heard another voice. “I am not going to pick them up… I don’t care.”</p><p>  And another voice, and another. “Troublesome. I recommend you hide the ramen.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>   Billy watched as more kids started gathering in the middle area; there was this quite Inuzuka with his yellow puppy, one female Hyuga from the main branch carried by a male one in the branch family, A male Yamanaka talking with Shikaku, and a fat kid with red hair, a female Aburame with a beehive on her back, and finally a Sarutobi clan member with a staff.</p><p>   Billy turned his head to Nawaki. “I missed the quiet already. You?”</p><p> Nawaki smiled. “What no way! This is awesome more friends, I say!”</p><p> Billy was about to walk towards the gathering people, but then he heard another pipe. “Oh God, another one…”</p><p>  From the pipe came out a black-haired kid, the kid started walking to the middle, then he opened his eyes, and Billy saw the Sharingan with one tomoe.</p><p>  Nawaki noticed him, “Isn’t that Izuku?... Yup, it's him, and he unlocked his Sharingan cool!”</p><p> Billy saw Izuku reaching the middle, then he noticed them. “Well. Well. Well, I am going to show you how us Uchiha’s are…”</p><p>  ‘Oh God, is he monologuing?” Billy thought internally. “Shit, he is… I really don’t have time for this.”</p><p> Nawaki noticing Billy talk. “Don’t have time for what?”</p><p> Billy didn’t replay; instead, he pumped chakra to his legs and dashed to Izuku. His first punch got dodged, but Billy caught his shirt from the back, and pulled him up, and smashed him to the ground, like the Hulk from the Avenger’s movie.</p><p>  Billy looked him in the eyes. “I don’t deal with this revenge bullshit… so stand up, and stop acting like a fucking maniac… Don’t fucking forget what I told you.”</p><p>  Billy watched him nod; with that, he pulled him up from the water and started shaking him, removing the water that was on his body. Then he turned around, looking at everyone.</p><p>  Shikaku sighed in defeat. “Troublesome Giant.”</p><p> Billy pointed at Shikaku, then he pointed at Nawaki. “Come here, guys… we need to talk.”</p><p> Billy lowered the Uchiha. ‘Fucking Uchihas, just because you have an awesome guy a generation or two does not make you all good.’</p><p> Billy gave his back to the gathering kids, then he heard Shikaku and Nawaki approach. “Guys, we need a plan… fast.”</p><p> Shikaku scratched his head. “You are right… but what was that… were you trying to show dominance or something?”</p><p> Nawaki nodded. “Yeah, that was weird.”</p><p>  Billy tucked his hands in his pocket. “Nah, I think that kid got a bone to pick with me or something… and the look in his eyes. He was trying to cause unnecessary problems… so I stopped him.”</p><p>  Shikaku shrugged, then Nawaki smiled. “Well, it was a good move anyway; now they are all quite.”</p><p>  Billy turned around and looked at the gathering kids. “Yup, so want me to explain the plan to them… like how we talked about three hours ago?”</p><p>  “All yours.” Nawaki replayed, and Shikaku gave him a thumbs up.</p><p> Billy faced the crowd of kids. “All right now, listen the fuck up!” every kid gave him their full attention. “I and our think tank.” He pointed at the nerds. “Have come up with a plan of action!”</p><p>  The main branch Hyuga stepped forward. “What gives you the right to tell us what to do?”</p><p> Billy sighed. “Because if you won’t, I will beat the living shit out of you… so let me explain how this shit will work!”</p><p>  The branch member, furious, walked forward. “How dare you talk to Ayano-Sama like this!”</p><p>  “Listen here, boy toy! Shut the fuck up, or I am going to shove my fist down your throat and wiggle you around like a fucking puppet!”</p><p>  The branch member was about to talk some more, but Billy was in front of him in an instant, then he whispered in his ears. “I am going to make this so clear that your retarded ass can understand. Back the fuck down. Or I am going to commit slaughter, so…” then he started shouting in his ear. “SO. SHUT. THE. FUCK UP. BECAUSE. THIS IS NOT. YOUR. CLAN. COMPOUND!”</p><p>  The branch house member started shivering, but the main branch started talking. “How dare…”</p><p>  Billy, done with this deal, looked at her and made a motion to close his zipper. “Zip it, princess, you can complain to daddy after the second test.”</p><p>  The Aburame female raised her hand. “What second test.”</p><p>  Billy raised his hands in the air. “THIS IS WHY I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP! SO THAT I CAN EXPLAIN THIS SHIT!”</p><p>  He huffed and returned to his position. “Alright, now that everyone is silent again!” the Sarutobi kid raised his hand. Billy looked at him and made the zipping motion. “Again! … we were told that there will be a second test after the shitty puzzle, so what is clearly obvious is that it is going to be a war simulation.”</p><p>  The Inuzuka shouted. “What makes you sure it is going to be like that?!”</p><p>  “Oh, I don’t know! Maybe because WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FUCKING WAR!”</p><p> He lowered his hand. “So here is what we came up with… there will be one leader to lead everyone here to safely, the main strategist, and six team leaders.”</p><p>  Inoichi asked. “And who is going to be the leader… you?”</p><p>  Billy laughed. “Fuck no… You want me to lead a bunch of kids around?” he turned and pointed at Nawaki and Shikaku. “I nominate those two.” He chuckled. “Better luck tricking me again next time.” He whispered to them. “So, if you have any more questions, ask them… see ya!”</p><p>  Billy walked away from the chaos. He climbed on top of a pipe, getting a bird’s eye view of the whole political shit storm he unleashed. ‘Fuckers, you thought I didn’t notice, huh. Letting me handle all the fucking stress… Too bad they don’t know Billy is a great responsibility dodger.’ He laughed while kicking his feet in the air. ‘Man, popcorn would be great right about now.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>  On the fourth day, their numbers increased to one hundred children running around the sewers. Shikaku told every clan member to inform anyone from their clan about what to do.</p><p>  Nawaki got straddled with leadership because Shikaku won a shogi match, showing his strategy skills to everyone.</p><p>  The six-team leaders were the Hyuga princess, the Inuzuka kid, that Inoichi kid, Choza Akimichi, Yunmi Yamanaka, and finally Billy.</p><p>  Billy sighed while he was on top of a pipe. ‘Man, this spot is awesome, not a lot of people can bother me, and I can cook ramen in secret.’ Then he heard someone climb up the pipe.’</p><p> He saw small green happy eyes peeking at him, then a small slobbering mouth panting for air. Finally, he saw a white-haired kid with a golden puppy on his head.</p><p>  “Damn, why do you stay up here… is that ramen?” he started smelling the air.</p><p> Billy sighed. “You better not tell on me. Or I am going to expose you to your clan members that you are hiding beef jerky.”</p><p>  Okami Inuzuka shrugged. “Don’t worry, I won’t.” then he picked up his puppy. “Isn’t that right, Kumamu?” the little puppy barked.</p><p> Billy could not resist. “Can… Can I hold him?”</p><p>  Okami nodded. “Sure… just don’t crush him.”</p><p> Billy took hold of the puppy, then he turned around and removed one of his gloves; he started feeling the fur of the puppy. “Oh my God, I could die; he is so fluffy!”</p><p>  Okami laughed at him. “I didn’t expect the big brooding giant to love puppies… so I have to ask… how old are you again? Because there is a rumor that you were held back because… you know because you are an idiot.”</p><p>  Billy put on his gloves and turned around to face Okami. “I am seven years old… and fuck those guys. They are jealous of my prestige.” He started petting Kumamu again. “So, what brings you up here?”</p><p> “Oh, right.” He began searching his bag. “The rest of the team leaders and I were planning on an old fashion clan makeup, but Nawaki shut that down, so we started picking people in our teams… You said that you will take the leftovers. So here are the names.”</p><p>  Billy took the paper and started reading. “Really, guys… I have eighty percent of the Uchihas in my team.”</p><p>  Okami started scratching his head in embarrassment, “Well, Uchihas are… how do I put this. Annoying. Attention seekers. And a handful to command.”</p><p>  “So, you just throw them at me?”</p><p>  “Well, what are we supposed to do? You already smashed one of their strongest because he looked at you funny… and the only one who has a Sharingan… Look, you will do fine, by tomorrow, Shikaku says there will be one hundred more kids down here, so you will have more non-Uchiha kids.”</p><p>  “Fine. Might as well prepare an attack pattern for tomorrow.”</p><p> “Can I have Kumamu again?” Billy handed the puppy back to the Inuzuka. Then he started moving away, but he stopped before jumping. “Oh, fair warning, most kids complained that they didn’t have the chance of becoming a leader, so Shikaku said they could challenge the current leader for the spot… Bye!” and he jumped from the pipe, running away from the screaming Billy.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>  On the final day, Billy climbed down from his pipe and walked to the gathering kids; Nawaki was sitting on a pipe while trying to massage his head, Shikaku is laughing on the sidelines.</p><p>  Billy approached the gathering kids, and he heard them talk. “I can’t wait to try and get the top spot! I am better than that failed student!”</p><p>  Billy simply approached the black-haired kid, and lifted him up from his shirt, and smashed him into his buddy, then he held him again like a mace. He looked at the other children who looked at him. “Anyone wants to challenge my leadership?”</p><p>  Another Uchiha smirked and walked forward; he held his kunai and started flipping it and making some moves. “I will!”</p><p> Billy simply threw the kid in his hand to the other one and smashed them together. He massaged his forehead. “I really don’t want to destroy half of my team, so you fucking assholes will get it. Just do what I tell you, and we can all pass the fucking test already!”</p><p> Nawaki sighed loudly. “Really, Billy, we had this whole arena event and everything! I was going to bet too!”</p><p>  Billy raised his middle finger, and Nawaki raised both of his fingers. “Fine, do what you want… So got a name for your team?”</p><p> An Inuzuka ran to him. “Yeah, boss, what is our team name going to be?! Some of the guys already.”</p><p>  Billy whistled to gather the attention of everyone. “Anyone who is in my team, come to the south pipe, we can talk about the strategy and all of that stuff.” And he walked back to his pipe.</p><p> </p><p> Billy climbed his pipe and looked down at the kids. ‘All right, let’s see what we do have here. Thirty Uchihas. Ten Inuzuka. Five Yamanaka. Five Sarutobi, the rest are a combination of different clans.’</p><p>  Billy clapped his hands. “Now for the team name, ‘I don’t fucking care Nawaki’ That will be our name. Some of you will be disappointed, but I don’t give a fuck now, do I… Now let’s talk strategy. All right, first fat kids.”</p><p>  Billy spent most of the day informing the people under his command, the tactics that they will be using. And he learned a great deal of what they are capable of.</p><p>  While he was talking, they all heard this siren sound, then they all saw a giant screen, lowering down.</p><p>  “Is this thing on… Hello.” Someone was touching the microphone. “Oh, the mic is on… Try the red wire… No, you idiot, the other red wire!”</p><p> </p><p>Finally, the screen worked, and on the screen was Inajin holding a cup of tea; with dark eyes looking at them, he took a sip of tea. “Now, congratulation on passing the first test!” No one said a word, and Billy moved to the middle of the area, with the rest of the leaders.</p><p>  “Now let’s see how many passed… 343 passed with flying colors… I would say color me impressed, but I am all out of colors…”</p><p>  He heard Inoichi scream into his hands. “Please, Dad, stop!”</p><p>  “Now for the second test!” the screen changed to a map of the sewers. “Now see this spot right here.” He pointed at the top of the map. “This is where you need to go! To pass.”</p><p> “Now, Currently, you are right here.” He moved his pointer to the bottom of the map. “past the three main canals, eight piping subsystems, and the thousand of traps that I may or may not have laid there!”</p><p>  The screen changed to Inajin dipping a biscuit in his tea. “You know… I was planning on being easy on you… But someone just had to beat my first test too quickly.”</p><p> Everyone looked at Billy and Nawaki; Billy turned and looked at them, then he raised his middle fingers to all the clan kids who were glaring at them. “So, I thought, how can I make this test much harder? And you know what.” He smiled a feral smile. “You would be surprised by how much water one could trap in one place.” He clicked a button.</p><p>  Then they saw a gate opening. “Now, kids, this gate is the only exit.”</p><p> Billy squinted his eyes. “Are those crocodiles?”</p><p>  “So, as you can see, having a summon contract is great! But let’s get back to the main point… this is the only exit! And it is covered with crocodiles! Now I know what you are all thinking.”</p><p>  He changed his voice to a higher-pitched one. “We can win this with the power of friendship! We can do this. We have smart people here!”</p><p>  Then he cleared his voice. “But you know… I learned my lesson. And I came to a conclusion… why don’t I simply remove time!”</p><p>   Billy noticing what is about to happen, he looked at Nawaki and Shikaku, whose eyes widened as well. “TEAM FORMATION PRIMARY!” he screamed to his team.</p><p>  Some lagged a little, but when they saw how most of them got in line, they quickly formed the formation. “PAIN TRAIN! GO. GO. GO. GO!”</p><p> Then he heard Inajin. “Now shall we click the button!” and he clicked it, he heard a gate opposite the one they were headed to, opening, he heard water crash behind him.</p><p>  Billy screamed. “RUN, NEVER STOP! CLEAR THE CROCODILES! FOR THE OTHERS!”</p><p>  Billy was the first to crash into a crocodile. He sent a chakra-laced kick to its, head sending it away. “Use your weapons if you must! Don’t falter!”</p><p>  Billy dodged an incoming swipe from a crocodile, then he heard the murky wave crash. “It is coming! More speed!”</p><p>  Nawaki reached Billy. “That crazy bastard! I should have listened to you, Billy!”</p><p> Shikaku was running on another platform. “You will get used to it! Uncle Inajin has these moments!”</p><p>  Billy saw a staircase. “That way! Quickly!” Billy jumped to the left and ran towards the stairs, but then he saw a trapline. He quickly turned around and shouted. “TRAP! JUMP OVER THE STAIRS!”</p><p>   Billy jumped and ran forward, he could feel his lungs burning up, and he could hear people falling behind him. “Nawaki, take the main group and go! Shikaku and I will try to assist!”</p><p>  Nawaki nodded, then Shikaku ran near Billy. “So got any plans, Shikaku… I know you think fast, so do it!”</p><p>  He sighed. “I memorized the map he showed; there are two locks that need to be closed on the third level, if we close them, we could stop the water rush and take a breather!”</p><p>  Billy nodded. “Fine, you stay behind the main group; I will stay at the back. I will try to catch any stragglers!” Shikaku offered his first.</p><p> Billy smiled and bopped his fist. “Try to stop any traps from opening. They clearly made them obvious!” with that, he fell back and shouted to his team. “FORMATION KNIGHT!”</p><p> </p><p>  For the rest of the run Billy and his team helped up any kid who slipped, they missed some, but they always heard a shunshin activating in the background.</p><p>  When they reached the third level, Billy commanded his team to move forward while he caught up with Shikaku. “Shika! Where are the locks!?” he pointed to the right pipe while he went left.</p><p>  Billy quickly moved to the right pipe. And found the lock. “Fucking hell, why would they lock it!” He gathered his chakra at one point, then he smashed the wired cage near the lock, then he stretched the cage and walked in. He saw a lever with a danger sign next to it.</p><p>  “You have to try harder, weirdo… Can’t trick the champ!” and he closed the lever.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>  Billy returned to the group, he saw them all panting and resting near the stairs. “Hey, Shika! How many of us left?”</p><p>  Shikaku breathing hard. “I… think… we… Have about one hundred something…”</p><p>  Billy looked around and frowned. “We lost too many… that damn crazy bastard, who opens a dam on kids!”</p><p>  Shikaku, finally grasping his breath, straightened up. “It is no use complaining now… we just need to get through this.”</p><p>Billy cracked his knuckles. “Come on, let's meet up with the rest of the leaders. We need a better plan.”</p><p> Billy walked with Shikaku to the leaders. Nawaki was sitting on a pipe, scratching his head. “How much did we lose… each team report what they lost.”</p><p>  Ayano Hyuga walked forward, her Kimono used to be white, but now it is covered with dark green filth, her long hair reaching to her back. “My team lost forty-two; our current members are eighteen.” Nawaki nodded at her.</p><p>  Then came Okami Inuzuka. “Lost thirty-three, got twenty-seven.” He turns around and shouts at his team. “Go wild wolves! AOOOO!”</p><p>  Billy shouts at him. “Take it seriously here, Okami!”</p><p> Nawaki sighed and points at Yunmi Yamanaka. “only forty left…” then she remembers something. “Sorry, I counted myself again its thirty-nine.”</p><p> Inoichi moves forward. “twelve left, and Choza has thirty.”</p><p> Nawaki nodded and wrote the numbers down, then he looks at Billy. “How many do you have left, Billy?”</p><p>  Billy scratched his head. “Didn’t count to be honest with you… one second.” Billy turns around and looks at the gathering kids, then he spots a Uchiha. “Hey, you!” The Uchiha points at himself. “Yeah, you! How many do we have left in my team?”</p><p> The Uchiha walks to Billy. “We have fifty left, Boss.”</p><p> Billy nods and turns around to look at all the leaders looking at him strangely. “What?”</p><p> Shikaku laughs in the background. “This is the first time they saw a Uchiha do what they are told, by a non-Uchiha…”</p><p> Nawaki claps his hands to get everyone’s attention. “All right, everyone, settle down… we lost more than fifty percent of our numbers; currently, we stand with one hundred and seventy-six.”</p><p>  “So, we need to downsize ourselves and plan on how to win this.”</p><p>  Shikaku hums in agreement. “I say we merge half the teams together, so instead of having six, we would have three teams. One for offense, one for defense, and one for support.”</p><p>  Nawaki writes in his paper. “Who volunteers to leave leadership?” Billy immediately raises his hand. “Not Billy, he did not lose many people, and he is the only one who can hold down the Uchihas.”</p><p> Billy moans. “Man, I just wanted to relax!”</p><p>  Shikaku points at Yunmi and Choza. “These two will do; they have the most after Billy.”</p><p> Ayano voices her opinion. “Why should I back down? Just because I was in a bad position does not mean my leadership should come into question.”</p><p>  Nawaki exhales. “Ayano, you need to settle down and accept this… we do not have time to argue on who should lead… we have to plan for our next move, we have no water, no food. And I really doubt that we could keep order much longer.”</p><p>  She wanted to complain some more, but Shikaku beat her to it. “This is war Ayano, you need to step down.” He gave her a challenging stare.</p><p>Billy walked to Okami and whispered to him. “So wanna join my team… I still have some Inuzuka left?”</p><p>  Okami laughed a little. “Sure, Kumamu likes you.” Billy offered a fist pump.</p><p>Ayano finally relented, then Shikaku sat and leaned on a pipe. “All right, now let me explain the plan and how we can all finish this test.”</p><p> </p><p>  For one hour, they discussed a plan of action, they agreed that Billy will take the offense, While Choza will take the defense, and Yunmi will take support.</p><p>  And after planning, they all marched together; in an arrow formation, Billy will take the front, and his team will spot any traps.</p><p>  If they missed a trap and triggered it, then Choza’s team will try to defend against it.</p><p>  And finally, Yunmi’s team will deal with anyone needing major help while they navigated the tunnels. They helped Billy’s team find traps, and they helped Choza’s team in recovery or support.</p><p>  And after eight hours of them navigating tunnel after tunnel and trap after trap, they finally reached the last room.</p><p> </p><p>  Billy leaned on the corner and peaked across; he scanned the area, trying to find any trap, then he motioned with his fingers to Izuku Uchiha.</p><p>  Izuku leaned next to Billy, then he bent down and looked at the entrance, he activated his Sharingan and saw a fine line, but just as he was about to report it, he saw two finer lines attached to the mainline.</p><p>  He raised his hand and motioned with his fingers. Billy nodded at him and brought his kunai; he placed the kunai next to the mainline, then he counted with his fingers.</p><p>  At the end of the count, they both cut the wires and ran back with the utmost speed they could.</p><p> Then they heard an explosion with small stone pebbles flying everywhere. “Fuck! That one almost got us!” Billy panted when he saw his team.</p><p> Then he turned his head to Izuku. “Good job Izuku.” And he gave him a thumbs up.</p><p>  Izuku stands up and puts his finger under his nose. “Well, of course. Nothing can get past the Uchiha or the Sharingan!”</p><p>  Billy sighed in defeat. “Why do you always say that… we get it! Take my fucking compliment and shut the fuck up!”</p><p>Izuku stammers a little. “Sorry, boss… So, do we go in?”</p><p>  “No, just try to find more traps near the entrance, I will get the rest… it won’t be the first time that bastard puts more than five traps in one place.” Izuku nods and returns to the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>  Billy returned to the main group. “Nawaki, we cleared the last entrance, my team. Scanned the area, get ready; we are about to breach the last level.”</p><p>  Nawaki smiles. “Finally, I just want to shower and eat a nice meal after this!” Billy gives him a thumbs-up and whistles to his team to move forward.</p><p>  They returned to find Izuku singing a song while checking for traps. “Anything new Izuku?”</p><p>  “Nope, clear as the sunny skies.”</p><p>“All right. FORMATION CAT!”</p><p>  Billy’s team all formed smaller groups surrounding him, then they all walked into the entrance. Billy looked up and saw two balconies on top of each other, then he turned around and found another two on top.</p><p>  He saw a clear area with doors all around, leading to pumping stations and control rooms. Far at the end of the room, there was a closed gate.</p><p>  He looked at the first balcony and saw a small bell attached to a small pipe; next to that balcony was a staircase.</p><p>  Then he noticed someone sitting in the middle of the square room. In front of him was an assortment of biscuits and sweets. And he was drinking tea.</p><p>  Billy turned his head and looked at the main defense team, with Nawaki in the middle. “Nawaki! Code weirdo!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>   Nawaki was tired; he and Shikaku have calculated a plan for two days, then the weirdo, as Billy likes to call him, just comes and pulls a fast one on us. He did not anticipate this kind of chaos.</p><p>  Thankfully, they had Billy, who started shouting for people to move when the dam opened. Shikaku had the brains to memories the map, which helped them navigate this hell. And finally, they had Izuku and his Sharingan, which helped immensely.</p><p>  Nawaki started having doubts about his dream when he was trying to break up fights and get people focused. ‘No wonder Billy does not want leadership.’ But he will never stop dreaming about becoming a Hokage.</p><p>   And finally, they are here at the end of the road, he finally saw some natural light coming from the closed gate, and he was about to cry from happiness. Then Billy shouted at him. “Nawaki Code Weirdo.”</p><p>  Nawaki lowered his head in defeat. “I fucking knew there was a catch.” He raised his head. “Spread out!</p><p> </p><p>Everyone around him formed smaller groups, like Billy’s team; he walked forward and stood next to Billy; he watched as Inajin-Sama drank his tea with perfect peace.</p><p>  Inajin opened his eyes and looked at them. Then he smiled. “Well, hello there!” he placed his tea on the table. “I am so proud of you, kids! You even formed small, cute teams together; how adorable.” Then he bent down and started squinting his eyes while making baby noises.</p><p>  Inoichi shouted. “PLEASE, DAD, STOP!”</p><p>  “Why, Inoichi! I am shocked; you used to love it when I talked to you like this.”</p><p>  Nawaki turned his head and saw a child who just wished for the earth to swallow him whole. ‘All right, time to stop this.”</p><p>  Nawaki walked forward, gaining the attention of Inajin. “Inajin-Sama, thank you for greeting us, after our… Tiring… event.”</p><p>  Billy chimed in. “EVENT? You call this an event?!”</p><p> Nawaki leaned to the side and whispered in a loud voice to Billy. “Do you want to go back and just sleep or shower? Well, I do. So, shut up, Billy!</p><p>  “Oh, do not worry, Nawaki-Kun I am simply here to congratulate every one of you guys for passing the test!”</p><p>  He heard silence, then he heard everyone shout in joy. He was about to smile in victory, but then. “Or you could hear my offer!”</p><p>  ‘Goddammit! He is doing it again.’ Nawaki smiled at the clan head. “And what is your offer, Inajin-Sama?”</p><p>  Inajin smiled. “Well, Nawaki, it just breaks my heart knowing that you guys started with three hundred fifty, and now you are what?... less than a hundred?”</p><p>  Nawaki looked down in shame. “their sacrifices will not be forgotten.”</p><p>  “Why are you talking about them like they are dead? How about we fix that, shall we?”</p><p> Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small remote controller. Then he clicked it. On the left side, a screen lowered, and on that screen was a video of a warehouse somewhere, on the floor, all the kids that were with him were tied up, with gags in their mouths and blindfolds.</p><p>  Quite as the night what followed, slowly Inoichi spoke. “Dad, what are you doing?”</p><p>Inajin sighed and looked at his son with sadness. “Well, son… those who failed my test will be taken and be trained in a harsher environment, some of them may die… but this is war, son, and we need good Shinobi, not failures.”</p><p> Inoichi had nothing to say; he was so shocked at what he saw that he could not even comprehend how to form words.</p><p>  Nawaki cleared his throat. “Inajin-Sama… what is your offer?” Nawaki stated while he felt every bone in his body go cold.</p><p>  Inajin smiled again. “Why yes, of course… how forgetful of me! Here is my offer.”</p><p> Then he clicked another remote controller, and the gate behind him opened. Bodies of people walked in; all of them were carrying sticks. Some of them were smiling and joking with each other.</p><p>  “These fine five hundred gentlemen were in the Uchiha police department yesterday, for. ‘Drunken disturbance while celebrating the tenth election of the merchant’s guild’ My heart could not let these fine men rot behind bars for days until they are released, so I made them sign that they will help with today’s test.”</p><p>  “Now here is my offer… For every civilian you beat, one of these children on the screen will be allowed to graduate with you! And if you are lucky, and rung that golden bell up there, all of you will pass with no more fighting, but sadly I trapped the stairs, and the way to the stairs, oh and I put five hundred men guarding that stairway.”</p><p>  Then he returned to his table and took his tea again. He took a calm sip of his tea. “Or anyone of you could simply leave and pass the test… it all depends on your choices.”</p><p>  Nawaki took a calm breath. “May we discuss this in another room, Inajin-Sama?”</p><p>  Inajin took another calm sip. “No, you may not. But I will allow you to talk in this very room… try to whisper as much as you want.” He smiled at them.</p><p>  Nawaki bowed to him, and he walked back to the group. “What would you guys like to do?”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was too hesitant to start the conversation, but then Shikaku voiced his concern. “What if he was lying… what if this is another hidden test, and if we left them, we lose the qualification?”</p><p>  Inoichi shook his head. “No, I know my father… if he tells a lie, he has this really subtle tell… he is not lying if any of us said we pass on this last offer, he will congratulate us, and we are allowed to go.” Yunmi nodded with Inoichi. “He is right.”</p><p>  Then Billy sighed. And shouted across the room. “Oi… weirdo… If we lose this fight, will we still pass the test?”</p><p>  Most looked shocked at Billy, but Inajin smiled. “No, you will fail, and you must try next year.”</p><p>  Everyone stood still. No one said a word. Then one kid walked forward. “I would like to pass the test.”</p><p>  Inajin pointed at a door. “Go to that door, and they will tell you. Your room number and they will give you. Your room key. Congratulation on passing the test, welcome to the first year.”</p><p>  Then they saw more kids following the first one, leaving behind the leaders and some followers. Okami screamed at them while they walked away. “COWARDS! TRAITORS!”</p><p>  Nawaki looked at what is left; he saw the first group that arrived, then he counted them. ‘Only thirty.’ He turned his head and looked at the Shikaku, who sat still in a thinking pose.</p><p> He saw Billy fuming at the mouth, pacing around with anger in his movement. Then he heard Shikaku. “Guys, I have a plan…”</p><p>  Everyone turned and looked at him. Then Izuku voiced his concern. “You think we could pass this?”</p><p>  Shikaku nodded. “The plan will need three main components, you.” He pointed at Billy.</p><p>  Then he pointed at Izuku. “You.”</p><p>  Then finally, he pointed at Okami. “You.” Okami smiled. “Whatever you need, I will do it!”</p><p>  Then Shikaku slowly shook his head. “Not you… I need him.” Everyone looked at Shikaku as a mad man.</p><p>  </p><hr/><p> </p><p>   Billy sighed and watched as Nawaki talked with Inajin. ‘That fucking asshole… What kind of mind-fucked games are you playing at, weirdo?’</p><p>  He started pacing around, warming himself up for the plan that Shikaku thought of. ‘You are fucking mad, Shikaku… But if John’s memories are anything but true… I think it may work.’</p><p>  He started looking at the available people. He saw Izuku with two more Uchiha. ‘Man, this kid is brave… I think I need to apologize to him… for the whole beating the ever-living shit out of him… Nah fuck him; he needs this… I could just tell him he was doing good.’</p><p>   ‘There is Choza and eight of his clan members, Okami massaging his puppy before the battle, next to him are three Inuzuka clan members as the distraction team.’</p><p>  Billy started stretching his arms. ‘There is. Ume Aburame with her beehive on her back,… she is the only one left.’</p><p>   He turned his head to the right and saw Ayano Hyuga with her branch member bodyguard, and next to them are three Hyuga members, then he walked to Nawaki who was sitting and planning with Shikaku, and the rest of the party… he saw him instruct the Yamanakas, and the Naras about the placements that they will be in.</p><p>  Just as he was about to reach, Nawaki he heard a voice. “Sorry, Yuzima-San, I had to go to the bathroom! What were you saying again?”</p><p>  Billy’s blood turned cold… he could feel the very ground standing still… he felt his heart stop and start five times again. Then he ran towards Shikaku and Nawaki; in an instant, he pulled them by their shirts and hid behind the group of Akimichi.</p><p>  Billy crouched behind one of the fat kids, and he peered at Yamazaki Orichi… His boss. “Oi Billy, what is the big idea! Pulling us like that?!”</p><p>  Billy turned around and placed a finger on Nawaki’s lips. “Sheeee! He could hear you!” he shout-whispered. Nawaki struggled with his finger until he ripped it away.</p><p>  Shikaku massaged his neck. “Who could hear us, Billy?” Billy pointed at the bald stocky man with the white handlebar mustache. “What about him?”</p><p>  “That is my Boss! He owns a mask shop! I should have known he would be here! He always drinks and parties with the old ladies in pingo night!”</p><p> Nawaki peeked at Yamazaki-Oyabun. “So… we should be worried because he may not sell us masks again?”</p><p>  Billy instantly turned his head and looked at them both. “This simple mask seller… No. No, that is wrong… This demon with the thousand faces could beat me until I was bloody for breakfast! So, if I could beat a bunch of Uchihas around while not breaking a sweat, what the fuck do you expect him to do to us… HE WILL FUCKING MURDER US!” Billy screamed the last part, then he heard.</p><p>  Orichi turned his head. “Billy?!” Billy quickly hid behind the Akimichi with fear in his eyes.</p><p>  Nawaki sighed. “Fine, Billy, we will use the distraction team to solely focus on him… let's add Ume with them just for safety.”</p><p>  Then Shikaku reached with his hand to Billy’s shoulder. “Get it together… you are the main part of this plan… do not fail us.” Billy nodded at him.</p><p>  Nawaki and Shikaku walked away, leaving Billy to gather his thoughts. And after fifteen minutes, he heard Inajin shout. “All right, everyone! Let the games began.”</p><p>    Billy quickly dashed to his location, behind the entrance, and waited for the moment he was supposed to spring his trap.</p><p>  He watched as the Akimichi and Choza formed a wall. He watched as the distraction team ran around Yamazaki Oyabun.</p><p>  Then he saw the wall fall, and he finally saw Izuku running to him; Billy quickly ran out and put both of his hands as a platform. He channeled all his chakra into his arms and hands. Then when Izuku came to him, he lowered himself more.</p><p>  Izuku jumped on his hand, then Billy sprung him up with all his might; Izuku quickly balanced himself in the air, then he activated his Sharingan, and while he was in the air, he charged his arm with chakra and threw something.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>    Billy watched a golden ball fly to the golden bell. Then he watched the golden ball do some flips and extended itself to form. Kumamu. Okami’s puppy, the puppy, flipped mid-air balancing itself, then in the last second, it landed on the balcony.</p><p>  The puppy wasted no time and jumped again to ring the bell.</p><p>  Billy quickly ran to Izuku and caught him by his foot before he fell. “Good job Izuku! We fucking did it, kid!”</p><p>  Izuku smiled. “Because I am a Uchiha!” Billy let his hand slip, and Izuku fell.</p><p> He turned his head to see the cheering kids dance in joy, then he saw Inajin with a calm smile on his face. ‘Fuck, this is the most genuine smile I have ever seen on that face.’</p><p>  Billy walked to Nawaki and Shikaku. “We fucking did it!”</p><p> Shikaku turned around, sporting a black eye. “I should have listened to you… that boss of yours… he saw you at the last second, but I stopped him… he backhanded me… I don’t know where I landed?”</p><p>  Nawaki turned around with two black eyes. Billy was about to speak, but he beat him to it. “I stood my ground a second time… I don’t regret it.”</p><p>  Billy gave them a thumbs up. “Thanks, guys… we did it, yay!”</p><p>  Then he heard Yamazaki-Oyabun speak behind him. “Hahaha! Gaki! What a great show!”</p><p> </p><p>Yamazaki lifted Billy by the back of his trench coat. “What I leave you for one day, and you started bossing people around?!” Billy extended his hand and gave him a thumbs up.</p><p> </p><p>Yamazaki laughed, then he started sniffing, “Oh God, that is foul… you need a shower, Gaki!” Then Yamazaki dropped him on the ground.</p><p>  Billy slowly stood up and watched his friends looking at him. Nawaki spoke. “I think I know now where you get your rougher way of handling people.” Billy shrugged at them.</p><p>  For the next ten minutes, Billy and was cheering with his friends on how they won the day.</p><p>While Billy was talking with Okami, “Man Okami I didn’t know Kumamu could use chakra yet… that was awesome!”</p><p>  Okami was about to replay, but then Inajin cleared his throat to get the attention of everyone in the room. “I would like to congratulate you on passing my test… and there is one more thing!”</p><p>  Billy sighed. “Bring it on, weirdo. We expected this.” Then he saw dirt.</p><p> </p><p>Yamazaki pulled Billy out of the earth and started using him like a puppet. “I am deeply sorry, Inajin-Sama! As you can see, my apprentice is clearly exhausted, and he fell on the floor, please forgive him!” Billy’s body was bending down and up.</p><p>  Inajin laughed. “It is all right, Orichi-san. I will pay him back ten folds…” then he started sipping on a fresh cup of tea.</p><p> “Now, as I was saying… there is one more thing. This test has a meaning behind it, and I truly hope you learned it.”</p><p> Nawaki raised his hand. “What is the meaning of the test Inajin-Sama?”</p><p> “Well, Nawaki… This test is a simulation of what happened in the war… expect what I did to you today, but it will be much bloodier… out there kids… out there, there is no mercy… you will see death, blood, and tears… I suggest you learn from what you did today, and trust in your bonds, for they will be the only thing you truly have in war.”</p><p> A quiet somberness followed his statement. Then he took a loud sip from his tea. “Oh, right, I forgot to tell you… everyone who passed this test will be allowed to go home and live at home… no need for dorms. So, see you tomorrow!”</p><p>  Billy, finally hearing all of this, was about to cheer, but then he got grabbed by his shirt, he saw his feet getting dragged. “Come on, Billy… I was without that coffee drink you make for five days now! I need my stuff!”</p><p> He saw everyone looking at him with pity. “Oi Billy!” he looked at Nawaki screaming. “See ya tomorrow!</p><p>  Billy smiled and waved. “See ya tomorrow, suckers!” then he flipped everyone who was looking at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  He felt the sun hitting his back, then he started humming ‘Kenny Rogers - The Gambler.’</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>   Inajin’s hand started shaking; he could feel his eyes twitching. ‘Stop not now… not in front of the kids!’  His cup of tea started spilling, but he kept on his strained smile; he watched as the Billy kid was dragged off. ‘I have to go now!’</p><p>  He walked to the control room and sat there; he could feel this unnatural coldness on his shoulders; he was afraid to close his eyes.</p><p>   In front of him was a blue screen, sitting in the pause mode; his breathing accelerated, and he could feel his fingers getting numb.</p><p>  He finally closed his eyes, and he took a deep sip of tea… he was too afraid to open his eyes; he did not wish to see their faces again. His ears started ringing, then he noticed that his breathing stopped.</p><p>  When he could take it no longer. He opened his eyes to the blue screen, but it was no longer blue, static video of Children bound up, with gags in their mouths.</p><p>  He looked down to see himself tied up, he saw his tortured body again, he could feel the pain again.</p><p>  He no longer could scream; he watched as he tortured them for days, he watched as he laughed from their hunger, he watched as he drowned the first one.</p><p>  He watched as he set the second one in a maze of traps. Just to laugh at her death.</p><p>  He could feel his tears falling. He could feel his soul-shattering.</p><p>  And he watched as he burned the last one alive, his screeching screams, begging to be saved by… “His sensei.”</p><p>  Then he felt someone taps his shoulders. He quickly jumped at who touched him, and he extracted his Kunai; just as he was about to kill his attacker, he saw the ground.</p><p>  Slowly he opened his eyes; his son was crying in a corner, afraid of him, his cousin Yamajin holding him down, and Yamajin’s daughter on the floor with a bruise on her neck.</p><p>  He slowly started laughing and giggling. “Yamajin Hehehhehe I heah I.. Think… HAHJAHAAAHAAAHAHHA! I NEED ANOTHER TEA!”</p><p>  Yamajin sighed. “Don’t worry… another tea will be served… in the black rooms.” He turned his head to Inoichi. “You know what to do, Inoichi… this is not the first time... I should not have left him alone today.”</p><p> </p><p> In the back of Inajin’s mine, a whisper talked. “One wonders what nightmares lurk in the darkness of the mind.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Young Hawk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Young Hawk</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    Billy opened his eyes slowly; he felt another jolt of pain from his back. Then he heard the whip cracking and hitting him; he tried to yawn from boredom, then he felt his face and jaw dislocate from a kick to the side. “Dampohet Shutopz eittin da jaws!”</p><p>  He raised his hands to his dislocated jaw, and in an instant, he relocated his jaw; he moved it up and down, testing his motor functions. “Damnit, sensei! Do we have to do this every time?!”</p><p>  He saw a figure wearing a TI trench coat with a whip unfurled on the ground. “Then stop yawning, Billy-Kun this is how you make them torture you harder or to distract them.”</p><p>  Billy yawned again then he felt his jaw dislocate. “Dampohet!” he fixed his jaw. “It's not my fault that your torture teaching style is getting bland and normal again!”</p><p>  His teacher sighed. “Only you, Billy… The other kids run away when they see me coming.”</p><p>  “Well, what do you expect? You do this shit every day for six months, and you expect me not to adapt to it?”</p><p>  “Fine, but I am going to give you homework today.”</p><p>  “What why? You don’t give homework to the other ones!”</p><p> His sensei laughed. “Well, the other ones bow to me when I am done, and they thank me for my time… But you!” he started taking in a huge gulp of air. “You laugh at me while I torture you from day one, you constantly make fun of the way I do my training, and you always compare me to your Oyabun!”</p><p> “Well, he hits harder than you.”</p><p>“No shit, jackass! He is an A rank Shinobi!”</p><p> Billy deadpanned at his angry sensei. Then he yawned. “Dampohet!”</p><p>Billy fell from the chain he was attached to and slammed right into a metal pole that was holding him; he adjusted himself on the ground and cracked his jaw back in place.</p><p>  Then he looked around the room; it was dark with only one neon blue light that keeps flickering. ‘Fucking light torture, annoying.’ He stood up and started stretching, then he saw his sensei going to his small desk next to the corner.</p><p>  His sensei searched for something, then he retrieved a small scroll, and he threw it at Billy. Billy looked at the scroll and trying to know what is inside of it. “There is a box inside of that scroll, tonight you will sleep inside of it, and I will know if you don’t, we fuined it to your blood.”</p><p>  Billy stood up and walked to the small locker next to the door of the small room; he opened it and brought his clothes, then he started dressing up. “Sensei, can you sign my worksheet today?” His sensei wrote on a small book while he hummed at him.</p><p> Billy started wearing his clothes, then he wore his spiked boots. ‘Damn boots, this is no way of making your feet stronger; I know it’s a crack head who made this shit!’</p><p>  He walked to his sensei and presented him with a small sheet; his sensei took the sheet and started reading. “Let’s see you finished Hunger training, memorization training.” He looked at Billy.</p><p>  “12-049-596=’’’’’’’’egakoh ahonok, cat m 165 n 343 * 1 = at dawn she will be dead.”</p><p> “Good, you got the hidden message training with it, but you forgot two more codes B+.”</p><p> Then he started checking on the marks. “Cold room, heat room, water training, chakra theory, psychological training, weapon training, sleep deprivation.” He looked at Billy.</p><p> “Four days now.”</p><p> “Good and finally beginner fuinjutsu training, not that you need it, but it is still good to grasp more of the basics.”  Then he brought his pen to the sheet which says one-day parental visit, and under it was one day no classes. “Congratulation, that is one day no class. Have fun.”</p><p>  Billy nodded and took the sheet, then he brought a small coupon and took on a deadpanned look. “Yamazaki Oyabun would like to thank you graciously sensei for teaching me, and he would like to offer you 10% off for your first mask purchase; we at Orichi kiddy mask-like to bring fun and joy to everyone, thank you.”</p><p>  Billy placed the small coupon on the table. “If you saw Oyabun, just say you bought from my shift.” Billy smiled and walked out of the room.</p><p>  The sensei look at the coupon. “Well.” He looked at the door and saw no one is there. “I always wanted to try out these faceless orgies, so might as well.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    Billy’s mask stretched with a smile. ‘Finally, one day off, after studying for a month! And working in the store every day, I can finally relax a little, now where is Nawaki?’</p><p>  He walked around the school, watching students getting beat with sticks to run faster next to a danger zone; he saw a kid walking away with Shinobi next to him crying while holding his bags, and he saw some who were playing torture the shinobi game. ‘Man, what a bunch of little psychopaths.’</p><p>  Finally, after walking for a while, he saw a small snack shop; he approached and looked at the sweet old woman selling her stuff. “Oba-san, can I get three samurai and one chakra way, please!”</p><p>  She smiled and bent down, then she gave him his candy; just as he was about to inspect them, he heard a kid puking in the corner. He returned the candy back. “One that is not poisoned, please.” He smiled at her.</p><p> “Oh, my dear boy, how do you know that these are not poisoned?”</p><p>  “Well, you clearly brought the ones from under the table, while I can see the ones I wanted, right there in the corner, and I can see the wrappers have been tempered with, Oh I almost forgot that they smell faintly of almond and I know that three samurai and chakra way have no almond in them.”</p><p>  The old woman smiled and took the candy from him, then she brought back the ones he wanted. He looked at them again. “Yeah, won’t work a second-time Oba-san you got me last week, but not today.”</p><p>  She smiled more warmly at him, then she brought the real ones and two strawberry Lollipops. “My Billy-Kun, you grow up so fast, it feels like yesterday that you bought your first cookie in my store. I am so proud, here the Lollipops and the candy you asked for and they are for free because you passed the poison test for today.”</p><p>  Billy gave her a wide smile. “If I had lips, I would have kissed you on the cheeks, Oba-san, but this mask makes things difficult.”</p><p>  She reached with her hand and patted him on the head. “Don’t worry, Billy-Kun! I know some kunoichi’s who like strong men with masks!”</p><p>  Billy gave her another thanks and walked away; while he was walking, he took the Lollipops and threw them in the trash. ‘Hah, that old swamp hag think she could trick me again!’</p><p>  For minutes, he walked until he reached the water training location; he sat down and started reading more about fuinjutsu.</p><p>  After thirty minutes, he heard a squashing swashing sound coming from the left; he turned his head and looked at Nawaki and Okami, who had a soaked Kumamu on top of his head.</p><p>  Kumamu jumped down and started shaking the water, which made him puff up. Billy closed the book and stood up. “Finished with the water training?”</p><p>  Nawaki nodded. “Yup, and only ten drowned today!”</p><p>  Okami bent down and started to dry out Kumamu. “You should have been there; Kumamu saved five of them while he was playing.”</p><p> Billy sighed. “Man, you guys are lucky, yesterday we had twenty.” Billy moved to Kumamu and reached into his bag and brought a small treat. “Here you go, Kumamu! You are a good boy, aren’t you!” Billy started ruffing up Kumamu.</p><p>   Okami nodded. “He is the best… So, you guys got your free day for the month?”</p><p>  Billy nodded, but then Nawaki started searching his bag. “I forgot mine at the locker; give me a minute, and I will be back!”</p><p>  Nawaki turned around and ran towards the building, Billy still playing with Kumamu, asked. “So Okami… what did you get for Ume’s birthday tomorrow?”</p><p>  Okami smiled. “I got her a smoker! For her bees, I heard that to get honey from bees, one needs to smoke them! What about you? What did you get her?”</p><p> Billy reached into his bag and pulled out a small neckless with butterflies. “I fucking hate shopping for girls and Aburame. They don’t talk at all, and we don’t know if they like it or not. So.” He brought the neckless closer so Okami could see the butterflies that were made to look like chains. “I made this one, using metal scraps from the shop. I hope she will like it.”</p><p>  Okami leaned in and turned his head to the side, his white hair reaching down. “You should have made them bees.”</p><p> Billy stood still, and he took a small breath. “Well, what the fuck is she going to use your dumb smoker for, huh?! She could control bees already!”</p><p>  Okami stood up, angry. “Take that back! It took me weeks to think about a gift! It's an awesome smoker, and the ad had sexy kunoichi on it!”</p><p>  Billy slowly leaned in. “Fuck you.” He whispered to Okami. Okami, getting challenged, jumped at Billy, and they both started fighting, while Kumamu panted on the side, watching them fight.</p><p>Suddenly they heard a noise. “Look at the animals fight Gorou-kun! So unrefined.”</p><p>  Billy and Okami stopped fighting and looked at the voice; they saw Gorou Hyuga with Ayano Hyuga looking at them.</p><p>  Slowly Billy felt Okami’s grip losing up, then he quickly took hold of him and stood up; he channeled a small chakra amount to his arms and threw Okami at Ayano and Gorou.</p><p> </p><p>Nawaki smiled while he ran back to his friends, he got lost on the way out, but finally, he was about to reach Billy and Okami. ‘Man, I can’t wait for Sis and Mito-Sama to meet Billy! I hope he behaves.’ Nawaki walked for a while and he turned when he reached the corner.</p><p>     And when he turned from the corner, he opened his eyes wide and looked at. Billy who stood on a pile of bodies, consisting of Ayano, Gorou, and Okami.</p><p>  He had Kumamu sitting on his head while he was posing with his body, then he looked at him and pointed in a weird manner that Nawaki was not familiar with. “I am not sexists!”</p><p>  Nawaki slowly took a deep breath and calmed himself down. “What the hell is a sexist, and… you know what, let's just go we have lunch with Grandmother today.”</p><p> Nawaki turned around and started walking away; he heard Billy leaving the puppy with its owner and run towards him. “So, you going to tell me who am I going to meet?”</p><p>  “You are going to meet my Grandmother and my sister… Now Billy, please be respectful; I do not wish for them to have a bad first impression about you.”</p><p>  Billy leaned back while cradling his head. “I will try, but no promises.”</p><p> </p><p> They walked for a while, stopping now and then to buy some groceries that his Grandmother needed, and sometimes Billy had to distribute coupons for his Oyabun.</p><p>  When they finished shopping, they reached the Senju clan district, they started walking near-empty homes. “Man, this place is empty… What is going on?”</p><p>  Nawaki sighed in sadness. “Most of the clan members are holding the lines; some of them did not return… yet.”</p><p> He looked up at the biggest house, and he pointed at it. “Race you there.” And he bolted towards the house, he ran while holding bags and trying to balance himself. He heard Billy curse at him.</p><p>   Nawaki ran towards the house, then he saw Billy jumping from one building to another. ‘Two could play this game!’ he used the old cart that was abandoned, and jumped from it to a house, they both started jumping, and trying to reach first place, then he saw Billy aiming a kick towards him.</p><p> He quickly readjusted the bags to the left and used the small opening to kick Billy down and jump further.</p><p>  He heard Billy scream at him. Then he saw a cloud of smoke running at him. Billy was fuming at the mouth, and he was pumping more chakra to his feet, trying to reach Nawaki.</p><p>  Nawaki looked at the surrounding buildings. ‘I need to slow him; that fucking monster would not stop!’ He disparately tried to find a solution, and finally, he saw a barrel. He jumped at the barrel, sending chakra to his feet, making the barrel jump with him, then when Billy reached him, he used Billy’s momentum to send him flying to the house.</p><p>    Nawaki could feel the force of the push that Billy gave him; he could feel his eyes squinting from the air. ‘What a fucking monster! He is what seven and a half?’ He looked at the house again, trying to calculate a way out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Billy fuming at the mouth charged one more to the house; in his hands are bags full of food; he watched as Nawaki sailed through the air. ‘Fuck, he is about to win!’</p><p>  He charged as much chakra to his feet and dashed across the road. ‘I am so going to win this!’ he looked up at Nawaki. ‘What the fuck is he doing?’ he watched as Nawaki smashed the barrel, and took out a piece of wood, then he put it under his feet. ‘No fucking way… is he going to skate with it?’</p><p>    He watched as Nawaki landed with the board and skated with it, but Billy will not let him win. And he jumped into the air and grabbed the barrel, then he threw it at Nawaki. “Let see you, use this now!”</p><p>  Nawaki, alarmed by Billy’s scream, turned around and jumped with the board, and he readjusted himself and took off flying towards the house.</p><p>  Billy stunned. Stopped running and looked at Nawaki do a flip with the board and land next to the house. “Fuck. Is he dead?” he saw a small hand peak over and giving him a thumbs up.</p><p>  Billy smiled and walked towards the house. He climbed up the stairs, and up the hill, he looked at the small castle that was Nawaki’s home.</p><p>  Slowly Billy climbed the last step to see a smiling Nawaki with a Cheshire cat’s smile. “That was fucking epic Nawaki… I have to give you that.” Then he bent down and offered a hand.</p><p>  “I know! I didn’t know I could do that!... it was like boom and bam, and then you were like REEEEEEE! And I was like nothing personal!”</p><p>  “All right, I get it. How about we go in now and meet your family?”</p><p>  Nawaki nodded and took the hand, then he stood up and opened the door. “Now I know you like to be all cool and stuff but try to be nice when you meet them.”</p><p> “You mean these guys who are watching you talking about them?”</p><p> Nawaki instantly paled and looked at everyone who was watching. “H. Hi.” Nawaki stuttered.</p><p>  Billy looked at the gathering people. He saw a beautiful woman with long red hair; next to her is a small Tsunade. Across from them is a white-haired boy with red lines going down his eyes. Next to the boy was a pale boy with long dark hair and snake eyes.</p><p>  Sitting on a lone chair was the Hokage; Billy leaned next to Nawaki and whispered. “Was this a formal event or something?”</p><p> </p><p>Billy looked at the gathering people, and all of them looked at him; he turned his head to where Nawaki went. ‘Asshole, you can’t leave your guests and go change!’</p><p>  “So, you are Nawaki’s friend?”</p><p>  He turned his head to Tsunade. “Yeah… I guess.” Silence followed his statement; the Hokage tried to fake cough. “Well, it seems I am needed in the other room; I will go and talk to Mito-Sama.”</p><p>  Billy’s eyes turned to the Hokage in an instance. ‘No, don’t leave me with these guys! You are the only one I know!’</p><p> Quietness followed the Hokage statement, and he walked away. A moment passed by, and Billy could hear the clock ticking. Suddenly he heard a scream. “That’s it! This is too awkward! Orochimaru, do something!” Shouted Tsunade.</p><p> Orochimaru simply turned his head and looked at Billy. “Why do you have a mask.”</p><p> Billy stood still. ‘What the fuck kind of question to ask someone you just met!’ He looked at Jiraiya and Tsunade turning pale and froze.</p><p>  “Why is your name Billy… It is an unusual name?”</p><p> Billy sighed. ‘Fuck it, I must channel something charismatic in this situation… so who to choose from?’ then it came to Billy, and he smiled. ‘Thank you, Jack Sparrow.’</p><p>  Billy turned his head and looked at Tsunade. “If you were waiting for the opportune moment to fix this, that was it.” He heard silence for a moment, then Orochimaru giggled, then he gave a creepy laugh.</p><p>  “Well, that was interesting.”</p><p> Billy smiled. ‘Ok, now is the time to oil the gears.’ Billy stretched and leaned back on the couch. “Why struggle when you can talk?”</p><p>  Tsunade bristled. “Hey, you can’t just relax when we are all tense!”</p><p>  “You are the one who chose to be tense… I honestly don’t give a fuck.”</p><p> Finally, Jiraiya spoke. “So… why do you wear a mask.” Tsunade took a small book from the table and threw it at Jiraiya.</p><p>  “You just had to make it more awkward?!”</p><p> “It’s an honest question!”</p><p> Billy sighed loudly. “Fine, I may tell you if you tell me.” He pointed at Jiraiya. “Why do you have these red lines?”  then he pointed at Orochimaru. “Why are you all snake-like?” then he pointed at Tsunade. “Well, I got nothing for you right now… wait, why are you so violent.”</p><p>  She harrumphed. “Says the kid who beat anyone to a pulp when you did your exams.”</p><p>  Billy raised his finger, then lowered it to his lips. “Fair.”</p><p>  Jiraiya sighed. “Discounted tattoo shop. Thought they looked cool.” Then Orochimaru shrugged. “I do not know.”</p><p>  Billy sighed. “Well, I decided not to tell you.”</p><p> Jiraiya and Tsunade exploded at him. ““WHAT?!‘‘’’</p><p>  “I said I may tell you, not that I will tell you. Wordplay 101 kids.” He leaned back and relaxed, taking in a deep breath of air. Suddenly he started feeling the need to inhale air; he felt his neck getting squeezed.</p><p>  He opened his eyes to see Tsunade choking him and rag-dolling him around; he channeled chakra to his hands and pried her hands away from his neck.</p><p>   Then he kicked her back, but she flipped midair and landed on the table. Then she brought her kunai out, challenging him.</p><p>  Billy took a gulp of air. “I am not sexist!” and charged at her.</p><p> Then he felt a hand holding him by his back, he turned around to see an angry Mito, she turned her head to Tsunade. “Would you please relax and wait in an orderly fashion? And Tsunade a Lady knows how to entertain her guests without choking them.”</p><p> </p><p> Billy sat on the couch with his arms crossed. ‘Fucking kid, who the fuck does she think she is… You can't just chock people!’ then a flash of memories came to him. ‘Yeah, I kind of hit people all the time… All right, Billy, be the big man here and try to fix the situation.’</p><p>   He straightened himself up. “Look, I may have stepped on a few toes now and then, but I guess I apologies for being rude and difficult to deal with.” Tsunade turned her head, not acknowledging him. ‘That fucking Bitch!’</p><p>  “Fine, you want to know what is under the mask?” All of them nodded, and Tsunade turned her head and tried to peak. Billy slowly reached into his mask and clicked the fuin.</p><p>  Then with a small hiss, the mask slowly rose, and at the final moment when the smoke was leaving the area, he removed it completely. “Another mask!” he showed them his original mask. ‘Thanks again, Oyabun, for that Neat trick!’</p><p>  Billy looked at their faces and saw that almost all of them gave up, except Orochimaru.</p><p> </p><p> For the next hour, the Hokage returned, and everything calmed down, Billy caught up with the Hokage from their last meeting, and Billy talked with the rest of their team. Then Nawaki came back from his shower and change of clothing.</p><p>  And finally came the main event, the lunch. They all sat down to an excellent slow-cooked, thinly cut steaks with rice. Then while they were eating, Billy asked a question to Mito. “By any chance, are you related to the Akamichi?”</p><p>  Mito looked down at her body, then she looked at Billy. “I do not think so, but why you ask?”</p><p>  “Well, I do have a classmate who has the same hair color as yours, So I thought that they may be related to you.”</p><p>  “Well, I know that they have an Uzumaki in their line somewhere.” Then she took a sip of her water. “What about you, Billy. Where do you come from?”</p><p>  “Oh, I used to live on a farm with my family, they died in a raid, The Hokage took me and said I could be a shinobi… Oh, and I work at a mask shop.”</p><p>    Then he presented them with a coupon. “Yamazaki Oyabun would like to thank you graciously, friends and family, for hosting me today, and he would like to offer you 10% off for your first mask purchase; we at Orichi kiddy mask-like to bring fun and joy to everyone; thank you.” Billy slowly placed the coupons on the table.</p><p>  He looked at the Hokage, who was sighing, while the rest of the family were confused, and Nawaki buried his face in shame. “Just don’t think about it… It’s a job.”</p><p> </p><p> For the rest of the meal, Billy talked with each family member and got to know them more. While he was conversing, he mentioned that he knew fuinjutsu.</p><p>  Mito, hearing about this, asked him to draw a simple storage seal. “This seal is far too sloppy; how many years did you study this?”</p><p>  “A year and a half, but I mostly focused on my job and training.”</p><p>  She smiled. “Jiraiya, you are going to have a kouhai.”</p><p>“What? But he is still kid Mito-Sama?!”</p><p>  “And I decided to teach this ‘kid’ as punishment for questioning my intuition you will draw five hundred seals.”</p><p>  Billy raised his hand. “Do I get a say in this?”</p><p> “No dear, now I will talk with your ‘Oyabun’ on one day of the week, that I could teach you.”</p><p>  Billy looked at Nawaki, which Nawaki simply shrugged as a replay.</p><p> </p><p>  At the end of the day, Billy thanked them for the meal, and he traveled home; when he reached his apartment, he opened his bag and pulled out the scroll. He activated it and saw a small box that is three ft in length and two ft in width; he opened the top and found spikes covering the inside of the box. “Fucking hell. This shit again!”</p><p> Billy climbed in and covered his body with chakra. ‘all right, now just like before. Keep it flowing constantly.’</p><p>  Billy closed the box, and it locked itself. Then he closed his eyes and slept.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    Billy blew on a candle. “Happy birthday Billy!” He looked at the gathering people and thanked them.</p><p>  He ate his cake and mingled with the guests. “Hai Mito-Sama, I will look more into the fuins, and I hope I can find the mistakes in them.”</p><p>  He got introduced to the merchant guild members; he almost choked when Orichi slapped him. “This little gaki right here is my apprentice! He could make masks for days without complaining.”</p><p>  He watched the night sky with Nawaki and Shikaku. “So, we all passed this year… What do you think they will teach us now?”</p><p>  Shikaku shrugged. “I bet they will keep the same things we are doing, but this time they will add more educational material…” he began counting with his fingers. “So, expect Biology, Physics, basic Chemistry, and Modern technology studies.”</p><p>  Billy sighed loudly and inhaled some of the chill air that is mixing with the barbecue. “I heard one of the teachers say that they will bring in specialization to our class; depending on our marks, they may let us chose a class from there.”</p><p>  In the second year, Billy chose. “Honor of the Shinobi class.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  Billy watched Okami Inuzuka blow his candles while everyone wished him a happy birthday. “Here you go, Okami, my gift.” Billy handed Okami a sealed box; when he opened it, there was a hand-made dagger that Billy built. “I made it myself, I itched your name on the dagger, and I fuined it with a pheromone smell of Kumamu so that you may not lose it.”</p><p>  Okami smiled. “Thanks, Billy. I will cherish this.”</p><p>  Billy nodded and walked off; he watched how he became as tall as most shinobi around him. ‘I am eight and a half years old now… and I am as tall as an adult.’  He sighed and walked towards the balcony to watch the stars. ‘This is unnatural; I have to see someone about it.’</p><p>  He heard someone approach him. “Here, Billy brought you some cake.” Billy turned around and took the plate from Choza.</p><p> “Thanks, Choza… Say What do you think we will study this year?” he asked while taking a bite.</p><p>  Choza leaned on the balcony and closed his eyes. “My old man said that we would start with chakra training… So, I would say we would focus on all chakra aspects like hand signs, advanced chakra theory.”</p><p>   Billy hummed while tasting the vanilla cake, Billy tried to swallow, but some of the cake escaped his mouth. “Dammit, I hate having no lips.” He looked at Choza, turning away from him.</p><p>  Getting the hint, he turned around and fixed his mess, and zipped up his mask. “You know it was not always like this… When I first came to Konoha, I had lips, but one day they started falling off… I hate this.” He confronted Choza while he looked at the plate in his hand; he started to rub the leathered gloves, then he felt his finger snap. ‘Damn another broken bone… It will heal tomorrow.’</p><p>  Choza reached with his hand to Billy’s shoulder. “It will get better, Billy.”</p><p>  Billy sighed. “Will it Choza?” he asked with, then he turned around and looked at Choza, who flinched. “I don’t think so, Choza… Maybe not today.”</p><p>   Billy shrugged Choza’s hand and walked away while cradling his finger. “See ya tomorrow Choza.”</p><p>   In the third year, Billy picked Advanced Fuinjutsu and Sea travels using the sea without a boat. For his specialization classes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   Billy’s knee ached with discomfort; his bones cracked with each twitch of his muscles, and with each crack, his older ones were mended again; he looked down at the gathering people. ‘Even while kneeling, I still tower over most of them.’</p><p>  He thought while slowly try sipping from his blended cake, which was hard on account of not having any lips.</p><p>  He watched the gathering Hyuga bow before Ayano and presenting her with gifts. He tried to readjust his bandages that were under his formal yukata. ‘Damn, this party is formal; I can’t even scratch my nose.’</p><p>  Billy looked down at the small table that was filled with an assortment of small foods. ‘I get it, ok!’ he screamed in his mind. ‘Fancy stuff comes in small courses, but damn I am hungry… I HAVE A MEDICAL CONDITION!’</p><p>  He felt a small hand poking him; he turned to the left and saw Yunmi. She started tapping on the table.</p><p>  Billy slowly smiled and lowered his cup to the table, then he saw Yunmi throw in small pills.</p><p>  Billy lifted his cup again and started tapping. ‘Thanks for the energy pills.’</p><p> She smiled and tapped back. ‘No problem. What gift did you get?’</p><p>  ‘Had no time. Was in the hospital getting scanned for the week.’</p><p> Yunmi frowned. ‘So, no gift?’</p><p>  ‘No. There is a gift. But it is not complete, did not make fuinjutsu on it.’</p><p>  She sighed with relief. ‘At least you brought something.’ Then she scratched her hand and took on an unsure look. ‘How is your body now? Better I hope.’</p><p>  Billy sighed. ‘I can manage, but I do feel better than before.’</p><p>  ‘Good… So, Billy, did you receive the books?’</p><p> ‘What books?’</p><p> She looked at Nawaki and gave him a glare. ‘Nawaki was supposed to bring the new schedule for this year.’</p><p>  ‘No harm was done, tell me now.’ He looked at the long line of Hyuga offering gifts. ‘I think we have time.’</p><p>  She sighed. ‘Fine… Throwing weapons at 4 am, weapon specialization at 6 am, geography beyond the hidden villages at 9, body training at 10 am, ninjutsu training/taijutsu/genjutsu training at 11 am, and finally chakra type study.’</p><p>  Billy nodded at her, then he tapped his finger again. ‘What about specialization this year?’</p><p> ‘This year, it is not mandatory; because of the war picking up again. But we do have one class.’</p><p> He waited for her to respond. ‘Well, what is the class?’</p><p> ‘They call it cooking in the wilds.’ She started scratching the table, then she tapped again. ‘I don’t know what they were thinking.’</p><p> Billy gave her a small chuckle. ‘Thanks, Yunmi.’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Billy yawned while massaging his temple; he opened his eyes to the tiki torches surrounding the house; next to him was Inoichi Yamanaka.</p><p>  They both sat on the ground watching the river near the Uchiha district. Billy looked down at Inoichi and signed with his hand. “How is your father holding up Inoichi?”</p><p>  Inoichi looked up at Billy, who stood at seven and a half feet tall. “He is doing all right, but it is getting worst… and the war is not helping at all.”</p><p>  “Don’t worry, your father is strong, and he has you to help him.”</p><p> Inoichi smiled and looked at the calm river. “I should have stayed with him today… but thank you, Billy.” Billy nodded. “Say, Billy… Will you ever stop growing?”</p><p> Billy sighed. “I don’t know Inoichi; at least the bone-breaking stopped.” He looked at his giant meaty fingers. “I feel better now, much better.”</p><p> They stayed there in silence, enjoying the breeze while listing to the quiet chatter behind them. Then Inoichi started talking. “This is our last year.” He looked at the river and threw a stone. “They say this is the hardest class and that there is no shame in failing.” He took another stone and threw it. “They will teach us leadership, tactics, stealth, and mastering all we learned… Then it’s off to war.”</p><p>  Billy sighed. “Are you scared?”</p><p> “Yes… My father used to be fine and happy.” Inoichi’s eyes started watering. “But look at him now. He can’t even function with civilians anymore.”</p><p>  Inoichi turned his head and looked at Billy’s mask; he focused on his nonexistent lips. “And look at what it did to you.” He looked back at the river. “So, when you ask me if I am scared. You can damn well bet I am scared.”</p><p>  Billy hummed. “Inoichi… Will you fight in this war or the next one?”</p><p> Inoichi laughed a little. “What choice is there? We all will fight one way or another, Billy, we fight in the forge, we fight in the hospitals, and we fight in the mud.”</p><p>  Billy laughed. “That is a great way to describe the leaf… you should hold on to it… maybe write it in a book someday.”</p><p>  Billy reached to a small stone and threw it across the river. “But do you know what I got from you, Inoichi?” Inoichi shook his head. “You are still willing to fight even though you are scared. This tells me you have great courage in your heart.”</p><p>  Inoichi laughed. “Please, Billy, how being scared to death from war count as courage?”</p><p> Billy turned his head and looked at Inoichi in the eyes. “Courage is being scared to death… and standing up anyways to face what makes you scared.”</p><p>  He stood up and dusted himself, then he looked at the shocked look on Inoichi. “I did not come up with that… But it made sense at this moment.”</p><p>  He laughed while walking away. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    Billy woke up in his bed; he slowly stretched and popped some joints, then just as he was about to move, he felt his feet hit something. ‘Damn bed, I really need to change it; it is too small.’ Gradually he adjusted his body, and he placed his feet on the floor; he could feel his knees going up because of how small the bed is.</p><p>  He sighed and tried to get his bearing and stood up. He felt the ceiling hit his head. “I really need to move out of the store… everything became too small.”</p><p>  Billy bent down and walked to the bathroom mirror; he soaked his face to freshen up, then he looked at his face.</p><p>  Scar marks that healed a long time ago, mouth with no lips, two small holes where the nose should be, dark silver eyes that seems to glow, with pale white hair that reached his feet.</p><p>  He moved to the kitchen and got his precooked breakfast, then he started picking them up. “20 boiled eggs check, two large smoked fish check, 4740 Grams white rice check, vegetables about a bushel check, energy boosters two packs, and protein boosters four-packs, and finally two vitamin pills.”</p><p>  Billy started lugging his food to the small table next to his tv, then he sat down and arranged for everything. “Fucking hell…” he sighed at the amount of food in front of him. “Welp, time to eat my first breakfast.”</p><p>  He reached for a stick near him and clicked the tv, then he started eating. ‘Alright, Billy, today is the day of graduation. And it feels like yesterday I entered the academy.’</p><p>  Billy sat there consuming his food, the old Japanese floor table used to fit him, but now it looks like a girl’s tea party table compared to him. Currently, he stands at seven and a half feet tall, with wide bulging muscles.</p><p>  One of his hands could cover the face of an adult man, his skin is hard like treated leather, and everybody part is bigger; even his fingers are wider than usual.</p><p>  He took another bite from the six-inch-wide fish, which felt small compared to his mouth; his jaw bit down and smashed the bones of the fish, crushing them.</p><p> Billy starts reminiscing about his days in the academy. ‘Five long years of torture, Study, training, and challenges. Now we go to the mouth of the beast, the war that is still going on.’</p><p>  Truthfully, the war was in a stalemate; it only started to pick up a year ago. Now that Billy is eleven years old, he could finally go to war.”</p><p> Billy finished the last of his first breakfast of the day and began to clean up. ‘Man, it’s awesome having this body, but the whole cost of feeding and maintaining are draining my funds.”</p><p>   Billy could still remember the day when he was training, and his body started convulsing on the ground. The next thing he recollects was waking up in the hospital with Yamazaki Oyabun watching over him.</p><p>  They told him that his chakra started acting weird, and it was stimulating his brain to release more growth hormones.</p><p>  Then they asked him if his feeding habit has changed, and he affirmed their suspicions; when he told them how he started eating twenty regular meals a day.</p><p>  Billy was kept in the hospital for a whole week while they tested his body. And when the week was done, they informed him that his chakra started building the body itself, and they told him that he may have a dormant bloodline or something to that fact.</p><p> </p><p>  Billy went to the dresser and started wearing his custom clothes. ‘Man, I need to get more clothes… these are getting tight again.’ For a while, he started fitting everything together. His alloy-plated black boots. ‘I think I need to change iron with steel.’ He lifted the boot and inspected the soles, which are made from iron, with his footprint shaping the metal.</p><p>  He could still remember the day when he broke all his boots because his skin was harder than the leather. ‘The cobbler told me that my skin was like sandpaper to normal leather… and my weight did not help.’</p><p>  He reached for his fuined leather gloves that were steel supported. ‘On the bright side I could use these if I lost my weapon.’</p><p>  Billy grabbed his mask. ‘At least you did not fail me, old friend.’ The mask hissed and expanded itself.</p><p>  He took a long breath and grabbed his bag, then he checked inside. ‘Everything is here… wait, where are my eating utensils.’</p><p>  Billy looked around the kitchen, then the living room near the small table. ‘There you are. Man, I would not know what to do without you… I mean, I could eat with my hand, but rich clients would not like that.’</p><p>  He still remembers the day when he began to find metal and wooden chopsticks in his mouth. So, he made a custom titanium steel spork and chopsticks.</p><p>  Billy stashed the utensils, extra energy boosters, and some protein packs. ‘All right, everything seems to be in order. Let's hope nothing bad happens. He walked towards the kitchen and grabbed Orichi’s breakfast, then he moved towards the door.’ He opened the door and bent down to exit.</p><p>  He stopped at the shop and started tidying the place up. Then he began setting up the table and the breakfast. And finally, he brewed some coffee, then he looked at the small clock on the wall. ‘Yup, in ten minutes, he will be here, and he did go drinking two days ago.’</p><p> Billy wrote a note about the coffee and closed the shop. He took in a big breath of fresh air and began walking.</p><p>  While he walked, some store owners waved at him, some greeted him with his name, but he noticed a lot of newcomers are staring at him with fear. ‘Fucking assholes… You are in a glorified mercenary village; what did they expect?’</p><p>  He sighed and started walking casually. ‘Man, I miss the days when I could just walk on buildings, but apparently ruining ten roofs in one week is frowned upon.’</p><p>  Billy yawned, and he started humming while walking, ignoring the stares he got. Finally, he reached the academy district; he walked for a while, greeting the teachers.</p><p>   Suddenly he heard someone trying to get his attention. He turned around and saw a chunin running towards him. She had books, papers and seemed to be in a hurry.</p><p>  She reached Billy and panted a little. “Shinobi-san! I am sorry for the bother, but can you tell me where building sixty-five is?”</p><p>  Billy coughed into his fist. ‘Fuck… All right, Billy, you practiced this.’ Billy looked down at her and simply turned around and pointed at a building far away.</p><p>  The Chunin tried squinting, but she could not see where he was pointing at. “I am sorry, Shinobi-san, but please can you tell me where?”</p><p>  Billy sighed in defeat, then he opened his mouth. “It's right there next to the eastern building clusters.” He said in a high-pitched voice that belongs to an eleven-year-old.</p><p>  The Chunin could not hold her laughter and fell laughing at him, then she began stuttering while trying to speak. “Why is your voice! So high pitched!?”</p><p>  Billy pinched his nose and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. “I am 11 years old Chunin-san… I am an academy student.” She laughed even harder. “I don’t have time for this.”</p><p> Billy walked away from her. ‘Dammit, what the actual fuck chakra… you give me this awesome body, and you leave my voice like this!’ He walked around the academy, he passed by the training grounds and the new students who wished to join the academy. And after a while, he reached the testing building.</p><p>  Billy walked in and saw more kids loitering around the building, waiting for their turn to do the test. While walking, he spotted a board.</p><p>  Billy walked to the board and started reading it. ‘Hmm, too many are getting tested… fuck, they need foot soldiers.’ He continued reading until he found the room he was supposed to be in.</p><p>  Billy nodded in satisfaction and moved to the room. When he reached his destination, he found Choza Akamichi, with his ancestral armor, Yunmi Yamanaka, who was wearing a long white skirt and an umbrella, and Ume Aburame with her beehive.</p><p>   He approached and nodded at them while leaning on the wall. Choza nodded at him, which gained the attention of Yunmi. “Billy! Why don’t you say good morning!?” she looked at him expectantly.</p><p>  Billy, annoyed, flipped her off. “Come on, Billy, don’t be shy! Say Good morning Yunmi.”</p><p> Billy slowly reached with his other hand, and double flipped her off. She smiled at him and twirled her umbrella.</p><p>  Suddenly Ume Aburame interjected. “Stop it, Yunmi… He clearly does not like his voice.” Billy nodded at her, but then he saw Yunmi smirk, and just as she was about to replay, Ume quickly released her bees and looked at her menacingly. “Don’t you dare.”</p><p>  Choza laughed at them, and Billy snapped his fingers to gain their attention. When they did, he signed for them. ‘When. Test… Who? Pass… Sensei. When?’</p><p>  Choza nodded. “Only us remained now; the rest either passed or failed we do not know. They told us that we will get a sensei when we finish the test.” Then he reached into his bag and pulled out a rice cracker. “Want one? I stole it from my father’s stash.”</p><p>  Billy nodded and reached for the cracker; he opened his mouth zipper and started consuming the treat. ‘Man, food became so smooth after the transformation.’ He smiled, showing his big white teeth under the hood, and gave him a thumbs up.</p><p>  Choza slowly smiled, but Billy noticed that he seemed to be frightened of him. ‘Fucking Izuku, you just had to start a rumor that I am some kind of demon.’</p><p> They slowly fell into a comfortable silence, hearing the background noes of Ume and Yunmi chatting.</p><p>  Then they heard the door opening up. And one of the examiners emerged. He had a limp that seems to be healing. The Chunin looked down at the clipboard then up; he stopped for a moment to take a second look at Billy. “Right… So, who is next?”</p><p> Ume raised her hand. “What type… the other ones either went with three or two people?”</p><p>  The chunin looked at the clipboard. “I guess you are the last of your class, so that will be two…”</p><p> Instantly Ume took Choza’s hand and pulled him to the front. “Choza and I will be next!” then she dragged poor Choza in. The examiner shrugged and walked in.</p><p>  Billy looked down at Yunmi, who was shell shocked. Billy walked in front of her and snapped his fingers. ‘Nothing… Ok, one more time. Nothing… Fuck it.’</p><p> He reached with both hands to her shoulders and started shaking her. Quickly she gained her balance and looked at him, annoyed. Billy signed with his hand. “What. Wrong?”</p><p>  Yunmi remembering what happened, screamed. “That bitch! She stole my partner.”</p><p> Billy sighed. “I. That. Bad?”</p><p>  “No, Billy! It's just that you know…” she hesitated for a moment.  “her abilities do not work well with you… Yeah, that sounds right!”</p><p>  “That. Make. No. Reason? He. Same. Ability.”</p><p> She looked nervous, but then she smiled. “Well, you do not talk much nowadays, right?” Billy nodded. “And she is an Aburame… So, she needs someone to talk.”</p><p>  Billy shrugged. “Fine. Drop. For. Now. But. This. Seems. Suspicious.”</p><p> “Fine you, big baby!” then she sat on the ground, with her umbrella on her knees.</p><p>  He nodded and walked to the opposite side of the hallway, and sat down. “So. Tact?”</p><p> She looked up and nodded. “Well, my original tactics with Choza was that he would take the brute force, and I will assist.”</p><p> Billy nodded. “No. Good. No communication. You. Clan. Link. Work? What. Memories?”</p><p> She smiled. “Hiding secrets, I see Billy? Don’t worry, I won’t snoop in; we are not allowed to do that to Konoha members.”</p><p>  Billy gave her a thumbs up. “Do. It.” She stood up and walked up to Billy. “I need to place my fingers on your head. Is that ok?” He gave her a second thumbs up.</p><p>  She tips toed to reach his head and placed her fingers on his head. Then Billy felt chakra attaching itself into different parts of his brain.</p><p>  She smiled at him then she placed one finger on her head. Instantly he felt connected; he could feel her thoughts and intent. “Can you hear me now?” she asked.</p><p>  Billy nodded. “Yes.” Then she started laughing at him, Billy grew frustrated, and he thought of his old voice. “What about now?”</p><p>  She slowly stopped laughing. “Aww, I liked your old voice! It was so funny.”</p><p> “Well, you would not stop laughing at me and we are doing a test… And It will change later when I grow up.”</p><p>  “Right… So how are we doing this?” she asked.</p><p> “I was thinking that you will support me with whatever they will throw at us, and I will protect you.”</p><p> “So, the same tactics as the old one… Fine, it could work, but what if they told us to fight each other?”</p><p>  “They won’t… Based on the war picking up and how they increased the acceptance rate, I really doubt that they will pass on free Shinobi.”</p><p>  Then he thought about it for a moment. “Well… There is a chance of them asking us for a fight, but I think it will be another hidden test… you know how they act with their tests.”</p><p> She smiled and twirled her umbrella. “If they do that, we could pretend to fight each other and look for clues.”</p><p>  Billy gave her a thumbs up, then they heard someone call out to them. “Come on… you are the last ones.”</p><p>  “Let’s do this, Yunmi.”</p><p> </p><p>  Yunmi walked into the room with Billy. She started to think about how they will deal with the test. ‘I really hope Billy does not go into his rage… Last time he almost killed a student.’</p><p>  She looked around the room; in front of them, there was a staircase going down to a small arena in a square shape. On top of the area, there are some inspectors she did not recognize before.</p><p>  She started to think about the academy days and how it all will end today. How today will be their big step. Then she started thinking about Inoichi. ‘I just hope Inoichi gets better out there… he has not been the same since uncle Inajin was forbidden to interact with civilians.</p><p> Yunmi began descending with Billy; she turned her head and looked at the giant. ‘Will he stop growing now? I still remember the day we came to the hospital. He was hooked up to machines and kept complaining about the pain.’</p><p>  She remembered when they visited him and saw his bones break and reshape themselves and how the Mednin kept feeding him protein and energy boosters to keep him alive.</p><p> She remembers how Okami ran outside to puke, and he told them that he could hear his bones breaking, his flesh breaking and reforming.</p><p> They finally reached the arena; she looked up at the inspectors, who gazed down at them.</p><p> The Chunin turned to them. “All right, now the test is simple. You need to show ninjutsu skills, taijutsu skills, and finally something unique.”</p><p>  The examiner started moving around the room and pointing things out. “This room is a trap zone… You need to be extra careful because you will not know where the traps will come from.”</p><p>  He came closer to them and handed a small box to Billy. “Protect the box at all costs. You are not allowed to hide the box on your clothes or fuinjutsu.”</p><p>  “The test will take 20 minutes; if your partner fails, you will fail.” Then he moved up the stairway, and a metal cage started to uproot, covering the arena.</p><p> Yunmi started to prepare her umbrella, but then she noticed that Billy was looking at the box; she reached out with her mind. “Billy… What are you doing?”</p><p>  He turned to her and smiled; she shuddered a little. She saw his large white teeth poking from his zipper, His blood-red gums outlining his non-existent lips, and finally, his dark gray eyes peaking from their dark holes. Sometimes she wonders what horrors lie behind that mask. Then Billy spoke.</p><p>  “Tell them that they did not say anything about hiding things inside the body.”</p><p> “What do you mean, Billy?” Suddenly her eyes grew wide. She saw him swallow the small box whole.</p><p>  She stuttered a little and turned to see the surprised inspectors. “H… He said that… You did not say anything about… Inside the body.”</p><p> Yunmi saw some of them give a chuckle while others looked on in approval. Then she heard Billy. “Get ready, Yunmi. We are about to start.”</p><p>  She quickly gathered her thoughts and covered Billy’s back. Then they heard a bell chime. Instantly, the hole under them gave out, and they quickly jumped away.</p><p>  She spun around and balanced herself with her umbrella, then she noticed two kunai going to Billy. “Billy 12 a clock.” She quickly withdrew a kunai and parried the one coming to him.</p><p> Yunmi landed, and Billy caught the one that has been thrown. She breathed a little, and she was on edge; her eyes scanned the surrounding, then she felt a shift in the plates.</p><p>  She jumped away, just in time to see two pillars rising with blades spinning; she panicked and opened her umbrella.</p><p>  The umbrella opened up, and steel plates covered the top half, creating a shield that blocked the spinning blades.</p><p> She was thrown to the back from the force, but Billy caught her and placed her down. “We need to stick together, Yunmi; these traps are meant to separate us.”</p><p> “Be careful.” She replayed and moved to his back and give him cover.</p><p> She heard Something shift, and a wooden board covered with spikes rushes towards them. “Stay behind me, Yunmi.”</p><p>  She quickly changed position, and Billy powered up his chakra and smashed the board with his fist that was lined with steel.</p><p>  He quickly moved and picked up the broken board. “Now I have a shield.” He smiled at her.</p><p> “I don’t think that how it works… but each to their own, I guess.” She replayed with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p> For ten minutes, they dodged incoming projectiles and hidden traps, then after the ten minutes mark, they heard another bell ring, and the top of the cage opened up.</p><p>  From the opening, examiners started throwing weapons at them, and some jumped in and tried to trip them up. One of them charged at Billy and smashed his abdomen to try and steal the box.</p><p> Then she heard Billy. “There is no way the traps are this complicated; one plate spewed five different traps… Someone is controlling them.”</p><p>“You may be on to something here, Billy.” She looked around the plates and threw a kunai at one.</p><p>  After a while, she kept looking at the same plate, and a Chunin landed on it. ‘Nothing happened.’ She thought. “Billy See that plate, the one under the Chunin. Try to get to it.”</p><p>  Billy nodded at her and charged at the Chunin; when Billy reached the plate, a spike emerged as soon as the Chunin jumped away from the plate.</p><p> She smiled. “I think I know how they work.”</p><p> “Really? Well, don’t keep us in the dark.”</p><p> “Someone is controlling the plates, and they only work if we stepped on them, but they do not work if a Chunin was in our place.”</p><p> “Hmm, that sounds possible… let's create a bunch of clones and swap places with them to confuse the enemy; I will try to find the controller. I bet he is up there looking down at us.”</p><p> She took a breath. “All right, but we need to do it at the same time.”</p><p>They both started to count down. ““3 ““</p><p>She ran to Billy. ““2 ““</p><p>Billy ran towards her with a hand sign. ““1 ““</p><p> When they passed each other, they both unleashed their clones and began commanding them to jump around and confuse the trap master.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  Tomio Grew board from the test; he understood that it was necessary to test new shinobi, but did they really need to pull him in while he was resting for the week. And he just came back from the army’s defensive position on the eastern side.</p><p>  They chose him because he mastered trap making and trap triggers using chakra wires.</p><p> For the whole day, he tested shinobi and graded them. While their sensei helped by jumping in and try to disturb them.</p><p>  After a while, they told him that they have the last of the clan class, and he would be allowed to eat breakfast.</p><p> When they came in, he took a double look; the first one was normal. A bright orange-haired girl with a white skirt and a white umbrella; Sure, he would have complained if he were in the same team as her because of the skirt. But he really did not think about it much.</p><p>  Because of what came after them, He saw this giant with her that wore the TI trench coat, he had a mask with a zipper on his face, and with every step he took, he swore he could hear metal meeting metal for some reason.</p><p> Tomio saw some of the sensei shake their head at the giant. ‘Probably a protective father.’</p><p>  Soon the examiner did the whole explanation routine again, which made him block out the noise; then, after a while, he heard people gasping.</p><p> He looked down to see the giant giving this creepy smile and people looking at him.</p><p>  Soon someone tapped him. “Get ready, Tomio. It will start soon.”</p><p>  He gave them a confused look. “But the father is still down there?”</p><p> “What father… Ohh… You mean Billy.”</p><p>His eyes grew wide. “You are telling me that… this thing is a student?!”</p><p>The sensei grew a smug look. “Yup, one of my students. Man, I miss the days when he was a small 6 ft student… they grow up so fast.”</p><p> Tomio’s brain just gave up, then he noticed something. “Uh, where is the box?”</p><p> “Oh, Billy ate it. So, try to hit his stomach.”</p><p> At this moment, Tomio just gave up and started triggering trap after trap.</p><p> </p><p>  After a while, he noticed Billy running towards one plate, which he triggered. “What are they doing?”</p><p> While he was testing them, he grew frustrated because they never spoke out loud, but they seemed to be communicating somehow.</p><p> </p><p> Then He saw Billy and Yunmi run towards each other. “Guys, I think they are doing something.”</p><p> Suddenly the whole area was covered with clones. Then he saws the clones swap places, he tried to keep track of them, but they were too many. So, he started unleashing trap after trap.</p><p>  With every trap, he unleashed he thought that he could find the real ones from the fake ones, but even the clones started dodging.</p><p> He became irritated and used all of his fingers, but then he noticed Billy’s clones looking directly at him. He felt his instinct screaming at him.</p><p>  The clones all smiled and started jumping around the walls, trying to get out of the area.</p><p>  Almost all of them went to the left side, and he directed his traps there, but then he heard a shout on the left side.</p><p> He saw Yunmi jumping from a wall to another wall, then he saw her jump one final time towards him.</p><p>  “Guys, she is charging at me!” Some sanseis stood in front of him to protect him, then he saw more clones getting past the right side. And one of the clones slashed with its kunai and stopped one of the sensei; he smirked in relief. ‘This is girl is clearly a clone. Trying to distract me.’</p><p>  Tomio Directed his attention to the right side and unleashed all of his traps. Then he heard one of the sensei near him fall.</p><p>  He quickly looked at the left side and saw Billy instead of Yunmi. ‘Henge, I see, but why would he do that?’</p><p>  Then he saw him reach the edge of the cage and jump up. ‘This Billy kid is clearly an idiot; having size does not matter if there are five Chunin covering me.’</p><p>   He saw Billy opening a fuin seal, and cooking equipment started flying towards them. Some of the pots and the pans were blocked, but then he noticed that more are coming.</p><p>  He moved back in the hope of not getting hit, which was a mistake because he saw a glint in Billy’s eye; he quickly turned to the right and saw some clones climbing up. ‘Which is it?!’</p><p> Tomio grew paranoid and backed up more, then he saw Billy reach to his hair and pick up something. ‘No, this is clearly an attempt to distract me from the right side.’ He turned his head to the right, then he saw all the clones disappear. And there was no one in them.</p><p> Instinctively he brought his kunai, but it was too late.</p><p> He saw a white umbrella with a long nail on it sail from Billy’s hand towards him, then he noticed someone was holding on to the umbrella.</p><p> It was the girl. ‘SHE WAS HIDING IN HIS HAIR THE WHOLE TIME?!’</p><p>She flew at him with incredible speed while the other senseis were distracted by the cooking equipment.</p><p>  He brought his kunai up, but then he heard the wall behind him crack, and the umbrella with a nail embedded itself next to him, and he felt a small hand reaching to his neck with a kunai.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  Billy smiled and stretched his muscles. ‘Get fucked, you idiots. No one expects a cute girl in my long flowing hair!’ he laughed.</p><p>  He heard Yunmi threaten our senseis. “Any wrong move on your part, and he gets it…”</p><p> She took a breath. “Now, since you clearly said we have to avoid the traps for twenty minutes, and this guy is clearly the one who controls the traps.” She smiled at them. “This means that we passed because he is unable to use traps anymore.”</p><p>Billy smiled and looked at the examiner, who sighed. “I guess you pass; now I just need the box back.”</p><p>  Billy groaned. ‘This is going to suck.’ He charged his fist with chakra and punched his belly; he bent down and extended his tong. Slowly he felt the box leave his body and fall off the floor.</p><p> Billy bent down and picked up the half-decomposing box. Then he looked at the examiner and placed the box in his hands, which made him cringe.</p><p> “Just go to the main building, and you will be sorted out… Damn kids and their disgusting habits.” The examiner walked off while trying to clean the box and his hands.</p><p>  “Come on, Yunmi, let's go and catch up to the rest.” He placed his hands in his pockets and walked away.</p><p> “Wait for me! And slow down!”</p><p> </p><p>   Billy smiled and looked down at his partner. “That was a great job back there, Yunmi.”</p><p>   She smiled and elbowed his left leg. “Don’t pull yourself short, big guy; I would not call your plan an intelligent plan, but more of a cunning one.”</p><p>  He sighed. “Come on, that was a great strategy! No one expects a girl hidden in my hair!”</p><p> Yunmi laughed. “How did you get such luscious and long hair? What products do you use? I mean, there are rumors that you use eggs because one of the girl’s mother saw you the other day buy 20 eggs every day!”</p><p> Billy grinned. “A man needs to keep his secrets, my dear.” And he wiggled one of his fingers.</p><p>  She puffed up her cheeks. “You are so mean, Billy!”</p><p> Billy leaned back and walked more slowly. “So, who do you think will be on your team?”</p><p> She looked up at him. “I don’t know… My father told me that because of the war, they are mixing non-clan members with clan members to create teams.” Then she sighs in sadness. “Well, I know I won’t get the clan team… Inajin was chosen for that honor.”</p><p> Billy stopped smiling, then he gave her a small slap on the back. “Cheer up! I bet they didn’t put you there because of how awesome you are!”</p><p>  She stumbled a little from the slap, then she smiled. “Thank you, Billy, I needed that…” then she grew frustrated. “Why did you slap me!”</p><p>   Billy laughed, then he stopped himself. He turned and saw Yunmi trying to suppress her laughter; he sighed and spoke normally. “Just laugh already.” Yunmi started crying from laughter.</p><p> </p><p>  They walked for a while, talking about trivial stuff and the war, but they stopped when they saw the main building in the distance. “Finally, let's go there and meet everyone.”</p><p>  Billy nodded at Yunmi and walked with her; when they arrive at the entrance, they saw a board with their class’s number. Billy looked at it and nodded. “We should go to the second floor.”</p><p> They both moved across the main building; they heard kids screeching, sensei’s shouting. And finally, they reached their class.</p><p>  Billy looked down at Yunmi and nodded. “Ladies first.” He opened the door and pushed her in. ‘Hah I am such a dick.’</p><p>  “Damn you, Billy! Stop doing that!”</p><p> Billy raised his middle finger at her, which made her huff and pout. Then she looked around the class and spotted her girlfriends.</p><p> Billy walked in and counted those who graduated. ‘Everyone from our clan class graduated… hmm, there seem to be more non-clan members.’</p><p>  He walked in and spotted Nawaki, and he started signing for him. “Hey. There. You. Pass. Easy?”</p><p> Nawaki gave him a wide smile and stood on top of the desk so they could see each other eye to eye. “Billy! Oh man, the test was so awesome; we had to dodge spikes and everything! I can’t wait to tell my grandmother and sis! She told me that she would give me a present if I passed!”</p><p>  Billy smiled and signed again. “Slow. Good. Grandmother. How. Is. She?”</p><p> “Oh, she is fine, she complained here and there that you missed last week's session, but she knew you had a test.”</p><p>  “Good. Tell. Sorry. Again.”</p><p> “Will do.” Nawaki looked around and saw a civilian sitting on a desk behind him; he walked up to the civilian and kicked him off the seat, then he turned and looked at Billy with a big dumb smile. “Come on, Billy, I saved you a seat!”</p><p>  Billy looked at the sniffling civilian, then he looked at Nawaki. “Why. Hit?”</p><p> “Oh him? Don’t worry about it; he has been bothering me non-stop. He is the son of a merchant or something.”</p><p>  Billy nodded. ‘Man, when will they learn already?’ He approached the table and sat on top of it, ignoring the seat entirely.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   For a while, he sat there relaxing and talking with Nawaki; every now and then, someone will come up and try to befriend Nawaki, which made Billy angry, which made the tooth fairy an extraordinarily rich fairy indeed.</p><p> Then they heard the door slam open, and a Chunin walked in with a clipboard. “Congratulation on passing the final academic test; now we do not have much time, so I will say your teams and where you can meet your sensei.”</p><p>  He reached for a pen and started listing names. “Team 40 Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, and Choza Akamichi; your sensei is at a ramen stand. Go.”</p><p>  He saw them stand up while Shikaku was lamenting in annoyance. “Team 41 Ayano Hyuga, Gorou Hyuga, and Izuku Uchiha; your sensei is playing with the flying pigs go.”</p><p>  Billy looked at Izuku, who was being dragged by Ayano and Gorou. ‘Izuku is fucked… It must be some drunk guy who did this.’</p><p>  The Chunin cleared his throat when Izuku was dragged away. “Team 42 Ume Aburame, Okami Inuzuka, and Dai Might your sensei is flying. Go.”</p><p>  Billy stood still and turned around, looking for Dai. ‘Holy shit, he actually reached the final year.’ He saw a kid wearing the same green suit, jumping from excitement.</p><p>  The Chunin continued saying the teams, and finally, only three left. “Team 50…Your sensei is drinking tea. Go.”</p><p>  Billy stood up and looked at his teammates, and smiled. “I could not have asked for better partners!”</p><p>  Both of them laughed at him, which made him sigh. He looked at Nawaki and Yunmi. “Fine. Be. That. Way. Ass. Holes.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly he saw Yunmi channel some chakra, and he felt the connection return. “Nice, do that to Nawaki.”</p><p>  Yunmi nodded. “Come, Nawaki, let me connect our minds.” When she tried, Nawaki backed away. “Stop running. Get back here!”</p><p>  Billy walked to Nawaki and stopped him. “Come. On. No. Need. To. Make. This. Hard. Be. A. Man.”</p><p>  Nawaki huffed and turned his head. “Fine, let the witch do her dirty work… We have a sensei to find.”</p><p> </p><p>Instantly he saw Yunmi clasp his head and channel chakra in, then he saw Nawaki twitch now and then in shock. “I don’t remember it hurting like this before.”</p><p>  Yunmi gave him a smile that did not reach her eyes. “Well, you were polite, so… yeah.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   Billy walked around the market, annoyed and irritated. ‘Will you guys stop fighting! We have to find our sensei, think!’</p><p>  He looked around the stores, trying to find anything related to tea in the merchant district. He found a couple of stores, but there was no one drinking tea in them.</p><p>  Billy heard his two-teammate fighting again. “I told you, Yunmi, it's not on the south side; no one goes there!”</p><p> “Who died and made you an expert on tea houses!”</p><p> “I will have you know I was trained by my grandmother on tea matters!”</p><p>“No one cares if you invented tea, so shut up and continue searching!”</p><p> Just when Nawaki was about to interject, Billy shut them up again. “Please shut the fuck up! Both of you!” he stopped walking and looked around the signs. “Where are you right now?”</p><p>  Nawaki answered first. “I am not so sure… I see a lot of lights and a lot of… naked ladies.”</p><p>  Yunmi stayed quiet for a moment, then she replayed. “I am near the Inuzuka district… and Nawaki, you pervert.”</p><p> Billy heard them fight again. “Ok, stop! I am near the merchant district, but I could not find our sensei; I think I will try the next district…Which is called the tea district… Fuck.”</p><p> Yunmi replayed. “It was so obvious, right?”</p><p> Billy started moving towards the tea district while massaging his forehead. “Meet me there, and Nawaki, don’t tell anyone where you were.”</p><p>  After a while walking, he found Yunmi looking at a clothing store window, and next to her is Nawaki covered with glitter. ‘Lucky bastard… I know he did that on purpose.’</p><p> He reached them and tapped their shoulders. “Hey guys, found anything yet?”</p><p>  Nawaki shook his head while Yunmi kept looking at the clothes. “Oh my God, Billy, look at this cute dress! And it is on sale!”</p><p> Billy gave her a deadpanned look, and just as he was about to replay, she moved towards the store, but Billy caught her by her clothes. “Where do you think you are going? We have a mission to do.”</p><p> She puffed up her cheeks. “B. But they are on sale!” Then she changed her face to a pout while widening her eyes, a small tear started to fall.</p><p>  Billy raised her up to his face. “That won’t work, Yunmi… I am not your daddy, and I know they teach you this shit at the academy.” Nawaki started snickering on the side.</p><p>  He looked at her more, her whole act dropped in a moment, and she tucked in her arms while not facing him. “Fine… you can buy your clothes; we don’t even know where to start yet.”</p><p> She smiled. “Thanks, Billy! I will be back in a second!” she jumped from his arms and ran inside of the store.</p><p> Billy looked down at Nawaki and squatted near the store, looking at the passersby. “So Nawaki, any ideas?”</p><p> Nawaki squatted near Billy and shrugged. “Why do I have to come up with an idea?”</p><p>  Billy reached into a kunai and started writing on the sand. “Well, you are the brain of the team, I am the muscle, and Yunmi is the charm or utility. I am not sure on that one.”</p><p>  Nawaki started drawing. “Well, when you put it like that, it makes sense; let’s see, we searched the Weapons district, merchant district, the onsens, and the Ninja district.”</p><p>  He started marking the places we searched. “Which leaves the tea district; it seems kind of stupid how we did not search this place first.”</p><p>  They heard Yunmi’s voice. “Well, no one goes to the tea district to drink tea… there are small cafes around, though.” Then they heard her talk to the clerk. “Do you have that in size two?”</p><p>  Nawaki cleared his throat. “Anyways… they mentioned that he is drinking tea, so we need to find a place that serves drinks.”</p><p>  Billy nodded, but something came up to him. “What if it is another code?”</p><p> Nawaki looked at him with a puzzled expression. “What do you mean, Billy?”</p><p> “What if he was not drinking, but drinking is related to something that we need to find.”</p><p>  Nawaki nodded. “That makes sense but is it not safe to try and find a drinking place first? I mean, it is obvious here.”</p><p>  They heard the store door opening with a bell cling, and from it came Yunmi with a small shopping bag. “Oh my God, guys, I found this cute frill dress, it was all white, and they even had an umbrella combo that comes with it!”</p><p> Nawaki and Billy gave her a deadpanned look. “What?”</p><p> She sighed. “Boys.” She looked down at the drawing. “Hmm, did you come up with anything yet?” Nawaki shook his head. “Oh, then we have time, Billy can you seal the bags for me, please!”</p><p>  Billy reached into his back and pulled out a sealing paper. “Years studying an art form, just to seal shopping bags.”</p><p>  Yunmi smiled but then stopped him before he sealed the bags. “Wait, I forgot my coupon!” She reached into the bag and brought a small coupon that has a lady drinking wine. “This new store sells designer hats; I am so going to get me one later.”</p><p>  Billy slowly reached with his hand and plucked the coupon away from Yunmi. “Hey, what is the big idea!”</p><p>  Billy took the coupon and read it for everyone. “The drinking lady welcomes you to our grand opening, 25% off for first purchase. In the tea district.”</p><p>  He looked at Nawaki and smiled. Nawaki looked back at Billy and smiled. Yunmi was looking at them both. “What is wrong with you guys…Guys!” She tried to take the coupon back.</p><p>  Billy looked at her. “Yunmi, you just made our search easier.”</p><p> She gave him a confused look. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>  Nawaki stood up and patted himself down. “How would you like to visit this store?”</p><p>Yunmi gave them a confused look. “What is going on?!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    While walking, Billy and Nawaki explained what they came up with to Yunmi, who started gloating, that because of her, they may find their sensei.</p><p>  When they reached the shop, they saw a banner with a classy lady with a big hat drinking red wine; on the shop, there are assortments of hats.</p><p>  They walked in and started looking around, trying to find their sensei; they saw a couple of civilians and some kunoichi browsing the items in the store.</p><p>  Billy, who stayed outside, started talking. “Found anything yet?”</p><p> Nawaki sighed. “No… and Yunmi is buying stuff again.”</p><p> An annoyed voice answered. “I can hear you; you know! I am the damn connection between us!”</p><p> Billy started adjusting his gloves. “We truly do not have time to argue here guys, try to find someone who is strong or any clue. And do not rule out anything related to drinking or tea.”</p><p> Billy stayed outside looking at passersby trying to find anyone who is spying on them; maybe that was a clue he was looking for.</p><p>  And after a while, he heard Nawaki talk. “Found this hat called roasted tea edition… The hat looks ugly.”</p><p> Hearing this, Yunmi replayed. “What do you know about hats!”</p><p> “I don’t know much, but apparently, I am doing my job while you are chatting with the girls!”</p><p>  “I will have you know that I am not ‘Chatting with the girls.’ I am gathering information!”</p><p> “Oh, please, what information is that latest fashion tips?!”</p><p> Billy breathed out of frustration. “I am going to buy some snacks, call me when you find anything… Yunmi put me on passive.”</p><p> He walked away, checking the smaller stores; he stopped by a couple of snack shops and buying food for him and his team.</p><p>  When he returned from his shopping trip, he had a couple of sandwiches and snacks; while he was eating, he saw Yunmi and Nawaki outside looking at a hat.</p><p>  Billy approached them and tapped Yunmi. “Oh, Billy is back… Did you bring me a sandwich?”</p><p> Billy nodded and gave her a club sandwich. Then he tapped his mind; she smiled and activated the link again. “Found anything?”</p><p> Nawaki smiled. “Yup, one of the hats had a code written on it; I don’t know how to figure it out.”</p><p>  Billy looked at the code while handing Nawaki his sandwich. “B4/F2/S8/54.20th.200th.”</p><p> He looked at the code more, then he remembered. “I know what this is.”</p><p>Both of them looked at Billy. “Really?” Nawaki asked.</p><p> “Yup. I go there all the time to pick up materials for the store; these are the shipping buildings. See B4 means Building four, F2 means floor two, S8 means section eight, 54 means the number of the rack, 20th means what length, and 200th means what location.”</p><p>Yunmi smiled. “Well, I guess working in a store helped us with this! Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p> When they arrived at the shipping building, Billy guided them inside, they dodged people hauling lumber and steel, when they reached the correct location, Billy walked around trying to find the correct one. “I just remembered how I hate this place, too complicated!”</p><p>  Yunmi and Nawaki followed along, looking at the sights. “So, this is where everything ends up before going into the village?” Yunmi asked.</p><p>  Billy nodded. “Yup, they come here for inspection to check for any temperament or illegal stuff that may be smuggled in. Oh, there we go.” He pointed at the tallest location.</p><p>  Nawaki nodded. “All right, Billy, you stay here; Yunmi and I will go up; we don’t know if these racks can hold your weight.”</p><p>  Billy shrugged and watched them jump from a rack to another until they reached the last location; when they reached it, he saw them jump back down while dodging.</p><p>  Billy quickly brought his fists up, ready for whatever is coming to them.</p><p>Slowly his eyes widened. ‘No…NOnonononono! SHIT!’</p><p> Black hair with black armor covering the body, sword on his back, with a Konoha mark.</p><p> Billy slowly backs away a little. ‘Fuck not this guy… Please, not this guy.”</p><p>  A dark voice talked back to them, seemingly unimpressed. “Took you long enough, no matter we will fix this in the future.”</p><p>  Billy watched the Shinobi with a cross-shaped scar on his chin. “The fucking war hawk.” Billy, out of shock, said that out loud.</p><p> Danzo looked at Billy. “Good God, they make them this big, and no one called me that before; I like it.” He gave them an unimpressed gaze, trying to find faults in them.</p><p>  He sighed. “My name is Danzō Shimura. I will be your sensei before we commence. If you damage any of the goods, you will fail.” He threw six kunai at each of them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>  Thank you for reading, I know I was late on this chapter, But IRL stuff. Some explanation on why I skipped the academy.</p><p>  I saw fics a lot of them, get stuck in the academy phase, they stay there for 20 chapters or more, then when they get out they do not know what to do and they abandon the fic.</p><p>  This is why I skipped most of it.</p><p> Some of you will wonder why Billy gained this height. I did drop some hints in the first chapter.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Oni of the West</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Oni of the west</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   His hand quickly took hold of one kunai, and his other fist parred the other one; he saw Nawaki jump to the left while Yunmi opened her umbrella parrying the kunai.</p><p>  Before he could breathe, three shurikens were upon him. He parried one with his stolen kunai and dodged the other two, then he felt pain in his left thigh. “The first lesson, always watch out for wires.”</p><p> Billy grunted in pain; he looked up at Danzo attacking Nawaki with his sword. Suddenly Danzo kicked Nawaki behind Billy and jumped after him.</p><p>   He watched Danzo spin mid-air dodging Yunmi’s kunai, when he was in Billy’s reach, he bent down and kicked his hand, then he pulled his wire and tripped Billy.</p><p>  Without looking, Danzo sent two shuriken at Yunmi, who dodged the first one but got hit with the second one when Danzo pulled a wire.</p><p>  Billy looked around; he and his team were all on the floor, while Danzo was relaxed with his sword on his shoulder. “Guys, we need to get out of here and go to an open space.” He heard Nawaki command them using the mind transfer.</p><p>  Billy nodded and pulled on the wire that was embedded in him, which made Danzo cut the wire. “Yunmi, pull your wire; Nawaki tries to attack him when she pulls.”</p><p> When Danzo cut the second wire, He dodged Nawaki’s attack with ease; he pulled back and looked at Billy, who was standing up. “Acceptable try, but you need to do better.” He moved his hand with frightening speed and spat smoke from his mouth.</p><p>  Nawaki screamed at them. “MOVE!” they all jumped away from the smoke, Nawaki and Yunmi hanged from the tiles, while Billy backs upon the ground.</p><p>  Billy looked around for any sign of Danzo, but when he found nothing. “Guys, we need to run. We can’t bait him out; he will haunt us.”</p><p>  Yunmi nodded. “Nawaki and I will stay on the walls while you stay on the ground; I remember an exit on the south side.”</p><p>  Nawaki was about to replay, but he jumped away and in his place was five shuriken embedded into the tiles. “He is attacking us from the shadows; we need to move now!”</p><p>  Billy turned and ran. “He will try to separate us, do not let him do that. And watch out for genjutsu.”</p><p>  Billy, Nawaki, and Yunmi ran to the south side; for every step they take, one of them had to dodge an attack, for every turn, there was a trap waiting for them.</p><p>  The warehouse did not help them, it had a lot of hiding places where one could ambush people, and they could not use any strong attacks because they would fail if they did so.</p><p>  The tiles reached up to the sky, covering the corridor they were using in shadows. For every object they passed, they had to watch out for attacks, and Danzo was not known for leniency.</p><p> When they reached the southern door, they all had some damage on them; their minds were on full alert.</p><p>  Yunmi quickly threw a Kunai at the door, which triggered kunai and shuriken to fly to the door. She sighed in relief. “I think we are clear.”</p><p>  Nawaki nodded. “it seems so, but careful, I bet he trapped the other end.”</p><p>  Billy looked around while they talked, and he saw a large shipment of lumber. He walked up to it and took a ten-foot-tall log. “Make way!”</p><p>  Both of his teammate’s eyes widened, and they dodged quickly; Billy channeled chakra to his legs and upper body; he bent back and launched the projectile at the door, cracking it.</p><p>  Instantly when the door was opened, several clouds of smoke emerged, and from them, they heard metal grinding upon metal; the log started jumping from the shock of the attack.</p><p>  All of them stilled, and when the smoke blew away from the air, they saw the whole area covered with different weapons. Billy smirked and looked at his teammates. “Now, this is how you clear traps.”</p><p>  Nawaki turned his head and looked at Billy. “Damnit, Billy, you should have said something, we all co.” Billy instantly jumped away when he saw Nawaki’s face change; he heard the air getting sliced by a sword.</p><p>  When he landed, he saw Yunmi and Nawaki surrounding him, while the spot he was on was covered with kunai that his team threw. “He was there, wasn’t he?” Billy asked.</p><p>  Yunmi nodded. “Yup, and guys, we really need to move out.”</p><p>  Nawaki exhaled. “Billy, you are at the back while Yunmi and I will lead. There is a forested training ground near us. But I really doubt he did not plan for that, so expect traps.”</p><p>  They all got into formation, using Billy’s size to defend their back while they moved. They jumped over the log and dodged a couple of kunai. “Don’t look back, move!” Nawaki screamed at them.</p><p>  They began running towards the training ground, their tension was at an all-time high, and they could feel someone watching them in the shadows. After ten minutes of running, with no attack, Yunmi asked. “Why is he not attacking?”</p><p>  Billy looked around, trying to find Danzo. “I don’t know, but it can’t be good.”</p><p> Nawaki nodded. “I don’t think he will stop; I bet he will change tactics.”</p><p> Billy looked Infront of them, and he warned his team. “Living area 12 a clock, we can’t run here.”</p><p> They all slowed down and started walking normally while looking for their attacker. When nothing happened after a while, Nawaki voiced his opinion. “I think he moved up. Because he cannot attack while civilians are around.”</p><p>  The team continued walking, but with a more relaxed demeanor, they saw a bunch of shops nearby. Some were selling food and drink, others were celebrating nearby.</p><p>  Billy saw an incoming crowd. “Guys, we could hide with the crowd.”</p><p>  They all moved inside of the crowd, who were celebrating a kid’s birthday on the street. Billy saw a drunk wabbling near him, and he tried to move out of the way. ‘Damn drunk, I really don’t want to get stained while I am in the middle of a damn test!’ When he moved his eyes for a moment, the hair at the back of his neck stood still, he tried to dodge, but he was surrounded.</p><p>  Billy moved his steel-plated gloves and felt a small chink hitting his armor; he looked down and found a small needle. “Guys.”</p><p>  Yunmi looked at Billy. “Hmm?”</p><p> “I think we are in a trap… I just got attacked by a drunk.”</p><p>  All of them looked around a child holding a lollypop, an old woman with a stick, lovers walking together, a carpenter with his supplies. Billy sighed. “Get ready things are about to become ugly.”</p><p> </p><p>  After five minutes of walking, dodging attacks, and parring them, they finally exited the district to the forested training ground. They looked at the area that is filled with trees on all sides, with a large river at the back; in the middle, there are three freshly cut tree stumps.</p><p>  Yunmi, who was currently removing a senbon, complained. “Ow, ow, ow, I hate these things.” She pulled the last one from her elbow.</p><p>  Billy kneeled in front of her after bandaging himself. “Here, let me fix that for you.”</p><p> Nawaki, on the other hand, was looking at the training ground with suspicion, trying to find Danzo. “That was a bad move on our part back there.” He said that while throwing a stone into the training field, which exploded. “And now he is using explosives.”</p><p> Billy ignored the explosion and continued the bandaging. “You need some bandages, Nawaki?” Nawaki shook his head.</p><p> He took out a spray bottle from his bag and cleaned the wounds. “It's gonna sting Yunmi.”</p><p> After a while, he stood up and looked down at Yunmi. “Everything good?” She nodded at him. Billy turned around and looked at the field. “I have a feeling if we step inside, he will show up… I mean, he let us heal up and catch a breather.”</p><p>  Yunmi rolled her eyes. “How nice of him.” Then she opened her umbrella and blocked the sun.</p><p> Nawaki took a deep breath. “Ready to go, guys?” Billy and Yunmi walked next to Nawaki.</p><p> “Yup.”</p><p> “Mm-hmm.”</p><p> Nawaki hearing them, walked forward; as soon as his foot touched the grass, three kunai embedded in the front of their path, and Danzo appeared out of thin air.</p><p>  He squatted on the middle stump, his sword drawn and getting cleaned by him; in his mouth is a small pipe that is spewing smoke; under the stumps are three boxes.</p><p>  He took a long inhale, and while he was exhaling, he spoke even though he was not looking at them. “I congratulate you lot…” he exhaled the smoke and continued oiling his sword. “Many have failed before you…” he took another puff and withdrew his sword to his back. “But let us see if you pass the last step.” He exhaled and finally looked at them.</p><p>  He pointed at Billy. “I have one traitor amongst you.” Then he pointed at Nawaki. “With the traitor is a key that can open these boxes.” He smiled at them and finally pointed at Yunmi while looking at her wounds. “I have poisoned two of you, except the traitor.”</p><p> He stood up and walked to a nearby tree, then he unsealed a tea set. “I recommend you find the key quickly… you only have ten minutes.”</p><p> Billy looked at Nawaki, who was looking at Yunmi with suspicion; he looked at Yunmi, who was looking at him with apprehension. He tried to talk, but he felt the link disappear from his mind. </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>  Danzo took a long puff of his pipe, enjoying the strong and mild taste it brought him; he slowly stirred the tea. ‘They seem promising, but no one has passed my test so far; if they don’t, I think this will be my last trial.’</p><p>  He slowly lowered his hands and took hold of the green tea. He raised his hands up and enjoyed the heat, then he took a long sip. He looked across the field. ‘Hmm, I only took them because Hiruzen kept insisting on it and because I will be teaching Hashirama-Sama and Tobirama-Sama’s grandson.’</p><p>  Danzo looked at Yunmi. ‘She has potential; if she fails this test, I think I will recruit her in the future division that Hiruzen promised me.’</p><p> He sighed and took another sip, then he looked at Billy, who was signing to his teammates. ‘This one needs to graduate no matter what; he will be a boon on the battlefield.’</p><p>  Danzo took a puff from his pipe and saw Billy opening his bag and searching them; then he saw the rest of the team doing the same; when they found no keys, the Yamanaka started pointing at Billy and accusing him. “You think I didn’t notice Billy! You are the one who directed us into the crowd of civilians, and you are the one who treated our wounds; maybe you are the one who injected us with the poison!”</p><p> He saw Nawaki give Billy an uncertain look, then he turned and talked to Yunmi. “You were in our heads the entire time; what if you were playing with our senses?”</p><p> She took offense to that and pointed at him with her umbrella. “How dare you! I swore an oath as a Yamanaka! I would never do any of that to allies… That is if you are my ally.”</p><p>  Danzo took another puff from his pipe and looked at Billy, who stood still the entire time; he noticed that Billy seems to be thinking about something. Then he saw him walk over the boxes.</p><p>  He watched as his teammate stopped their shouting match and looked at Billy. “Billy, what are you doing?” Asked Nawaki.</p><p>  Billy did not answer them, but he picked up one of the boxes. He started turning it around and banging on it, and with one swift motion, he pried the box open with his hands.</p><p>  At that moment, Danzo smiled. ‘He figured it out; there was no key… But will he figure out my next step?”</p><p>  When Billy opened the box, there was nothing inside; he threw it behind him and opened another, which turned out empty.</p><p>  Finally, he opened the last box, and inside of it, there was a small clear vial. He picked it up and turned around to his teammates; he showed them the vial. “There is only one vial.”</p><p>  They all stared at the small vial with the clear liquid. He could hear the tension from his tree, then he took a long puff and smiled.</p><p>  He watched Nawaki step back and holding his kunai. “I am sorry, Billy, but you know my dream… There is next year for you.”</p><p>  Danzo frowned. ‘Hmm, I remember his dream was to be Hokage… They will never let him become one if this is his attitude, but maybe I could use him.’</p><p>  Yunmi looked shocked at Nawaki. “How dare you, Nawaki! He is your friend!”</p><p> Nawaki turned to her with tears in his eyes. “You think I don’t know that you witch!?” He took a deep breath. “Billy knows… I will sacrifice everything for my dream!”</p><p>  He looked at the children arguing. ‘It seems history repeats itself… Now Billy will be the Bigger person and gives the vial to Nawaki.’</p><p>  Danzo sighed and took a deep puff of smoke. Then he heard a small chuckle, then the chuckle turned into a burst of tight laughters, then it turned into a deep laugh.</p><p>  He saw Billy’s teammate giving him a weird look. “You can change your voice?!” asked the orange-haired girl.</p><p>  Billy laughed more and fell on the ground holding his belly laughing. “I. I just figured it out! HAHAHAHA!”</p><p>  The girl, still confused, asked him. “You just figured out how to change your voice?”</p><p>  Billy, still on the ground, crossed his legs while placing his hand on his right knee. “No, I figured out how to change my voice… and.” Billy smiled and looked at Danzo.</p><p>  Danzo could see the mask stretch, and he saw the small dark gray eyes peeking at him; he saw the red gums with the white teeth snickering at him. ‘What a scary sight… If only I did not see scarier.”</p><p>  Billy pointed at Danzo. “I figured out your test… Old man.” And he laughed more.</p><p> Danzo looked down at his body. ‘What is he talking about… I am 35.’ He decided to humor him. “And what did you figure out?”</p><p>  Billy slowly stopped laughing and brought out the vial, and while looking at Danzo, he smashed it. “This!”</p><p>He saw his teammates stop dead in their tracks, and he watched Billy’s smile grow more and more. ‘What an unnatural smile.’</p><p>  He brought his hands up and took the last sip of his tea, then he slowly stood up while hearing the children scream at Billy. He slowly moved towards them and released a small amount of killing intent. ‘There that should stop them from talking…’ he noticed Billy still giving him that smile. ‘Hmm curious, he does not seem to be fazed at all… something to think about later.’ </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   Billy’s smile widened. “There was never a cure!” he opened his hand to let the rest of the liquid fall off.</p><p>  Nawaki gets hold of his balance. “What are you talking about?”</p><p> Billy stood up and dusted his hands. “At first, I was confused… Why would he tell us that he poisoned us? What would he gain from that?” He walked to the log and placed his right foot on top. “Then it came to me… he never did, we simply listen to him, because he was the authority… and you being a Senju helped with that.”</p><p> Danzo looked at Billy. “Why is he being a Senju matter? Do you really think I would hesitate?”</p><p> Billy smiled. “Oh, I know you won’t, but what gave you away was the key, there was no key, and you know it. Which encouraged us to fight, and if someone opened the box, there will be one vial, and I bet there is poison in it.”</p><p> Danzo gave him a frown. “What makes you so sure that I placed a poison in the vial?”</p><p> Billy looked at him in the eyes. “Would you let a shinobi who obviously betrayed his comrade graduate?”</p><p> Danzo’s frown remained on his face. “I would kill them before they took a single sip of the poison… it is a waste of good poison.” He turned around and walked near the river. “Congratulation’s you just passed my test.”</p><p> The team began to celebrate, but Danzo stopped them. “I never said you two passed the test.” He pointed at Nawaki and Yunmi.</p><p> Nawaki grew frustrated. “What do you mean.”</p><p> Danzo walked back to his tree and sat down. “Only Billy figured out the test while you both fought each other.” He started brewing. “You Nawaki were ready to betray your friend.”</p><p> At this, Nawaki lowered his head in shame. Danzo poured more water. “While you Yunmi were ready to accuse both Billy and Nawaki because they are old friends.” Yunmi looked down in shame.</p><p> Danzo started mixing the tea. “But there is a chance for you yet.”</p><p> Both Nawaki and Yunmi looked up at him. “There are two documents that I want.” He looked up at them. “The first one is in the TI, and the second one is in the research and development section.”</p><p>  Danzo brought a new cup and placed it in front of him. “Both of them have a kunai seal on them; bring them to me.”</p><p> Nawaki and Yunmi nodded. “All right, let's get the TI one first, then…” Nawaki was stopped from speaking.</p><p>  “Both of you will go alone, you will not receive help from your teammates, and Billy is not allowed to assist.” Nawaki and Yunmi bristled but started walking away.</p><p> Billy looked at them. ‘Fucking Danzo.’ He took in a deep breath. “Oi Nawaki!”</p><p> Nawaki and Yunmi turned around. Billy tapped his head. “You will never be Hokage.”</p><p> Billy smiled and walked towards Danzo, who watched the exchange; he sat down and looked at the offered tea that Danzo made.</p><p> Danzo poured the tea and brought it to Billy. “Drink it slowly and enjoy the flavor.”</p><p> Billy nodded and took the bowl; he slowly brought it up to his slit and drank the tea. “This is great, sensei.”</p><p> Danzo shook his head silently and drank. “Why did you kick Nawaki while he is down, Billy?”</p><p> Billy lowered the tea. “Because he needs encouragement.”</p><p> “Hmm… What did you think of the test Billy?”</p><p>“It is a brutal test.”</p><p> “Oh, really now… You know I was asked to lower it every time someone fails my test?”</p><p> Billy smiled and showed his white teeth. “And how many students did you fail?”</p><p>“One hundred fifty… Or one hundred fifty-two today.” Danzo lit up his pipe.</p><p> Billy’s smile disappeared. “What makes you say that they will fail your test?”</p><p> Danzo exhaled the smoke on Billy’s face, who did not even flinch. “Because they will need to enter into the most restricted areas in the village, find the correct Scrolls that are surrounded with similar scrolls, and I did not even tell them that the scroll I want will have an open seal.”</p><p> Billy’s face turned into a frown. “That is a vindictive move on your part, sensei.”</p><p>Danzo took a puff from his pipe. “Why do you think I gave them this second chance? I wish for them to feel defeated.”</p><p> Billy grew a confused look. “Why would you do that? What purpose does it serve?”</p><p>  “When they tasted defeat, it is much easier to mold them. Into better shinobi.” He revealed with a gentle smile.</p><p> Billy’s confused look turned into a hateful glare, then it slowly changes to a wide smile. “Would you like to bet? As a way to pass the time?” Billy’s tongue slowly slathered his blood-red gums.</p><p> Danzo gave Billy a curious look. “You have a nasty smile, Billy.” Danzo replayed with a smile. “You, academy students who never tasted blood, have courage.”</p><p> He slowly brought his tea to his mouth. “Useless courage, I would say.” Then he took a sip. “What are your terms.”</p><p> Billy’s smile grew to an unhealthy stretch; he extended his hand to shake. “If they pass the test, I will gain favor from you. If they don’t, I will owe you a favor in the future.”</p><p>  Danzo gave Billy a suspicious look, then he sent his chakra out of his body. Billy’s eye grew wide with anticipation. “Testing the waters, old man?”</p><p> Danzo frowned at Billy. “I am no old man Billy… and a shinobi can never be too paranoid.” After a while, he slowly raised his hand to Billy’s. “Fine, I could always use a favor.” He shook Billy’s much bigger hand.</p><p> In the distance, two academy students breathed a sigh of relief. “That could have been close!” Screamed Yunmi.</p><p> Nawaki nodded while looking at the distance they ran from the chakra wave. “Thankfully, Billy warned us about the wave.”</p><p> Yunmi nodded. “How did you know he wanted his mind to be connected?”</p><p> Nawaki stood up and dusted himself. “Because if Billy wanted to encourage someone, he would beat them up first… and he tapped his head.”</p><p> They started walking. “What that’s it?! That does not make sense!”</p><p> Nawaki smiled. “And I know Billy will never belittle my dream… So, I understood what he wanted the second he started insulting.”</p><p> Yunmi sighed in defeat. “Fine, so are we ignoring his demand?”</p><p> “Damn right we are… No one can infiltrate the TI and Research department alone; even ANBU need partners in this.”</p><p> So, the pair walked together towards their destination.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>   Billy smiled and moved a shogi piece. “I think it is my win.” He leaned back.</p><p> Danzo looked at the board and hummed. “Let me give you a piece of advice… The best way to kill a shinobi is to make them feel secured.” He moved his piece. “I think this is my win.” He smiled and took a puff from his pipe.</p><p> Billy frowned and leaned on the board. “Damn… you are good.”</p><p> Danzo frowned. “You think I would lose to an up jumped upstart like you… you have much to learn.”</p><p> Billy sighed and took a sip of the hot tea; he smelled the soft breeze passing from the slow river nearby. The shade of the tree gave him and Danzo a great spot to play and talk.</p><p>  He lowered the tea. “Another game?”</p><p> Danzo shook his head. “No, I can feel them coming. Get ready for the Favor I am about to ask.”</p><p> Billy smiled and stood up. “Don’t get hasty old man… You seem to be so ‘Secured’ in your victory, sensei.” Billy laughed.</p><p> Danzo stood up and looked at Billy suspiciously. “Hmm… You didn’t cheat perhaps, did you?”</p><p>  Billy gave him a shocked look. “How could I cheat a master like you, sensei? After all, I was here with you the whole time.” Billy heard footsteps coming nearby. “And would you look at that… they just arrived.”</p><p>  Billy and Danzo watched as Nawaki and Yunmi returned, tired and drained. They approached Danzo, and both brought a scroll with an open seal of a kunai.</p><p> Danzo took the scrolls and opened them up; he slowly read them while humming, then he closed the scrolls. “It seems I was lured into safety… Congratulations, you passed.”</p><p> Billy smiled and gave a thumbs up to Nawaki and Yunmi, while Danzo turned around and brought his teapot with four bowls.</p><p> Danzo walked to the middle tree stump and poured the hot steaming tea into the four bowls; Billy could see the steam slowly rising, he could feel the soft breeze of the wind, and he could hear the soothing sound of the river.</p><p>  Danzo beckoned them to him. “All of you, take a bowl.” He stated while raising his own bowl.</p><p> All of them raised their bowls. “From now on, you are my team, you are my responsibility, you may hate me, you may despise me for what I will put you all through, but always remember this oath.”</p><p>  He raised his bowl to the middle of the stump. “I Danzo will make you shinobi that I can promise you.” Danzo’s cup clashed with the team, and he drank it all.</p><p>  Billy raised his and drank it, Nawaki raised his and drank it, and finally, Yunmi drank hers.</p><p> Yunmi gave a quiet smile, Nawaki sprouted a proud smile, while Billy gave a bleeding smile.</p><p> Danzo reached into his bag and pulled a tattered old fuined scroll. He looked at it for a while, contemplating something, then he said in a quiet, soft voice. “I never thought I would use these… But it seems Hiruzen was right.”</p><p>  He unsealed the scroll, and from it, he produced three dull metallic plates. He brought a kunai and began itching the Konoha mark upon them.</p><p> When he was done, he gave each Iron plate to each team member. “This marks you as a shinobi of the hidden leaf… Wear it with pride… wear it with strength… wear it with conviction, and never dishonor the leaf.”</p><p> Billy gave Danzo a confused look. ‘Did you grow bitter with age, Danzo?’</p><p> Yunmi and Nawaki bowed to Danzo. “Thank you, sensei! We will make you proud.”</p><p> Danzo gave them a soft smile, but then he turned to Billy expectingly. Billy looked at him and shrugged. “I do not bow easily.”</p><p> Nawaki stood up and punched Billy’s right thigh. “Stop being difficult!”</p><p>Billy bristled. “WANNA GO?! HUH?”</p><p>Yunmi sighed while Danzo shook his head. “No fighting… You all can go and rest a week and prepare because after a week of rest, you will start your training.”</p><p>  When they were about to go, Danzo stopped Billy. “Not you, Billy… I have to talk to you.”</p><p> Billy stopped and returned to Danzo; they waited for a moment when the coast was clear. “What do you need, sensei?”</p><p> Danzo looked at Billy and gave him a glare. “You think me a fool, don’t you?”</p><p> Billy swallowed. “What are you talking about, sensei?”</p><p> He gave Billy his back and looked at the river. “You think I don’t know what you were planning with your stunt?”</p><p> Billy stood still, his nerves are wreaking him, and after a while, he took a breath. “Which stunt?”</p><p> Danzo turned and looked at Billy while leaking killing intent. “Do you truly think I did not sense the Yamanaka link?”</p><p> He started his pipe again, and he took a big puff. Then, he slowly exhaled the smoke which covered his right eye. “Be grateful that I allowed it to continue… But this is not what I stopped you.”</p><p> Billy, who was sweating, relaxed a little bit. “What was the reason then, sensei?”</p><p> Danzo took another puff. “I am a man of my words… although I know that you tried to tip the scale into your favor, I still betted a favor.”</p><p> He started to walk away from Billy. “Still, you had faith in them… and they succeeded; I owe you a favor, Billy. Use it wisely.”</p><p>  Billy gulped from the implication. He turned and looked at the softly flowing river, trying to calm himself, but then he heard Danzo again. “Oh, and next time when you try to lie… Do not be nervous; I had a suspicion, but you confirmed it, work on your acting, boy.”</p><p> Billy watched his sensei walk away slowly from him. ‘What a terrifying man… I can see the beginning of his bitter old self all ready.’</p><p> He looked down at his Konoha plate; he turned it around, checking every rigid surface. ‘Hmm old fashioned, even by today’s standards.’</p><p> Billy placed the Hitai plate into his side bag and walked back to the village, but just as he was about to leave, he saw something in the middle of the area.</p><p> He walked to it and saw a small pole sticking out, with writing on top. “Spot reserved for a memorial.”</p><p> Scratching his mask, he turned around and looked at the river, then the three tree stumps, then he looked around, it finally clicked. “No fucking way… this is where Naruto had his test… Fuck.”</p><p> He placed his hands inside of his pockets and walked away while laughing. “Fate… you are a fucking bitch.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>     Hiruzen pinched his nose and took a long breath. In front of him, a paper stacked high, full of numbers detailing the war efforts. ‘I need to get another council to handle the food shortage, maybe get another one to gain more political favors.’</p><p> He brought his pipe and started smoking. ‘I can’t wait until the end of this week, then I can go and relax with Orichi’s club… although the man has never been the same since his last son died.’</p><p>  He remembers the day Orichi came to him and tried to remove the court order placed upon him. ‘His son was so vindictive that he pulled a restraining order against his father.’</p><p>  Hiruzen was about to sign another paper when he heard the door opening. He saw his old friend Danzo walking in. ‘Hmm, I think he is done with his test… it took more than usual.’</p><p>  He took a long puff. “Danzo.”</p><p> Danzo nodded at him. “Hiruzen.”</p><p> Hiruzen smiled. “Sit and stop being so stiff; tell me about the test. Did you fail them?”</p><p>  Danzo pulled a scroll from his bag and handed it to Hiruzen. “You gave me this scroll eight years ago, now. As promised, this will be my final test, and I am returning it to you.”</p><p> Hiruzen took the scroll and inspected the damage on it, then he looked at Danzo and sighed. “I really wished for you to gain a team… but you and I know that there is nothing that could convince you to reconsider… after all, you told me this will be your final test.”</p><p> Danzo raised one of his eyebrows. “What are you talking about?”</p><p> Hiruzen grew confused. “What are you talking about?”</p><p> Danzo pointed at the scroll. “You gave me the scroll; I am simply returning the scroll.”</p><p> Hiruzen grew a little bit agitated. “And what is inside of the scroll, my friend? The three Hitai plates that the first Hokage gave you when you studied under him.”</p><p> Danzo looked at the stacks of papers. “It seems the paperwork has slowly drained your sanity; I am simply returning the scroll… the plates were given to my team that passed.”</p><p> Stunned, Hiruzen looked at the scroll then at Danzo. “You actually passed a team?”</p><p> Danzo sighed in defeat. “Why is it so hard for you to understand that I passed a team?”</p><p> “Well, it is just a little bit jarring considering that you failed one hundred and fifty students.”</p><p> “I passed a team; can we move on now?”</p><p> Hiruzen looked at the stack of papers. “Why don’t we go have some fresh air and talk.”</p><p> Danzo nodded, and they both walked to the roof; they watched the expanding village and the people walking peacefully. “Danzo, as you know, the war will start picking up again.”</p><p> Danzo looked at the village, then he looked west. “I gathered from the whispers of the shinobi.”</p><p> Hiruzen turned and looked at Danzo. “I began peace talks with Suna.”</p><p> “Suna? I thought they will never side with us.”</p><p> “That was true two weeks ago, but apparently that Iwa started gathering near their border.”</p><p> Danzo scratched his scar. “That is good. We need more allies but be careful it may be a ploy. What about Kumo and Kiri?”</p><p> Hiruzen sighed. “Kumo is gathering to the north next to Iwa, which is scary they may have joined together.”</p><p> He turned and looked to the east. “Kiri, on the other hand, are as secretive as ever. But we feel that they may attack us first since the Uzumaki were weekend.”</p><p> Danzo inhaled some of the fresh air. “This is going to be ugly.”</p><p> “Indeed, my friend. I feel that there will be three battlefields.”</p><p> “Let me guess Amegakure (Rain), Yugakure (Hot water), and Uzushiogakure (W hirlpool). Right?”</p><p> Hiruzen turned and looked at Danzo. “Ame and Yugakure are confirmed, but it seems Kiri is focusing on Kumo, which gives us a breathing room from the east.”</p><p> Danzo started scratching his head, then he looked at the Hokage mountain, looking at his senseis face. “We are not ready, Hiruzen… No matter how much we like to think we are strong, we are facing a four-front war.”</p><p> Hiruzen took a long puff from his pipe. “You are right, Danzo… and I think we need your help more than ever.”</p><p> Danzo gave him a surprised look. “But? But I thought you stopped me from ever talking about the project.”</p><p>  “That is true… In my naivety, I thought I could do what the first did… simply talk, but it seems the other nations are not willing to listen. Now we will be dragged back to war.”</p><p> Hiruzen turned and looked at Danzo’s eyes; they seem to be full of rage and regret. “Sensei died fighting Madara, Tobirama-Sama died for us to live, and we gained some respite of the war. But it seems we have to dirty our hands, Hiruzen.”</p><p>  Hiruzen took a deep puff from his pipe. ‘It's not or never, do I doom my best friend to a life of darkness, or let the village suffer more?’</p><p> When Hiruzen exhaled the smoke from his lung, he gave the command. “From now on, you will be the darkness of the fire; from now on, you will protect the tree; you will be the root, Danzo. You have my full permission to commence.”</p><p>  Danzo turned his head and looked at his Sensei’s stone face. “Thank you, Hiruzen I will not disappoint you, and I am sorry, sensei… it seems I won’t be like you.”</p><p>  With that, Hiruzen felt a shift in chakra, and his friend disappeared. “I wish you were with me, Tobirama sensei… Did I do the right thing?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   Billy smiled when he exited the store. ‘Fucking finally!’ he pulled out a beer can with a smiling, sexy kunoichi murdering another shinobi. ‘Now they can’t say shit when I have my badge!’</p><p> He began walking towards the woods. ‘I still remember when I tried to buy some, but they would not let me.’</p><p>  Billy frowned at the memories, they warned all the shop not to sell to him, but he shook his head. ‘It does not matter; now I have you, my precious.”</p><p>  He rubbed his mask against the beer can. ‘I know the perfect spot to drink you.’</p><p>  Billy walked for a while, enjoying the hustling and the bustling of the merchant district, but it slowly disappeared with each step he took towards the woods.</p><p>  After a while, he looked at the sign. “Training grounds (34 – 76)” Billy smiled. ‘This is the place.’</p><p> He moved into the forested area, ignoring shinobi practicing; he enjoyed the nature that is around, he looked at the trees, the small rivers, and the little rock formations.</p><p>  Finally, after following a river’s trail, he reached his destination. ‘Perfect, no one is around.’</p><p> Billy looked at the river falling down, a small river with live fish, swimming peacefully. He moved next to the river and sat on a rock. Billy opened the ice container and looked at his first beer can in a while.</p><p>  He opened it with a click and a hiss, inhaling all the sweet alcoholic smell. He looked at the waterfall and raised his beer can. “To growing up.” And he downed the beer; he enjoyed the small stinging sensation of the iced beer tickling his throat; he could feel the alcohol entering his body.</p><p>  When he finished with the can, he exhaled with delight. “OOOF!” he looked at the can and crushed it. “Best fucking beer ever!” he smiled and took another one.</p><p>  Billy laughed a deep laugh, his new deep voice meshed with the waterfall, and he brought another beer that has the Hokage’s image. “Hokage edition… Come on, guys, this is getting old.”</p><p> He shook his head and opened the can; he enjoyed the soft breeze and drank the beer.</p><p>  Billy stayed in his spot drinking beer after beer; he enjoyed the moment of solitude that it brought him; after a while drinking, he noticed something. “that is forty cans of beer… Why the fuck am I not tipsy?”</p><p> He scratched his head, then it dawned on him. “No…nonononono, please not this!” He took the remaining beers and drank all of them. When he was done with the last one, he stood up and smashed it on the ground. “WHY THE FUCK CAN’T I GET DRUNK!”</p><p> Billy could feel his rage building up; he started pacing around; he looked at a tree and walked to it, channeled all of his chakra, and smashed the tree. He picked it up and started whacking any big rocks nearby.</p><p> After a while, his rage subsided, he fell on his knees. “Fucking body… I just wanted to get drunk.” He sniffed a little.</p><p> Billy stood up and gathered his things; he cleaned up after himself and walked back to the village in silence.</p><p> When he reached the village, it was already evening, he walked and ignored anyone, he watched the lights of the stores opening, and he grew bitter when he saw drunk people walking around. ‘The thing I did with my Grandfather. Is gone now… I can’t even get drunk.”</p><p> A drunk civilian bumped into him, he started complaining, and Billy punched his light out.</p><p> Billy walked and sulked towards his home. ‘Might as well get an early sleep.’ He walked for a while, watching the people celebrate and be merry.</p><p>  When he finally reached his apartment, he saw Oyabun closing his shop. “Oyabun! Where have you been?”</p><p>  Billy looked at Yamazaki Orichi; his body has grown much thinner the past five years, his constant smile disappeared, and with every day that passes, it feels like a ghost has taken over his body.</p><p>  He walked to his Oyabun. “And how are you? I did not see you for two days now.”</p><p> Orichi turned and gave Billy a soft smile. “Hello, there gaki. I was just finishing some paperwork.” Then he looked at the sky. “It is about to rain tonight.”</p><p> Billy looked up at the sky and saw clouds gathering. “It seems to be Oyabun.”</p><p> Orichi nodded, and he retrieved a cigar. “What happened to the test Billy, did you pass?”</p><p> Billy smiled and retrieved his Hitai. “Yup, here you go.”</p><p> Yamazaki took hold of it and turned it around. “Hmm, I have not seen one of these in a really long time.”</p><p> Billy gave him a curious look. “I noticed that they seem to be old.”</p><p> Yamazaki held the iron plate and shook it. “Gaki, this plate originated before the hidden villages… Clan members used to assign higher ranked members in battle.”</p><p> “Where did my sensei get one?”</p><p> Yamazaki shrugged. “Hell, if I know… say since you graduated, why don’t we go get some BBQ? My treat.”</p><p> Just as Billy was about to replay, he heard the sound of thunder. “I would gladly accept Oyabun… Let's go there before it rains.”</p><p>  Billy and Orichi walked in silence, the rain began to fall, and the people crowded into the various restaurant to take shelter.</p><p> They finally reached Yakiniku BBQ; the store had an old Japanese design, on the outside, it had some lamps which illuminated the way. They walked into a room filled with people.</p><p>  The seating was all on the floor, and with each table, there are view blockers; Oyabun walked in and talked to the waiter, who opened the VIP room for them.</p><p>  Billy walked behind Orichi, and when they entered the VIP area, they could hear the soft classical Japanese music playing, the rain was hitting the building, and it mashed together with the music.</p><p>  Orichi sat down, and Billy sat Infront of him. “Being a guild member for years, you gain some privileges,” Orichi commented while looking at the menu.</p><p>  Billy smiled at his Boss and caretaker. “What do you think we should order Oyabun?”</p><p> Oyabun lowered the menu. “Whatever we want, and don’t you fucking dare order cheap things, not everyone graduates from the academy.”</p><p>  When the server came and placed the coals, Orichi ordered two bottles of sake. “I would like two plates of belly steaks and a side dish of spicy pickles,” Orichi requested.</p><p> Billy raised his voice. “I would like four belly steaks, two ribs, five buttered garlic shrimp plates, two king crabs, two lobsters, and six twelve-ounce rib eye steaks. Oh, and add orange juice on the side.”</p><p>  The server smiled and walked away; Billy turned and looked at Orichi, who was checking his wallet. Orichi noticing Billy, quickly hid his wallet. “So, how was the test? And tell me everything.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>    Billy and Orichi talked and ate together; the BBQ smoke filled the room, the rain merged with the slow music around them. “And then Danzo sensei gave us these plates.” Billy finished his story while eating a juicy steak.</p><p> Orichi laughed while drinking his sake. “That Danzo fella sure is brutal.” Orichi reached for a cup and refilled it, then he placed it in front of Billy. “Here, gaki, take a nice shot.”</p><p> Billy reached for the cup and drank the hot sake; he could feel the stinging sensation on his throat. Orichi sighed with satisfaction. “Gaki, I am going to leave the store in your hand for a week or two.”</p><p> Billy gave him a questioning look. “What do you mean, Oyabun?”</p><p> “It means that I will be out of the village.”</p><p> Billy’s body grew worried. “But Oyabun, what about your heart problem?”</p><p> Orichi smiled and took another swing. “Don’t worry about it gaki, I talked with the doctor, and he told me I will be fine! And I hired some shinobi to escort me to the capital.”</p><p>  Billy nodded. “Alright, Oyabun, but what about my last training session?”</p><p> “Gaki, you are almost done; I’ve written down my instruction for the week, and when you are done here.” Orichi retrieved a small piece of paper. “This here is an address of a temple; when you are done with your project, I want you to go there and spend one night at the temple.”</p><p>  Billy took the paper and looked at the address. ‘Outside of the village, walk east about 20 minutes, when the trees change, look for a small temple.’ He folded the paper and stashed it.</p><p> They continued talking about the store and what needs to be monitored; when they finished eating, Orichi unsealed a dark reddish box. He opened it and was filled with cigars. “Here, Billy, take one.”</p><p>  Billy reached for a cigar and looked at it. “Isn’t this one of the cigars you made me roll?”</p><p> Orichi nodded. “I think it's high time you tasted your work.”</p><p> Billy shrugged about the casual bad parenting and lit up his cigar, only to be smacked across the face. “This is not how you light up a cigar; what are you a child!”</p><p> Billy gave Orichi a deadpanned look. “I am eleven.”</p><p> “Could have fooled me with your height, now to light a perfect cigar, you have to torch it, but the flame must not touch the cigar. Like this.” He showed Billy how to start a cigar.</p><p>  Billy followed his example and enjoyed his first cigar. But then Orichi’s mood changed. “Billy, I brought you here for another thing.”</p><p> “And that would be?” asked Billy while taking a puff from his cigar.</p><p>  Orichi gave Billy a serious gaze. “Billy, my son Izein, put a restraining order against me; I cannot even see my grandchildren.”</p><p> Billy sighed; he could remember every time Orichi and Izein were in the store, they would always shout at each other. When Izein died a year ago, things changed, Orichi had a heart attack, but this is the first time he heard about some restraining order.</p><p> He took a deep puff from the cigar and exhaled. “Izein planned this for a long time, Oyabun.”</p><p> Orichi nodded in sadness. “But luckily, he did not put the order on you, and you knew your promise to me five years ago.”</p><p> “Yes, Oyabun, I will teach them that you will not have to worry.”</p><p> Orichi smiled a warm smile. “But Billy, if they do not want to be Shinobi, don’t force them, just teach them the craft… Hopefully, our art will not be lost.”</p><p> Billy nodded. “You think we should be going now; the rain is slowing down now.”</p><p>  Orichi stood up. “Go outside. I will pay, and we can walk together.”</p><p>Billy took a puff from his cigar and walked out; he waited for a while, then Orichi came out, and they walked home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   The next day, Billy bid farewell to Orichi. “I will hold down the fort Oyabun.”</p><p> Orichi gave him a sad smile. Quickly hugged Billy. “This will be my first time leaving you alone for this long… Take care and remember your vitamins.”</p><p> Billy hesitantly hugged Orichi back. ‘This is weird… Oyabun never acts like this.’  He replayed. “I will Oyabun and don’t forget your heart medications, and slow down with the sake and cigars.”</p><p> Orichi clapped the back of Billy. “Bah, this body can handle worst things! You just watch yourself gaki, or some wild winds will come and knock you over.”</p><p> Billy laughed and watched his old mentor leave the village with four shinobi escorts.</p><p> </p><p>    Billy shoved more coal into the forge, then he moved back to the table; he brought his wood carving tools and began carving. He stopped and looked at one of the masked he finished; it had a red color, with six horns that looped around it, a white handlebar mustache, and a thin white goatee the mask had the skull of a Goat.</p><p>  He inspected the screaming face of the demon he created; he touched the fangs. “Can’t believe this was my first combat mask.” He smiled from the memories, the mask would extend the horns, and he could control them like blades in battle.</p><p>  Billy continued carving the new mask he is making for his test; it was a plague doctor’s mask, with a long beak that looped around itself like a ram’s horn. “Hopefully, this one will work; I tested the fuin before I will apply them.” This mask was designed for emergency, if placed on someone, any chakra nearby, and convert them into healing chakra. But it can’t heal major things, so it will be used to keep people in Stasis.</p><p>  He stood up and walked to the forge; he removed a metallic mask of an angry bear, Billy placed the mask in cooling oil, then he turned around to look at the workshop. “I finished two masks and three more to go.”</p><p>  He moved to inspect the finished masks; he ignored the red demon mask and focused on the bone mask; it had the skull of a tiger, with much bigger jaws and fangs. “This will amplify my biting, and I can leave the fangs in the body to slow people down.”</p><p>  Billy looked around and smiled. “I hope to finish them today; I have been working on them for six days now since Oyabun went on his journey… Fuck I forgot about the temple.”</p><p> Billy looked at his masks and took all of them. “I already finished with the heavy stuff; I can finish the detail in the temple.”</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>  He felt the moss tickling his feet, and he looked at the forest changing, the trees changed to be more vibrant, and the grass turned into moss; he sidestepped a rock and walked forward.</p><p>  Billy could hear the wind rustling the tree branches, and he saw the light piercing the trees; in front of him, he saw a Japanese temple built upon a large rock.</p><p>  Billy charged his body with chakra and began jumping, he jumped from a rock to another, and when he finally reached the top, he turned around and looked at the thick forest; he spotted Konoha far in the distance. “Twenty Minutes, my ass, I had to run for forty minutes.”</p><p>  He faces the temple; it had a gate made out of stone, with a spiral mark in the middle, the temple was held up by smaller red pillars, he walked up the wooden staircase. “No one lives here… it feels abandoned.”</p><p>  Whenever he took a step or looked at a section, a flash from his memories hit him, four people with dark coats walked into the temple.</p><p>  His vision started to change, he saw the temple as it is in his right eye, but on his left, it was in ruin.</p><p> Billy walked forward, with each step he could hear his mind ringing, he passed the open entrance, to see polished wood, at the end of the room, he saw an old man with white hair, sitting in front of twenty-seven white oni-masks.</p><p>  Billy's mind started ringing more. He saw a snake snatching the smiling mask. With each step he took, he could feel his balance leaving him.</p><p>  Suddenly he saw the old man clap, and with the clap, he felt air engulf him; his mind stopped the ringing noise, the old man stood up slowly and turned to face Billy.</p><p>  Billy’s mind flashed with a memory of an old man with a spiral Hitai, standing next to the First Hokage.</p><p>  The old man walked to Billy, his cane tapped with each movement; when he reached Billy, he raised his cane and poked him on the chest.</p><p>  Billy’s vision darkened, and slowly he fell; before he closed his eyes, he saw the old man kneeling in front of him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    He opened his eyes to an orange light, he could feel the hard stone ground under him, His eyes opened wide, looking at his surroundings, he was outside of the temple, he could feel the heat from his right side, he slowly stood up and looked at the fire.</p><p>  “So, you finally woke up now.” Said a gravelly old voice.</p><p> Billy quickly jumped away from the voice and the fire, he tried to get his kunai, but he found them missing; he looked down to see that he was naked, with only a loincloth to cover his shame.</p><p>  He reached up and found his mask missing; he quickly placed his hands on his face. And looked at the old man.</p><p> The old man was sitting on a log; behind him was the back of the temple, in front of him was a campfire.</p><p> Billy walked forward. “Where is my mask!” he growled.</p><p> The old man gave Billy a curious look, he pointed across the fire. Billy looked at the place he was in and saw his bag with a mask next to him.</p><p>  He walked forward; with each step, he gathered his surroundings; he could hear the night animals making their noises, he could hear the slow rustle of the woods nearby.</p><p> Billy reached his bag and took his mask; he turned around and attached it with a hiss. “Do not mess with my mask, old man,” Billy warned.</p><p> The old man gave him a dry laugh. “Youngsters these days… Sit my boy and have some tea with an old man.”</p><p>  Billy looked at him with suspicion, and after a while, he walked forward and sat on top of a tree stump. “Who are you?”</p><p> The old man sighed and poured some steaming tea. “It is rude to walk into an old man’s home without introducing yourself… you can give me that courtesy, can’t you?” The old man smiled and handed Billy a cup of steaming tea.</p><p>  Billy reached out to the tea; he channeled some chakra to his noes and smelled that content; when he found nothing, he took a sip. “My name is Billy.”</p><p> The old man gave him a curious look. “An unusual name for an unusual visitor. And where do you hail from, Billy?”</p><p> Billy took another sip. “You can give me the same courtesy that I gave you, old man. Then I will answer.”</p><p> The old man shook his head and took a sip. “They used to call me the white whirlpool, the old man of the east, or my favorite gramps.” He exhaled some steam from his mouth. “Or you can call me Ashina Uzumaki, the previous leader of the Uzumaki clan.”</p><p>Billy was about to take another sip, but when he heard the name, he stopped. “They call me Billy Tsuyoi Ushi… and I hail from Konoha.” Billy took a sip.</p><p> Ashina hummed at Billy’s response. “And what brings you to the Uzumaki temple, Billy?”</p><p> Billy reached into his bag and brought a cigar; he leaned into the fire and slowly toasted the tip, just like how Oyabun taught him. He took a big puff from the cigar. “Yamazaki Orichi told me to come.”</p><p> Ashina laughed. “I think you misunderstood me; I gathered from your belongings that Yamazaki told you to come here, but my question is, why are you here?”</p><p> Billy gave him a confused look. “I just told you, Ashina… I came here because Yamazaki told me to.”</p><p> Ashina did not replay; he stood up and walked to the edge of the stone; he stayed there for a moment, then he looked at the moon. “A curious person, with a curious name, a curious body, and a curious purpose.” He inhaled some of the crisp night air and faced Billy.</p><p> Billy saw the old man’s eyes shine with pale green light; he felt exposed and open like a book. The old man walked towards the campfire and looked down at Billy. “You have the touch of death on you… young man.”</p><p> Billy’s heart stopped… his mind went blank, and no matter what he thought, he could not break the hold on him. Ashina tucked his hands into his robes and walked around the campfire, watching Billy. “I see a soul that is far older than your body… I see determination, I see the struggle, I see happiness, and I see a deep rage… curious, you do not rage as others do.”</p><p> He walked to Billy and tapped his skull. “Ah, now I understand… Your rage is not of hate or sorrow… It is simply rage.”</p><p> Ashina walked back to his tree stump and sat down. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, Billy was free. Billy jumped back from Ashina. “What did you do to me?!”</p><p> Ashina bent down and picked up his tea. “The Uchiha brag about their hateful eyes, the Hyuga look down at others for their all-seeing eyes. Did you know we the Uzumaki are related to them?”</p><p> Billy grew furious. “You will tell me what you did!”</p><p> Ashina sighed in disappointment. “Patience… is a gift, it seems.” He took a sip of his tea. Just when Billy was about to demand again. “I will not talk to someone so disrespectful; sit down and drink your tea. If I wished to kill you, I would have done so hours ago.”</p><p> Billy took a deep breath and calmed himself; he slowly walked towards the old man and sat on the tree stump; he took a sip of tea and a puff from his cigar.</p><p> The old man poured more tea into his own cup and offered some to Billy. “Some of us Uzumaki have certain gifts, some can sense how the soul of a person works, some can manifest soul chains that are unbreakable, others could heal with their bodies, While the rare few can manifest the eyes of death.”</p><p> He looked at Billy again, and his eyes turned pitch black; his eyes started spewing pale green smoke. But this time, Billy did not feel anything holding.</p><p> The old man’s eye returned to normal, and the green smoke disappeared; he took a slow sip from his tea while looking at Billy. “It seems I am not allowed to know why you are here… What a shame, I grew curious.”</p><p> Billy took a big puff from his cigar; the ember of his cigar lighted his face for a moment. “What is going on, Ashina?”</p><p> Ashina sighed and placed his tea on the ground. “Why don’t I tell you a story, young man?”</p><p> Billy sighed. “Fine, but let me change my clothes.”</p><p>Ashina stopped him. “Your cloths you will not need them. Sit and listen.”</p><p> Billy sat back down. ‘Weird but ok I guess.’ He thought.</p><p> </p><p>  Ashina hummed and looked at the fire. “In the olden days, a thousand years ago, an ancestor of mine met a curious magician.”</p><p>  Billy’s eye widened. ‘wait, what?’ he thought.</p><p> “The magician challenged my ancestor to a duel, and my ancestor accepted. When the fight was over, the magician lost, but he fought my ancestor day and night, until one day he won.”</p><p> Ashina placed his hands next to the fire to warm himself up. “The magician made a deal with my ancestor.”</p><p> Billy leaned forward. “And what is the deal?”</p><p> Ashina rubbed his hands. “The magician will make a mask that could help him with his next act.”</p><p> Billy took a breath from his cigar. “And what is the next act?”</p><p> Ashina smiled. “Why Billy, when you trick the greatest sage, who do you trick after that? Death obviously.”</p><p> Ashina looked at the moon again. “Agitated, aren’t you tonight?”</p><p>Billy looked around. “No, I feel fine; continue the story.”</p><p> The old man laughed. “Why, of course, you are… The magician and the sage worked day and night for years to make the perfect mask. With each failure, they gained more knowledge; with each small success, their hopes grew. After years of studying under the sage, the magician married his daughter, and they had children together.”</p><p>  “When both men grew old and tired, they have done the impossible they created the ultimate trick.”</p><p>  At that point, Billy was on the edge of his seat. “And?!”</p><p> The old man sighed and pointed at the temple. “Go into the temple, find the trick, and you will understand the rest.”</p><p> Billy took a puff from his cigar and drank the last drop of his tea. “Thank you, old man.”</p><p> He walked away from the fire; he could feel the cold breeze hitting his body, stealing its heat. He saw the steps of the building and walked up; with each step, he could feel his brain stuttering, noises started going deafened.</p><p>  With each step, he felt weaker, but he persevered; when he reached the entrance of the temple, he saw a single candle lighting the room with deep orange color; on the wall, twenty-seven masks were attached to the wall.</p><p>  He took a step, he felt a force him, he took another step and felt a demonic laugh, with each step something new showed itself, notes of music for a step, a laughing clown, people dying.</p><p>  He looked down at his feet. ‘Only five more steps.’ He told himself, he took a step and a ringing noise of a bell hit him, he took another child scream, he took another his vision changed and he saw a clown with blood leaking from its eyes flash for a moment.</p><p>  He looked at the twenty-seven oni-masks, he could feel their gaze, but he walked forward, he saw madness and brilliance with but a glance, and finally, he took the last step, and he saw the death of the world.</p><p>  Billy’s eyes started leaking blood, but he reached with his hand to a mask that has a phantom snake on it.</p><p> When he touched the mask, he saw darkness, then light slowly filled his vision. Two old men were covered with blood, under them a fuinjutsu marking drawn with blood.</p><p> Both men were crying tears of blood; in the middle of the fuinjutsu circle was a child.</p><p> Billy looked at the child and squirmed with horror; the child’s belly was wide open, its intestine was open to the world, its heart beats with no chest to cover it and from the body of the child.</p><p>  Black smoke rose slowly; he looked at the old men; one had red hair with green marking on his eyes. The other had bleached white skin, with a mask of a laughing trickster.</p><p>  His attention returned to the child when it screamed while its open body remained still, the old men were crying, and he could see their hair slowly falling off and turning white.</p><p>  The smoke from the child increased its speed, and it slowly manifested a horned ram that is the color of the void.</p><p>  Finally, the child passed away, and when the ram reached for the child’s soul, he saw both men move quickly; the one with the sage green marking started chanting and signing with his hands.</p><p>  While the magician trickster threw his laughing mask. The mask touched the ram, and void is all that he saw.</p><p>  Another light showed, and in the distance, he saw the clown magician dancing under a theater light. He could hear classical music playing.</p><p>  Billy approached the magician who was dancing. “Hello.”</p><p>The magician never stopped dancing, but he pointed at the sky.</p><p> Billy looked up and saw souls floating and dancing with the magician. The magician changed his rhymes and increased his speed, the souls followed suit, and he saw them turn into a whirlpool.</p><p>  In the middle of the whirlpool were Billy and the magician who was dancing. Billy reached with his hand and touched the magician.</p><p> When he touched him, he felt his soul getting sucked in, but he resisted the pull. For him, it felt like a thousand years, but in reality, it only took but a moment. When he touched the magician, the magician stopped dancing, and the souls started screaming at them.</p><p> Billy panicking, looked at the magician who was laughing a maddening laugh. “I am the God of death now!”</p><p>  He felt a pull, and he was back in the temple; he saw his hand on an oni-mask, but this time the oni-mask was not snarling, but it was laughing. Billy did not know if it was laughing at him or with him.</p><p>  He took a long breath, trying to regain his balance, but then he heard Ashina. “No one can trick death.”</p><p> Billy turned around and found Ashina looking at him. “The magician and the sage thought they could, and they did horrible things to accomplish their deed.”</p><p>  “They took the child, twisted it soul and body as a tool, a trap if you will. They lured Death, but in reality, Death trapped them.”</p><p> Ashina walked to Billy and lowered Billy’s hand from the mask. “You saw the vision, and you are deemed acceptable to learn… come.” Ashina walked back to the campfire.</p><p> Billy looked at the path he took to reach the mask. It was covered with blood; he looked at the laughing mask that is covered with blood. Finally, Billy looked at his body, and it was drenched head to toe with blood; his white hair turned blood red.</p><p> Billy shook his head and walked back to the camp; he sat down without a word, shell shocked from what he saw. He slowly reached into his bag and pulled out a cigar; he lit it up and took ten quick puffs. “That was messed up, Ashina.”</p><p> Ashina threw a log into the fire. “And now you know the history of the Uzumaki powers… we are the servants of death… and the magician became (Reaper Death Seal) a forbidden jutsu.</p><p>Ashina looked at Billy. “Watch my hands, Billy.” Ashina began to describe the forbidden jutsu.</p><p> After a while, Ashina sighed. “Now we are three.” He looked at the fire. “Billy, a warning this jutsu is a rite of passage for you, and you have completed it, but always remember this jutsu will always take something from you.”</p><p>  Billy nodded. “I will not abuse it, Ashina.” Billy stopped his line of thinking and asked. “Wait, what about three?”</p><p> Ashina smiled at Billy. “You feel tired, Billy, go to sleep.” Billy saw him move his hand, and he saw darkness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>    Billy’s eyes slowly opened; he felt tired and drained, but his sleep was peaceful, and he slept a dreamless sleep. ‘What the hell happened last night?’ he thought while standing up.</p><p>  He looked at the campfire next to him, and he found his bags and everything in one spot; he saw the smoke rising from the dead fire.</p><p> Billy looked at his body and found it to be clean. ‘The last thing I remember was Ashina telling me to go back to sleep.’</p><p> Billy was too tired to think about it; he went to his bags and wore his clothes, then he pulled out his breakfast. “Two energy packs, and a protein pack… and a sandwich.” He looked at his food in disappointment.</p><p> He sat down next to the dead fire and ate; while he ate, he began thinking. ‘was it all real? Or was I hallucinating?’</p><p> While he was thinking, he began smelling iron; he looked around for the source. ‘It feels nearby.’ He scratched his mask and looked at his hand. ‘What is this red dust?’ he smelled the dust.</p><p>  Billy’s hand fell in defeat. “It's all real, all right… I need to clean my mask.”</p><p>  When he finished his breakfast, he gathered his things and walked away from the temple. ‘I thought I would have more time to finish my masks, but apparently, I will fix them later.’</p><p>  And so, Billy walked down the temple steps and cleaned his mask near a river. He could hear the birds singing songs in the morning, and he decided to lower his speed and enjoy the walk.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>  </p><p> </p><p>   <strong>Far in the west, a crow landed on a feast, the crow plucked the eyeball of a dead shinobi and flew away. The crow looked down and it saw destruction and mayhem, it saw five hundred and one dead shinobi.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>  The crow turned around and flew in the opposite direction to see four Konoha shinobi running towards the massacre.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  The crow landed on a metallic tree, that is filled with dead shinobi, it landed on a branch and enjoyed its meal. The crow heard a noise and flew down to listen.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  It landed near a Kumo shinobi, which seems to be struggling to live. The crow hopped towards the shinobi and cawed at him, the shinobi in his dying breath whispered. “Oni.” </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Oni of the South</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is a map for this chapter.</p><p>www.deviantart.com/desaira/art/Waves-naruto-875597221</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Oni of the South</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    Billy smiled at his finished collection of masks; he inspected the angry bear mask and found it acceptable. He looked at the bone tiger mask and frowned. ‘Maybe some color would make it better.’</p><p>  He pulled out the plague doctor mask and placed it next to the snarling red goat mask with six horns. He snapped his finger and ran back to the forge; he brought his latest mask, a sad wooden monkey mask with small chains and hooks attached to it.</p><p>  Billy pulled out a scroll and started placing his masks in. “Plague Doctor for stasis check, Bone tiger for biting check, Red Goat with six horns for metal whips check, Sad wooden monkey for ranged weapon repellent. I hope this works like it was supposed to be, check.”</p><p>  He looked at his final mask and masterpiece, an angry black bear made out of metal. “I hope the fuinjutsu works.” He placed it into the scroll.</p><p> Billy looked at the workshop and began closing things down; he rearranged everything to be placed back the way they were. He closed the forge and cleaned the place, then he walked up to the store.</p><p>  He closed the door behind him and picked up his bags. “All right, I think I have everything with me for the training Danzo is going to give us.”</p><p> Closing the lights and the door of the shop, Billy walked to the meeting spot. While he was walking, he began to think. ‘Oyabun is going to come back in a week. I hope he took his medication.’</p><p> He looked at a cigarette advertisement of the Hokage smoking. ‘Man, they are milking the Hokage title… He is like a playboy model at this point.’</p><p> After a while, he looked at the sun that began to set. ‘I don’t know why he asked us to come at sunset, but each to their own, I suppose.’</p><p> Billy exited the crowded areas and entered into a wooded area. He reached into his bag and pulled out a message that Danzo sent them. ‘Are we really staying out there for three weeks? I thought by John’s memories we would start with D ranks.’</p><p> Finally, he reached an open clearing, where he saw Nawaki sitting on a boulder while Yunmi was checking her umbrella. “Hey Nawaki, Yunmi, how was your week?”</p><p> Yunmi looked up at Billy. “Billy! How are you.”</p><p> Nawaki looked as well. “Hey there, Billy.”</p><p>Billy walked next to stone and sat down on the ground; he pulled some snacks from his bag and offered Nawaki a chakra way bar while giving Yunmi a kunai-finger bar. “Same old, working at the shop and relaxing; what about you guys?”</p><p> Nawaki took the bar and fell on his back. “Grandmother won’t stop complaining that you didn’t come back to the lessons! Do you know how much I suffered because of you?!”</p><p> Billy laughed. “My bad, Nawaki.”</p><p> Yunmi opened her candy bar and sighed. “I was stuck with my uncle the whole week training with him, but I did spend one day with the girls.”</p><p> Billy took a bite from his bar. “Speaking of them, what happened to the rest of the class? You got any info on them?”</p><p> Yunmi took a bite and hummed. “Yup! Ayano complained non-stop about how rude her sensei is and how Izuku should recognize her as the leader. Ume, on the other hand, told me that her sensei is an awesome kenjutsu user, but she feels the team dynamic is not that great.”</p><p> Billy leaned back and looked at the stars. “It feels like yesterday; we did our test together.” He took in a deep breath of cold air that made his lungs feel alive.</p><p> Yunmi looked at Billy. “Billy, why don’t you have your Hitai?” she pointed at her mark that is attached to her neck.</p><p> Nawaki perked up. “Yeah, where is your Hitai?” Nawaki pointed at his forehead.</p><p> Billy reached into his bag that was placed next to him and pulled out his mark; it was attached to a leather belt he made himself. “Here it is.”</p><p> Yunmi groaned. “You made your Hitai a belt buckle. The representation of a shinobi, the mark that represents our devotion… and you turned it into a belt buckle.”</p><p> Billy stood up and shoved his belt in front of her. “What do you mean, just a belt buckle!” he designed the belt to look like Billy the kid’s belt, and he attached a small bag next to it. “This is the belt of a hero, a man that challenged laws, the most outrageous outlaw in the west.”</p><p> Billy sat on his knees and held his belt with care. “This is the belt of a real cowboy hero!” a single tear escaped from his eyes, a manly tear.</p><p> Nawaki jumped from the boulder and placed one hand on Billy’s shoulder while he gave Billy a thumbs up with his other hand, smiling and crying. “Don’t waste your breath on that witch, Billy! She would not understand the greatness of Billy, the kid!” They both turned and gave Yunmi a glare.</p><p> Yunmi placed both of her hands under her jaws and sighed. “I lost all respect for you guys. And that Billy the kid story is clearly a fantasy… You have your name in there.”</p><p>Just as Billy was about to respond, they heard a voice. “Good, all of you are here.”</p><p> They turned to the voice and found Danzo squatting on a tree branch. He jumped from the tree and walked to them. “Are you ready?”</p><p> All of them rose and stood in formation. “Yes, sensei!”</p><p> Danzo nodded and threw a map at Nawaki. “You need to reach this destination in two days.”</p><p> Nawaki opened the map and showed it to his team. The map had one word and a long list of numbers. “You have five minutes to get ready,” Danzo stated and disappeared.</p><p> Billy moaned. “He is going to hunt us the whole way through, isn’t he?”</p><p> Yunmi looked down at her dress. “Why do I always wear a white dress in the worst possible situations!”</p><p> Nawaki ignored their complaints and looked up at the stars. “At least he told us to go south, and based on the numbers, we have to calculate the distance using the stars.”</p><p> Billy reached into his bag and brought a map of the continent. “We only have five minutes before he attacks; Nawaki step on it. You are the one that is good with numbers.”</p><p> Yunmi grew annoyed. “How come I don’t have anything to do! Back off from the map, I studied maps!”</p><p> She huffed and sat next to Billy. “We have to avoid these locations; they will slow us down. And we need to calculate a route that is far away from the western side because of Tanigakure (Rivers), of course.”</p><p> Nawaki sat next to her and began describing the route with her. “Nerds,” Billy commented and began preparing himself.</p><p> When the five minutes were about to be done, Nawaki spoke with the mind connection. “All right, just to recap, we have to travel for two days non-stop if we wish to reach Waves. Billy, what is the political and war situation?”</p><p> Billy grunted while tightening his belt. “I regret ever telling you that I liked political theories.” He sighed. ‘It always comes to this insignificant island… I feel insulted somehow.’ Billy thought while finishing with his belt.</p><p> “Complain to your girlfriends later, Billy, information now.”</p><p> Billy opened his zipper. “The land will be mostly calm in the south, we will not have any troubles with the civilians; Tanigakure (Rivers), on the other hand, seem to be infiltrating the south side of our borders, there is a rumor that they are searching for something; I am not so sure on that point.”</p><p> Billy clapped his Hitai on his belt and straightened out his black trench coat. “Waves, on the other hand, is a whole another story; a couple of years back, the Hokage sent a delegation there so we may build an outpost to keep watch on the bay of fire, rumor has it that no word came from the outpost for a month now.”</p><p>  Yunmi grew a worried look. “One of my friends in the clan told me her father was sent to wave… Do you think something bad happened, Billy?”</p><p> Billy covered his head with his hood and replied. “I am not really sure; all that I know are gossips, but maybe Rivers had something to do with this and stole some messages heading to Konoha. I bet our training mission is a real mission.”</p><p> Suddenly they heard Danzo speak. “Impressive deduction… I would recommend you run.”</p><p> Billy dodged a sword swing and jumped forward. “How the fuck did he hear that, Yunmi!”</p><p> Yunmi ran after Billy while dodging a kunai. “He asked me to! I forgot the mind link with him!”</p><p> Nawaki ran up a tree and jumped away from a swing. “Well, remove him from our link! And that does not make sense; how could you forget a connection!”</p><p>“He is surprisingly quiet! Fine, I will remove him now!” They all felt the connection change. “There, happy!”</p><p> Nawaki nodded. “Yes, now get in-formation and try not to get distracted. Billy, you take the lead and head to the gate, stay in the forested areas.” He dodged a shuriken.</p><p> Billy went first while Nawaki stayed on the right side, and Yunmi remained on the left. They charged their bodies with chakra and started tree hopping.</p><p> Billy had to go first since his much bigger body needed a larger space to jump. He heard Nawaki dodge. The team jumped around the walls of Konoha until they reached the exit.</p><p> Yunmi parried a sword strike. “He could have started us outside of the village!” she complained while dodging a chain weapon.</p><p> Nawaki tried to dodge, but he was kicked forward to Billy’s back; Nawaki took hold of Billy’s trench coat. “Get used to it; this is how Danzo rolls… Anyways Billy, when we reach the gate, go to the ground level and do the thing you told us about.”</p><p> Billy grunted. “Fine, but you guys need to hold on to me. And you need to perry his attacks for ten seconds.”</p><p> When they reached the exit of the gate, Billy landed. “Hello there Hajime-San. Goodbye Hajime-San.” Billy greeted the gate guard, who was eating cup ramen with a deadpan face.</p><p> He felt both of his teammates climb his back and attach themselves. “Give me ten seconds, guys.” He instructed while unsealing the monkey mask.</p><p> Billy quickly removed his original leather mask and attached the new one; he charged some chakra into the sad wooden mask. He heard a Kunai getting parried.</p><p> He could feel the mask activating, and the frown on the monkey’s mouth opened with snaps, and from the mouth, twenty small chains with tiny hooks were released onto the floor.</p><p>  The mask's eyes started glowing with pale golden light, and fuinjutsu marking crawled from the eyes to the neck and across Billy’s body. The marks began glowing. The chains lifted themselves up and began spinning around Billy, catching any projectiles that may come.</p><p> Billy channeled some chakra and commanded ten chains to hold into his team. “Don’t resist the chains! And get ready for!”</p><p> He bent down, similar to a runner, and focused his chakra on his core, legs, feet, bones, and knees. ‘My first custom jutsu, let's see how you can handle it, Danzo.’</p><p>   He made the horse sign for compression, then the monkey for balance. He added the dragon for projection, ram for consistency, and finally, bird for the release. Billy smiled and slapped his knees with chakra while screaming. “PAIN TRAIN!”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Nawaki felt the chains tighten, he was about to ask, but then he heard Billy. “And get ready for! Pain train!”</p><p> One moment Nawaki saw Danzo landing before his eyes; the next, he was far away, and he could barely see him. He saw the ground getting destroyed with each second; he saw the earth fly up into the air.</p><p>  He could barely feel his face from the force, and he had to focus his chakra on his body to protect himself.</p><p>  Nawaki saw a tree fly over them, getting smashed in Billy’s way. ‘When the fuck did he make this!’ he screamed to himself, then he regurgitated the chakra-way Billy gave him.</p><p>  Slowly his vision darkened, and he knew no more.</p><p> </p><p>   A scream woke Nawaki from the land of dreams, he opened his eyes and tried to find the danger. “What is going!” he screamed.</p><p> He looked around and spotted Yunmi, who was shaking. “Yunmi?!” Without looking at Nawaki, she pointed at something.</p><p> Nawaki looked in the direction. “No! Billy!” He screamed and ran to Billy, he dodged some empty containers along the way, and when he reached Billy, his stomach turned.</p><p> He saw Billy resting on a rock; his whole lower body was covered with blood, his Iron boots are shattered, his pants are shredded, his legs and feet are swollen and colored purple. Nawaki reached with his hand to Billy’s leg and stirred them. ‘They feel like dough.’ He channeled chakra to his hand and started healing. “Yunmi, check on his pulse!”</p><p> Yunmi gathered her courage and ran to Billy; she placed her finger on his neck. “He is alive!”</p><p> Nawaki tried to lower the swelling, and before his eyes, the swelling subsided. “Nawaki, you are good at this! You can save him.” Yunmi screamed with happiness.</p><p> He smiled and continued to pour more chakra, but then he noticed and stopped healing. He continued to watch the leg, but then he felt Yunmi holding him roughly. “Why did you stop!”</p><p> Nawaki pointed at the leg. “He does not need my help.”</p><p> Yunmi looked at Billy and her mouth widened; Billy’s body continued to heal without Nawaki’s help. “I am still new at healing; at first, I thought it was my doing, but it seems I was mistaken.”</p><p> Yunmi reached with a finger and poked the leg, which continued to heal. While Nawaki looked around, he reached for one of the containers he found earlier and read them aloud. “Protein pack, and energy booster pack.” He looked around him and counted fifty packs lying around.</p><p> Yunmi perked up. “Wait, so he ate all of these and went to sleep?” Nawaki nodded. Yunmi looked around Billy and found a small letter next to him. “Nawaki, look!”</p><p> She brought the letter and read it. “Hey, guys, sorry about the mess. I was testing out a new jutsu I created a while ago… So, give me six hours of sleep, and we are good. Take care.”</p><p> Nawaki sighed and squatted while Yunmi complained about Billy; Nawaki brought his charts and started calculating how much they ran; after a while, he called out to Yunmi. “Yunmi, can you check the maps real quick.”</p><p> Yunmi sat next to Nawaki and read the maps. “No, that can’t be right… Did you check your numbers, right? What about the stars?”</p><p> Nawaki looked up at the night sky. “Yup, it's correct.”</p><p> Yunmi looked at the maps in shock. “Wait, so you are telling me we skipped a twenty-four-hour march in one hour?!”</p><p> Nawaki tucked in the maps. “Yup… I think Danzo sensei is going to catch up to us in ten hours or less.” He started looking at the surroundings. “We need to make a shelter if we have to wait for Billy to heal up.”</p><p> Yunmi jumped on a nearby boulder. “Let's do a mind connection and scout the area; you do north, I will do south.” She jumped next to Nawaki and began the connection.</p><p> They both went their separate way; after fifteen minutes, they both return; Nawaki started with the traps then the fire. While Yunmi set up the camp concealment.</p><p> When they finished, they returned back to see Billy’s legs are back to their usual color. “His body is so weird,” Yunmi commented while throwing another log into the fire.</p><p> Nawaki perked up. “You remember when we had taijutsu class, and his arms broke.”</p><p> Yunmi hugged her knees. “Yeah, he started swinging his arms like clubs, but he won in the end.” She gave a small smile at the memories. Then she turned her head to the sleeping giant, she saw the sad hallow eyes of the wooden monkey.</p><p> Nawaki poked the fire with a stick. “I asked my sister what was wrong with him once.”</p><p> “What did she say?”</p><p>  “She told me that she has never seen anything like this.”</p><p> Yunmi turned and looked at Nawaki in the eyes. “What do you mean?”</p><p> Nawaki scratched his head. “His muscles grew too big and too fast; they started crushing his internal organs. She told me that because of the pain, they had to inject his body with liquid just to remove the pressure.”</p><p>  “How did he survive?”</p><p> “Mostly his regeneration, but then came the bone breaking.”</p><p> Yunmi looked at Billy with sadness. “Yeah, I remember. He could not even move without one of his bones breaking.”</p><p>  Nawaki brought out a ration and threw one to Yunmi. “We should take a break soon, two hours for me and two hours for you.”</p><p> Yunmi bit into her ration that tasted like cardboard. “Fine.” She replayed and looked at Billy’s mask. “Hey, Nawaki.”</p><p> Nawaki looked at her. “Hmm?”</p><p> “What do you think is under that mask?”</p><p> Nawaki looked at Billy’s mask, and he remembered the sewers. Then he shrugged. “Dunne.”</p><p> Yunmi looked at him and searched him for clues. “You are lying… you know something.”</p><p>  Nawaki sweated a little bit. “What are you talking about? Why would I lie… And you know Billy, he never removes his mask.”</p><p> She smiled and stood up. “Well, now I know you are lying! I am going to see what is under there.” She moved to the sleeping Billy, and just as she was about to remove the mask. She heard a kunai hit the ground in front of her.</p><p> Nawaki gave her a glare. “Don’t you fucking dare touch his mask!”</p><p> Yunmi gave him a surprised look, then she smirked. “What you are that worried about your boyfriend?”</p><p> Nawaki, still glaring, stood up. “Do not touch the mask Yunmi, that is an order.”</p><p> She got mad. “And who are you to give me an order, Oh Sanju-Sama!” She glared at him.</p><p>  “Because I am the leader of the team when Danzo sensei is not around.”</p><p> “Oh, and who elected you, Nawaki? I certainly did not hear sensei nominate you!”</p><p> “Right then, you are supposed to be the leader, right? Instead of fighting, we should all drink tea and talk about dresses and cute boys!”</p><p> Yunmi walked forward and withdrew her umbrella. “Watch it, Nawaki.”</p><p> Nawaki smirked. “Or what? Are you going to send one of your ‘girlfriends’ to make cutie talk? I already suffered under your beehive. Annoying witch.”</p><p>  Yunmi’s face grew red with anger. “You are a stuck-up, annoying, inconsiderate jerk! Nawaki!”</p><p> Nawaki spread his arms in a welcoming manner. “Oh, please, we both know, you sent those annoying banshees at me!”</p><p> Tears started falling from Yunmi’s face. “No, I didn’t; we were a group! It's not my fault that they liked you.”</p><p> Nawaki grew angry. “Liked me!” he walked forward. “They never fucking like me! They loved my name, my status, my clan. But never me!”</p><p> He moved really close and bashed her umbrella away. “Do you have any idea how I felt? Trapped with your witch coven?! Day after day stalking, annoying gifts, dinner invitation by noble families. Half of your friends joined the academy because of me!”</p><p> Yunmi had enough and slapped him. “What about me, Nawaki?! I never asked to be on your team! All of my friends left me because they felt envious that I was with your team! The only ones who stayed with me were Ayano and Ume!”</p><p> She walked away from him and picked up her umbrella. “You are a mean person Nawaki.” She said softly while holding her umbrella for support.</p><p> Nawaki touched his cheek, and just as he was about to replay. He turned around and sat on the opposite side of Yunmi. “Witch.”</p><p> Yunmi gave him her back. “Annoying rat.”</p><p> They sat in silence; the only sound was Billy’s snoring and the fire cracking; they heard an owl hoot at them. After a while, they heard Billy mumble in his sleep in a weird language. “Thanks, Obama”</p><p> Nawaki sighed. “Go to sleep. I am going to take first watch.”</p><p> Yunmi replayed hatefully. “No, you go to sleep!”</p><p>Nawaki shrugged. “Fine”</p><p>Nawaki unsealed his sleeping bag and slept. While Yunmi grumbled in anger for two hours, she brushed her fiery orange hair the whole time. When the two hours have passed, she stood up and took an empty protein container, and threw it hard at Nawaki. “Wake up, you rat!”</p><p> Nawaki woke up with a grumble. “I am awake, you witch!” he flipped her off.</p><p> She harrumphed and flipped him; she walked to her spot and opened her bag to retrieve her sleeping bag. Nawaki looked at her and smirked. “What seals are too complicated for you?” She ignored him and went to sleep.</p><p>Nawaki sat next to the fire. ‘Bitch… All right, Nawaki, not the time, let's see in two hours it's going to be midnight, based on the calculation we need to travel at normal speed for twenty-four hours.’</p><p>   He threw a log into the fire and looked at Billy. ‘Good, his healing is almost done; if we started moving in two hours, sensei is going to catch up to us in ten hours maximum based on his speed.’</p><p> He pulled out his water canteen and began drinking. ‘And that will leave us fourteen hours of running while dodging.’</p><p> Nawaki sighed and pulled out a map. ‘If only Billy was awake, he would have snapped and hit us both… Maybe.’ He looked at Yunmi sleeping. ‘Maybe I should not have been too hard on her.’</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>  Billy smiled at the rabbit. “Why, thank you, Mr. Rabbit.” He reached out and took a nice cup of chocolate milk.</p><p>  He looked around the surrounding area. Heavy fog covered everything around them, he could see pine trees surrounds them, and the ground was covered with dead orange leaves.</p><p>  Billy was sitting on a dining table with a muscle-bound rabbit wearing a top hat and a monocle. Next to the rabbit was Obama, the president. He was wearing his presidential necktie, and his body was covered with oil.</p><p>  He took a sip of the hot coco and enjoyed the protean infusion it had. “I would say, Mr. Rabbit, this hot protein coco is quite a delight.”</p><p> The rabbit posed with his body, showing off his gains. “I am quite Happy, Mr. Billy. I got it from a protein merchant in the lower east docks.”</p><p> Billy was shocked. “Oh my, Mr. Rabbit, you are quite bold. Don’t you know that the east docks are infested with vegan bodybuilders?!”</p><p> The rabbit took off his monocle and cleaned them up. “Don’t you worry, Mr. Billy, I took protection before I went there. And I listened to Mr. Arnold Schwarzenegger's sermon, and I covered my body with our holy oils.”</p><p> Obama, who was talking to a pretty skinny Sun ‘Tzu, noticed our discussion. “Aaa… You should be careful, Mr. Rabbit. Aaa… look at what they did to Sun ‘Tzu.”</p><p> Sun ‘Tzu, who looks exhausted and beaten up, had long stretchy skin from his loss of gains; he had the art of war tucked on his person. “Protection take I did hmm… But jumped me they did hmm.”</p><p>  A single tear fell from Obama’s face, and he retrieved cookies from his side of the table. “Aaa… Here Sun, you need some protein.” Then Obama offered some protein to Billy. “Thanks, Obama.”</p><p> For weeks, they talked about the vulgar Vegan bodybuilders. But. One day, while Billy was talking to Sun ‘Tzu, he fell from his chair, and he found his lower body was withering away. “No, my gains! Help me, Mr. Rabbit!”</p><p>  From the corner of his eyes, he saw a skinny person stabbing Mr. Rabbit, who screamed his dying word. “Oh my!”</p><p> The skinny person slowly walked to Billy; his head was covered with a hood. When he reached Billy, he spoke. “Silly Mr. Rabbit gains are for humans.”</p><p> Billy crawled away from this monster; his legs turned into sticks. “Why would you do this to us vegan!” he spat the last word as an insult.</p><p>  The Vegan walked up to Billy, and he took hold of his hair. “Because. Billy.” He removed his hood. “I am you from the future!”</p><p> Billy screamed, and he saw the fire camp before him. “I WILL NEVER BE A VEGAN!” His breathing was quick, and he felt dread, but then he saw Nawaki looking at him.</p><p> Nawaki scratched his hair. “Vegan, what now?”</p><p> Billy took a deep breath. ‘It’s just a dream, Billy…’ He looked at Nawaki. “Sorry, I saw a nightmare.” He looked at his lower body and found them be fixed; he moved his legs. ‘Stiff, but they will do the job.’ Billy stood up slowly and began stretching.</p><p> Nawaki tucked in his map. “Billy.” He called out.</p><p> Billy looked at Nawaki. “yeah, Nawaki?”</p><p> “What the fuck was that.”</p><p> Billy popped his neck. “What do you mean?”</p><p> “I mean the jutsu. ‘Pain Train.’ What the hell was that! And why would you do such a thing!”</p><p> Billy gave him a proud smile. “You like it? This is my first jutsu.”</p><p> Nawaki stood up and gave him a glare. “I don’t fucking care about your jutsu! You almost died because of it!”</p><p> Billy gave him a thumbs up. “Don’t you worry, I will fix it up later.”</p><p> Nawaki screamed and flipped him off. “Fuck you, Billy! See if I care if you do this again.”</p><p> Billy smiled and gave him another thumbs up. “So where are we?”</p><p> Nawaki looked up at the sky. “Time midnight, Location halfway to Waves, current status hunted.”</p><p>  “Cool, so when are we moving?”</p><p> “Wake up, Yunmi, while I relocate our traps, Danzo sensei is going to check this place, so we might as well slow him down.”</p><p> Billy nodded and walked to Yunmi. “You got it, boss.” He picked up a stick next to the fire and pocked Yunmi. “Yunmi… Yun, Yun, Yun.”</p><p> Yunmi grumbled and woke up. “I am awake.” Then she felt a poke. “Stop poking me, Billy!... Wait, Billy!” she turned and looked at Billy, then she jumped at him and hugged his leg. “You are alive!”</p><p> Billy grew award and slowly patted her head. “I guess I am?”</p><p> Yunmi smiled at him, then her smile turned into a frown; she backed away and withdrew her umbrella, then she hit Billy with it. “Why would you scare us like that! Huh?!”</p><p> Billy shrugged. “I wanted to show off.” He turned around to gather his things but felt another sting from Yunmi, but he just ignored her.</p><p> They all prepared for the long march, and when they are done, Nawaki unrolled his map. “All right, guys, we are here, and we need to reach wave in a day.” He pointed at their current location and dragged it to wave in a zigzag motion.</p><p> <strong>Crunch!</strong></p><p> Yunmi stopped Nawaki. “Hold on, why are we not running straight to Waves?”</p><p> “Because we need to distract sensei.”</p><p>
  <strong>Crunch!</strong>
</p><p> “If we really need to distract sensei, why don’t we just separate and gather at one point later.” Replayed Yunmi.</p><p>
  <strong> Crunch!</strong>
</p><p> Nawaki massaged his head. “Are you crazy? We are in the middle of a war, and you want us to separate.”</p><p>
  <strong> Crunch!</strong>
</p><p>  “Oh, please, and you think your plan is much better? If we moved in a zigzag motion, we would move at a much slower pace while also hitting natural barriers that will slow us down!” Yunmi exclamation and pointed at the map.</p><p>
  <strong> Crunch!</strong>
</p><p> Nawaki stood up. “Oh, and your smart plan of us separating is much better?! You are increasing the risk factor here!”</p><p>
  <strong> Crunch!</strong>
</p><p> Yunmi humphed and turned her head. “Fine, let's call for a vote!”</p><p>
  <strong>Crunch!</strong>
</p><p> Both of them turned and looked at Billy, who was squatting and eating protein-fortified chips. Billy was about to bite into another chip, but then he noticed them. “Huh? You guys finished with the planning?”</p><p> Nawaki looked down at the map again. “And we have this idiot.”</p><p>  Billy stood up and dusted himself; he turned around while retrieving his original mask. “You guys are overthinking this.” His mask hissed when he reattached it. “Let's just go; no matter how much you guys will try to trick Danzo, he is a Jonin; he will figure it out.”</p><p> Yunmi stood up while Nawaki is gathering his maps. “Then what do you think we should do?” Yunmi asked.</p><p> Billy turned around with his original mask. He smiled at them, and while he is closing his zipper, he spoke. “We go with the fastest path available; the more distance we move, the better.”</p><p> “But what about our plans?” Nawaki pointed out.</p><p> “What plans? All I heard was you guys complaining to each other.” Billy resealed all of his stuff. “Come on, let's go. We are wasting time.”</p><p> Yunmi stood up. “Fine, let’s do Billy’s plan.”</p><p> Nawaki’s jaw dropped. “But my plans!”</p><p> Yunmi winked at him. “Oh, we don’t have time for plans, leader-Sama.” She smiled and laughed at Nawaki.</p><p> Billy began moving to the south. “Let's move, and Nawaki, how long until Danzo catches up to us?”</p><p>  Nawaki jumped behind Billy. “I would say ten hours tops. Based on his speed.”</p><p> Billy nodded and increased his speed, then he channeled some chakra to his feet and hopped on a tree. “Good, we still have time.”</p><p> The team increased their speed and began tree hopping.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>    Danzo took a bite of his ration while following the trail of destruction. “When I find that Billy kid, I am going to reprimand him.”</p><p>  He looked down at the destroyed path. ‘Who would have thought that he knew a jutsu like that.’ Jumping again, he noticed the path returning to normal. ‘I bet he lost control here.’</p><p> Danzo jumped down from the tree and inspected the road. ‘Hmm, he crawled the rest of the way through.’</p><p> Danzo walked slowly. ‘His feet failed him at this point… and they began bleeding.’ He bent down and picked up a discarded container. ‘Protein and energy packs… I remember the hospital telling me about them.’</p><p> He followed the path of blood to a dead campfire. ‘The team rested here for a while. What is this? A paper’ Danzo bent down and picked up the paper, but he heard a small tick and jumped away from the exploding trap.</p><p> He saw several shurikens explode outward, and he dodged some of them midair when he landed. Danzo stood up and scouted the area. ‘Cleaver, but not good enough.’</p><p> He spotted several traps, and he disabled them, then he moved around the camp gathering clues. ‘Hmm, they had to wait for Billy to recover for some time, then they moved south to Waves… I guess they figured out the location.’</p><p> Danzo walked to the edge of the camp. ‘I need to catch up to them; who knows what they will encounter.’</p><p> He charged his lower body with chakra and began tree-hopping. ‘I need to talk to Billy after this; he is easy to track, first the destruction, and now the broken tree branches.’</p><p> While hopping, he began to think about his mission. He remembered Hiruzen telling him about Waves and the outpost they had there. Apparently, they had no report for two months, and the team they sent a month back was missing.</p><p>  He dodged a small trap in his way. ‘I really need to teach them more about traps.’</p><p> Danzo traveled for a while; he dodged traps and tracked his team. He jumped down and moved on foot when the forest ended. Increasing his speed while looking at the gathering cloud storm. ‘A storm is coming; I need to reach them faster… Thankfully their tracks are becoming fresher.’</p><p> After hours of running, he noticed the weather is getting foggier, and the rain began falling down. His team’s tracks are getting fresher, and he could smell Billy’s blood in the air, but the rain is making it harder for him.</p><p> Danzo looked at a dead forest ahead of him, he saw the fog clouding the forest, but he charged in, nonetheless. He jumped on a dead tree while sticking to it, then he jumped on to another tree. ‘The trees are dead here, and the team does not know how-to stick-on trees; I will need to teach them that later. What a waste’ he thought. ‘Why would Hiruzen make this exercise an exclusive team training thing? This is just a waste of time.’</p><p> He braved the dead foggy forest, and he tracked his team, but this time it was much harder, the fog and the rain obscured his vision and his sense of smell, and he could not track properly.</p><p> And after jumping for a while, he heard people running ahead of him. Danzo smiled. “Got you.”</p><p> He charged more chakra to his feet and jumped at the nearest one, which was Nawaki. He withdrew his blade and revered his grip. Then he slashed down. Nawaki sensed him at the last moment, but he was slower, and Danzo disabled him.</p><p> When Nawaki was sent flying from the formation, the rest of the team turned to him; Yunmi threw a couple of Kunai in his direction and jumped away. Billy punched a dead tree and threw it in his direction.</p><p> When Danzo dodged the Kunai, he channeled some chakra to his feet and stuck them on the tree; in less than a blink of an eye, he walked on the tree and faced Billy.</p><p> He threw a couple of shurikens attached to some wires at Billy, then he jumped from the moving tree to another tree. He pulled the wires and redirected them to Yunmi. Then he jumped from his current tree to another one, dodging Nawaki’s attack.</p><p>  Yunmi dodged received a couple of cuts, but she quickly slashed his wire. ‘Good they are learning.’ He thought while jumping.</p><p> He stopped for a moment to allow his team to catch their breath, and they began running.</p><p> Danzo ran after them while harassing them with his projectiles; sometimes, he would hide in the foggy forest and reappear in front of them.</p><p> While traveling, he noticed that Yunmi is wearing a strange mask that has a bird’s beak. The beak would go to different cuts on her body and heal her up. ‘Must be one Billy’s masks.’ He thought while dodging another tree projectile. ‘I really need to teach him about subtle attacks.’</p><p> Danzo kept on attacking his team, but when the forest ended, he called out to them. “Stop.” The team stopped running. Danzo landed in front of them; he looked around the area inspecting his surroundings. Behind him was the foggy forest, while in front of him is a raging sea, he looked around the area, trying to find any danger, but when he found none, he calmed down.</p><p>  Danzo returned his sword to his back. “Congratulations, we reached Waves.”</p><p> Billy looked around the area. “But sensei… I don’t think this is Waves.”</p><p> “You are right Billy, Waves is beyond this water channel, but we will stop the chase for now.” Danzo walked near a tree. “I will be teaching you two lessons.”</p><p> He turned and looked at the team. “You will master these lessons in one week; while you are training, you will create a hideout, scout the area, and survive without me for a whole week.”</p><p> Nawaki raised his hand. “But sensei, what will you be doing?”</p><p> Danzo looked in Wave’s direction. “I will be scouting our mission location.” Danzo turned his head and looked at the tree again. “Listen close because I will not repeat myself. The first lesson is the tree walking exercise.”</p><p>  Danzo channeled some chakra to his feet' soles; he walked up without using his hand and looked down at his students. ‘What a waste of time, if only the academy did this first.’</p><p> He sighed and asked. “Any questions?”</p><p> Yunmi raised her hand. “How did you do that, sensei?”</p><p> “You channel chakra to your feet and balance the output” He jumped from the tree and walked to the seaside. “Next lesson is water walking. You constantly change the output of your chakra to remain on top of the water.” He jumped on the water and started walking around.</p><p> Danzo turned and looked at his student's faces. ‘Hmm, they all know it… wait, even Billy knows? How he is not from a clan.’ He jumped from the sea to the shore. “Now you have a week, try to not die. Oh, and Billy, come over here.”</p><p> Danzo walked away from the team. He heard Billy walk behind him. When he was in a good place, he turned around and faced Billy.</p><p>  He looked at Billy’s mask. “What was that, Billy?”</p><p> Billy gave him a shrug. “What was what, sensei?” Danzo walked to Billy and slapped him.</p><p> Billy, shocked by the power behind the slap, fell to the side. “What the fuck, sensei?!”</p><p> Danzo walked forward. “Such disrespect! Do not act in an idiotic manner in front of me. You know what I am talking about.”</p><p> Billy gave Danzo a hateful glare. “You mean my jutsu.” Billy spat to the side a glob of blood.</p><p> “Yes, your jutsu… Who taught you that?”</p><p> “No one.” Billy looked him in the eye, not flinching.</p><p> Danzo sighed and looked at the sea. “So, you created a jutsu… with no knowledge about the dangers that it may cause, you almost died from it, and you may have caused our mission to be exposed.”</p><p> Billy glared at Danzo’s back. “I will not repeat that again, sensei.”</p><p> Danzo inhaled the sea breeze. “Good, but I will not crush your curiosity.” He turned around. “Show me how it works.”</p><p> Billy nodded, and he slowly described the process of the jutsu. “Then I channel chakra to my knees.”</p><p> Danzo retrieved his pipe and lit it up, the rain made it harder, but he managed at the end. “You are very lucky to have a body like yours, Billy.”</p><p> Danzo walked to Billy and tapped his knees. “If a regular shinobi did what you did, they would have died, and their lower body would have been blown to smithereens.” He took a puff from his pipe.</p><p> “For now, focus on your chakra control and balance of body chakra and mind chakra. Who knows how much body chakra you have stored up?”</p><p> Danzo lowered himself and gave Billy a smile. “When we return to Konoha, we will fix some hiccups.” He looked at Billy. “What’s the matter… are you constipated?”</p><p> Billy’s face looks like it sucked a lemon. “N-no sense everything is all right.”</p><p> Danzo shrugged and walked back to the beach; he jumped on the water. “Tell your team I will be back in one week; try not to die.”</p><p> Danzo ran towards Waves, completely ignoring the fact that his smiling face made Billy almost cringe.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>     Billy cringed when he saw Danzo’s smiling face. ‘That is a face that should never smile again… God, I bet even iron would bend just to get away from that smile.’</p><p> He saw Danzo run towards Waves. Billy looked up at the thundering sky and the never-ending freezing rain.</p><p> Standing up, Billy balanced himself. “Fucking mud.” He walked back to his team while nursing his cheek. ‘Asshole… You just had to channel chakra into that slap.’</p><p> Billy stopped his movement when he heard his teammates shouting at each other. ‘What the fuck is wrong with them? I knew they never liked each other, but this shit is getting hostile.’</p><p> He looked at the foggy forest where they came from. ‘This fucking place is a death trap.’</p><p> Billy began walking towards his team; he saw them fighting with each other. Running out of patience, Billy clapped his hands, gaining their attention. “All right, why don’t we all take it easy; we are outside of Konoha now.”</p><p> Both Nawaki and Yunmi stopped their shouting match and looked at Billy. Nawaki glared at Yunmi while removing some of the rainwater that fell into his eyes. “Where is sensei Billy?”</p><p> Billy pointed at Waves. “He went scouting; he will be back in one week. Oh, and he told us not to die.”</p><p> Yunmi twirled her umbrella, splashing some water into Nawaki’s eyes. “So, we have to survive for a week?”</p><p> Nawaki backed away from Yunmi and replayed. “yes, and we have to find a shelter while scouting the area for danger, oh and we have to master his training.”</p><p> Yunmi looked at Billy. “To be fair, two of us knew about the excurses from our clans, but we did not master it yet. What about you, Billy?”</p><p> Billy cracked his fingers. “Nah, I knew about it a long time ago; Oyabun made sure I knew about it. but I never practiced it on account of the academy, job, job-training, and Mito-Sama’s training.”</p><p>  “Oh, my Billy, are you always this busy?” Yunmi asked while covering her mouth.</p><p> Billy exhaled and squatted. “You would not believe how busy I was. Even if I had some free time, Oyabun would put me on sale’s duty… Have you ever had to deal with ten kids running in and screaming about cool masks! Fucking annoying.”</p><p> Yunmi gave him a small giggle, and just as she was about to replay, Nawaki interrupted them. “Guys, why don’t we find a shelter then we can talk about our daily lives there?”</p><p> Billy looked up at the sky; he saw lighting striking in the distance. He stood up and looked around. “Yeah, I think a bigger storm is coming… So, do we split up and try to find shelter?”</p><p> Yunmi nodded. “I think it is for the best if we split up, but we need to remain close to each other, so my mind-link can still function.”</p><p> Nawaki began drawing on the ground. “The connection can only support half a mile, right?” Yunmi nodded at Nawaki, who started drawing on the mud. “I think Yunmi should stay in the middle, I would go to the east, and Billy will go to the west.”</p><p> Billy shrugged. “Makes no difference, call me when you find shelter… Oh, and guys.” He raised one finger at them. They both looked at Billy. “No more fucking fighting all right… We don’t have the time. Get your shit together.”</p><p> Billy lowered his finger and channeled some chakra to his feet, and ran towards the west. His speed was much slower than usual on account of the fog, rain, and mud.</p><p> He searched the western side for half an hour, he saw a pond, but there was no shelter. He saw some streams and dead trees. Suddenly he heard Yunmi call out to him. “Billy, Nawaki, I found shelter.”</p><p> Billy smiled. “All right, I will meet you back near the shore.” He turned back.</p><p> After traveling for another half an hour, he saw Yunmi covered in mud, and she had a frown. “What happened to you?”</p><p> She looked at him and sighed. “I found a cave entrance, but I slipped; now I am covered in mud.”</p><p> Billy looked down at the miserable girl, and he grew awkward. He slowly raised his hand and patted her head. “There, there it will be all right.”</p><p> Yunmi withdrew her umbrella and hit Billy. “Don’t pet me!”</p><p> “Hey, watch it! I was trying to make you feel better!”</p><p> “Well, you could have done that without petting me like some damn cat!”</p><p> Billy facepalmed. “Fine, it’s my bad, sorry.”</p><p> “I accept your apology.” She smiled and hugged her umbrella.</p><p> They stood there in silence, hearing the rain hitting the mud underneath them, then Billy raised his hand. “So how is the weather.” Yunmi looked at the ground. ‘Fuck, this is awkward! I did not interact with her that much! Fucking Danzo, at least introduce the team properly!’</p><p> “Oh, the weather is good.” She replayed while fidgeting with her fingers.</p><p> “Yeah, that is good…” He inhaled a deep breath and sighed in defeat. Then they heard footsteps, they turned around and looked at Nawaki. “Nawaki! Finally, you are here!”</p><p> Yunmi smiled. “Yes, finally you are here! we can go now, let’s go, go, go!”</p><p>  Nawaki gave them a confused look. “What is going on?”</p><p> Billy walked to the back of Nawaki and dragged him. “No time to waste. We need to go to the cave asap!”</p><p> “Wait, let me take a breather first!” Nawaki screamed while getting dragged by Billy.</p><p> Yunmi ran before Billy, showing them the way. “No, can do Nawaki. We need to move fast! You know rain and all.”</p><p> “What that does not make sense, we have been under the rain for hours now!”</p><p> Billy raised Nawaki’s body. “Don’t think Nawaki, just let it go.” Nawaki’s hands fell in defeat.</p><p>  They walked for ten minutes, and finally, they saw a small rocky mountain hidden by dead trees. They climbed the slippery rocks and entered the cave.</p><p> When they entered, they saw darkness in front of them; the only light source was the momentary flashes of lighting behind them. Billy reached into his bag and pulled out a sealing scroll.</p><p> Billy unsealed a torch and a lighter, then he lit up the small cave. When the cave was lit up, they found it covered with moss; they found a couple of roots in the corner. “Well, color me impressed Yunmi; this is a great choice.”</p><p>  Yunmi smiled. “Thank you, Billy, now we just need a fire and beds.”</p><p> Nawaki returned to the entrance and began inspecting it. “You guys do that while I trap the area and scout it for a little bit.”</p><p> Both Billy and Yunmi turned to Nawaki, just as they were about to stop him, he ran out. Cold dead silence followed in his departure. “Fuck.” Billy commented.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>    Billy stretched near the entrance of the cave; he looked back to his and Yunmi’s work. ‘Beds and a fire check, alarm system check, cleaning of the cave check, and finally hiding the entrance of the cave check.’ He slapped the moss-covered boulder near the entrance.</p><p>  He walked back to the cave and sat near the fire; Billy looked at the orange illuminated cave and found it quite cozy. “Yo, Yun finished with the dinner yet?”</p><p> Yunmi stirred the stew. “Almost done.” She closed the lid and looked up at Billy.</p><p> Billy fidgeted around awkwardly, which made the atmosphere uncomfortable. “So, how are you?”</p><p> Yunmi gave him a deadpan expression. “So, and so… I guess.”</p><p> Billy sighed forcefully and leaned back on the walls. He retrieved a cigar from his trench coat and began lighting it up, but Yunmi interjected. “Hey, no smoking in the cave!”</p><p>  Billy smiled at her and took a deep puff. “Bite me.”</p><p> “Eww, no thanks!”</p><p> The smoke danced around the cave, changing the smell of it slowly;. At the same time, Yunmi complained. Billy took another puff and spoke while the smoke dissipated. “Any word from Nawaki?”</p><p>  Yunmi curled up into a ball near the fire; her expression changed into sadness; then she reached to her mind. “He is fine, and he says that he will be coming back to the cave in ten minutes.”</p><p>  “That is good.” Billy replayed and closed his eyes while smoking.</p><p> After ten minutes, they saw Nawaki entering the cave; he was completely soaked. “Good job on the camouflage, guys.”</p><p> Billy opened his eyes. “Stop right there, Nawaki.” Billy reached into his trench coat and retrieved a scroll; he threw it to Nawaki. “Dry yourself up first; we just finished cleaning.”</p><p> After drying himself up, Nawaki walked to the fire and sat down. They could hear the thunderstorm raging in the background and the rain hitting the door.</p><p>  Billy finished with his cigar he threw it into the fire. “What did you find Nawaki?”</p><p> Nawaki covered his head with a towel. “I finished scouting the west side, trapped the path to the camp with hunting traps, and made them look old.”</p><p>  He picked up a small cup of green tea. “found a couple of non-shinobi deserter camps; I don’t know which nation they are from. But we should be careful they may become bandits in the future.”</p><p> Nawaki took a sip from the green tea. “Found some old shinobi tracks, a battlefield, and some looters.”</p><p> Yunmi looks at the stew pot. “We need to tell sensei when we see him again, we could use the looters or the deserters in the future.”</p><p> Nawaki nods. “So, food is ready?”</p><p> “Yup, dig in.” Yunmi replayed while helping herself.</p><p> Billy unsealed some protean packs and energy boosters. “I am starving. I hope it is as good as you claimed it is.”</p><p> Yunmi smiled. “Hah! When you eat my cooking, you would be ruined forever; nothing beats my bear stew!”</p><p> Billy looked down at his bowl. ‘Where the fuck did she get some bear meat?’ Billy shrugged. ‘Eh, I ate communist meat before with grandpa; it was all right.’</p><p>  Billy, Nawaki, and Yunmi took their first bite. Nawaki spat his food instantly; Yunmi grew pale, Billy swallowed the bear meat, and he slowly lowered his bowl down; he took a deep breath and looked at Yunmi.</p><p>  Yunmi began stuttering. “W-Who would have thought that… Salt and sugar look the same!” She lowered her bowl. “Oh, my, as a lady, I should not eat so much… You guys can have the rest.” Yunmi stood up and walked to her sleeping bag.</p><p>  Billy exhaled his breath. “Yun.”</p><p> She turned around. “Yes, Billy?” she gave him a nervous smile.</p><p>  He opened his eyes and looked at her. “You are no longer allowed to cook for the team.”</p><p> Yunmi’s cheeks grew. “What come-on, Billy, just because of one mistake.”</p><p> Billy pointed at Nawaki, who was gagging. “This is more than a mistake… I think we could use your cooking as a poison.”</p><p> Nawaki was on his knees, vomiting on the floor. “Uhhhhh. Blarg!”</p><p> Yunmi relented. “Fine.” She sat down again.</p><p> Billy reached into his trench coat and pulled out a scroll. “Thankfully, I got some cup ramen.”</p><p> </p><p>  After finishing the ramen, Billy handed it to his teammate. When they finished eating, they stayed there in comfortable silence. ‘All right, that’s it… if no one is going to face this awkwardness, I will do it!’</p><p>  Billy stood up and looked down at his teammates. “That’s it!” Nawaki and Yunmi gave him a surprised look. “I don’t know what happened, but this is it! I am up to here with this bullshit!” he raised his hand up to his head.</p><p> Nawaki placed his cup ramen down. “What are you talking about?”</p><p> Billy pointed at Nawaki, then at Yunmi, and finally, he pointed at himself. “This shit is too awkward, all right! I don’t feel relaxed. The atmosphere around us is too tense.”</p><p> Yunmi looked around and sighed. “He is right.”</p><p> Billy sat down again. “I know we have known each other a long time, but we need to start over.”</p><p> Nawaki looked at Yunmi with weariness. “How are we supposed to start over, Billy?”</p><p> Billy smiled and retrieved a kunai. “With this. To better start over, we need to say our problems with each other, do not leave anything out, even if they are minor.”</p><p> He placed the kunai on the ground. “When we are done listing our problems, we have to promise to solve them, after that we all will say our names, favorite food, things we like and things we dislike, hobbies, and our dreams for the future. Everyone in agreement?”</p><p> Nawaki gave the kunai on the floor a deep look, and after contemplating for a while, he looked up. “I agree.”</p><p> Yunmi looked at Billy, then at Nawaki. “Fine.”</p><p> Billy smiled and spun the kunai, and it landed on Yunmi. She picked up the kunai and looked at Billy and Nawaki. “I always feel invisible to you guys… Nawaki and Billy, you two have been friends for a long time now, and you had a long history with each other.”</p><p> She took a deep breath. “And you know whenever we interact with each other, I always feel like a supporting character from a novel, and you two are the main characters… I just feel like I am not that important.”</p><p> Her eyes began to tear up. “Nawaki and I never got along in the academy, maybe because of my old friends, or maybe my personality… I don’t know. But I am really trying my best to support the team.”</p><p>  She looked down at her dress. “And it does not help that Nawaki always complains that I like to dress up or act like a girl… I know we are shinobi, but is it so wrong to be girly? I got enough crap from the clan telling me how I should dress; I really don’t need more on my plate… we are a team. We should all support each other, right?”</p><p>  She looked at Billy and Nawaki, then she handed the kunai to Nawaki with a smile.</p><p> </p><p> Nawaki took the kunai and thought about what he will say, then he looked at the team. “I’ve always been the only Senju my age, people always try to get close to me, and it is annoying. Because I know that some of these people genuinely want to know me, but I can’t take the risk.”</p><p> He looked at the fire. “My grandfather always preached about the will of fire this and the will of fire that. But look at our clan now; every day, we hear more of my clan members die out there. I mean, I get the will of fire, I truly do, but why do we need to be royalty in the village? Us and the Uchiha created Konoha together; how come they do not receive the same problems as me? Why do I have to always fear new people?”</p><p>  Tears of frustration began leaking from Nawaki. “I envy you two sometime…” he looked at them. “You have no care in the world; you do not have to act a certain way, every time. And I really envy that. In the village, I am always watched; I always know that someone is watching me. IT IS FUCKING ANNOYING!”</p><p> He shouted the last part, then he calmed down a little. “I guess my problem was trying to act a certain way for my team because people are always expecting something from me. And it made me an asshole…” he looked at Yunmi. “I am sorry, Yunmi.” Then he handed the kunai to Billy.</p><p> </p><p>  Billy looked at the small kunai. ‘I did not expect that… Fuck I really don’t have anything to complain about. I am a go with the flow kind of guy.’</p><p>  He looked at his team. “Shit, to be honest with you guys…” he stopped for a moment, and his team leaned in. “I don’t really have anything I am mad about.”</p><p> Instantly Yunmi and Nawaki screamed at him. ““Stop lying!””</p><p>  Billy leaned back, surprised. “What it’s the truth! I live an awesome life!”</p><p> Nawaki pointed at his face. “No one can live a normal life with your face Billy!”</p><p> Yunmi gasped and pointed at Nawaki. “I KNEW IT! You were hiding something from me!”</p><p> Billy leaned in. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Just because I have this face does not make me a drama queen!”</p><p> Yunmi looked at Billy and narrowed her eyes. “Fine, if you don’t really care, then show us what is behind the mask.”</p><p> “Ok,” Billy replayed, unimpressed, which made Yunmi and Nawaki slip and fall.</p><p> Nawaki stood up. “What?! Then why are you always hiding your face?!”</p><p> Yunmi nodded with Nawaki. “Yeah, I have never seen you without your mask!”</p><p> Billy gave them a bored look. “Eh, it’s fucking annoying, people always gasping. And saying ooh poor Billy, I just don’t care.” Billy reached to his mask, and it hissed, then it showed his scarred face. A face with no lips and no nose. Every part of it was scared with slash wounds and torture wounds. His eyes were sunken back, giving him a tired look, his silver eyes shined.</p><p>   Yunmi instantly recoiled, while Nawaki stayed still since he saw that face before. Billy pointed at Yunmi. “See, this is what I was talking about. Imagine me walking around Konoha, and everyone is either vomiting or giving me a pitied look. I don’t have time for this shit! Especially if I am going to get breakfast or something!”</p><p>  Billy looked at Yunmi, who was still looking away. He stood up and walked right next to her. “Yun, look at me.”</p><p> When she looked back, she recoiled again because Billy changed his face to a Silly face. “Stop it, Billy!”</p><p>  Billy sighed. “Fine, but you need to get used to this face.” She nodded at him.</p><p> Billy sat back down. “All right, since we talked about our problems, let's introduce each other from the start. I will begin.”</p><p> Billy took a deep breath. “My name is Billy Tsuyoi Ushi; I am eleven and a half years old; I like to eat healthy food, training, and experiment in the shop with Oyabun. Things I hate are cowards, people who annoy me, getting straddled with leadership, and how I can’t get drunk.”</p><p>  He balanced the kunai on his finger. “My hobbies are creating combat masks, watching drama shows on tv, and gossiping with the old ladies on bingo nights. My dream is to one day rise into a comfortable position in the shinobi ranks, own a farm, and maybe marring a nice girl who will give me kids.” Billy handed the kunai to a stunned Yunmi.</p><p> Yunmi looked at the kunai. “Wow, Billy… you sound like an old man.” Billy shrugged.</p><p> Nawaki laughed. “It does not help that you have white hair. You are a young fart!” Billy flipped Nawaki off.</p><p> </p><p> Yunmi looked at them. “All right, I guess it's my turn. My name is Yunmi Yamanaka; I am eleven years old; I love watching horror movies at night, helping Inoichi with the new flower shop, I love to eat Oden in the winter times, and shopping!”</p><p> “I hate people who tell me what to wear, oil-based make-up, and people who hurt my family.”</p><p> “My hobbies are planting flowers and creating new clothing designs! And my dream for the future is to one day own a boutique!” she handed the kunai to Nawaki.</p><p> Billy laughed. “Man, our dreams are so normal.” Yunmi nodded.</p><p> </p><p>  Nawaki looked at the kunai. “My name is Nawaki Senju; I am twelve years old. I like to read books, doing mathematical calculations, I love to eat seafood, and hanging out with Billy.”</p><p> “Things I hate are people who watch me, people who do not give me space, and paper cuts.”</p><p> “My hobbies are reading, practicing with my chakra, and theorizing about history. My dream is to one day become the Hokage!”</p><p> Yunmi leaned next to Billy. “He likes to show off his intelligence, right?”</p><p> Billy leaned back. “Yeah, he does that a lot.”</p><p> Nawaki grew irritated. “Hey, watch it!”</p><p> Billy laughed. “All right, since we did the whole introduction, I think it is a great way to end the day. So, who wants to take first watch?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>    The next day, the team began training. One of them would rest in a high position while keeping watch of their surroundings, and the rest will train.</p><p>  When they first started the tree walking exercise, they all thought that Billy would get it first since he is not from a clan, and he would have a lower chakra, but when Billy tried, he blew a hole into a dead tree.</p><p>  That day they discovered that Billy had a large amount of chakra, similar to clan children.</p><p> For three days, they practiced tree walking, and at the end of the fourth day, they have mastered it.</p><p> It was much easier for them because Yunmi and Nawaki were told how to do it. While Billy relied on tips from his team and John’s memories.</p><p>  On the fifth day, they had to pull an all-nighter, and they practiced all day long to catch up before Danzo returned.</p><p>  Many of them fell into the raging waters; the weather near waves was terrible this time of the year; the best they could hope for was light rain.</p><p>  On the sixth day, most of them could stand on water, but sometimes they would slip and fall.</p><p>  On the seventh day, they closed the cave and trapped their surroundings, then they began training while waiting for Danzo. When it became midnight, they saw Danzo running on water.</p><p>  Danzo landed in front of them. “Good, you are all here.” The team stood up and nodded. “Did you finish with the training?”</p><p> Nawaki jumped into the raging waters. “Yes, sensei.”</p><p> Danzo closed his eyes and nodded. “All right, that is good.” He turned around and looked at waves. “I am a clone; the real one is still in waves.”</p><p> “What is the situation, Danzo sensei?” asked Billy.</p><p> “We found the base trashed and looted; we have yet to find any clues on what happened to the shinobi.” He walked to the shore. “Likewise, we found several clues that there are some factions in waves. But we could not act alone.”</p><p> He jumped into the water. “Get ready; we have an hour march; the sea will get more chaotic the more we move.”</p><p> “””” Yes Sensei!””” The team jumped on the water and followed the clone of Danzo.</p><p> They jumped from one sea wave to another wave for the first ten minutes, then the waters grew deeper and more deadly. They had to dodge bigger waves, some of them reaching twenty to forty ft in length.</p><p>  They knew that if they slipped, the waters would crash into them, and they had no way to stand up again.</p><p> At the half-hour mark, the waves reached one hundred ft in length. They had to charge their legs with chakra and climb the wave before it crashed, and from the bigger wave, they needed to jump into another one.</p><p>  On the way, Billy almost fell, and he could not climb the wave, so he had to run in the tunnel that formed. He outpaced the wave at the last second, only to face another one.</p><p> He could not see anything in front of him for twenty minutes; he could only see an angry sky, flashes of lightning, freezing rain, and waves that are the size of skyscrapers.</p><p> Sometimes large angry fish would jump out of the waters, each fish that jumped could swallow a grown man whole, and they had to dodge them while not slipping. Danzo’s clone was not helping them that much; he would only catch them if they were about to fall.</p><p>  After running for fifty minutes, the waves changed direction; before the fifty-minute mark, the waves would crash into each other and change direction on a whim. They never went in one direction, but they saw the waves all move in one direction towards the island when they were about to reach waves.</p><p>  From there, Danzo told the team to simply ride the waves. At this moment, Billy felt like Duke Kahanamoku, the father of surfing. His long white hair that reached his feet flew behind him; his mask was getting stung by the rain and the air. The speed of the wave made him feel alive.</p><p>  Billy could feel his blood singing from excitement; he felt that he was the king of the world. And in the distance, he saw the island of waves.</p><p> Danzo signed with his hand. “Left. Cave. Near. Shore. Disguise. Now.”</p><p> Billy changed his appearance to an old priest with a basket for a head. Danzo went with a typical mob character. Nawaki changed his hair color and clothes, and Yunmi made herself look like a boy.</p><p> When they reached the island, they all dove underwater and swam the rest of the way to the cave.</p><p> They entered the cave from the sea and swam in the cave's darkness, and after swimming for ten minutes, dodging sharp rocks and small tunnels. They saw an orange light shining.</p><p>  Danzo’s clone stopped them and spiked his chakra with a pulse, and after a while, three pulses reached them. The clone signed that it was safe, and they emerged to a well-maintained base of operation.</p><p>  Billy saw a desk filled with writings and maps, the one who is wiring on the desk was Danzo. To the left, he saw another Danzo opening a filing cabinet. On the right, he saw another Danzo copying a scroll.</p><p>  The Danzo in the middle looked up at them. “Good job dismissed.” The clone that led them through the waters disappeared. “Hmm, you did adequately with crossing the sea.” Said the middle Danzo. “You must be tired,” Danzo asked while placing his hand on a seal.</p><p>  The wall behind Danzo moved, and another room opened up. “Go rest and eat something; I will be calling you in an hour.”</p><p>  Getting dismissed, the team all walked to the room, and then they heard the stone closing up. Billy looked around and found the room filled with books, food, sleeping mats, and a small bathroom.</p><p>  Billy walked up to a table with some hot green tea; Billy picked up the hot tea and turned around. “What?” He looked at his teammate’s astonished looks. “I ask again what?”</p><p>  Nawaki placed his hand on his chin. “I am as shocked as you Billy, I did not expect that.” Then they heard the bathroom getting flushed.</p><p> They turned around to see Yunmi flushing the toilet. “Hey, guys, he made a working toilet.” Then she started the shower. “And the shower is hot too!” She looked at them. “I am going to take a shower! No peaking!”</p><p>  Billy looked at Nawaki. “What?!”</p><p> Only to see Nawaki massaging his eyes. “We get it you are shocked; just drink your tea.”</p><p> Billy looked down at his tea and slowly raised it to his mouth; he took a sip. “Holy shit, this is good!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>     Billy sighed in satisfaction after exiting the bathroom; the shower has rejuvenated his body. He looked around the room and found his teammates are not there.</p><p>  Billy quickly changed his clothes and moved to the command center, where he found Danzo talking with Nawaki. “Get ready for the debriefing.”</p><p> His sensei stopped what he was about to say and turned around to look at Billy. “Good you are here.” Danzo stood up and walked to one of his clones that is holding a map. “This is the map of waves.”</p><p>  He pointed at their location. “Our base of operation is in North Port.” He brought three scrolls and threw them at Billy and the team. “In the scroll is more information about our mission, but there has been a change of plans. Nawaki, tell me our original mission.”</p><p>  Nawaki scratched his jaw. “We were tasked in scouting Waves and finding out what happened to our outpost.”</p><p> Danzo nodded. “You are right, but there has been a change of plans as of today; for a whole week, I was looking for any clue or information about what happened to our outposts, but I could not find anything.”</p><p> Billy raised his hand. “Were they slain, sensei?”</p><p> Danzo shook his head. “I searched the four bases in waves, and I only found the hideout to be cleaned out; there was no struggle or fighting. There were no traps, no notes, nothing.”</p><p>  Danzo pointed at the map. “It seems that the Konoha shinobi went into hiding for some reason, and either the message they sent to Konoha was intercepted, or they never sent a message.”</p><p>  “There are four outposts in Waves; the first one is in Jinja City, the second one is in last town, the third outpost is in first town, and finally Kurai Yamanomachi.” Danzo pointed to each location on the map.</p><p>  “Here is the plan I have conceived, each one of you will go to an outpost location, you will go there either in disguise or hidden from view, and you will gather information about what happened.”</p><p> Yunmi raised her hand. “Sensei, isn’t that a waste of time? Could we not just go as a group?”</p><p> Danzo nodded. “I thought the same, but we need to stay hidden, there are several factions in Waves, and we need to be careful because of the treaty between Konoha and Waves.”</p><p>  Nawaki opened his scroll. “What are the factions, Danzo sensei?”</p><p>  Danzo opened another scroll and began reading from it. “There is the Waves shinobi faction. They surfaced after the new law that the Daimyo has passed, which removed the old shinobi village in Waves. Last I heard, they wish to remove the new Daimyo who passed this law.”</p><p>  Danzo sighed. “Be careful of them; although they are weaker than Konoha’s standards, they are still better than Genin. Now into the second faction; the order of the mist. They rule Jinja city; they are monks who convinced the Daimyo to remove the shinobi.”</p><p>  “I have a suspicion that they are related to the third faction, the hidden mist. We need to keep an eye on them; they have the support of the common people and the Daimyo.”</p><p>  “The third faction are spies from the hidden mist, they are currently gathering information, but other than that, I do not know much.”</p><p>  Danzo gave his scroll to his clone. “These are the main factions you have to watch out for, but there are minor ones. You have the local yakuza, the old and the new Daimyo factions, the princess faction, and finally the shinobi. Pirate faction…”</p><p>  Billy slowly raised his hand. “Umm… Sensei.”</p><p> “Yes, Billy?”</p><p> “We have shinobi pirates?”</p><p> Danzo gave Billy a shocked look. “What I thought they taught you that in the first year!”</p><p> Nawaki interjected. “They did sensei; maybe Billy does not remember.” Yunmi nodded with Nawaki.</p><p> Suddenly it clicked with Billy. “Wait, hold up… Are you guys talking about the same pirates they told us about?”</p><p> Yunmi smiled. “Yeah, it was a ton of fun! How could you forget that?”</p><p> Billy scratched his head. “I am sorry… That shit was real!?”</p><p>Nawaki sighed. “Let me guess, just because they presented them in a cartoon, you didn’t think it was real.”</p><p> Billy grew agitated. “How the fuck do you expect me to believe that Konoha leaf-Kun, who fought Pig pirate-san the stealer of candy, is a real fucking faction Nawaki!”</p><p>Yunmi gave him a curious look. “What do you mean, Billy? They only showed us the cartoon in history class. How could you mistake that into fiction?”</p><p> Billy sighed. “I just thought that our instructor was lazy. I mean, come on, how can I take serious historical lessons from a leaf that fights pigs, stones, an old men’s farts, a fisherman, and their evil mastermind the big mounting with a big mustache.”</p><p> Suddenly they heard the desk near Danzo break. They turned around to see Danzo’s fingers digging deep into the desk. “Now, I would really love to hear more about how you hate my cartoon that I helped make Billy, but we really need to get back into our plans!”</p><p> Billy sat straight. ‘Fuck, I KNEW IT; HE VOICED OVER THE EVIL FISHERMEN!’ Billy’s mind screamed at him. “S-Sorry Danzo Sensei! Please forgive me!”</p><p>  Danzo relaxed a little. “Now, I will assign each one of you a location to spy on; every week, I will come to you and will inform you of any changes. If you found a lead, do not go in there alone; give me the information first.”</p><p>  He pointed at Yunmi. “Yunmi, you will go to Jinja City; I have already created a cover for you, you will be a courtesan’s assistant. You will only be an assistant, and I would be your grandfather who sold you to the pleasure house. Your main mission is to find information about our shinobi, but your secondary one is to spy on the monks who frequent the pleasure house.” Yunmi grew fearful, but she steeled herself and nodded.</p><p>  Danzo pointed at the next location. “Nawaki, you will be in first town, I could not create a cover story for you, but I heard that there are a lot of orphans in the western part of the island; try to use that.”</p><p>  “Be careful. First town is a small town, but they do have a lumber industry and a ship factory. I have some intel that the shinobi faction has a base there.”</p><p>  Danzo pointed at Kurai. “Billy, you will go to Kurai; now I need you to be extra careful because of your size; I placed you in a large city. Try to join the shady part of the city, like the yakuza or something; they have a lot of tall men.”</p><p>“Finally, I will be stationed in last town, Yunmi; you and I will start together, I will meet you outside.” Finishing with his debriefing Danzo walked to the other side of the cave, and he opened a hidden door leading to the surface.</p><p> Billy stood up and dusted himself. “Fuck, this is too much for a first mission… and he separated the team.”</p><p> Nawaki closed his scroll. “Maybe this is how Danzo sensei works?”</p><p> Yunmi sighed. “Well, at least you guys won’t have to work in a pleasure house.”</p><p> They all looked at each other hesitantly, but then Nawaki gave them a serious look. “Do not die out there. Come on, let's go.”</p><p> They all walked up from the cave to the outside world, it was raining slightly, and the fog covered everything. Standing outside was Danzo, who was wearing a dark cloak with a rice field hat. “Come on, Yunmi, you and I will go to the east while you two will go together to the west. Good luck.”</p><p>  Danzo started walking, Yunmi turned around. “Good luck, guys.” Then she followed Danzo.</p><p> Billy and Nawaki watched them walk away. “Shall we Nawaki?” Nawaki nodded.</p><p> For some hours, they walked together, avoiding the main route to any village to keep hidden; when they reached Bridge Village, Nawaki stopped. “Good luck Billy.” And he fists bumps Billy.</p><p>  Billy looked at Nawaki crossing the bridge. “Good luck to you too, Buddy.” He began walking further south.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>    A young brown-haired man flew towards a table. He knocked over all the drinks and the food, the people dining on the food scattered from the fight. Hisao groaned and tried to stand up, but he felt a food smash him down again.</p><p>  He slowly opened his eyes to see another young man with glossy black hair and a handsome face. Teruya gave him a cold look. “Let this be a lesson to you, Hisao; stop talking to my sister, or I will inform Oyabun about you.”</p><p>  Teruya picked up a stray bottle of booze, and he poured it on top of Hisao. He slowly leaned down and whispered to him. “I bet you are scared shitless, no one will fight for you, and you know it. Consider the drink as a parting gift.” Teruya began walking away but stopped and turned around. “Oh, and you have three days to fulfill your promise to the ringmaster.”</p><p>  Hisao looked at Teruya, and his goons walk away from him while they laughed at his expense. Anger and rage surged within him, and he smashed his fist down into a bottle breaking it.</p><p>  He tried to get up, but he failed. Then he looked down at his missing left leg. ‘If I had my leg, I would have killed you all!’ he thought while trying to stand up on one leg. Hisao looked around at the other patrons, who ignored him. ‘Cowards! All of you! I regret the blood I shed to protect you all!’</p><p> Hisao’s dark thoughts never reached his lips, and he hated himself for it. He tried to stand up, but he slipped, and he felt his nose snap. He could feel the pain and the tears from frustration leaking and hated every moment of it. ‘Stop looking at me with pity! I DON” T NEED IT!’</p><p>   Just when he was about to give up and gather his strength, he felt a hand pulling him up. ‘Why?! Who is stupid enough to help me! Teruya made it clear that if anyone helped him, they would be killed with me!’</p><p>  Hisao felt his right foothold into the ground and looked at the one who helped him. A tall figure that is covered with a dark shroud and a straw hat that covered his features. The figure looked down at Hisao. “Are you alright?”</p><p>  Hisao felt his eyes getting clouded. “Yes, I am… Thank you for the help, but please don’t get near me; you will only hurt yourself.” Hisao began to think. ‘please stay away; I don’t want to reward your kindness with death.’ He thought darkly.</p><p> The figure gave him a deep chuckle. “Now, now. I just helped you up, and it seems I am fine.” The figure looked around. “Do you have a cane or something to support you?” he pointed at Hisao’s missing leg.</p><p> “They broke it on me, I guess.” Then he pointed at another knocked-over table.</p><p> The figure groaned in disapproval. “Now that is just mean… let me get it for you; I know a thing or two about fixing stuff.”</p><p>  The tall man brought his broken crutches, then he looked at the damage. “I can fix them easy, but I will need a table or something.” Then he looked around the broken restaurant. “I think we are no longer welcome here; do you have a home or a place to stay?”</p><p>Hisao nodded. “I do have a small farmhouse, but please, I do not want to trouble you anymore?”</p><p> The tall man sighed and walked to the restaurant owner. “I will pay for the damages and that man’s bill.” Then he walked back to Hisao. “I already made up my mind to help you, and you will accept it.”</p><p> Hisao looked at the door of the restaurant. ‘Maybe it is a sign from the sage… It is a long way to the farm.’ He looked back at the tall figure. “Thank you.”</p><p>  Hisao and the tall man walked across the misty city; they dodged the poor and begging people, avoided conmen, and passed by the cheap red-light district.</p><p>  Finally, after exiting the slums, they reached the city's outskirts, and there they found Hisao’s farmhouse.</p><p>  The house looked broken and in chaos. The vegetation has the smell of ash, and the dead animals are producing a deadly miasma. They entered the house, and the tall man helped Hisao sit down. “What did you do to get all of this?”</p><p> Hisao gave a sad and hollow chuckle. “I fell in love… Too bad I fell in love with the Oyabun’s daughter.”</p><p> The tall man whispered something about Juli and Romo, but Hisao could not catch it all. He watched the tall man looking around and thinking of something; suddenly, the tall man stretched his hand to Hisao. “Name’s Big B.”</p><p>  Hisao shook his much larger hand. “They call me Hisao.”</p><p> Big B squatted and looked at Hisao in the eyes. “I will be honest with you, Hisao; I did not really help you out of the goodness of my heart… maybe just a little.”</p><p> Hisao laughed. “What you want to steal from me? Kill me? Please, if you want to kill me, do it quickly; if you want to steal from me, I have a nice pan over there.”</p><p> Big B laughed and stood up. “Man, you are a sad sack of shit, Hisao… What no revenge in your heart? No fury? Is this it? Are you going to die like a starving dog on a roadside picnic?”</p><p> Hisao’s eyes grew with fury. “What do you want me to do?! Huh, Fight a yakuza family? Try to win in the underground club? Even if I found someone to help me, they will instantly hand me over to the boss. What is the point?”</p><p>  Big B hummed. “Hmm… so you are a yakuza?”</p><p> “Yeah, well, what is left of one…”</p><p> “What if you win this fight? You are talking about what will happen?”</p><p> Hisao smiled. “I will be forgiven, and I may get my old position back.”</p><p> Big B leaned on the wall. “Just like that, you are forgiven. I am sorry, but this sounds, I don’t know; stupid?”</p><p> “Can’t blame you, but it’s the rules here. The strong dictate the rules.”</p><p> “So, if let’s say, I join in, and we win. What will happen?”</p><p> Hisao gave Big B a suspicious look. “I will return back to my old position, as the accountant for the yakuza, I will be forgiven, and I can regain my honor.”</p><p> “But what about me, Hisao… Do I get anything in return?”</p><p>Hisao slowly grasped what Big B wants, he slowly leaned in. “Whatever you need, for as long as I live, I will give it to you.”</p><p> Big B gently removed his hat and shroud. Standing there was a man covered with scars, his muscles bulging with rage; his face was covered with a half mask that acted as a breather that the mist shinobi use. His red hair shined with glossy luster. “In the north, they call me Bane or Big Bane. I used to be a ronin, but no longer. I am bane, killer, slaughter, and carnage incarnate. No shinobi can kill me! for I am the dark, I was born in it, I was molded by it!”</p><p> Bane or Billy extended his hand. “I hope you will keep your promise because if you do not, I will murder you.”</p><p>  Bane winked at a gaped mouth Hisao.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Four shinobi danced around the forest; they tried to dodge the traps that hindered them from advancing; they had to catch him before he did something stupid.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  When they reached the blooded earth, they saw a metallic tree covered with countless dead bodies.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  They slowly walked forward, stepping over the dead, for there was no ground to walk on.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> The crows sang their sweet song of slaughter, and the shinobi looked in horror at what they saw.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  The leader of the team stopped, and he breathed. “Oni”</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>